La espia
by Irina015
Summary: una pinguina trabaja en secreto para el doctor espiraculo. Vive junto con los pinguinos por algunos dias, pero el propio capitan no se dejara engañar por ella, pero... que pasa cuando se llega a enamorar de su propia espia?.
1. Chapter 1

TIEMPO ATRÁS

Se escuchan los aplausos de los pingüinos de una base militar, festejando aquel lindo casamiento entre el capitán skipper y su nueva esposa la teniente Laura, dándose un beso de matrimonio.

-soy tan feliz de ser tu esposa.- decía Laura agarrada de las aletas con skipper.

-y te prometo que te hare la pingüina mas feliz de todas.- skipper vuelve a besar a Laura y se van directo al salón principal para seguir celebrando la boda. Llegan a su mesa principal y se sientan junto con todos sus invitados. Sirven de comer huachinangos en salsa de tomate, con pescados asados y de postre hielitos. Terminando el tiempo de comer para los invitados, se escucha la voz del animador, hablando por la alta voz.

-buenas noches y bienvenidos a la boda de Skipper y Laura, un aplauso a los novios.- todos sus invitados aplauden con gran alegría.- y ahora invitamos a los novios a pasar al centro de la pisa para bailar el vals.

-bamos a bailar hermosa.- le dice skipper a su esposa extendiéndole su aleta para bailar.

-claro que si amor.- Laura le da su aleta y ambos se paran de sus sillas y van al centro de la pista para bailar, skipper con una de sus aletas la toma de la cintura y con la otra la toma de la aleta, mientras que Laura con una de sus aletas lo toma del hombro y con la otra lo toma de la aleta, escuchan la música y ambos comienzan a bailar, los dos sentían como la magia del amor los unia en ese baile, hasta que la canción termina y ambos paran de bailar.

-Un aplauso a los novios.- los invitados les aplauden con alegría a la linda pareja.- ahora si los novios nos conceden el honor del brindis y de dar las palabras.- un pingüino vestido de mesero se encarga de darle a los novios copas con champagne y le da a skipper un micrófono para ser el primero en dar las palabras.

-buenas noches y bienvenidos a nuestra boda, Laura y yo estamos muy contentos ya que ahora, estamos casados y seremos un matrimonio feliz.- skipper mira a Laura y la toma de las aletas.- Laura, mi amor, yo prometo hacerte feliz hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, tenerte como mi esposa, es la mejor felicidad que pude tener y aprovechare cada día para amarte más.

-¡Que hermoso! Pingüinos y pingüinas un aplauso a los novios.- los invitados aplauden por las hermosas palabras del novio.- ahora es el turno de la novia, para dar las palabras.

-Skipper, soy tan feliz de ser tu esposa, prometo hacerte feliz, hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, no podría ser más feliz que ahora que soy tu esposa, te amo y siempre te amare, te amo por siempre mi amor, nunca lo olvides.- Laura no evita derramar una lagrima y abraza a skipper con fuerza, mientras que los demás aplauden ante las palabras de la novia, skipper también la abraza y le susurra al oído un "te amo".

-¡Qué lindo! Y ¿como dicen?.- el animador de la boda, pone un tema musical muy conocido haciendo que los invitados comienzan a cantar.- ¡Queremos pastel, pastel, pastel!... ¡Queremos pastel, pastel, pastel!.- Laura y skipper caminan hacia su pastel de bodas, era grande y alto, con cubierta sabor a chocolate blanco, decorado con pequeños trozos de frutas y hasta arriba dos muñecos de novio y de novia, skipper y Laura parten su pastel y comienzan a repartirlo entre sus invitados. Continua la fiesta, hasta que se izo de noche, todos sus invitados se retiran, dejando a skipper y a Laura en el salón, skipper abraza por detrás a Laura dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-te tengo una sorpresa en el parque.- le susurra skipper al oído a Laura, ella se da media vuelta abrazando a skipper de frente.

-¿a si?, entonces vamos.

-vamos hermosa.- skipper toma a Laura de la aleta y la lleva al parque con los ojos tapados con una venda, skipper la detiene y le quita con cuidado la venda. Laura abre muy despacio los ojos y ve al frente un camino hecho de pétalos de rosa y al final del camino un corazón hecho de pétalos de rosa, con el propósito de sentarse en el viendo una hermosa vista de la luna. Skipper toma a Laura de la aleta y ambos comienzan a caminar sobre el camino hecho de pétalos de rosa, hasta llegar al corazón, ambos se sientan sobre él y alzan la mirada hacia el cielo viendo la hermosa luna acompañada de las estrellas. Laura desvía la mirada viendo a skipper, fijando la mirada en sus ojos, skipper también desvía la mirada viendo a Laura y le sonríe.

-La luna no se compara con tu belleza.- le dice el capitán acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.- Te amo Laura.

-Te amo skipper.- Skipper besa apasionadamente a Laura, enredando sus aletas sobre su cintura, mientras que Laura abraza a skipper fuertemente sin dejar de besarlo y enreda sus aletas sobre su cuello, skipper se recuesta sobre de ella, dispuesto a demostrarle a Laura cuanto la amaba y Laura solo se dejaba llevar por ese momento tan especial, teniendo a la luna como testigo de su amor que se daban en ese momento. Mientras que en otro lugar, se escuchar unos gritos desesperados y furiosos. Un pingüino lleva de la aleta a su hija ya mayor, afuera de su casa y la empuja tirándola al suelo.

-¡QUIERO QUE TE LARGES DE MI CASA PERO YAA!.- el pingüino se mete a su casa, dejando a su hija tirada sobre el pasto llorando, la madre de la pingüina se acerca a ella acariciando su cabeza y limpiando sus lagrimas.

-ya sabes cómo es tu papa, se molesta de casi todo, solo debes de tenerle paciencia hija.

-NO! mama, mi papa, no me quiere y nunca me ha querido, ¿el motivo?... no lo sé, pero ya no puedo más, ya no puedo soportar más sus maltratos, tengo que irme, me corrió de la casa para ya no volver nunca jamás.

-no! hija, puedes quedarte afuera de la casa, pero no te vayas por favor.

-tú eres la que debería apoyarme, pero ni siquiera en eso me puedes ayudar, ¡NO PUEDES APOYAR A TU PROPIA HIJA!.- la pingüina sale de ahí corriendo y llorando ya que no podía creer que su propia madre le diera la espalda.

-Lucrecia regresa… LUCRECIA.- la madre de la pingüina comienza a llorar al ver a su hija alejarse de ella. Pasaron los días y meses, skipper y Laura estaban demasiado felices, pero Laura comenzó a presentar diversos síntomas de preocupación, como mareos, nauseas y desmayos.

-Skipper ya, fui a ver al doctor y me dijo que tengo.- le decía Laura con los papeles del médico en la aleta.

-es algo grave?

-no, exactamente… skipper yo…-

-que tienes Laura, ya me estas preocupando?.

-skipper yo… estoy embarazada.- Laura sonríe al darle la noticia, Skipper se queda con la boca abierta ante tal noticia, Laura borra su sonrisa al ver la reacción de su esposo que pensó que tal vez no sería la mejor noticia para el.- no te agrada?

-¡Claro que si amor.- skipper carga a Laura de la cintura y comienza a dar de vueltas con ella, compartiendo la felicidad de poder ser padres y riendo por aquella bella noticia. Laura y skipper prepararon todo para un baby shower que Laura quería organizar junto con sus amigas, ocuparon una bodega abandonada, decorada a la perfección ya no se veía tan abandonada. Mientras que algunos amigos de skipper también se enteraron de la noticia de que ya iba a ser padre y ellos también decidieron hacer un baby shower. Skipper reía junto con sus amigos al hacer ciertas bromas para él o él para sus amigos, en eso escucha un grito alarmante de Rosaura, una de las amigas de Laura.

-SKPPER!.- la pingüina entra corriendo hacia donde esta él, con lagrimas y desesperada.

-que pasa Rosaura por que estas así?

-en la bodega donde isimos el baby shower de Laura, lo incendiaron y ella se quedo encerrada.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que ir a ayudarla y pronto.- skipper sale de ahí corriendo hacia donde estaba Laura y pudo comprobar que lo que decía Rosaura era cierto, la bodega se estaba incendiando en llamas, skipper vio un circulo de pingüinas, tapando a un herido que estaba acostado en el suelo, skipper se acerco a ese herido haciendo a un lado a las pingüinas para poder observarlo mejor.

-LAURA!.- skipper abraza a su esposa con serias quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, Laura aun con fuerzas para poder hablar comienza a abrir los ojos para verlo.

-ski… skipper?

-no hables mi amor, todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras.- skipper comenzaba a derramar lagrimas al ver a su esposa en esas condiciones.

-no… no creo poder aguantar mucho.- le dice Laura con la poca fuerza que le quedaba para poder hablar.

-no, espera, resiste ¡TRAIGAN UN DOCTOR!.

-skipper… no olvides que te amo… y a nuestra hija también.

-¿hija? ¿Es niña?

-si… me lo acaban de decir apenas, prométeme que vas a encontrar a otra compañera y que con ella vas a ser feliz.

-no, Laura, no me digas eso, vas a vivir, vamos a ser felices con nuestra hija y todo va a salir bien.- sklipper toma la aleta de Laura.

-Te amo skipper y… te amare por siempre.- Laura lo mira a los ojos y comienza a cerrar sus ojos muy despacio y se suelta de la aleta de skipper dejando caer su aleta en el suelo.

-no… no! Laura no… NOOO!.- skipper comienza a llorar y abraza fuertemente a Laura sin dejar de llorar. Pasaron los años y en las alcantarillas de la ciudad de Nueva York se guardan muchos secretos, varias personas malas se reúnen ahí para hablar de sus planes malignos y en ella hay muchos prisioneros que desean salir de ahí.

-cuando vamos a salir de aquí?.

-cuando hayan cumplido alguna misión al doctor espiráculo.- el gato ninja se aleja dejando a la pingüina encarcelada.

-ya quiero que nos saquen de aquí.

-tranquila amor, solo tenemos que cumplirle una misión al doctor espiráculo y todo está arreglado, cuando salgamos de esto, nos casaremos y seremos felices.

-lo sé Adolfo, solo necesitamos salir de aquí y…

-¡Lucrecia!, el doctor espiráculo quiere verte.- la pingüina sale de su celda y camina directo a la sala donde esta espiráculo reunido junto con sus secuaces, Hans el frailecillo, la ardilla roja y uno que otros pingüinos.

-me llamo señor?.

-Lucrecia, ya es la hora de cumplir con tu misión para salir de aquí.

-sí, señor, solo dígame que debó hacer?

-tienes la misión más importante de todas… serás la espía.- Lucrecia no se imaginaria una misión como esta, mucho menos ser una espía.

**HOOOLAAA! Ya escribí otras de mis bobas historias XD espero que les guste, dejen reviews XD **


	2. LLEGANDO A LA BASE

**LLEGANDO A LA BASE…**

Lucrecia, voltea la cabeza para mirar a los cómplices de espiráculo, ya que podría toparse con ellos durante la misión.

-sí señor, seré la espía… ¿de quienes?

-de esos odiosos pingüinos del zoológico de central Park, Jill estará a cargo de ti, se hará cargo de guiarte en tu misión, de decirme cómo vas en ella, etc.- en eso entra a la sala una pingüina de ojos verdes, delgada y del tamaño de skipper.

-sí, señor espiráculo, yo me encargare de ella y de que no lo eché todo a perder.- le dice la pingüina mirando a Lucrecia seria.

-bien, gracias por tu apoyo Jill.- terminando de decir esto, el delfín salió de la sala de juntas junto con sus demás secuaces, Jill miro a Lucrecia seria y la tomo por debajo del pico, alzando su vista para mirarla de frente.

-escúchame muy bien pingüinita, si hechas todos nuestros planes a perder, te juro que lo pagaras muy caro, estoy a cargo de ti y quiero que hagas un buen trabajo… ¿entendiste?.- Lucrecia asiente con la cabeza y sin mostrar ninguna cara o mirada de enojo hacia Jill, solo mostraba cara de soledad y de tristeza, lo único que ella quería era poder ser libre para casarse con el pingüino que ella amaba y que esta pesadilla se acabara rápidamente.

-¿que tengo que hacer?.- pregunta la pingüina con voz suave y muy desanimada.

-lo primero es empezar a vivir con ellos y luego me iras dando cada detalle de ellos, todo tipo de misiones que realicen, si van a viajar, etc. Me entendiste?.

-sí, señorita Jill.

-bien, entonces caminemos hacia la base, rápido.- Jill camina paso veloz, hacia el zoológico junto con Lucrecia, esperando que las cosas para ellos resultaran bien. En la base de los pingüinos, cabo veía la tele con kowalski, mientras que rico se dedicaba a peinar a su muñeca y skipper se encerraba en el laboratorio de kowalski a mirar su foto de boda con Laura, eso lo hacía muy seguido y los pingüinos lo sabían, lo escuchaban llorar y pronunciar su nombre entre llantos. Skipper, estaba haciendo lo mismo, estaba encerrado en el laboratorio, llorando de nuevo, sosteniendo entre sus aletas la fotografía de el junto con Laura.

-¿donde está skipper?.- pregunta el joven cabo, entre susurros.

-creo que está de nuevo encerrado en el laboratorio, llorando.- le responde el científico también entre susurros.

-hay pobe.- dice el experto en armas cepillando a su muñeca.

-¿quieren ir a comprar hielitos?.- pregunta el joven cabo muy emocionado y con voz normal.

-sí, creo que un bocadillo no nos vendría mal.- kowalski se levanta del suelo y se dirije a la puerta del laboratorio.

-skipper saldremos a comprar hielitos, quieres venir?.- pregunta el genio sin abrir la puerta y hablando del otro lado de ella.

-no, vallan ustedes, yo me quedare aquí.- les contesta el líder limpiándose un poco las lagrimas y volteando la mirada hacia la puerta para ver si la abrieron, pero la puerta seguía abierta.

-está bien skipper, no nos tardamos.- kowalski se va a la salida de la base junto con los demás, dejando a su líder solo con sus tristezas, no es que no se preocupen por él, era solo que preferían dejarlo solo a estar con él y hacerlo sentir incomodo y no dejar salir sus lagrimas de dolor. Los pingüinos salen del zoológico, se dirijen al parque conduciendo su auto y se aproximan al puesto de hielitos sin percatarse de que están siendo espiados.

Jill junto con Lucrecia los espiaban a lo lejos arriba de un árbol, escondiéndose entre las hojas del árbol.

-¿quiénes son ellos?.- pregunta Lucrecia viéndolos entre las hojas del árbol en el que se está escondiendo.

-son los que tu vas a espiar… ¿pero dónde está el otro?.- Jill se da cuenta de que skipper no los acompaño y él es el más importante de toda la misión.

-¿el otro cual?.- pregunta Lucrecia entre susurros.

-el líder, skipper, el más importante de todos.- Jill ve a los pingüinos alejarse y jala a Lucrecia del brazo a donde estaba el coche de los pingüinos estacionado. Los pingüinos regresaban a su coche.

-¿kowalski puedo conducir esta vez?.- pregunta cabo con una carita tierna y con ojos de cachorro triste.

-mmm… está bien, pero debes de tener cuidado, ya esta oscureciendo y casi no se logran ver bien las calles de noche.- le advierte el científico sentándose en la parte del co-polito y cabo se sienta en la parte del piloto, mientras que rico se sienta en la parte trasera del coche. Jill y Lucrecia se aproximan mas a ellos quedando en una esquina. Cabo arranca el carro y comienza a conducir, aproximándose a la esquina donde estaban Jill y Lucrecia.

-bien, ¿y como le hare para acercarme a ellos?

-vas a…- Jill ve aproximarse el carro y se le ocurre una aterradora y descabellada idea, toma a Lucrecia del brazo y la avienta sobre el carro de los pingüinos, haciendo que esta se estrelle sobre el carro, pareciendo un atropello. Cabo frena el auto y el junto con los otros dos, pegan un grito de susto al pensar haber atropellado a Lucrecia, la pingüina cae desmayada al suelo con la cabeza sangrando por el golpe. Los tres pingüinos bajaron del auto y kowalski comienza a examinarla.

-¿está bien kowalski?.- pregunta el joven cabo, muy preocupado por creer que la había atropellado.

-no te preocupes cabo, está bien solo fue un simple golpe en la cabeza.- le contesta el científico más calmado.- hay que llevarla a la base, para curarle la herida.

-hay pobe.- dice el experto en armas no tan preocupado por la pingüina. Kowalski carga a la pingüina y la sube al coche acostada, Rico se sienta al lado de ella poniendo la cabeza de la pingüina en sus piernas, kowalski y cabo se suben al auto y Cabo comienza a conducir a la base. Mientras Skipper, afuera del laboratorio de kowalski, continua llorando sosteniendo entre sus aletas una foto de Lura comenzando a recordarla. En eso entran a la base los tres pingüinos, cabo es el primero en entrar seguido de rico y kowalski ayudándose mutuamente a cargar a la pingüina , hasta bajarla a la base, skipper voltea la mirada y ve a sus soldados llegar, les da la espalda y rápidamente se limpia las lagrimas, en ese momento Rico y Kowalski terminan de bajar a la pingüina y la llevan al laboratorio de kowalski, skipper voltea rápidamente y alcanza a ver a la pingüina.

-¿Quién es esa espía?.- pregunta el líder aun limpiándose las lagrimas.

-no es ninguna espía, es una pingüina que cabo atropello accidentalmente.- le contesta el científico, acostando a la pingüina sobre su litera y limpiándole la herida en su cabeza.

-no puede quedarse aquí, en cuanto despierte se va a ir del cuartel… ¿está claro?

-¡si señor!.- contestan los 3 pingüinos al mismo tiempo. Pasaron 10 minutos y la pingüina comenzó a despertar mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy?.- pregunta la pingüina desconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba.

-tranquila, estas en un buen lugar.- le contesta el joven Cabo.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-mejor gracias.- le contesta la pingüina sobándose la cabeza, en eso recuerda todo acerca de la misión y de cómo Jill la empujo para que se estrellara en el auto, ahora lo comprendía, Jill hiso eso para que pareciera un atropello y la trajeran a la base para curarla.

-me llamo cabo, es un gusto conocerte y ¿tu cómo te llamas?.- le pregunta cabo tan amigable como siempre.

-yo me llamo Lucrecia y también para mí es un gusto conocerte.- le contesta la pingüina con voz dulce. En eso sale del laboratorio kowalski y ve a la pingüina ya despierta.

-veo que ya despertaste.- le dice el científico acercándose a ella para revisarle su cabeza.- pero que grosero soy, me llamo kowalski y tú?

-me llamo Lucrecia, es un placer conocerte kowalski.- le contesta la pingüina de nuevo con voz dulce. En eso entran a la base skipper y rico, skipper ve a Lucrecia ya despierta y se acerca a ella.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?.- le pregunta el líder muy serio.

-sí, y… ¿Quién es usted?

-mi nombre es skipper y soy el líder de este comando y de esta base.- le responde el líder de un modo molesto y serio.

-¿tienes familia Lucrecia?

-ha… no, soy hija única y mis padres murieron en un accidente.- le contesta la pingüina de un modo muy dramático.- no tengo a donde ir, desde que era pequeña ando vagando las calles buscando a alguien con quien vivir o convivir.- miente la pingüina comenzando a llorar.

-si quieres puedes vivir con nosotros.- le dice Cabo abrazándola.

-¡Nadie se va a quedar con nadie!, esta espía se va de nuestra base.

-¿espía?... yo-yo no soy ninguna espía.- le dice la pingüina comenzando a sentirse nerviosa al creer que ya había sido descubierta.

-Note preocupes Lucrecia, así les llama skipper a todos los desconocidos que llegan a esta base.

-uno nunca se puede confiar de nadie y ya dije, esta espía se va de esta base.- skipper toma a Lucrecia del brazo y la jala hacia arriba, de modo que la pingüina se levanta de la cama y mira a skipper, en el podía ver los mismos ojos amenazadores con los que su padre la miraba y su mismo carácter era idéntico a él.- ¡Quiero que te vayas de mi base pero YA!.- Lucrecia se sorprende mas al oír eso de nuevo, era lo mismo que le dijo su padre al correrla de su casa, su mirada de tristeza de la pingüina cambio a una mirada de odio y rencor que miraba al líder aun sin saber como defenderse.

**HOO NOO! Pobre Lucrecia, ha en fin ya veré como arreglo las cosas XDD dejen reivews**


	3. EL PLAN PERFECTO!

EL PLAN PERFECTO…

La pingüina seguía mirando a skipper con una mirada de odio hasta que decidió reaccionar en su defensa.

-¡SUELTEME!.- la pingüina logra zafar su aleta de la aleta del líder y lo mira de frente.- ¡yo no soy ninguna espía y no voy a permitir que me siga maltratando de esta forma!

-skipper, contrólate.- kowalski saca a skipper de la base para hablar con el.- yo no creo que esta pingüina sea una espía, cabo la atropello accidentalmente y no tiene familia, necesita de nuestra ayuda.

-¡NO! kowalski, esa pingüina es una espía, yo lo sé y se va a ir de mi base.

-skipper, por favor tenle compasión, no aparentes ser fuerte, todos sabemos que estas muy triste por la muerte de tu esposa y de tu hija, pero no lo vas a arreglar desquitándote con Lucrecia, hazlo por Laura, ella hubiera querido que Lucrecia se quede con nosotros.- el capitán no evita derramar lagrimas y abraza a kowalski llorando completamente.

-perdóname kowalski, *sniff* ya no sé ni en que pensar, amaba a Laura, íbamos a tener una hija, pero se fue, y no quiero ser malo con Lucrecia, pero me recuerda tanto a Laura, se parece tanto a ella, pero es como si ella fuera una parte negativa de Laura.

-tranquilo skipper, todos estamos contigo, si tratas de conocer mejor a Lucrecia veras que ella te va a caer bien, ya lo veras, solo dale una oportunidad.

-*sniff* si, está bien, le daré una oportunidad, pero a la primera señal que vea sospechosa, se va del cuartel ¿ok?.- kowalski rodea los ojos.

-si, skipper, como tu digas, vamos a ver a Lucrecia.- kowalski entra de nuevo al cuartel, skipper se limpia las lagrimas antes de entrar al cuartel, Lucrecia estaba sentada en la litera y cabo estaba consolándola.

-tranquila, ya todo se arreglo.- le dice kowalski mas tranquilo.

-¿me dejara quedarme aquí el señor skipper?.- pregunta Lucrecia sorprendida, ya que había pasado su primera prueba, que era quedarse en el cuartel.

-así es Lucrecia, bienvenida al cuartel, pero no al equipo.- le dice el líder extendiéndole la aleta en señal de una bienvenida, Lucrecia solo miraba su aleta extendida y la pingüina poco a poco también extiende su aleta y la estrella junto con la de skipper.

-gracias por dejarme quedar aquí señor skipper.- le dice la pingüina junto con una sonrisa.

-no es nada, ahora descansa para que te recuperes pronto.- le dice el líder subiendo a su litera.

-ven Lucrecia, dormirás en mi laboratorio.- le dice el científico llevándola a su laboratorio, mientras que cabo y rico se suben también a su litera. Lucrecia entra la laboratorio de kowalski y se sorprende, al ver la infinidad de inventos y formulas químicas a su alrededor.

-¡vaya! Pero qué gran laboratorio, es grande y lleno que cosas fantásticas.- dice la pingüina muy emocionada.

-sí, lo sé, es el laboratorio y por hoy dormirás aquí, ¿no te molesta?

-no, nada me molesta, al contrario ¡es grandioso!

-¿te gusta la ciencia?- le pregunta emocionado el pingüino, al poder creer que alguien al igual que él, le guste la ciencia.

-si me gusta, pero casi no logro entenderle.- le dice la pingüina algo apenada.

-yo podría ayudarte.- le dice el científico caminando hacia ella.

-¿enserio? Gracias kowalski.- Lucrecia abraza al científico quedando tan cerca de el, que cuando alza la mirada y esta se pierde en sus ojos azules y logra ver en ella una mirada de confianza y amistad. Kowalski también se queda mirando sus ojos verdes que lo deslumbraban con tanto brillo. Los dos pingüinos van acercando más sus picos con el fin de besarse, hasta que escuchan a alguien entrar al laboratorio.

-¿kowalski, skipper pregunta si necesitas otra manta para Lucrecia?.- pregunta cabo entrando al laboratorio con una manta en su aleta, en eso Lucrecia se separa de Kowalski rápidamente quedando completamente roja al igual que kowalski.

-no, no cabo, no es necesario…¿o si Lucrecia?.- pregunta el científico mirándola de reojo.

-no, así estoy bien, gracias cabo.- le dice Lucrecia mirando de frente a cabo y acomodando su lugar donde iba a ir la pingüina.

-bien, entonces buenas noches.- terminado de decir esto cabo sale del laboratorio dejando solos de nuevo a kowalski y a Lucrecia. Kowalski ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Lucrecia de frente y sale del laboratorio sin decir una sola palabra, dejando a Lucrecia sola con sus pensamientos y emociones.

-ha, tiene bonitos ojos.- dice Lucrecia entre un suspiro y recordando de nuevo aquel momento que vio los ojos del científico, se acuesta en su cama sin dejar de pensar en aquel momento, pero en eso le llega el recuerdo de alguien.- ¡Adolfo!- la pingüina recuerda su novio que aun seguía encarcelado.- Adolfo mi amor, muy pronto estaremos juntos… como puedo pensar en kowalski cuando a quien amo es a Adolfo.- le pingüina continúa con sus pensamientos y emociones, hasta que finalmente se queda dormida. La noche pasa rápidamente hasta que llega el nuevo día. Los 4 pingüinos despiertan muy temprano y hacen los ejercicios de entrenamiento de cada día, mientras que Lucrecia despierta lentamente, sale del laboratorio del científico y sale a fuera de la base secreta, saliendo a la isla de concreto, viendo como entrenaban duramente, en eso voltea la mirada y ve una langosta que es aliada del doctor espiráculo, haciéndole señas que la llamaba. Lucrecia entiende perfectamente el mensaje y camina hacia la langosta, en eso skipper la mira saliendo del habitad, le hace señas a sus muchachos de que se detengan y estos se detienen.

-¿A dónde vas Lucrecia?- le pregunta el líder algo serio.

-voy a… a conocer mejor el zoológico.- le contesta la pingüina algo nerviosa.

-está bien, pero no iras sola, cabo ve con ella, acompáñala a donde ella vaya.- Lucrecia se pone más nerviosa de lo normal.

-pero skipper, yo creo que Lucrecia no necesita una escolta que la siga a todos lados,- le dice kowalski apoyando a la pingüina. El líder mira serio a su teniente y rodea los ojos.

-está bien, ve Lucrecia, solo procura no alejarte mucho.

-si skipper.- Lucrecia camina directamente hacia donde estaba la langosta.- ¿Qué quieres?

-vine a entregarte esto.- le dice la langosta entregándole un wokitoki.- el doctor espiráculo quiere estar más informado contigo sobre lo que pase con los pingüinos.

-bien… y ¿cómo esta Adolfo?

-el está bien, pero por lo pronto tu solo encárgate de tu misión.- sin decirle una sola palabra más la langosta se retira dejando a Lucrecia con su wokitoki. Lucrecia camina sin rumbo mirando su nuevo wokitoki, en eso llega a ver una nutra que caminaba hacia ella.

-hola me llamo Marlene.- la saluda amigablemente la nutria.

-hola Marlene, yo me llamo Lucrecia.- la saluda de la misma actitud la pingüina.

-¿eres nueva de traslado?

-no, no me trasladaron a este zoológico, sufrí un accidente y me voy a quedar con los pingüinos solo por algunos días.- le explica la pingüina sin esconder su wokitoki que ocasiona que Marlene lo viera.

-¿de dónde sacaste ese wokitoki?.- le pregunta la nutria, haciendo que Lucrecia se pusiera muy nerviosa.

-ha… skipper me lo dio.- le miente la pingüina.

-¿skipper te lo dio?... raro de el, él nunca deja que nadie tome sus cosas prestadas y menos si las toma alguien que casi no conoce.

-sí, pero, el me lo presto solo para que lo viera, de hecho en este mismo momento se lo voy a devolver.- le explica la pingüina caminando hacia la base, mientras que Marlene la miraba sospechosamente. Al llegar al habitad de los pingüinos Lucrecia pasa enfrente de los pingüinos mirándolos de frente y sonriéndoles, escondiendo el wokitoki a sus espaldas. Entra al laboratorio de kowalski y comienza a contactar a los del otro lado.

-aquí Lucrecia, ¿hola?...-

-¿qué pasa Lucrecia?, ¿Estas con los pingüinos?- pregunta Jill hablando por el otro lado.

-sí, estoy con ellos, me permitieron quedarme con ellos por algunos días.

-¿cómo que por algunos días?, tienes que intentar estar con ellos por más tiempo, para que obtengas mas información acerca del programa de planos secretos de la base militar, necesitamos esos planos para llevar a cabo el plan y así dominar a todo Nueva York y acabar de una vez por todas con esos pingüinos.

-sí pero ¿como los puedo obtener más rápido?

-trata de ganar su confianza, mas el del líder, el es el que más importa…¿está claro?

-sí, señora, solo quisiera pedir algo

-¿qué quieres?.- pregunta la pingüina rodando los ojos.

-¿podría ver o hablar con Alonso?.- pregunta la pingüina algo nerviosa, por la contestación de Jill.

-después podrás hablar con él, pero primero necesito esos planos.- en eso la pingüina apaga su wokitoki dando por terminado la conversación. En ese momento entra sin avisar skipper, ocasionando que la pingüina se volteara para verlo y sin esconder el wokitoki, skipper logra ver el wokitoki y jala a Lucrecia de la aleta quitándole el wokitoki.

-¿con quién estabas hablando Lucrecia?.

-no estoy hablando con nadie señor, solo había encontrado este aparato y quería ver para que servía, ni siquiera sabía que con él podía hablar con alguien.- le explica la pingüina fingiendo ser ignorante por el wokitoki.

-no quiero que agarres mis cosas… ¿me entendiste?

-sí, señor disculpe.- le dice la pingüina zafándose del pingüino que sujetaba con fuerza su aleta. Skipper le arrebata el wokitoki y sale del laboratorio aun viendo con una mirada amenazadora a la pingüina, Lucrecia ve alejarse preocupada a skipper ya que se había llevado su wokitoki, ¿y ahora como podría comunicarse la pingüina con Jill? Se le habían dificultado aun más las cosas.

DEBAJO DE LAS ALCANTARILLAS DE NUEVA YORK…

Jill platicaba con el doctor Espiráculo y sus langostas sobre cómo podrían hacer que Lucrecia permaneciera con los pingüinos por más tiempo.

-si ella se va de la base todo nuestro plan se va a terminar y entonces ¿qué haríamos?

-tranquila Jill, todo va a salir bien de eso te lo aseguro, solo tenemos que asegurarla mejor, y para eso necesitamos organizar… una boda.- le explica el delfín con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿una boda? Como que una boda, haber explícate.- le dice la pingüina confundida.

-leí en unos expedientes militares, que si un pingüino llega a casarse, su esposa recibirá información acerca de todos los planes, objetivos y estrategias de todo, si logramos que Lucrecia se case con skipper ella recibirá toda esa información que nos será útil para llevar a cabo nuestro plan, pero para eso necesito que tú la convenzas de todo, ¿está claro Jill?

-sí señor, por eso no se preocupe, tenga la seguridad de que esa pingüina hará todo lo que le digamos.-termina de decir la pingüina riendo junto con el doctor espiráculo malévolamente.


	4. ¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?

**¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?**

Lucrecia se asomaba de la puerta del laboratorio hacia afuera, veía a Skipper sentado en su mesa de cemento junto con los demás pingüinos jugando las cartas.

-te apuesto 5 huachinangos.- le dice el capitán a Kowalski.

-está bien.- le contesta con la mirada perdida.

-Kowalski, últimamente te he notado muy distraído, tu mente esta divagando en… no sé dónde.-lo regaña su capitán.

-lo siento Skipper, es mi culpa.

-¿en qué piensas Kowalski?.- le pregunta cabo dejando de ver sus cartas para mirarlo a el.

-en… nada cabo.- Kowalski no quería decirles aquel momento en el que estuvo a punto de besarse con Lucrecia, ya que pensaba que si lo hacía, Skipper se agarraría algo en su contra o ¿qué pensaría si se imaginara que él era un cómplice de Lucrecia en su rara sospecha que ella es una espía?. En eso escuchan los 4 pingüinos como se abre la puerta del laboratorio de Kowalski y ven como Lucrecia sale de ella.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?.- le pregunta alzando la voz.

-voy a salir.-contesta la pingüina a la defensiva.

-negatorio, a estas horas ya nadie puede salir.

-pero si apenas van a ser las cuatro de la tarde.- el líder ante esta contestación se levanta de la mesa, camina hacia ella y con una de sus aletas la enreda en su pico haciéndola callar.

-te dije que no vas a salir y es una orden.

-por favor Skipper déjala en paz.- la defiende el científico. Lucrecia zafa su pico de las aletas del pingüino y comienza a subir rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?

-como bien usted lo dijo, soy bienvenida a la base, pero no a su equipo, así que no tengo por qué obedecer sus órdenes.- contesta cerrando la entrada de su base soltando su plato de comida muy bruscamente.

-¡eres una malcriada!.- le grita el líder, los demás pingüinos solo veían aquella escena tan incómoda. Skipper voltea a ver a Kowalski y este solo mira sus cartas, dejando a su líder con el coraje por dentro. Lucrecia al salir se dirige hacia la salida del zoológico, deseaba salir pero no podía, ya que estaba cerrado, la pingüina jaloneaba las barras de herradura de aquel portón de herrería, desenado la libertad, pero sabía que eso era imposible, en eso ve una sombra delante de ella. La pingüina se da media vuelta y ve a una langosta del delfín.

-¿a hora que quieren?.-le pregunta un poco molesta a la langosta.

-espiráculo tiene una nueva misión para ti, debes casarte con Skipper, lo más pronto posible.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿y como es que voy a lograr tal cosa?

-ten, toma.- le dice entregándole una pequeña botella con un líquido.

-¿Qué es esto?.- pregunta mirando la botella detenidamente.

-es toloache.

-¿y esto para que me va a servir?.

-esto, mi querida Lucrecia, sirve para que enamores a Skipper, con solo agregar unas cuantas gotas a su comida o bebida, lograras enamorarlo en un dos por tres, pero ten cuidado, no exageres mucho con la cantidad.

-¡no!, yo no puedo hacer esto.

-claro que puedes y tienes que hacerlo si quieres recuperar tu libertad, son ordenes de el y te ha hecho una promesa imposible de romper… el prometió, que si te casas con él y sigues paso por paso su plan, el te dará tu libertad.- al pingüina al oír eso abre sus ojos lo más grandes que pudo, ante tal promesa del delfín. Ya no sabía en qué pensar, ¿casarse con Skipper? Sinceramente prefería morirse antes que pararse en un altar con él, vestido como novio.

-yo… está bien, cumpliré con sus ordenes.- le contesta agachando su cabeza.

-bien, después vendré para darte más mensajes del doctor espiráculo.- terminando de decir esto, se aleja dejando a la pingüina más preocupada que antes, esconde la botella en su espalda y se encamina de nuevo hacia el cuartel. No tuvo problemas para ingresar, ya que al llegar, ninguno de los pingüinos estaba, entro al laboratorio de Kowalski ya que ahí era su nuevo cuarto y coloco la botella en un escondite.

-no puedo casarme con Skipper.- pensaba en susurros.- no lo amo, no quiero ni imaginarme mi vida a su lado… pero tango que hacerlo para poder lograr mi libertad y que espiráculo me deje en paz de una vez por todas… Adolfo, te extraño mucho, a ti es al único pingüino que realmente amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón… no dejare que Espiráculo ni Skipper nos separen y cumpliremos con nuestra promesa de casarnos.

A la mañana siguiente, los pingüinos madrugaron temprano, Skipper como siempre preparaba su café, ese era el momento perfecto para comenzar con el malvado plan. En un descuido, Skipper se separo de su taza de café y se acerco con sus muchachos a ver las noticias, en eso la pingüina corre rápidamente hacia la taza y saca la botella que escondía en su espalda. Mira dudosamente la botella y con un gotero le aplica al café 2 gotas del toloache. Mira hacia Skipper y aun lo ve distraído viendo el noticiero, con la cuchara que estaba en la taza, revuelve el café con las gotas para que se disperse en todo el café y se aleja, dejando su trabajó ya echo.

El líder pingüino se acerca a su taza y bebe de su café, sin darse cuenta del liquido que le había echado la pingüina.

Al atardecer, cerca de las 2:30 pm. Skipper practicaba unas cuantas maniobras en el parque, en eso voltea su mirada a otra parte, pues se sentía un poco vigilado, al voltear su mirada ve a Lucrecia observándolo, al verla mirándolo, siente como por todo su cuerpo, recorre una gran vibra de… ¿amor? Si, tal vez era eso, sentía un poco de amor al ver a la pingüina, dejo de mirarla y continuo haciendo sus maniobras.

Ya a la hora de la comida, Skipper junto con los demás pingüinos, se sentaron a su mesa de concreto para comer, la pingüina toma el pescado de Skipper y hace la misma operación que hiso con el café, le echa unas pocas gotas a su pescado y continúa con su plan.

**1 SEMANA DESPUES…**

Ya después de haber cumplido una semana, en Skipper fue creciendo más su amor hacia Lucrecia, deseaba verla a cada momento, los pleitos y gritos fueron disminuyendo cada vez mas. Eran las 2:00 am, Skipper no podía dormir, tenía la mirada puesta sobre la puerta del laboratorio, sin sopórtalo mas, camina hacia el laboratorio y abre la puerta, logra ver a la pingüina dormida y sin hacer ruido, camina hacia ella y se sienta en su cama, veía como tiernamente dormía y sin pensarlo le acaricia una de sus mejillas. En eso la pingüina despierta y ve a Skipper.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- le pregunta apartándose un poco de él.

-perdóname, pero no puedo estar lejos de ti.- le dice tomando su cabeza acercándola a la de él, haciendo que su frente toque la suya.

-por favor Skipper, déjame dormir tranquila.

-no, no puedo… te amo.- le confiesa completamente envenenado por las gotas.

-tú no me amas… si de verdad me amaras… me pedirías que…- la pingüina cierra los ojos y trata de decir su condición.- que, me case contigo.

-lo hare, te lo pido Lucrecia, cásate conmigo… ¿sí?.- la pingüina siente una gran tristeza al vivir esto, mira a Skipper con desprecio y sin amor.

-si… si me quiero casar contigo.- le contesta mintiendo, el pingüino toma a Lucrecia del cuello y la atrae hacia él para besarla, la pingüina con gran dificultad accede a ese beso no tan deseado. Ambos pingüinos unen sus picos en un beso, se separan un poco y Skipper le susurra un _"te amo"_ y se aleja de ella finalmente saliendo del laboratorio.

La pingüina al verlo salir, se lleva sus aletas a sus ojos y comienza a llorar.

-no puedo hacer esto… _*sniff* _no puedo… lo único que siento por ti es asco… solo eso.- termina de decir esto acostándose en su cama y tratando de conciliar el sueño.

**Bueno, una disculpa por actualizar tarde este fic, doy gracias a pinguinos2000 aquí el cap, tal como te lo prometí :,)**

**Ha, otra cosa muy importante que olvide decir, Lucrecia es la misma OC que apareció en mi otro fic llamado "El se metió entre nosotros".**

**Hasta el próximo cap, adiós**.


	5. ACEPTACIÓN DE MATRIMONIO

**ACEPTACION DE MATRIMONIO…**

Ya al amanecer, Lucrecia despierta con un poco más de sueño, ¿el motivo?... Recordó aquella visita inesperada del capitán en la madrugada. Se levanto de su cama y abrió la puerta del laboratorio un poco para mirar al exterior, es eso escucha como los pingüinos bajan a la base secreta.

-bien, dejando las misiones a un lado, quiero pedirles un favor muchachos.- les pide Skipper entrando al cuartel junto con ellos.

-¿Qué favor Skipper?.- pregunta cabo con una sonrisa.

-quiero que me ayuden a planear mi boda con Lucrecia.- el teniente al oír esto siente como cae dentro de él una gran tormenta, durante esos pocos días que la pingüina había durado en su habitad, dentro de Kowalski comenzaban a despertar grandes sentimientos hacia ella y ahora al enterarse de esta boda, sentía que el amor por ella, había sido arrebatada.

-¿boda?.- pregunta sorprendido el pingüino de las plumas paradas en su cabeza.

-si, así es, Lucrecia y yo nos casaremos.

-pero Skipper, tu siempre has estado en contra de Lucrecia, discutían a diario y ahora en estos pocos días que ella ha durado con nosotros, ¿ya te quieres casar?.- pregunta el teniente confundido.

-por favor Kowalski, quiero que me apoyen en esto, ¿pueden apoyarme?

-sí, yo si te apoyo.- le contesta entusiasmado cabo.

-e apoyo.- le contesta rico.

-jajaja… ¿y tu Kowalski?... ¿me vas a apoyar?

-claro que si Skipper, sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo.- le contesta algo triste.

-bueno, iré a hablar con Lucrecia para decirle de los preparativos para nuestra boda.- anuncia el líder caminando hacia el laboratorio, Lucrecia al oír sus pasos acercándose a ella, corre rápidamente hacia la mesa de trabajo y hojea una de las libretas del científico.

-Lucrecia.- la llama el pingüino entrando al laboratorio.

-hola Skipper.- lo saluda la pingüina con una sonrisa no tan sincera.

-¿Cómo estas amor?.- pregunta dándole un beso en su mejilla por lo que la pingüina se aparto.

-bien, gracias.- contesta dándole la espalda.

-ya casi están listos los preparativos para nuestra boda.- avisa con alegría, pero por otro lado, la pingüina sentía como le caía una maldición desde el cielo.

-¿enserio?... me parece bien.- contesto mirándolo de frente y fingiendo felicidad.

-¿verdad que si?, Marlene nos ayudara con tu vestido de novia.- le comento caminando hacia ella, tomándola de la cintura y besándola. Segundos después se aparta de ella y sale del laboratorio.

-bien muchachos, iré a ver a Marlene para que pueda ayudarme con los preparativos de la boda.- avisa el líder subiendo las escaleras.

-Kowalski, ¿Cómo crees que toma Marlene la boda de Skipper y Lucrecia?

-muy mal cabo, ella lo tomara muy mal.-le responde el científico con seriedad. Skipper se dirige hacia el habitad de Marlene y al entrar ve a la nutria escombrando su cueva.

-hola Marlene.- la saluda amistosamente.

-hola Skipper, ¿y ese milagro que vienes a verme?

-ya sabes cómo soy, me gusta estar con mis amigos.- responde con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo dudar a la nutria.-necesito un favor.

-¿qué sucede?

-supongo que ya habrás conocido a Lucrecia.

-¿Lucrecia?... Lucrecia… Lucrecia…-se repetía la nutria tratando de recordar.-… ¡a si! Ya me acorde de ella, es la pingüina que se quedo a vivir con ustedes, ¿no?

-sí, esa misma, veras Lucrecia y yo… nos vamos a casar.- Marlene al oír eso siente como su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, pues ella en todo este tiempo de amistad con el pingüino, llego a amarlo, conocía muy bien su historia con Laura, pues esperaba el momento indicado para llenar ese vacío que su ex esposa dejo en él.

-¿Cómo que te vas a casar con Lucrecia?.- pregunta con un hilo de voz.

-¡sí!, estoy completamente enamorado de ella.

-¿pero cómo?... si tu nunca te enamoras de esa manera de alguien y mucho menos si de ese alguien, sospechaste que era una espía.

-estoy completamente convencido que Lucrecia no es una espía.

-y… ¿en que necesitas que te ayude?

-no, no quiero que me ayudes, quiero que la ayudes a ella en escoger su vestido de novia, ambas son hembras y saben de esas cosas y ¿quién más que tu, para ayudarla?

-pues… está bien, yo la voy a ayudar.- responde la nutria con el alma perdida, ¿ayudar a su propia enemiga?... ¿ayudar a aquella hembra que le arrebato el amor de su querido Skipper?. Pero sin duda el pingüino envenado por aquella sustancia que la pingüina le había estado echando en su café, ignoraba aquel amor de la nutria.

-gracias Marlene.- agradece caminando hacia ella finalmente abrazándola.

**DEBAJO DE LAS ALCANTARILLAS DE NUEVA YORK…**

Adolfo, el novio de Lucrecia, la esperaba impacientemente en su celda, pero lo que él aun no sabía, era lo que la pingüina hacia como trabajo.

-ya me canse de esperarla, ya sé que espiráculo le encargo un trabajo pero… ¿Qué le pudo haber pedido como para hacer que se tarde tanto?

-tranquilo Adolfo, ella no debe tardar en venir.- le contesta Isaac, su compañero de celda, una nutria macho de pelaje color canela, con ojos verdes uqe lo hacían ver muy guapo y atractivo, un poco alto, pero menos que Kowalski.

-eso espero…

-Isaac, Jill quiere hablar contigo.- le ordena una langosta abriendo su celda.

-ya voy.- le responde saliendo y camina junto con la langosta hasta un cuarto. Al abrir la puerta ve a Jill acompañada de espiráculo.- ¿me llamaba señorita Jill?

-claro que si Isaac, necesito que agás un trabajo especial para nosotros, conoces mucho de computadoras, ¿no?

-sí, ¿por?

-por que necesitamos de tu ayuda, ahora que Lucrecia se va a casar con Skipper.-la nutria macho al oír eso se siente completamente impactado, ¿Cómo tomara Adolfo esto?

-recuerda que solo falta poco tiempo para que ellos se casen, así que debemos trabajar rápidamente.- le recuerda el delfín.

-así es.- reafirma ella.

-sí, señorita, estoy a sus órdenes.

-bien, ya te puedes retirar, te volveremos a llamar cuando te necesitemos.- terminando esto, la langosta lleva a Isaac de nuevo a su celda, ya adentro ve a Adolfo algo serio.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿para qué te llamaron?... ¿ya te dejaran en libertad?

-no, pero Adolfo, tengo algo muy importante que decirte… es sobre Lucrecia.

-sobre Lucrecia… ¿qué pasa con ella? … ¿le paso algo?...

-no, pero…

-¿pero qué?.- pregunta alterado e interrumpiéndolo.

-déjame terminar por favor… ella… se va a casar.

-a… ¿a casar?... ¿pero por qué?... ¿con quién?

-con un tal Skipper, tal vez has oído algo de él, es el líder de un comando pingüinesco ubicado en el zoológico de central Park, se va a casar con él por ordenes de Jill y espiráculo, para a completar su misión.

-no, ella no se va a casar, por que yo no lo voy a permitir.

-por favor Adolfo…

-¡no!, es que ella me ama y yo a ella, nos prometimos salir de aquí, casarnos y formar una familia y no permitiré que por ordenes de espiráculo, todo se arruine… y de ser necesario… matare a ese tal Skipper.

-¿Cómo crees lograr eso?

-impediré esa boda… o hare otra cosa, ¡no se!, haré lo que sea.

-no lo agás, ¿Qué tal si le traes más problemas a Lucrecia?

-no me importa, yo…

-Adolfo, es tu turno de cumplir órdenes de espiráculo.- le informa un gato ninja abriendo su celda. El pingüino al salir comienza a mirar muy discretamente al gato de arriba abajo y descubre que en una de sus patas cargaba una pistola. Al pasar por los pasillos, varios encarcelados le gritaban al gato muchas cosas insultantes o cosas injustas, que ocasiona que este se distrajera.

-¡ya calléense!.- les grita mirándolos a ver, en ese momento Adolfo reacciona rápido y lo golpea en la cara, este se cae y él toma rápidamente su arma, solamente con dos disparos recibidos del pingüino, fue suficiente para matarlo.

Terminando esta acción, el pingüino corre hacia la salida esperando poder impedir esa boda entre Skipper y Lucrecia, estaba tan desesperado, solo pensaba en correr y seguir corriendo en busca de ella, impedir esa boda era lo único que le importaba en ese momento y se alejo sin dejar rastro alguno.


	6. LA BODA

**LA BODA**

Al pasar las semanas planeando la boda, tanto Marlene como Kowalski y Lucrecia, deseaban no llegar a ese día, pero los tres sabían bien y perfectamente que eso sería imposible ya que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría.

El día se presento, Lucrecia al despertar corre hacia el habitad de Marlene para prepararse para su boda, Kowalski junto con los otros dos pingüinos ayudaban a su capitán a prepararse.

-tu vestido esta hermoso Lucrecia.- le dice Marlene a la pingüina, mientras que esta se miraba en el espejo, pero no con una sonrisa existente.

-gracias Marlene.- agradece sin quitarse la vista del espejo.

-bueno, apresúrate, que los invitados ya llegaron y muy pronto, Moris estará listo para dar inicio a la ceremonia matrimonial.- le avisa con voz seria, pues dentro de ella se sentía destrozada, con el alma perdida. Lucrecia sin poder soportarlo más se tapa con sus aletas sus ojos y comienza a llorar.

-ya está todo listo Skipper.- le informa su teniente.

-gracias Kowalski, ¿la novia ya esta lista?.

-creo que sí, Moris ya está listo para comenzar la ceremonia.

-bien, vamos a comenzar.- ordena el líder saliendo de la base. La boda se realizaría entre el portón del zoológico hacia el exterior, tomando una parte del parque. Skipper al llegar ve a Moris listo para comenzar con la ceremonia, ya todos los invitados estaban sentados en unos bancos, los animales grandes como Burt se sentaron en el pasto. Pocos segundos después, los gorilas comenzaron a tocar con su piano de juguete la melodía correcta para que entrara la novia. Fue entonces cuando Skipper, vio a Lucrecia entrar tomada del brazo de su teniente que se había ofrecido a entregarla al altar. Skipper la recibió con una sonrisa, pero esta caminaba hacia él muy seria. Ya al llegar hasta Skipper, Kowalski se la entrega y el capitán la toma de la aleta mirando de frente a Moris.

-bien, vamos a comenzar.- Lucrecia sentía un tormento dentro de ella, quería que le pasara cualquier desgracia con tal de interrumpir esa boda.- estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Skipper y a Lucrecia…- Moris continuo hablando, pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabia, era que un individuo muy conocido de Lucrecia, la espiaba escondido entre un árbol.

-no, Lucrecia por favor no…-rogaba aquel individuo.- por favor di que no… yo te amo.- aquel animal era Adolfo, que miraba con tristeza a su novia casarse con otro sin amor.

-y bien… Skipper, ¿aceptas a Lucrecia como tu legitima esposa, y prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la promesa, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-sí, acepto.- responde Skipper tomando la aleta de la pingüina y mirándola con una sonrisa, por otra parte Lucrecia ni lo miraba, tenía la mirada agachada, resistía las ganas de llorar, pues ya era la hora que diera el último paso para declararlos marido y mujer.

-y tu Lucrecia, ¿aceptas a Skipper como tu legitimo esposo, y prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?.- Lucrecia no dijo nada, se quedo callada aun forzando a sus ojos a no relatar sus lágrimas. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, no quería casarse con el pingüino, pero debía hacerlo para cumplir su misión y ser libre, pensaba que si decía que si, todo se acabaría muy pronto y aun casada con el, podría abandonarlo e irse con Adolfo lejos para no volver jamás.- Lucrecia… estoy esperando tu respuesta.- le pide Moris mirándola extraño, Lucrecia comenzó a alzar su mirada hacia él y forzó a su pico a contestar.

-… si… acepto.- responde con un hilo de voz, Moris al no ser tan tonto, logro ver el desprecio de Lucrecia ante esta boda, pero el solo se limito a seguir con lo suyo.

-bien, pido que por favor se coloquen sus anillos.- pide a los novios, Rico se acerca con una almohadilla que contenía los añillos, Skipper toma uno y se lo coloca a Lucrecia, al terminar esta toma lentamente el suyo y se lo coloca a Skipper.- bien, con esto, yo los declaro… marido y mujer, Skipper, puedes besar a la novia.- dado este consentimiento por parte de Moris, Skipper se acerca a Lucrecia tomándola de las aletas haciendo que lo mire de frente y comienza a acercarse a ella para besarla, pero esta se voltea a mirar hacia otro lado, haciendo que Skipper solo pueda besarla en un lado de su pico.

Todos sus invitados comienzan a aplaudirles y unos que otros gritaban un _"¡que vivan los novios!" _Lucrecia solo miraba a todo su alrededor, continua deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla, entra al zoológico tomada de la aleta de Skipper y atrás de ellos los acompañaban todos sus invitados. Encienden un estéreo programando un poco de música y todos comienzan a bailar, Kowalski al sentirse tan frustrado, decide privarse un poco de la fiesta y sale al parque, camina directo hacia un árbol mirando todo el exterior, en eso escucha como unos pasos se acercan hacia él, voltea su mirada y sonríe al individuo que tenía enfrente.

-hola Marlene.- la saluda tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-hola Kowalski… ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?.- pregunta no tan extrañada.

-discúlpame, pero no tengo ganas de celebrar esa boda…

-¿Por qué?.- lo interrumpe.

-por qué… es que yo…

-¿amas a Lucrecia, no es así?.- le pregunta adivinando por arte de magia.

-… si… la verdad sí, me duele tanto como tu.- dice sintiendo su mismo dolor al ver a ese ser que amaba casarse con otro.

-a mí también me duele esto… pero, yo estoy segura que ese dolor va a desaparecer y mi corazón volverá a sanar.- dice colocando su pata en un hombro del científico.- tú tranquilo, se que tu dolor también desaparecerá al igual que el mío.

-gracias por tus buenos deseos Marlene.- le agradece regalándole una cálida sonrisa, Marlene hace lo mismo y decide regresar al zoológico. Kowalski se queda pensando en las palabras de la nutria y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, su corazón sanara tarde o temprano, así como lo hizo con Doris, miro hacia el zoológico y decidió sonreí ante tal lindo casamiento, sentirse feliz por el novio y la novia, después de todo, no se sentía tan convencido de que el amor de Lucrecia le seria correspondido. Comienza a dirigir sus pasos hacia el zoológico con gran sentimiento, pero al caminar cerca de un árbol ve como este tira demasiadas hojas. Kowalski se extraño ante esto y miro hacia arriba, en eso siente como rápidamente una aleta le tapa su pico.

-guarda silencio por favor, no quiero lastimarte.- le habla un pingüino comenzando a destaparle la boca.

-¿Quién eres tú?.- le pregunta mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-me llamo Adolfo, soy un gran amigo de Lucrecia, ¿podrías ayudarme para poder comunicarme con ella?

-¿ayudarte?, ¿cómo?.- Adolfo le entrega un papel doblado en cuatro partes.

-¿podrías entregarle esta carta a Lucrecia?

-¿Por qué no se la entregas tu mismo?

-es que no quiero que su esposo se sienta incomodo.- le miente.- por favor, ¿crees poder ayudarme?

-está bien, yo se la entrego.- Kowalski camina de nuevo al zoológico para ver a Lucrecia, al llegar ve a todos los animales conviviendo tanto con la novia como con él novio, ve a Lucrecia platicando con Stacy y Becky camina hacia ella y la toma de la aleta alejándola de las dos tejones.

-¿Kowalski que sucede?.- le pregunta extrañándose de su acción.

-tu amigo Adolfo te envía esto.- el corazón de Lucrecia se acelera al oír ese nombre, toma la carta entre sus aletas y comienza a leerla.

"_hola amor:_

_Espero que estés bien, logre escapar de la guarida de espiráculo, porque me entere que te casaste a la fuerza con ese tal Skipper por órdenes de él, sé que no lo amas, que al único que amas es a mí._

_Quiero verte, estoy en las afueras del zoológico en el parque, te espero con ansias._

_Te ama, Adolfo."_

Lucrecia al terminar de leer la carta, la toma con una de sus aletas y la coloca en su pecho mirando hacia el cielo, dándole gracias de que su amor, estuviera aquí para apoyarla, agradece a Kowalski por haberle entregado la carta y sale rápidamente del zoológico hacia las afueras para ver a Adolfo y corre hacia los arboles esperando verlo. En eso, al correr cerca de un arbusto, escucha unos cuantos sonidos llamándola, se acerca al arbusto y logra ver a Adolfo, un poco manchado de tierra en las plumas de su cara y cuerpo, pero tan guapo y atractivo para ella.

-Adolfo.- lo nombra abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, ya sentía paz dentro de ella al volver a tenerlo a su lado, sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y con gran devoción.

-Lucrecia mi amor, te he vuelto a encontrar, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, desde que me entere que te ibas a casar, me quería morir, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi.- le dice sin cortar el abrazo, Lucrecia solo ríe un poco ante su comentario, pero lo que ambos no sabían, era que un pingüino, de rango coronel de ojos grises y de la misma altura que Skipper, que era un invitado de su boda, los veía compartiendo aquel abrazo y camina hacia el zoológico para poner al tanto al esposo de la pingüina de esto.

-pero, ¿por qué huiste?, debiste haberte quedado en la guarida de espiráculo.

-lo sé, pero cuando me entere de tu boda me altere demasiado, ya no me importaba nada, solo encontrarte y estar contigo.- le dice tomándola de la cintura.

-¿pero ahora que vas a hacer?, si espiráculo o sus secuaces te encuentran, te mataran.

-es por eso que debemos huir, huir lejos para que no nos encuentren.

-¡no Adolfo!, yo no puedo huir contigo, ahora estoy casada.

-¿y qué?, tu no amas a ese tal Skipper, ¿o sí?

-no claro que no, lo detesto y no lo soporto.

-por favor vámonos.- Lucrecia se quedo pensando en la proposición del pingüino, huir con él, ¿hacia dónde?... ¿Qué sería de ellos si los encuentra espiráculo?... ¿arriesgaría su misión por amor?, ella después de todo, no amaba a Skipper, pero era una misión que debía a completar, pero también pensaba en la posibilidad de ser traicionada por espiráculo y ser asesinada aun complaciéndolo con lo que el pedía. Sin más rodeos, decidió escapar por su felicidad e ir con Adolfo a donde sea, después ya pensaría en otras soluciones.

-está bien, me iré contigo.- dice aclarando sus decisiones. Adolfo la toma de la aleta y comienza a caminar con ella.

-Adolfo, espera.- dice soltándose de la aleta de su amado y deteniendo su paso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-necesito ir por mis cosas.

-no Lucrecia, no debes volver, Skipper podría impedir tu retiro.

-necesito ir por otras cosas de valor que podrían ayudarnos, por favor Adolfo, debo regresar.

-mmm… está bien, pero date prisa por favor, yo te estaré esperando en el arbusto, ve rápido.- Lucrecia le agradece besándolo, segundos después se separa de él y corre hacia el zoológico.

Mientras que el coronel de ojos grises que había visto a aquellos pingüinos muy abrazados, se acerca hacia Skipper, decidido a comentarle lo que había visto.

-Skipper, ¿puedo hablar contigo?.

-claro que sí.- le responde comenzando a caminar junto con él.

-no sabía que Lucrecia tuviera muchos amigos muy cariñosos con ella.- le comenta.

-¿de qué estás hablando?.- pregunta extrañado ante su comentario.

-vi a Lucrecia hace un momento abrazando a un pingüino, hablándose unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?.- pregunta alterado.

-no logre escuchar muy bien, pero se veían con mucho… amor.- Skipper al oír esto, se altera más de lo que ya estaba, ve a Lucrecia correr hacia el cuartel y camina hacia el cuartel detrás de ella para descubrir todo. Lucrecia al llegar, entra al laboratorio y comienza a empacar unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa de plástico, incluyendo la botella que contenía el toloache. En eso sin ser precavida, Skipper entrar al laboratorio cerrándolo con un portazo.

-¿puedo saber a dónde vas?.- le pregunta mirando su bolsa de plástico que era su equipaje, Lucrecia solo voltea a verlo algo temerosa y nerviosa.


	7. EL NUEVO SOLDADO

**EL NUEVO SOLDADO**

Skipper toma a Lucrecia del brazo obligándola a levantarse y le habla de frente.

-te hice una pregunta, ¿a dónde crees que vas?.- Lucrecia lo mira a los ojos, estaba decidida a decirle la verdad.

-me voy, ¿me escuchaste?... me voy para siempre, lejos de ti.- Skipper al oír su respuesta siente como arde su corazón.

-si te vas a ir lejos de mí, entonces contéstame ¿Por qué demonios te casaste conmigo?, ¿para qué?... ¡contéstame!.- le ordena gritando en la última palabra.

-para no estropear tus sentimientos de amor hacia mí, solo por eso… ¿Qué a caso no lo entiendes?... ¡no siento nada por ti!, ¡me das lástima!, ¡no te amo!...- Lucrecia deja de hablar al sentir como Skipper la avienta hacia el suelo y esta cae acostada, mira hacia arriba y ve al líder.

-una hembra como tú no vale la pena.

-por favor Skipper, déjame ir…

-¿con quién?... ¿con ese pingüino al que estabas abrazando?

-¿nos viste?

-sí, si los vi.- miente.

-deja me ir, todo esto de la boda fue un error, podemos tramitar el divorcio lo más pronto posible, alejarnos y olvidarnos para siempre, desapareceré de tu vida y tu de la mía, te dejare en paz.- le pide levantándose del suelo.

-no eso nunca.- la toma de los hombros acercándola a él.- te casaste conmigo a tu gusto o no, ahora eres mi esposa, mi mujer y muy pronto serás la madre de mis hijos.- la avienta de nuevo hacia el suelo.- ahora comienza a empacar tus cosas rápido.

-¿empacarlas?... ¿o sea que si me puedo ir?.

-sí, te puedes ir… pero conmigo, nos vamos, apresúrate.- Skipper sale rápidamente del cuarto y la pingüina lo mira enojada, esta avienta un tubo de ensayo que choca contra la puerta del laboratorio.

-¡te odio!.- le grita comenzando a sollozar, tan cerca estaba de poder escapar con Adolfo, de poder ser libre con el pingüino al que amaba y ahora todo se ha arruinado para ella.

Mientras que Skipper al salir del laboratorio comienza a despedir a los invitados, que ya se retiraban de su boda y continuaba festejando con otros, Lucrecia salió del laboratorio y también convivió con sus invitados, Skipper da la orden de cerrar el portón del zoológico, sus soldados lo obedecen y cierran aquellas puertas de la libertar para Lucrecia. Esta solo ve con el corazón destrozado el cómo se cerraba el portón, mirando hacia el exterior esperando ver a Adolfo, todo sus planes se habían estropeado y la pingüina conforme ve su derrota, solo baja la cabeza.

La noche se hizo llegar, apagando el ambiente de la fiesta, pues los invitados comienzan a retirarse y los animales del zoológico se dirigen hacia sus habitas. Skipper entra al laboratorio y jala a Lucrecia del brazo llevándola hacia afuera.

-felicidades Skipper, Lucrecia, espero que pasen una velada especial en esta noche de bodas.-los felicita el teniente.

-gracias Kowalski, estaremos hospedados en el hotel la luna, por si hay alguna emergencia.

-hablando de emergencias, toma.- le habla cabo entregándole un woki toki.

-gracias cabo.- agradece tomándolo.- bien, hasta mañana muchachos.- se despide subiendo las escaleras junto con su esposa, suben hacia el auto rosa y se van del zoológico al lugar mencionado.

Al llegar al hotel, ambos caminan a la habitación y entran. Lucrecia se sentía con demasiado temor e incómoda, Skipper se acerca a una mesita y toma una copa de vino.

-¿quieres?.- le pregunta ofreciéndole otra copa, pero esta voltea a mirar a otro lado con los brazos cruzados. Ambos se envuelven en un silencio total, solo se escuchaba como el líder continuaba bebiendo un poco de vino.- mira Lucrecia, dejemos las peleas a un lado y solo limitémonos a disfrutar nuestra noche de bodas.- exclama acariciándole una mejilla y esta solo se alejaba poco a poco de él.

-¡no!.- exclama levantándose de la cama, el pingüino en acto de desesperación se levanta también y la toma con rudeza de la cintura.

-¡ya estoy arto de ti!, ¡vas a ser mía en esta noche o en alguna otra!.- grita con mucha ira, comenzando a besarle el cuello, acariciándola por todas partes, Lucrecia solo se limitaba a gritar y a llorar, sentía como las aletas del pingüino comenzaban a desatarle las agujetas de su corset del vestido de novia.

-¡no!, no quiero… no quiero.- gritaba ella sin parar, Skipper la acuesta en la cama, siguiendo con su tortura, Lucrecia rápidamente trata de pararse, pero es imposible, ya que el pingüino se acuesta sobre de ella. Trata de alejar las aletas del líder de su cuerpo, pero no puede debido a que su fuerza es mayor que la de ella, mas adelante logra quitarle su corset y el resto de su vestido, de besar su cuello pasó a besarla por el pecho y se apodero de ella abrazándola por los costados. Ella sintió como Skipper abría sus piernas arriba de ella, fue el momento precisó para defenderse, le dio un rodillazo en su entre pierna, logrando sacarle un grito de dolor y dejarlo débil, logro quitárselo de encima, salió corriendo y lo encerró con llave adentro del cuarto.

Skipper aun con dolor, camina hacia la puerta y comienza a tocarla.

-Lucrecia ábreme la puerta… ábrela.- le ordena alzando la voz, pero esta solo se limita a seguir llorando, para ella ese momento fue horrible, se abraza a sí misma y se sienta en el suelo, negando con la cabeza ante las ordenes de Skipper que seguía diciéndole del otro lado de la puerta.

Skipper al ver la negación de la pingüina al no quererle abrir la puerta se acuesta en la cama directo para dormir, por otro lado Lucrecia decidió darse un baño, abrió la llave de la regadera y dejo al agua hacer contacto con sus plumas, comenzó a tallarse con una esponja de baño aun mas fuerte las zonas donde Skipper llego a tocarla y a besarla, aun con sus lagrimas perdidas entre las gotas de agua, se sentía tan sola, triste y frustrada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar el tiempo e irse con Adolfo en la oportunidad que se le presento, se sentía tan arrepentida de haber regresado por sus cosas.

Horas más tarde Lucrecia salió del baño, entro al cuarto y miro a Skipper dormido de un lado de la cama, esta se acerca temerosa a él y se acuesta del otro lado de la cama, dispuesta a dormir a su lado, continua llorando en silencio y se duerme.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucrecia despierta con los rayos del sol que se asomaban en su ventana iluminando sus plumas, trata de levantarse pero no puede, debido a que se siente abrazada de la cintura, mira hacia atrás y ve a Skipper durmiendo a su lado, atándola a él con sus aletas enredadas en su cintura.

-¿a dónde vas?.- le pregunta despertando.

-a donde sea, con tal de estar lejos de ti.- contesta quitándose las aletas del líder y parándose de la cama, caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero al girar la manija, no abría la puerta. Escucho como chocaban unas llaves, que la hicieron voltear su mirada hacia atrás y lo ve tomando entre sus aletas unas llaves.

-¿cerraste la puerta con llave?.- pregunta sorprendida.

-no soy tan tonto como tu pensabas.- le responde aun con las llaves en su aleta. Minutos más tarde, con algunas discusiones de los dos pingüinos, regresan al zoológico.

Mientras que allá, los tres pingüinos que ya también habían despertado, deciden hacer limpieza para la llegada de su capitán, en eso escuchan como tocan su plato de comida como si fuera la puerta, Kowalski sube arriba por la escotilla de salida y mueve su plato a un lado para ver quién era.

-hola.- lo saluda una nutria macho de pelaje color canela, con ojos verdes y un poco alto, con una maleta a su lado.

-hola, ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?.- le pregunta el teniente mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-vengo a ocupar mi lugar en el equipo.- le contesta mientras le extendía con su aleta una carpeta que decía:_"confidencial"_. El teniente toma la carpeta entre sus aletas, abre su contenido que son papeles y comienza a leerlos.

Skipper y Lucrecia, ya al estar cerca de llegar al zoológico, detiene el auto el líder para conseguir algo de comida.

-ven, debemos ir por comida.- le habla tomándola de la aleta.

-yo no voy a bajar.- reprocha zafándose de su aleta.

-¡te digo que bajes del auto!.- le ordena casi a gritos, sacándola a jalones del auto, Lucrecia ya al estar fuera del auto, mira a Skipper con coraje, se zafa de su aleta y lo cachetea fuertemente, Skipper ante tal golpe coloca su aleta en la mejilla donde recibió la cachetada, volea a ver a Lucrecia serio y muy lentamente comienza a destaparse su mejilla, mostrándosela a la pingüina, esta se tapa el pico con ambas aletas y queda sorprendida ante su acción. La mejilla que recibió su aletazo estaba sangrando debido a un pequeño rasguño que le había provocado.

- está bien, quédate en el auto, pero no salgas.- le habla empujándola de nuevo al coche. Lucrecia lo mira alejarse y se queda pensando, ¿Cómo pudo ser posible ese rasguño por su cachetada? Si no tiene uñas, tal vez le provoco un rozón que le dio como resultado ese rasguño. Paso varios minutos pensando en eso, hasta que llego el líder al auto, acomoda en la parte trasera del vehículo las cosas, se sube al auto y sin decirle una palabra a la pingüina, comienza a conducir hacia el zoológico.

Al llegar, ambos bajan del auto, regresan a la base y al bajar por las escaleras, ven a aquella nutria macho sentada en una de las literas.

-¿Quién eres tú?.- le pregunta el líder alzando su voz.

-_(Isaac)_.- lo nombra la pingüina en su mente, era Isaac aquella nueva nutria macho en la base, Lucrecia lo conocía muy bien, por ser el compañero de celda de Adolfo, pues además de ser amigo de su novio, también era amigo suyo.

-mi nombre es Isaac señor, soy su nuevo soldado.

-¿soldado?...- le pregunta Skipper extrañado.

-Skipper, debo decirte algo muy importante.- interrumpe el científico llevándole la carpeta.

-¿qué cosa Kowalski?.- pregunta acercándose también a él. Ambos comienzan a hablar en susurros e Isaac aprovecha aquella charla para acercarse a Lucrecia.

-hola amiga.- la saluda.

-hola Isaac, ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien, te tengo un recado de parte de Adolfo.- Lucrecia se siente de nuevo aliviada al escuchar eso y lo mira con una tierna sonrisa.- gracias por todo esto que haces por Adolfo y por mí.

-de nada, tienes mucho que contarme acerca de todo esto, que es nuevo para mí.-le pide con una pequeña risa.

-… está bien, yo lo entiendo.- habla el líder con voz normal.- bien Isaac, bienvenido al cuartel.- le da la bienvenida extendiéndole su aleta, este la estrecha y se miran con una sonrisa.

-gracias señor, no lo defraudare.

-eso espero, ahora vamos a darte un lugar para que te acomodes.-pide caminando junto con el hacia una de las literas.-tú ocuparas mi litera para dormir.

-pero Skipper, ¿tu donde dormirás?.- pregunta cabo acercándose con ellos.

-dormiré en el laboratorio, juntó con mi esposa.- responde mirando a la pingüina.

-claro, había olvidado que ya eres un pingüino casado.- termina cabo con una pequeña risita.

-Isaac, te espero arriba en la isla de cemento para explicarte cómo funcionan las cosas en este cuartel.

-sí señor, gracias por todo.- agradece colocando su maleta encima de la litera de cemento.

Lucrecia al ver a Skipper y su equipo al salir, corre hacia Isaac y lo abraza fuertemente.

-no sabes cuánto le agradezco al cielo de que estés aquí.

-tranquila, ya no vas a estar sola en esto… Lucrecia, ¿Skipper te ha hecho daño?.- la pingüina al oír su pregunta, recuerda su pesadilla de anoche y sin poder evitarlo comienza a sollozar.

-ayer… en la noche… Skipper, trato de hacerme su mujer a la fuerza.- Lucrecia continuo con su dolor en brazos de la nutria macho y continua llorando con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.


	8. ES MI HERMANA

**ES MI HERMANA**

Isaac al subir hacia la isla de cemento, habla con Skipper para entender el como funcionan las cosas en el zoológico, mira a todo su exterior y se asombra al escuchar todas las misiones que resolverá junto con ellos. Al atardecer, bajan a la base para comer el pescado que Alice les había arrojado a su habitad, se sientan en la mesa y comienzan a comer.

-hola chicos.- los saluda Marlene entrando al habitad, sin percatarse que aquella nutria macho la miraba sin parar desde que había entrado.

-hola Marlene.- la saluda Skipper.

-solo venia para ver si no tenían un pequeño pescado que ofrecerme.- pide con voz dulce.

-¿Alice no te ha ido a dejar comida?.- le pregunta sorprendida el teniente.

-sí, me había dejado, pero solo me dio la mitad del pescado que me da normalmente.- explica mirando hambrienta el pescado de ellos.

-yo no tengo mucha hambre.- dice el científico acercándose a ella con su pescado correspondiente en un plato.- ten, te regalo mi pescado.

-gracias Kowalski.- agradece tomándolo y regalándole una cálida sonrisa. Isaac al ver ese momento de unión entre ellos, envidia al científico por su gran amistad con la nutria. Este también se levanta y se acerca a ella con su plato de pescado.

-no nos conocemos, pero, ten.- le habla entregándole su pescado.- yo también te regalo mi pescado.- Marlene ante esta acción también lo recibe gustosa regalándose una sonrisa cálida. La sonrisa de aquella nutria macho junto con sus ojos color verde, lo hacían irresistible, esta se pierde en su mirada y esté en la de ella. Kowalski solo los mira arqueando una ceja y se aleja de ellos regresando a su lugar en la mesa.

-y… ¿Cómo te llamas?.- le pregunta hipnotizada por él.

-me llamo Isaac, a tu servicio hermosa.- la saluda besándole una de sus patas.

-mucho gusto Isaac, me llamo Marlene.- dice sonrojándose un poco por su beso. Skipper comienza a fingir que tose, recordándole a la nutria macho que no estaban solos.

-bueno Marlene, espero que tengas un buen provecho.- le desea el pingüino de cabeza plana.

-gracias Skipper, bueno ya me voy, adiós chicos, gracias Kowalski… gracias Isaac.- la nutria de ojos avellanas se despide de la nutria macho con un beso en la mejilla y sale de la base rápidamente. Isaac la mira alejarse con una cálida sonrisa y se toca la mejilla donde recibió su beso.

-hee… Isaac, soldado, regresa a la mesa.- la nutria macho despierta a la realidad y obedece a su líder. Ya al terminar de comer, todos se reúnen con Skipper arriba de la base y comienzan a entrenar sus movimientos para entretener a los humanos. Al anochecer todos se dirigen a sus camas para ir a dormir, pero Lucrecia antes de dormir, decide ir a ver a Marlene y se dirige a su habitad.

-¿hola?.- pregunta entrando.

-hola Lucrecia, pasa.- saluda la nutria con una sonrisa, Lucrecia ante su voz ya no la encontraba tan seria con ella como antes.

-vine para hablar contigo, ¿puedo sentarme?.- pregunta acercándose a su cama.

-claro adelanta siéntate.- da autorización la nutria sentándose también junto con ella.

-em… vine porque, Marlene, en este tiempo que he estado aquí, te he notado muy seria conmigo… ¿Qué te he hecho yo como para que me desprecies de esa manera?.- su pregunta sorprendió mucho a la nutria, realmente notaba su forma de ser cuando la trataba.

-Lucrecia, admito que te he tratado con un poco de desprecio y te diré el por qué… veraz, yo, estaba enamorada de Skipper, y ahora que tú te has convertido en tu esposa, sin poder evitarlo llegue a tenerte envidia, me sentía demasiado celosa, además de que también por la muerte de su esposa Laura el quedo destrozado y…

-un momento, disculpa… ¿Cómo dijiste?, ¿Skipper tuvo una ex esposa que falleció?

-sí, su esposa Laura, falleció en un incendio.

-_(Laura)._- repite el nombre en su mente.

-Lucrecia, estoy muy arrepentida por el mal trato que te he dado, no debí engañarme por los celos… ¿podrías perdonarme?

-claro que te perdono Marlene.

-en verdad, me gustaría que dejáramos al olvido esta rivalidad y que podamos ser amigas.- propone ella extendiéndole su pata.- ¿amigas?

-claro que si, amigas.- responde estrechando su pata, finalmente abrazándola. Lucrecia por otro lado sentía un gran misterio dentro de Skipper, él nunca le había mencionado nada acerca de su ex esposa Laura. Por otro lado el líder estaba sentado sobre su cama, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, mirando la misma foto de Laura que siempre ha mirado siempre.

-no sabes cuánto te extraño mi amor.- le habla a la foto acariciando donde estaba la pingüina.- me siento tan mal, ante todo esto que me está pasando, jamás encontrare otro amor como el tuyo, nadie ocupara tu lugar en mi corazón te lo prometo, ni el de nuestra hija, Lucrecia no se compara contigo…- el líder deja de hablar al escuchar la puerta del laboratorio abrirse, era Lucrecia entrando, el líder guarda rápidamente la fotografía debajo de su almohada, se limpia sus lagrimas y se acomoda para dormir.

-¿aun sigues despierto?.- pregunta Lucrecia mirándolo de reojo.

-sí, te estaba esperando.- contesta poyando su cabeza en la almohada, con los ojos cerrados y boca arriba.

-Skipper… ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas casado con una tal Laura?.- el líder al oír su pregunta abre sus ojos y se sienta en la cama.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-me lo comento Marlene, cuando fui a verla.

-… es cierto… estaba casado con Laura.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-por que a ti eso no tiene por que importarte.- le contesta de mala gana, debido a que ese tema de su esposa le molestaba hablarlo con todos.

-bueno, tienes razón, eso a mí no me importa pero…

-pero nada, fin de la discusión.- termina saliendo del laboratorio serio. Lucrecia niega con la cabeza mientras lo veía salir y se acerca a su cama, destiende las cobijas que de su lado estaban medias tendidas, sin querer tira la almohada de Skipper al suelo, la levanta y ve que de su lado donde apoyaba la almohada, había una fotografía volteada. Curiosa voltea la fotografía mirándola de frente, se queda en estado de shock, seguido de entrar en un pánico mental al ver aquella pingüina, se queda sin respiración y paralizada continúa mirando la fotografía.

-¿Lucrecia donde guardaste el resto del pescado?...-el pingüino deja de hablar al ver su tesoro más preciado en manos de Lucrecia.- ¿Qué haces con mi fotografía?.- le pregunta casi a gritos.

-es… es mi… es mi hermana.- relata tartamudeando de su impresión, Skipper le arrebata la fotografía y la mira sorprendido.

-¿Qué dices?

-es… mi hermana… Laura… es mi hermana Laura.- habla comenzando a llenar sus ojos de lagrimas.- por favor Skipper, dime, ¿Dónde está?, quiero verla, te lo suplico dímelo.- ruega tomándolo de los brazos y agitándolo un poco.

-Laura… ¿es tu hermana?

-sí, es mi hermana mayor, se fue de la casa por mis padres, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no sé nada de ella… ¿mi hermana es la misma Laura con la cual tú te casaste?, ¿mi hermana murió quemada?

-sí, Laura murió, lo siento mucho Lucrecia.- exclama también comenzando a llorar.

-¡noo!, por favor dime que no es cierto Skipper, la he buscado durante tanto tiempo y a hora que ya la he encontrado, no puede estar muerta Skipper, ¡no puede!.- la pingüina continua llorando siendo consolada en los brazos de Skipper, donde el también lloraba sin parar.

El líder pingüino trata de hacerse el fuerte, desapareciendo las lágrimas de dolor de sus ojos y trata de hacer lo mismo con la pingüina. Después de haber pasado esa mala tristeza, a la mañana siguiente Skipper despierta al lado de Lucrecia, recordando aquella desgracia, se ha casado con la hermana de Laura, ¡con su ex cuñada!, ahora ya no se sentía tan atraído hacia ella como antes, además de que no sabía que las gotas del toloache estaban perdiendo su efecto. Se levanto de la cama y salió a fuera de la base para respirar aire fresco.

Lucrecia despierta en cuanto escucha la puerta del laboratorio cerrarse cuando Skipper sale, mira a su alrededor y al igual que el pingüino recuerda aquella noticia que para ella fue como una pesadilla. En eso entra Isaac con una carta en su pata.

-Lucrecia, con todo esto que ha pasado, me he a olvidado darte la carta de Adolfo…- la nutria macho deja de hablar al verla preocupada y distraída.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-es que… ¿te acuerdas de mi hermana Laura, que tanto he buscado?

-sí, claro que me acuerdo de ella… ¿ya la encontraste?

-sí, ya la encontré… se caso con Skipper y murió en un incendio.

-¿Qué?, ¿era esposa de Skipper?.- pregunta abriendo grandes los ojos por la impresión. Lucrecia solo le asiente con la cabeza.- Lucrecia, de verdad lo lamento tanto.- la consuela abrazándola.- mira, llorar y lamentar su pérdida no resuelve nada, a ella no le hubiera gustado verte triste, ¿o sí?.- le pregunta alzando su cabeza con una de sus aletas, para que lo viera de frente.

-no, pero…

-pero nada, quita esa cara tristona y sonríe.- pide abrazándola de nuevo y esta se aferra sus brazos, en ese momento entra Skipper. El pingüino al verlos así, siente una llamarada de celos, comienza a ver a Isaac con ojos de enemigo y azota la puerta interrumpiendo aquel momento.

-lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?.- pregunta el capitán, con ansias de golpear a Isaac, pero trata de controlarse.

-emm… no señor, no.- contesta la nutria macho colocando rápidamente la carta entre la aleta de la pingüina. Esta la esconde rápidamente debajo de su almohada sin que Skipper la vea.- con permiso.- dice mientras sale del laboratorio. Skipper decidió no hablar con Lucrecia sobre ese asunto, se sentó al lado de ella y la tomo por un hombro.

-Lucrecia jamás me hubiera imaginado que tú eras mi cuñada.

-ni yo… aun que aun sigo pensando, en que fue lo que Laura se enamoro de ti.

-¿qué?, ¿a caso no me encuentras atractivo?

-no estoy diciendo que no seas atractivo…- Lucrecia se sonroja un poco al decir eso.- mm… lo que quiero es que, como es que mi hermana logro soportar tu mal carácter, tus gritos, tus peleas… todo lo malo en ti.

-no soy tan malo, dentro de mi liderazgo y mi mal carácter hay un Skipper sensible.

-déjame ver esa sensibilidad en ti… déjame sentir ese Skipper amable y dulce, deja tu mal carácter atrás, no me sigas tratando de esa manera, dame una oportunidad de conocerte mejor ¿sí?.- pide con voz dulce y agradable. Lucrecia tenía razón, Skipper únicamente le ha dejado ver su lado malo, nunca la ha tratado como todo un caballero, ni le ha regalado una sonrisa amistosa, nunca ha reído junto con ella, ¿Por qué seguir tratándola como enemiga?... la miro fijamente y se acerco para besarla, pero recordó a su hermana y al lazo que una vez fue existente hacia ella como su cuñada, que lo hizo apartarse de ella y no dar vida a ese beso.

-está bien, te prometo que tratare de ser amable contigo.- ante su respuesta Lucrecia le sonríe tiernamente y lo abraza, Skipper corresponde al abrazo y comienza a acariciarle su espalda con delicadeza, mientras que Lucrecia solo cierra los ojos.


	9. TU LADO AMABLE

**TU LADO AMABLE**

A la mañana siguiente, todos desayunaron como siempre, los humanos visitaron el zoológico, donde los cuatro hicieron sus movimientos para entretenerlos, mientras que Isaac se quedaba adentro de la base platicando con Lucrecia, pues ellos no podían subir, ya que podrían despertar grandes sospechas en Alice.

La pingüina sonreía sin parar al ver la carta de Adolfo en sus manos.

-esta vez no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad para ir a ver a Adolfo.

-de hecho, nada de esto estuviera pasando si Adolfo no hubiera escapado.

-¿de qué hablas?

-antes de que Adolfo escapara, cuando se entero que te ibas a casar, un gato ninja lo llamo para cumplir su misión para el doctor espiráculo, la misión constaba en que él fuera el que viniera aquí contigo para fingir ser nuevo en el equipó, pero como escapo, pues fue por eso que yo ocupe su lugar, de hecho antes de venir aquí, lo encontré caminando entre las calles oscuras de la cuidad, fue cuando me entrego la carta y me pidió que cuidara de ti.

-vaya que si lo echo todo a perder.- dice seguido de un suspiro.- solo espero que ahora nuestros planes logren salir bien.- comienza a desdoblar la hoja y comienza a leer.

"_Lucrecia_

_De nuevo nuestros planes salieron mal, cuando vi cerrarse el portón del zoológico, supe que ya no vendrías, que Skipper logro detenerte y arruino por completo tu libertad. Isaac me comento que cuando ocupo mi ligar en la misión, se entero que Skipper saldría por dos meses fuera de Nueva York, en ese tiempo podemos vernos y si tú quieres… nos animamos para escapar juntos._

_Te amo Lucrecia, jamás lo olvides."_

-no quiero ser metiche pero… ¿Qué dice la carta?.- pregunta Isaac curioso.

-Adolfo quiere que nos reunamos cuando Skipper salga a una misión fuera de Nueva York, tenemos dos meses para estar juntos.

-¿te vas a escapar con él?.

-si… no voy a volver a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, me arrepentí demasiado cuando no me fui con él.

-pues, les deseo suerte.

-gracias Isaac.- agradece la pingüina con un abrazo. Continúan con el abrazo por muy pocos segundos, ya que escuchan a los pingüinos bajar por las escaleras de la base.

-bueno, el zoológico ya cerro y los humanos ya se retiraron.- les informa el capitán.

-pues qué bien.- felicita Isaac.

-prepárense muchachos, entrenaremos en un rato.- anuncia el líder.- vayan a darse un chapuzón al agua y aremos el entrenamiento.

-si señor.- contestan sus soldados incluyendo a Isaac. Salen de la base hacia la isla de concreto dejando solos a Skipper y a Lucrecia.

-Lucrecia, quería decirte algo, más bien, pedirte algo.

-claro… ¿Qué quieres pedirme?

-hoy en la tarde después de comer… ¿te gustaría dar un paseo en el parque conmigo?.- la petición del pingüino dejo sin palabras a Lucrecia, no podía creer que de verdad Skipper estuviera dispuesto a mostrarle su lado amable.

-yo… está bien, si acepto… me encantaría dar un paseo contigo.- le regala un cálida sonrisa mientras que ese solo da media vuelta y se dirige hacia arriba para entrenar a sus soldados. Ahora Lucrecia dudaría si alguna vez le llegara a tomar de verdad mucho cariño, pensaría en unas verdaderas soluciones para no crear más problemas y discusiones.

Al atardecer, después de entrenar y comer, los dos pingüinos salen a lugar destinado, caminaban por el parqué sin rumbo alguno, sin hacer existentes las palabras, solo las miradas de reojo y las pequeñas sonrojaciones en sus mejillas.

-Skipper…¿Cómo conociste a mi hermana?.- pregunta Lucrecia tratando de apagar el silencio.

-pues… era parte del equipo elite pingüinesco, era parte de mi equipo y ocupaba el lugar de rango teniente.

-jamás me hubiera imaginado que mi hermana por fin lograra su sueño de convertirse en teniente.- agrega con una sonrisa hacia el cielo.

-cuéntame algo sobre Laura, ¿Cómo era con su familia?, ¿Cómo era su hermandad entre ustedes?

-Laura siempre fue la favorita de mis padres, la perfecta, cariñosa, educada y la más importante… desde que era niña siempre soñaba con convertirse en teniente y por suerte logro obtener el apoyo total de mis padres…

-¿y tú?...¿cómo eras con tu familia?.- Lucrecia guardo un silencio total al escuchar la pregunta de Skipper, pues al igual que él, se hacía heridas al tomar ese tema.

-mm… de mis padres no tengo mucho que contarte.

-¿Por qué?

-¡por qué no!… porque, mis padres conmigo fue algo totalmente diferente, ellos no me apreciaban tanto como a mi hermana, siempre fui la que estropeaba las cosas, era todo lo contrario a Laura, es por eso que mi padre me corrió de la casa hace años…- sin poder evitarlo comienza a llenar sus ojos de lagrimas y voltea a ver al pingüino que la acompañaba.- a pesar de todo eso, nunca tuve envidia o rencor hacia mi hermana, al contrario, le deseaba lo mejor y que encontrara la felicidad al lado de un buen pingüino.- Skipper se conmovió por su dolor, con la punta de su aleta le comenzaba a limpiar una por una sus lagrimas.

-te ha maltratado tanto la vida Lucrecia.

-no te imaginas cuanto.-le contesta tomando su aleta y colocándola en su mejilla, mirándolo con ojos tiernos aun llenos de lagrimas. Skipper al verla así, se llena de compasión por dentro, la abraza y sonríe.

-no tienes por qué sentirte tan mal, la vida te compensara por todo lo malo que te has pasado.- la pingüina sonríe y se aparta del abrazo limpiándose sus lágrimas.

-gracias por todo Skipper, de verdad, muchas gracias.

-bueno, ya no quiero verte triste, ven conmigo, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿una sorpresa?- le pregunta extrañada.

-sí, una sorpresa, ven.- la llama de nuevo tomándola de la aleta, Lucrecia camina a su lado sin poder dejar de mirarlo de reojo, en ocasiones cuando sus miradas se encontraban ambos se sentían bien, Lucrecia se sentía tan especial al mirar sus ojos zafiros, la hipnotizaban por completo, que no dejaba de mirarlo. Ambos llegan a una casa grande, era obvio que era de humanos millonarios, ya que se veía bastante fina, subieron por las escaleras y en la parte trasera en un cuarto había un balcón con vista hacia afuera a un jardín.

-Skipper, ¿pero qué hacemos aquí?, nos pueden ver los humanos.

-nada de eso, esta casa esta deshabitada y en renta, ven.- la conduce hasta el balcón. Al llegar ve el hermoso jardín lleno de flores, pero esa no era la sorpresa, si no un pequeño texto escrito con puras rosas rojas en medio de ese gran jardín, que decía: _"A pesar de no conocernos muy bien, quiero que además de ser mi esposa, seas mi amiga"_

Lucrecia con esas hermosas palabras no evita abrazarlo y este a ella.

-gracias por todo Skipper.

-no tienes nada que agradecer.- seguido de contestarle, Lucrecia se aparta del abrazo y ambos camina hacia afuera de la casa, caminan por las calles cuidándose de que no los vieran los humanos y la lleva hacia un parque infantil.

-si tu vida fue una pesadilla total, me imagino que también tu infancia, ¿no es así?

-sí, la verdad si, un poco.

-bueno, quiero que regreses al tiempo pasado y que disfrutas tu infancia conmigo.- le contesta sentándose en un columpio, la pingüina comprendía bien su mensaje, quería convivir con ella como si estuvieran en la etapa de su infancia, él quería convertirse en su compañero de juegos.

-¿regresar a mi infancia?.- pregunta sentándose en otro columpió junto a él.- sí, creo que si puedo hacerlo, me siento como si tuviera 5 años.- termina con una pequeña risita y comenzando a columpiarse, Skipper ríe también y hace lo mismo que ella. Al columpiarse Lucrecia le pregunta por su infancia y el capitán seguro de sí mismo le comenta todo. Una que otra travesura que él le contaba la hacían reír, hubo momentos en los cuales Skipper la columpiaba, todo el parque se lleno de grandes risas y recuerdos para ambos.

-¡a que no me atrapas!.- le grita la pingüina comenzando a correr por el pasto verde, el por continuar el juego, corre tras ella tratando de atraparla al verla esconderse entre las resbaladillas, y los sube y baja. La pingüina se sube a un tobogán, donde al final Skipper logra atraparla tomándola de la cintura, ella no paraba de reír junto con el enredando sus aletas en su cuello pegándolo a su cuerpo, Skipper comenzó a dar vueltas junto con ella hasta que ambos cayeron hacia el suelo, el encima de ella. Lucrecia no paraba de sonreír mientras lo miraba.

-gracias por enseñarme a sonreír.- agradece sin quitar sus aletas de su cuello.

-gracias a ti, por dejarme verte sonreír.- devuelve el agradecimiento sin quitar las aletas de su cintura, Lucrecia sentía una gran felicidad gracias al que una vez creyó pingüino paranoico.

Skipper de nuevo sin poder evitarlo comienza a acercarse a ella para besarla, por otro lado ella al ver su acercamiento, solo se queda quieta y no intenta hacer nada para detenerlo, lo mira profundamente en sus ojos azules y por primera vez ve a un Skipper diferente, sensible, amistoso y simpático, sin rastros del antiguo. Hasta que llega el momento en que él logra que su pico agá contacto con el de ella, por primera vez Lucrecia besa con un gran consentimiento a Skipper comenzando a acariciarlo por la espalda de arriba abajo. Siempre que estaba con él, se sentía atrapada en un corazón sin color, duro como una roca y sin ningún latido existente, ahora que le ha visto su lado amable y con ese gran momento de gran intensidad de romanticismo, ese corazón comenzaba a tomar un color rojo claro, comenzaba a ponerse blando y comenzaba a dar sus pequeños latidos. Tenía un 10% de existencia en amor hacia él, entre un 100%. Al terminar ese beso, la mira con gran inquietud, esperando algún insulto, reclamo, golpe bajo, grito o cachetada por parte de ella, pero fue todo lo contrario, ella tomo con sus dos aletas su cuello acercándolo hacia ella nuevamente, haciendo contacto con su pico, Skipper solo se dejo llevar por sus deseos y la complació besándola una vez más.

Al darle fin a ese beso, se miran a sus ojos y sonríen.

-creí que no me amabas.- dice Skipper aun con su sonrisa.

-yo también creí eso… Skipper, yo te am…- deja de hablar sentándose en el pasto, cierra los ojos y comienza a negar con la cabeza.- olvida lo que paso entre nosotros.- pide levantándose y comienza a caminar alejándose de él.

- pero Lucrecia, tu…

-por favor Skipper, no hablemos de eso, ¿quieres?.- Skipper se derrumbe por dentro al escuchar su petición.

-está bien, fin del tema.- contesta fingiendo una sonrisa. Lucrecia lo mira dudoso y baja su mirada comenzando a caminar hacia el zoológico. Al llegar al parque, estando a unos cuantos pasos de cruzar el portón del zoológico, Skipper mira hacia atrás y sonríe al ver una gran maravilla.

-Lucrecia.- la llama el pingüino, esta al voltear a verlo, ve también la maravilla y sonríe.

-¡qué hermoso!.- exclama al ver un hermoso carrusel del otro lado del parque, era grande iluminado con focos de color amarillo y lleno de muchos caballos decorados con todos los colores. Skipper se acerca a ella tomándola de la cintura, la pingüina ante esto no evita sonrojarse y lo mira de frente, con los focos del carrusel iluminándolo era más atractivo para ella, sin poder evitarlo Skipper la besa de nuevo y esta corresponde gustosa. Por primera vez ya no se sentía con tanto temor hacia él, ya no se veían con esa mirada asesina, ahora que lo conocía tan amable, cambiaba sus pensamientos hacia él.


	10. LA ASESINA DE MI HERMANA

**LA ASESINA DE MI HERMANA**

A la mañana siguiente, Lucrecia al despertar escucha unas voces provenientes afuera del laboratorio, por lo que logra distinguir entre esas voces a los cuatro pingüinos. Se levanta de la cama y decide salir.

-hola Lucrecia, ven.- la llama Skipper junto al mismo pingüino de ojos grises que estuvo en su boda, el que la vio abrazando a Adolfo.-quiero presentarte a Emmanuel, es rango capitán al igual que yo.

-hola Emmanuel, es un placer conocerte.- saluda extendiendo su aleta.

-el gusto también es mío, aun que no sea tanto agrado saludar a una infiel como tu.- comenta sin estrechar su aleta para saludarla, por otra parte Lucrecia se sorprendió ante lo que dijo y sus palabras la hicieron bajar su aleta para suspender el saludo. Mientras que Skipper solo miraba un poco apenado tal escena.

-bueno he… ¿Qué les parece si comemos un poco?.- pregunta el capitán para olvidar aquel momento.

-me parece bien.- contesta Emmanuel seguido de ser guiado por Skipper hasta la mesa. Unos pocos minutos después Lucrecia llega con un plato de sopa de pescado.

-espero que le agrade la comida.- dice ella regalándole una sonrisa siendo ignorada por los ojos grises del pingüino. Toma una cuchara con una de sus aletas y lleva un poco de sopa a su pico.

-mm… le falta un poco de sal, si la sopa esta imperfecta, supongo que fue cocinada por Lucrecia, ¿no es así?.- comenta de nuevo con el propósito de dejar mal a la pingüina delante de todos.

-em, si, fui yo la que la cocine, disculpe.- pide cerrando sus ojos y agachando la cabeza.

-no te preocupes Lucrecia, yo entiendo lo que es ser uno ignorante en la cocina.- comenta de nuevo humillándola. Skipper solo seguía mirando a ambos sin decir nada por defender a su esposa. Pasado varios minutos después de comer, los soldados se apartan de Skipper y Emmanuel, ya que ahora que había estado comportándose tan mal con Lucrecia, los demás lo veían mal.

-dime, ¿de qué vienes a hablar conmigo?.

-vine porque necesito hablar contigo sobre un tema muy importante… es… sobre la muerte de tu difunta esposa, Laura.- Skipper al oír eso siente como su corazón se acelera.

-¿Laura?.- pregunta el capitán alzando la voz, haciendo que Lucrecia logre escucharlo.

-si, Skipper, lamento tener que decirte esto pero… la muerte de Laura no fue accidental… alguien la mato.

-cuando Rosaura me dijo del incendio, me dijo que alguien lo había incendiado, pero yo siempre pensé que todo había sido un accidente.

-no fue un accidente, ese alguien lo incendio a propósito y yo tengo a una ardilla que vio a ese alguien, culpable de la muerte de tu esposa.

-¿Quién es?.- pregunta comenzando a alterarse, pues estaba dispuesto a asesinar a ese alguien que destruyo su felicidad.

-tranquilo, yo tampoco se quien es, pero puedo decirte que está aquí… en tu cuartel.- Skipper al escuchar eso voltea su mirada hacia Isaac, pues él era la única persona de la cual sospechaba.

-¿fue Isaac verdad?, fue el.

-no, no lo sé, espera.- pidió mientras salía del cuartel.

-¿Skipper que sucede?.- pregunta Lucrecia acercándose a él.

-Emmanuel sabe quién mato a Laura.

-¿Quién fue?...- Emmanuel entra de nuevo a la base con una ardilla macho un poco regordeta de ojos cafés y con la misma altura que rico.

-él es Javier, el sabe quien mato a tu esposa… Javier, ¿me podrías decir quién fue el culpable de todo?.- la ardilla mira a todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta que comienza a temblar al ver a la pingüina al lado del capitán.

-ella.- responde señalando a la pingüina.- ella es la asesina.- acusa sin dejar de señalarla. Skipper al escuchar eso, mira a Lucrecia sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo.

-¿ella?, ¿Lucrecia es la culpable?.- pregunta el capitán un poco extrañado.

-no, eso no es cierto.- se defiende la pingüina caminando hacia Isaac.

-sí, fue ella.

-explícale al capitán como fueron las cosas.- pide Emmanuel acercándose a Skipper junto con Javier para que pudieran hablar en susurros.

-Lucrecia, ¿qué pasa?.- pregunta Isaac en susurros sorprendido.

-no lo sé, me culpa a mí, pero yo ni siquiera sé nada.

-trata de recordar algo en el tiempo pasado…- las palabras de la nutria macho la ayudaron a viajar por el pasado, comenzando a recordar, sus recuerdos eran muy borrosos, pero se esforzaba demasiado para poder recordar.

_-*FlashBack*-_

_La pingüina corría entre el gran camino de pasto y tierra, con las patas muy adoloridas por no dejar de correr, a lo lejos logra ver un gran árbol con arbustos a los lados, donde ahí, decide esconderse de unos malvados gatos ninja y langostas._

_-¿por dónde se fue?.- pregunta un gato ninja _

_-tal vez huyo hacia el bosque.- contesta una langosta señalando hacia el lugar._

_-bien, vamos.- ordena otro gato ninja armado con una pistola, corriendo hacia el lugar siguiéndole los demás. La pingüina escondida entre los arbustos sale de su escondite, al verlos alejarse, deja salir un gran suspiro y se sienta en el frio suelo de tierra. Más tarde logra conseguir de un basurero no muy lejos, objetos para hacer una fogata, como papeles, cartón, entre otras cosas. Sentada con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se dedica a relajarse y a estar un poco más tranquila. En eso sin ser precavida, escucha un disparo cerca de ella, voltea su mirada y ve a un gato ninja apuntándola con un arma._

_-no debiste haber escapado.- la regaña sin dejar de bajar el arma._

_-por favor déjenme en paz, yo no hice nada.- pide subiendo sus aletas arriba._

_-no, pero escuchaste todos los planes que el doctor espiráculo creaba para atacar a sus enemigos._

_-no diré nada acerca de eso, lo prometo, además lo escuche solamente por casualidad, no era mi intención escuchar todos sus planes._

_-pues ahora por metiche, tendrás que acompañarnos a su guarida.- ordena caminando hacia ella, pero esta se agacha y de la fogata, agarra una botella de la boquilla con fuego en el otro extremo._

_-no se me acerquen.- pide amenazándolos con la botella, pero este camina hacia ella sin hacerle caso a sus amenazas. Ella al verlo, avienta la botella hacia él, pero este la esquiva sin problemas, dejando que el objeto se estrellara contra una bodega, la botella al contener alcohol y mezclarse con el fuego que había en el otro extremo de la botella, provoca un incendio, lo que provoca que pocos segundos después, escucharan gritos provenientes de la bodega pidiendo ayuda. Lucrecia ante esto se distrae por lo que había ocasionado tapándose el pico con una aleta y quedando hipnotizada ante el fuego que invadía aquel lugar, los gatos aprovecharon esto para cargarla y llevarla lejos del lugar._

_-* Fin del FlashBack*-_

-si…- ante esta respuesta Skipper y los demás voltean a verla sorprendidos.- ya lo recuerdo… fui yo la que incendio la bodega pero…- esta deja de hablar al sentir como la estrellaban contra la pared y su cuello era presionado por unas duras aletas.

-¡asesina!.- grita el líder estrangulando a la pingüina lo más fuerte que puede, los demás al ver esta acción lo separan de ella para evitar que le haga daño, mientras que Emmanuel solo los ve con mucha tranquilidad sin importarle el bienestar de Lucrecia.

-¡Skipper, suéltala!.- ordena Isaac tomando al líder de los brazos para separarlo de ella. Mientras que sus soldados ayudaban a Isaac tomando al líder, mientras miraban a Lucrecia toser fuertemente y tratando de volver a respirar.

-todo fue un accidente Skipper, lo juro.- dice con un hilo de voz por su falta de aire.

-no fue un accidente, tú la mataste a propósito, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo la voy a matar si era mi hermana?... yo ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba en esa bodega.- explica caminando hacia el de rodillas.- perdóname Skipper, por favor perdóname, yo no sabía que la botella tenia alcohol y que mi hermana estaba en esa bodega.- pide comenzando a llorar recargando su cabeza en sus piernas, este la toma de las plumas de su cabeza haciéndola que voltee a verlo.

-te podio, no sabes cuánto te odio, arruinaste mi felicidad… ¡mataste a nuestra hija!.- grita soltándola de sus plumas.

-¿una niña?... ¿iban a tener una hija?.- pregunta casi en estado de shock.- iba a ser tía.- exclama en un hilo de voz.

-si… estaba embarazada… ¡y tú la mataste!.- grita de nuevo tratando de apoderarse de su cuello para ahorcarla, pero es impedido por Isaac.-ahora entiendo tus planes, eso de querer ver mi lado amable fue solo una mentira tuya, una excusa para no odiarte ante esto, ¿verdad?

-no, no es cierto, yo…

-¡bueno ya basta!.- ordena el teniente poniéndose entre ellos dos.- por favor Skipper, entiende que todo fue un accidente, un mal entendido.

-no, no fue un accidente, ni un mal entendido.- voltea a ver a Lucrecia enredando una de sus aletas en su pico y apretándolo con fuerza.- jamás te voy a perdonar esto Lucrecia, te juro que convertiré cada minuto de tu vida en un infierno.-la suelta y sale de la base.

-valla, pero que espectáculo.- comenta Emmanuel mirando a Lucrecia tirada en el suelo a punto de soltar una risa en su cara.- a ti sí que te gusta hacer dramas, ¿verdad?.- pregunta el pingüino con gran cinismo. Lucrecia ante esto solo se levanta del suelo sin dejar de mirar al pingüino de ojos grises, da media vuelta y se encierra en el laboratorio. Isaac al ver esto corre hacia el lugar donde se encerró la pingüina tocando la puerta.

-Lucrecia, ¿estás bien?.- pregunta seguido de escucharla aun llorar.

-bueno, yo mejor me voy, nos vemos, espero que ya no trate de llamar mas la atención.- termina de decir seguido de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.

-ese pingüino no me agrada mucho.- comenta Isaac mirando a los pingüinos.

-el nunca era así.- lo defiende el teniente mirando a Isaac.

-Lucrecia por favor abre…-pide tocando de nuevo la puerta.

-Isaac.- lo interrumpe cabo.- yo creo que es mejor si dejamos a Lucrecia sola.- opina mirando al pingüino tiernamente.

-sí, creo que tienes razón.- con cuerda con el saliendo de la base seguido de los demás. Mientras que la pingüina dentro del laboratorio llora sin ser consolada, se sentía tan frustrada ante todo esto que le estaba pasando, se sentía por completo como una traidora, ya que Skipper tratando de ser bueno con ella, se lo agradece de esa forma, todo lo que ya había logrado con el pingüino, se arruina ante tal noticia, se lleva sus aletas hacia su cabeza negándose de ser la culpable de la muerte de su hermana.

-no fue mi culpa… ¡no fue mi culpa!.- grita aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

**Bueno, fin del cap… Kariiiii-dEppL3 O.o …. ._. … pero que graciosa eres jajajaja xDD**


	11. OLVIDANDO EL PASADO

**OLVIDANDO EL PASADO**

Al atardecer de ese mismo día, Lucrecia no salía del laboratorio, ni Skipper había regresado a la base.

-ya me están preocupando.- comenta Isaac dejando de comer.

-lo sé, a mi también, ya es la hora en la que Skipper debió haber aparecido.- comenta cabo mirando a rico.

-¿dónde eta?.- pregunta el experto en armas con un pescado en su pico y sujetando con ambas aletas dos tenedores.

-¿por qué no mejor vamos a buscarlo?.- cuestiona el teniente.

-sí, pero creo que es mejor si Lucrecia…

-¡chicos!.- grita Marlene alarmada entrando a su cuartel.

-¿qué sucede hermosa?.- pregunta Isaac levantándose de la mesa corriendo hacia ella finalmente tomándola de ambas patas, por lo que Kowalski solo lo mira arqueando una ceja.

-Skipper… quiere quitarse la vida.- habla tratando de recobrar el aire que había perdido por haber corrido.

-¿qué?.- pregunta aterrado cabo.- ¿cómo que quiere quitarse la vida?

-está a punto de cruzar la carretera para que un camión lo atropelle.- relata mirándolos preocupada. Sin más palabras todos salen de la base en busca de su capitán.

Al llegar a la primera calle, logran confirmar lo que Marlene les decía, ahí estaba Skipper, caminando hacia la calle como si estuviera mareado, tambaleándose sin sentido.

-¡Laura!.- grita el nombre.- mi amor, me quiero ir contigo y con nuestra hija.- dice bajando de la banqueta y camina hacia la carretera, donde ahí, muchos y grandes camiones pasaban a gran velocidad, sin percibirse del pingüino.

-¡Skipper no lo agás!.- grita Isaac corriendo hacia él, Skipper logra llegar hasta la mitad de la carretera donde un gran camión está a punto de arrollarlo, a tan solo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre él y el camión, Isaac lo toma del brazo estando a solo un segundo de ser atropellado. Lo jala hacia él y lo lleva caminando hacia la banqueta.

-no déjame, suéltame soldado.- ordena tratando de zafarse de él.

-no Skipper, ¿Qué quieres hacer?... ¿una locura?

-no es una locura, me quiero morir, ya no quiero vivir al lado de Lucrecia, ya no quiero.- dice agarrándose su cabeza con ambas aletas.

-Skipper, mírame, mírame.- pide quitando las aletas de su cabeza y tomándola para que el voltee a verlo.- se que te duele, que la muerte de tu esposa aun estando embarazada fue lo peor de todo lo que te haya pasado, pero tienes que entender que la vida sigue, tu aun estas con vida, aun puedes seguir adelante, ¿no le hubiera gustado a Laura vete con vida y feliz?

-si… me hiso prometerle que sería feliz con otra compañera.

-cumple esa promesa… no dejes que sus últimas palabras solo fueran en vano.- pide tomándolo de un hombro. Skipper reacciona en sí y se da cuenta que Isaac tiene razón, a Laura le hubiera encantado que a pesar del dolor de su perdida, Skipper siguiera la vida, junto al lado de otra pingüina que lo amara tanto como Laura llego a amarlo. Mira a Isaac y le sonríe seguido de darle un gran abrazo.

-llora si quieres Skipper.- recomienda cabo mirando triste a su capitán.

-no cabo… ya no quiero llorar mas.- dice apartándose del abrazo y poniéndose de pie.

-bueno, regresemos a la base.- pide Isaac, este al caminar no dejaba de ver a la nutria, por lo que ocasionaba que se pusiera roja, Kowalski lo noto perfectamente, pues el teniente ya sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones con la nutria… ¡quería tener un romance con ella!. Por supuesto que eso no le molestaba, pero se sentía incomodo al ver a alguien interesado en ella que no fuera Skipper. Todos al llegar al zoológico, miraron hacia el cielo, como el atardecer se estaba convirtiendo en anochecer.

-bueno muchachos, todos adentro.- ordena el líder moviendo su plato de comida de la entrada. Todos entraron excepto Kowalski y Marlene.

-Kowalski.- lo llama la nutria.

-¿qué pasa Marlene?

-si no te molesta, ¿te importaría acompañarme a mi habitad?, ya está oscureciendo y… tengo un poco de miedo.- contesta un poco apenada.

-claro que si Marlene.- acepta comenzando a caminar con ella. Cabo al no ver entrar al teniente, se asoma a la escotilla de salida y lo ve caminando con la nutria hacia su habitad, por lo que solo sonríe.

-necesitas descansar.- aconseja Isaac al capitán guiándolo al laboratorio, pero pronto recordó que Lucrecia lo había cerrado cuando fue llorar. Empujo la puerta y descubrió que si estaba abierta, por lo que sintió alivio por dentro, pues si estaba cerrada, eso haría que el líder comenzara a gritarle que abriera la puerta finalmente llevándolos a más problemas.

-gracias Isaac, los veo mañana soldados.- se despide sin notar la ausencia del más alto. Entra al cuarto y ve a la pingüina sentada en la cama pensativa, voltea a verlo y se asusta al instante caminando lejos de él hasta toparse con la pared, se sienta en el suelo con las piernas dobladas y lo mira temerosamente. Este toma la primera cobija y se la avienta hacia el suelo.

-buenas noches.- dice sin más remordimiento por dejarla dormir en el suelo. Lucrecia toma la cobija entre sus aletas y la enreda por su espalda, mira a Skipper con mirada suplicante, pero este solo le lanza una mirada amenazadora seguido de acostarse en la cama para comenzar a dormir.

La pingüina al verlo así, también se recuesta, pues no tenía otro remedio que dormirse el duro y frio suelo.

-espero que Skipper y Lucrecia ya no tengan más problemas.- pide cabo mirando la puerta del laboratorio cerrada.

-sí, yo también espero eso cabo… oye, ¿dónde está el alto?.- pregunta la nutria macho mirando a todas partes, buscándolo con la mirada.

-¿te refieres a Kowalski?

-sí, él, ¿Dónde está?

-acompaño a Marlene a su habitad.- contesta mirando la televisión encendida por rico. Isaac al escuchar eso siente un apuñalada en el corazón, por lo que sin pensarlo sale de la base y camina a paso veloz directo hacia el habitad de la nutria.

Mientras que Marlene y Kowalski ya al llegar a la cueva, se miran con una sonrisa.

-bueno, ha llegado sana y salva.- dice bromeando

-jajaja gracias Kowalski, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

-no tienes nada de que agradecer, para eso somos amigos.

-sí, tienes razón…- en ese momento Isaac logra ver a lo lejos a los dos animales juntos.- te veo mañana.- se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla por sorpresa seguido de abrazarlo fuertemente, Kowalski aun impactado por aquella acción de la nutria la va abrazando lentamente hasta quedar unidos con aquel abrazo. Isaac al verlos así hierve de celos y corre hacia ellos.

-em… lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?.- pregunta haciendo que ambos se separen seguido de mirar sorprendidos a Isaac, pero además de eso, se sonroja Kowalski.

-mmm… no Isaac no interrumpes nada.- aclara el más alto.

-Cabo se preocupo por ti y me pidió que fuera a buscarte.- miente caminando hacia ellos.

-pues, gracias.

-hasta mañana chicos.- se despide la nutria dando media vuelta para meterse al interior de su cueva.

-Marlene, espera.- la detiene Isaac, Marlene se voltea para verlo de frente y mira como saca de sus patas escondidas en su espalda una rosa roja.- ten hermosa.- le entrega la rosa con una agradable sonrisa.

-gracias Isaac, que hermosa rosa.

-¿te gusta?... la escogí principalmente de color rojo por su significado.- habla acercándose más a ella como si estuviera preparado para besarla.- por la pasión.- habla en susurros acercando sus labios a los de ella, finalmente besándola apasionadamente delante de los ojos del teniente, pues eso era lo que quería hacer, restregarle en la cara aquel beso, quedándole en claro que ella solo era de él. Pos otra parte Kowalski volteo a mirar a otra parte sin hacer caso a ese beso, pues el no tenia sentimientos más fuertes encontrados por su amiga. Después de varios segundos se separan y se miran a los ojos.- ya nos vamos, hasta mañana.- se despide besando una de sus patas.

-adiós.- se despide ella también. Isaac y Kowalski comienzan a caminar directo hacia la base, pero a mitad de camino Kowalski detiene su paso y detiene también el de Isaac tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué intentabas probar con ese beso?.- pregunta un poco molesto.

-no sé de qué me estás hablando.- responde haciéndose el desentendido.

-sabes bien y perfectamente a que me refiero, tu besaste a Marlene por un motivo, ¿Cuál fue?... ¿querías restregármelo en la cara?

-vaya, si que te das cuenta de las cosas, eres más inteligente de lo que yo creía.- contesta cruzándose de brazos.- mira Kowalski no soy tan tonto como tu pensabas, se cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con Marlene.

-pues explícame porque yo no sé.- pide cruzándose también de brazos.

-la amas… finges ser su amigo solo para estar cerca de ella, te he visto como nos miras cuando estamos juntos… celoso, además de que tienes miedo de perderla.

-tú sí que estas de verdad muy confundido.

-no estoy confundido, te figo la realidad y ¿sabes qué?… no lograras quitármela porque ella es mía.

-puedes quedártela si quieres, porque Marlene no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, solo la quiero como amiga.

-pues eso de verdad espero.- contesta descruzándose los brazos y continúa con su camino por lo que Kowalski solo lo sigue.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucrecia al despertar mira hacia la cama y descubre que estaba vacía, sale del laboratorio y ve a los pingüinos desayunando, pero Skipper tampoco estaba.

-oigan, ¿y Skipper?.

-ya se fue.- responde Kowalski mirándola.

-se fue… ¿pero a donde?.

-se fue a su misión ultra secreta de dos meses.- contesta Isaac usando otro tipo de voz, para recordarle aquella carta de Adolfo.

-_(si, se fue… y sin despedirse de mi)_.- dice la pingüina en su mente, de alguna manera sin explicarse el porqué, eso le hacía sentir mal, Skipper de verdad estaba muy enojado con ella, sabía bien y perfectamente que lo extrañaría, sin saber por qué. Se sienta en la mesa junto con los demás y comienza a desayunar.

**Jajaja eres graciosa Kariiiii-dEppl3**** por todo lo que dices acerca de Marlene xDD**


	12. NUESTRO REENCUENTRO

**NUESTRO REENCUENTRO **

Terminando el desayuno, todos salen a entrenar, a excepción de la pingüina que se encierra en el laboratorio, mira a su alrededor y se sorprende al ver tantas cosas que le recuerdan al pingüino de cabeza plana. Camina hacia la cama y se sienta en ella, voltea a ver la almohada del líder y la toma entre sus aletas finalmente abrazándola. Su conciencia aun no la dejaba en paz, seguía pensando en el gran sufrimiento de Skipper. En un momento logro transpirar un aroma agradable que provenía de la almohada. Siguió abrazándola imaginando que fuera el cuerpo de aquel pingüino, deseaba poder abrazarlo sin ninguna razón.

-no, no debo seguir pensando en el… pero… ¿por qué me siento tan triste?... debería estar feliz, por fin se fue.- termina con una sonrisa, pero pronto vuelve a ponerse triste.- lo extraño.- termina de decir aun abrazando la almohada. En ese momento la nutria macho entra corriendo y se sorprende al ver a Lucrecia así.

-Lucrecia, ¿qué haces con esa almohada?.- pregunta extrañado.

-nada.- responde aventándola hacia la cama.- dime, ¿a qué viniste?

-¿iras a ver a Adolfo?

-no se.- la respuesta de la pingüina extraño aun mas a este, ya que siempre la había visto ilusionada y esperanzada al querer volver a ver a Adolfo, y ahora que ya todo estaba resuelto, ella dudaba de esa visita.

-¿cómo que no sabes?... tu siempre has soñado con verlo.

-sí, pero… ¿y si me descubren?

-no te descubrirán, yo te ayudare con eso.

-gracias Isaac.-agradece seguido de regalarle un abrazo. Al atardecer faltando solo pocos minutos para anochecer, Lucrecia e Isaac sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a ponerse muy nerviosos.

-si no les importa, voy a salir por un momento.- avisa caminando directo a la escotilla de salida.

-¿a dónde vas?.- se atreve a preguntar cabo.

-voy a… quiero estar sola si no les molesta… es que la retirada de Skipper me tiene muy triste.- responde subiendo las escaleras rápido y sale.

-pobre Lucrecia, la retirada de Skipper si que la entristeció mucho.- añade cabo mirando el laboratorio.

-em… si, pobre, mejor hay que dejarla sola.- la defiende Isaac sabiendo realmente el por qué se va. La pingüina corre a la más velocidad que le permiten sus patas, saliendo del zoológico directo hacia las calles de Nueva York, donde ahí, Adolfo la esperaba.

Al llegar a un edificio, camina por un callejo oscuro, hasta lo más fondo, sigue caminando y logra ver a lo lejos una pequeña luz, se acerca mas y mas, esa luz se hace más grande hasta que logra sentir un poco de calor, ya al llegar mira al pingüino alumbrándose con una pequeña fogata.

-¿Adolfo?.- pregunta mirando sorprendida al pingüino.

-¡mi amor!.- grita este corriendo para abrazarla. Ambos al unirse en ese abrazo, sienten como sus corazones latían fuertemente, Lucrecia no pudo evitar sonreír hacia el cielo.

-te extrañe tanto.- habla acariciando su mejilla.- tengo tanto que contarte, Adolfo.

-lo sé amor, yo también, ven.- la llama invitándola a sentarse en el suelo al frente de la fogata.

Mientras las cosas parecían bien en todo Nueva York, lejos de ahí, el pingüino de cabeza plana acomodaba su equipaje en una litera dentro de un cuarto.

-hola compañero.- lo saluda Emmanuel, ya que él era su compañero de cuarto.

-hola Emmanuel, ¿cómo estás?

-bien… supongo que dejaste a tu esposa en el cuartel.

-claro que si… no quiero verla, ni que me la mencionen.

-claro… yo entiendo, pero también tu comprenderás que la milicia no se involucra con el tipo de pingüina que es Lucrecia.

-sí, tienes razón.- concuerda con él, ya que después de esa gran pelea con Lucrecia, Skipper le daría toda la razón a las ofensas y malas ideas de Emmanuel sobre ella.

En Nueva York, Lucrecia terminaba de relatarle a Adolfo todo aquello que ha tenido que vivir al lado de Skipper, sobre la noticia de la muerte de su hermana, que ellos que un tiempo atrás fueron cuñados y sobre la noche de bodas.

-¡ese maldito se atrevió a tocarte!.- reclama Adolfo al escucharla.

-sí, pero tranquilo… no permití que llegara más lejos.

-aun así… lamento lo de tu hermana.

-gracias Adolfo.- agradece seguido de abrazarlo. Este también la abraza y duran así por varios segundos. Se separan un poco para mirarse a los ojos, donde claramente podían ver amor y pasión.

Ambos comienzan a besarse apasionadamente seguido de tomarla de la cintura y acostándola poco a poco en el suelo. Esa noche completa, la hiso completamente suya. Ambos conocen el camino del amor por medio de sus mil millones de carisias y besos que recibían y daban, aquella noche fue especial para Lucrecia, al fin se sentía protegida y amada.

A la mañana siguiente, la pingüina al despertar, mira el sol brillante como nunca, se sienta en el suelo y mira a Adolfo, en ese momento recuerda que debió haber regresado al cuartel desde la noche, ya que podría traer serias consecuencias con los pingüinos, además de que podría despertar serias sospechas en ellos. Se levanta rápidamente del suelo y comienza a caminar alejándose de él, pero una voz la detiene.

-Lucrecia, ¿a dónde vas?.- pregunta el pingüino mirando cómo se alejaba de él.

-lo siento, es que debó regresar a la base.

-¿y te vas sin despedir de mi?

-claro que no amor.- contesta caminando hacia él, finalmente dándole un beso en su pico.-te vendré a ver mañana a la misma hora.- anuncia alejándose del pingüino camino a la base.

En el zoológico ya todos los animales estaban despiertos, los pingüinos recién terminaban de desayunar cuando la pingüina entra algo apenada por su ausencia en el desayuno.

-hola.- saluda entrando a la base.

-¿Lucrecia dónde estabas?, no te quedaste a dormir anoche y no regresabas, nos tenias muy preocupados.- le reclama Kowalski mirándola como una niña regañada.

-déjala Kowalski, ella sabe cuidase sola.- la defiende la nutria macho mirando al teniente como a un enemigo, desde aquella discusión por la nutria, estos dos ya no se llevaban tan bien como en un principio.

-discúlpame Kowalski, es que se me hiso tarde para regresar, pero ya estoy aquí.

-¿no vas a desayudar?.- pregunta cabo.

-no, gracias cabo, no tengo mucha hambre, tal vez mas tarde.- termina de hablar caminando hacia el laboratorio, donde ahí se encierra y comienza a recordar aquella noche tan apasionante que paso con su querido Adolfo.

-Lucrecia.- la llama Isaac entrando al laboratorio.- ¿qué paso?, ¿qué tal te fue con Adolfo?

-a ti sí que te gusta el chisme, ¿verdad?

-bueno, solo preguntaba.- responde algo apenado seguido de escuchar a la pingüina reírse un poco.

-muy bien.- responde cortando su risa.-solo que…

-¿qué?

-es que Adolfo y yo… nos unimos ayer en la noche.

-qué tu y Adolfo, ¿qué?.- alza un poco la voz en la pregunta, Lucrecia le hace señas de guardar silencio y este obedece.

-nos unimos ayer en la noche… fue un momento mágico para ambos.- relata seguido de suspirar.

-bueno, ustedes saben que pasa entre ustedes.

-ya basta de tanta charla, te he visto como reaccionas cuando estas con Marlene.- comenta dándole una mirada picarona.

-bueno es que ella es hermosa… yo… creo que estoy enamorado de ella.

-¿enserio?, eso suena bien, ella es buena onda y muy amigable.

-cierto, pero… creo que Kowalski también la ama.

-¿Kowalski?, ¿cómo estas tan seguro?

-no estoy muy seguro, pero si lo creo, nos mira con celos cuando estamos juntos.- Lucrecia se sorprende aun mas al escuchar eso, pues nunca se hubiera imaginado que Kowalski estuviera enamorado de Marlene, siempre hablaba de ella como una amiga.

-Isaac, hay que entrenar.- anuncia cabo entrando sin avisar.

-claro, voy.- responde seguido de salir, Lucrecia se acuesta sobre la cama, pero aun su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila, estaba feliz por volver a estar con el pingüino que ama, pero al recordar el dolor y sufrimiento del pingüino de cabeza plana, la hacían derrumbar aquella felicidad.


	13. LA FIESTA DE MARLENE

**LA FIESTA DE MARLENE**

En lo que restaba del día, cabo miraba el mundo de fantasías en la tele, rico miraba una revista de explosivos con su muñeca Perki, Kowalski revolvía líquidos químicos en sus probetas y Lucrecia e Isaac hablaban en susurros arriba de las literas.

-chicos, tengo algo que anunciarles.- habla la nutria entrando a la base emocionada y con voz un poco alta.

-¿Qué pasa Marlene?.- pregunta Lucrecia a su nueva amiga.

-voy a dar una fiesta en mi habitad por mi cumpleaños.- anuncia mirándolos emocionada.

-¿es tu cumpleaños?, ¡felicidades amiga!.- felicita la pingüina seguido de bajarse de las literas y camina hacia ella finalmente abrazándola.

-gracias Lucrecia.- agradece separándose del abrazo.- mi fiesta será mañana, espero que no falten.

-claro que no faltaremos Marlene.- aclara cabo mirándola con una sonrisa.

-gracias, adiós.- se retira y todos se miran con curiosidad.

-¿qué regalo creen que le gustaría a Marlene?.- pregunta Lucrecia.

-tal vez algo con lo cual ella siempre ha deseado.- opina Kowalski mirando a todos.

-pues yo creo que deberíamos regalarle algo especial y del cual ella no deba sospechar, regalarle algo que ella siempre ha deseado arruinaría su momento.- lo contrae Isaac mirándolo como a un rival.

-Marlene siempre ha querido una guitarra española, hay que regalarle una.- decide el pingüino alto sin hacerle caso a la idea de Isaac.

-yo creo que un momento de fuegos artificiales sería maravilloso en su fiesta, hay que regalarle eso.

-creo que tu idea es tonta.- lo contrae Kowalski.

-yo creo que la tuya es horrible.- contrae Isaac comenzando a caminar hacia él para provocar una pelea, pero unas aletas colocadas en ambos hombros lo detienen.

-por favor chicos no peleen, mejor cada quien regálele a Marlene lo que desean y ya, fin de la discusión.- termina mirando seriamente a la nutria macho. Al día siguiente, al atardecer, la nutria impacientemente se preparaba para su fiesta, adornaba su cueva con serpentina y globos, en ese momento escucha pasos acercándose.

-hola Marlene.- saluda Lucrecia parada en la entrada de la cueva.

-hola Lucrecia, adelante pasa.- la invita alegremente la nutria.

-gracias.- ve a su alrededor.- ¡guau!, ya estas preparada para tu fiesta, ¿verdad?

-jajajaja si, ya está todo listo, solo falta darme un chapuzón y ponerme un hermoso vertido de fiesta.

-eso suena bien.

-¿verdad que si?, por cierto, que bueno que viniste, quiero darte algo especial.- habla mientras camina hacia una caja de cartón, la abre y deja salir sosteniendo entre sus patas un gran vestido de noche azul turquesa.- Skipper hace mucho tiempo me regalo este vestido.- habla seguido de voltear a mirarla de frente.- todas las invitadas usaran vestido, pero, creo que tú no tienes, así que… si quieres, puedes usarlo en mi fiesta.- Lucrecia se sorprende ante tan amabilidad de la nutria, toma el vestido entre sus aletas y lo mira con gran devoción.

-gracias Marlene, no tengo como agradecerte esto.- agradece sonriéndole.

-no tienes nada de que agradecer, ha y por cierto.- le entrega un moño del mismo color.- el moño también viene incluido con el vestido.

-gracias de nuevo… ya me tengo que ir, también debo arreglarme para la fiesta, así que… adiós.

-adiós.- ambas se despiden y Lucrecia se retira al cuartel, feliz por el vestido. Por otro lado, Marlene cumple con lo que le dijo a la pingüina, después de haberse dado aquel chapuzón, se pone un vestido morado lila junto con un moño del mismo color que el vestido, estaba más que lista para su fiesta.

Seguido de eso, también sus invitados estaban listos, los pingüinos vestían únicamente un moño de color negro, ya que siempre han sabido que visten normalmente un smoking. Kowalski por un lado, además del moño también vestía un abrigo. Lucrecia vestía el hermoso vestido azul turquesa, se veía completamente hermosa que cuando salió del laboratorio los pingüinos junto con Isaac la miraban sin parar.

-vaya, te ves hermosa.- la alaga Isaac con una sonrisa.

-jajaja gracias Isaac.- agradece seguido de mirar como la nutria macho camina hacia ella y le extiende el brazo doblado para que ella enredara el suyo en el de él. Lucrecia lo toma y se hace su dama de compañía.

Al llegar a la cueva de la nutria se sorprenden al mirar el hermoso decorado, miraban a todos los invitados y los saludaban con un simple "hola".

-hola chicos.- los saluda la nutria por detrás, todos voltean a ver a la festejada, pero en ese momento, Isaac y Kowalski se quedaron deslumbrados ante su belleza, el vestido la hacía parecer una diosa junto con aquel moño que la retocaba a un mas, Kowalski esta vez no pudo evitar dejar latir su corazón por aquella hembra que tenía enfrente. Por otro lado, Marlene al ver al teniente, derretía su corazón a gran fuego, lo hacía ver más atractivo aquel moño junto con su abrigo, ambos no paraban de mirarse.

-mi amor, te ves muy hermosa.- interrumpe Isaac aquel momento con sus palabras, acercándose a ella finalmente besándola. Kowalski sin ninguna razón posible voltea a mirar a otra parte, ese beso le quemaba el corazón y lo hacía molestar, pero no sabía el por qué. Cabo al ser el más atento en los sentimientos, se dio cuenta en la reacción de su compañero.

-gracias Isaac.- contesta Marlene cortando el beso.- gracias por venir.

-no tienes nada de que agradecer.- contesta Lucrecia seguido de disfrutar con aquellos la fiesta. Varios minutos después, todos comenzaron a entregarle sus regalos. Hasta que llego el turno de los pingüinos, cabo le regalo otra pulsera de la amistad, rico le regurgito otro vestido de color azul cielo, Lucrecia le regala un collar y Kowalski comienza a llamar la atención de todos.

-por favor, pido la atención de todos, en esta noche yo le entregare a la festejada un regalo muy especial, Marlene espero que te agrade.- habla mirándola con una tierna sonrisa, pero enseguida se apaga por dentro al ver a Isaac tomándola de la cintura y Kowalski solo ignoró aquella acción. Saco de sus aletas escondidas en su espalda una guitarra española y comenzó a tocar lindas melodías para la nutria. Marlene se impresionaba aun mas de él, lo miraba tan impresionada y con ojos soñadores.

Al acabar el regalo de Kowalski, todos aplauden ante eso, Marlene se zafa de las patas de la nutria macho y corre a abrazar al teniente.

-gracias Kowalski, eso fue hermoso.- dice abrazando fuertemente seguido de darle un beso en la mejilla, Isaac se molesto ante esa acción pero decidió no hacer peleas.

-no tienes nada de que agradecer, tu regalo viene incluido con esta guitarra.- le habla entregándole el instrumento musical.

-bueno, ahora es mi turno de entregar mi regalo.- anuncia Isaac tomando a Marlene de una pata, guiándola hacia la salida de su cueva. Hace señas extrañas con una de sus patas y desde lo más lejos logran escuchar como grandes silbidos fuertes, seguido de ver salir grandes fuegos artificiales, llenando el cielo de colores deslumbrantes. Kowalski sin poder evitarlo mira a Marlene siendo iluminada por los colores, no entendía aun esos sentimientos, pero por sus conocimientos científicos, podía explicarse que ya sentía un poco más que una simple amistad por ella, la nutria al sentirse observada, también voltea su mirada y ve a Kowalski mirándola, pues ella también encontraba grandes sentimientos hacia el teniente.

Por otro lado, Lucrecia al mirar aquella linda imagen de colores, recuerda aquella vez en la cual ella y Skipper vieron por primera vez aquel lindo carrusel, extrañaba un poco al líder, se sentía sola pues necesitaba tenerlo a su lado.

Al terminar aquel lindo espectáculo, Marlene decide quedarse afuera charlando con Isaac.

-¿te gusto la sorpresa linda?

-sí, me encanto, gracias Isaac.

-me gusta verte feliz Marlene.- dice seguido de besarla, a pocos segundos después, llegan Becky y Stacy a interrumpir, ambas vestidas con un vestido de color verde fuerte y verde claro.

-prima, te estamos esperando en la fiesta...- Becky deja de hablar al mirar embobada a la nutria macho, por lo que sin dudarlo, Stacy también lo mira de la misma forma.

-hola chicas.- las saluda como si nada la nutria macho.

-em… ¿por qué no nos acompañas adentro de la cueva?.- lo llama Becky tomándolo de un brazo.- hay golosinas muy deliciosas.

-¿yo?, pero es que yo…

-nada de peros, vamos.- lo interrumpe Stacy tomándolo del otro brazo y con eso, las dos tejones lo llevan al lugar mencionado, mientras que Marlene solo ríe un poco al ver a sus primas comportarse así por un chico. Voltea su mirada hacia arriba y ve las estrellas, unas que otras más iluminadas y con buena forma, en eso siente como un gran aire se desliza sobre de ella provocándola hacer que tiemble un poco de frio, de repente es envolvida por un suave abrigo por detras.

-¿tienes frio Marlene?.- le pregunta una voz muy conocida.

-sí, un poco, gracias Kowalski.- contesta un poco sonrojada y voltea a mirarlo.

-no tienes nada de que agradecer.- habla comenzando a abrazarla poco a poco hasta que su cuerpo queda pegado al de ella, haciendo que recargue su cabeza en su pecho.- feliz cumpleaños Marlene.- agrega cortando el silencio.

-gracias Kowalski, me diste el mejor de los regalos.- añade mirándolo de frente.-tú compañía.- termina de hablar tomando con ambas patas su cuello y lo atrae hacia ella, besándolo finalmente, dejando claro sus sentimientos hacia él, por otra parte Kowalski no hiso nada para detenerla, fue todo lo contrario, se envolvió en su beso comenzando a abrazarla por los costados y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Por suerte para ambos, Isaac no los miro, ya que estaba muy ocupado con las dos tejones. Al terminar el beso, Marlene mira un poco apenada al teniente, pero por otro lado, este solo la mira mostrando en sus ojos aun más pasión.

-perdón Kowalski, por favor perdóname, pero ya no podía ocultar mis sentimientos, te he visto como me miras cuando estoy con Isaac, tu tampoco ya no tienes por qué ocultar tus sentimientos, me has demostrado a través de esos celos picarones que me amas… y gracias a eso yo también aprendí a amarte.- Kowalski se quedo en un estrado de Shock, la nutria confundía por completo los sentimientos, pero este solo le siguió la corriente para no herir sus sentimientos.

-disculpa por no esconder mis celos, pero… de verdad me molestaba cuando te acariciaba o te besaba.

-jajajaja ya no tienes de que preocuparte, porque al que amo… es a ti.- aclara besándolo de nuevo. Segundos después se separan regresando a la cueva. Al terminar la fiesta, los animales se retiraron a descansar, Kowalski y Marlene no podía aun creer que ambos se amaban.

**Pinguinos200 jajajaaja gracias por todo amiga :D yo también te deseo mucha ****SUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE xDD**


	14. UN NUEVO SER

**¿UN NUEVO SER?**

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber disfrutado una agradable fiesta, la nutria recién se levantaba de su cama de cemento, mirando a su alrededor por el desastre de la fiesta que aun no había levantado. Hace un gesto de molestia seguido de mirar hacia la entrada de su cueva y se sorprende al ver cierto animal que desde muy temprano ya estaba parado en la entrada de su cueva.

-hola Marlene.- la saluda un poco apenada Lucrecia.

-hola Lucrecia, ¿Cómo amaneciste?.- pregunta haciéndole señas para hacerla pasar al interior de su cueva.

-bien, muy bien.- contesta entrando a la cueva.-yo, solo vine para entregarte el vestido, gracias por prestármelo.- agradece colocándolo en un extremo de la cama.

-pero claro que no, quiero que tu conserves el vestido.

-pero es tuyo.

-si lo sé, pero quiero que tú te lo quedes Lucrecia, por favor.- pide de nuevo entregándoselo en las aletas, seguido de bajar sus patas hacia su vientre, ya que ahí, había un pedazo del vestido, pero en eso, se detiene por unos cuantos segundos a tocar aquel lugar que le había mostrado una pequeña inquietud.- ¡no puede ser!.- exclama sorprendida.

-¿qué?- pregunta la pingüina extrañada.

-Lucrecia… estas embarazada.- al escuchar eso, siente un tipo paro cardiaco debido a la impresión que recibe al enterarse de esa noticia, pero decide controlarse y hacer calma total.

-¿de qué estás hablando?... ¿cómo que estoy embarazada?.- pregunta un tanto sorprendida.

-sí, creo que si.- responde quitándose la pata de su vientre y se toca el suyo, deja pasar pocos segundos y de nuevo toca el vientre de Lucrecia.- tienes el vientre duro… es porque estas embarazada.

-¿pero eso es seguro?

-no, la verdad no mucho, pero yo digo que si estas embarazada… ¿Skipper ya sabe que va a ser papá?.

-no… no se lo quiero decir por qué… porque quiero que sea una sorpresa para el.- explica con un poco de nervios sin poder evitarlo.

-esto va a ser emocionante, ¡felicidades Lucrecia!.- la felicita abrazándola con una gran sonrisa, pero por otro lado Lucrecia aun seguía un poco en estado de Shock, no podía ni pensar en una solución para un problema como ese. Se aparta del abrazo y sonríe falsamente.

-ya me tengo que ir, los pingüinos deben estar buscándome.- explican usando ese pretexto para ya retirarse.

-sí, está bien, nos vemos.

-Marlene, sobre el embarazo… te voy a pedir de favor que no le comentes a nadie de esto por favor.

-está bien.- responde sin poder explicarse el por qué quería esconder una noticia tan maravillosa como esa, ya que aun no estaba enterada de la realidad de ese nuevo ser.

-no te preocupes amiga, de aquí no saldrá ninguna palabra.- asegura la nutria. Lucrecia la abraza y sale afuera de su habitad directo al de los pingüinos. Al llegar a la base camino directo hacia el laboratorio sin ni siquiera mirar a alguno de ellos.

-¿que tendrá Lucrecia?.- pregunta cabo sentado en la mesa junto con Isaac, ya que ambos se habían dado cuenta de esa reacción de ignorancia ante ellos. Isaac aprovecho cualquier momento de distracción que tuvieron los pingüinos para ir al laboratorio junto con Lucrecia.

-¿Lucrecia que tienes?.- pregunta la nutria macho entrando al laboratorio.

-Isaac, tengo un problema.

-¿qué problema?

-creo que mi reunión con Adolfo me trajo serios problemas.- habla con un hilo de voz y mostrando en sus ojos preocupación.

-Lucrecia me estas asustando… ¿qué pasa?

-Isaac… creo que estoy embarazada.- al enterarse de esto, sufre lo mismo que la pingüina, se centra en un pánico central pero no tan fuerte como ella, mirándola también con preocupación y angustia.- ¿de qué estás hablando?... ¿cómo- como es que estas embarazada?

-hoy en la mañana fui a ver a Marlene, para entregarle el vestido y fue cuando ella toco mi vientre y me dijo que estaba duro, y que si así estaba era porque estoy embarazada.

-¿te dijo que eso es 100% seguro?.

-no pero… ¿y si así fuera?

-tranquila, aun no sabes si ella tiene razón… oye, una pregunta, sin ofender… ¿te cuidaste?

-si.- responde inmediatamente.- y el también… debo ir a verlo y hablar con él, ¿crees poder cubrirme de nuevo?

-claro que sí, yo distraigo a los pingüinos o invento algo por tu retirada, ok.

-sí, gracias.- agradece mirándolo con preocupación.

Ya al anochecer de ese mismo día sin perder más el tiempo, salió de la base de los pingüinos, esta vez a escondidas, regreso de nuevo al lugar anterior donde se habían reunido y vuelve a encontrar al mismo pingüino con el cual se había reunido anteriormente… al padre de su hijo.

-¿Adolfo?

-Lucrecia.- la recibe con un abrazo y la mira a sus hermosos ojos.

-tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.- pide tomándolo de ambas aletas.

-claro que si mi amor, de lo que tú quieras.- acepta besándola en el pico.

-Adolfo… estoy embarazada.- a diferencia de los otros, Adolfo al escuchar la noticia llena su rostro de alegría y sus ojos de felicidad, mostrándolo con una sonrisa.

-¿enserio?... es la mejor noticia de todas, ¡vamos a ser papás!.

-no entiendo el por qué celebras algo así.- la respuesta de la pingüina sorprendió completamente al otro.

-¿no te agrada esta noticia?

-no mucho, yo…

-¿por qué?... ¿por el estúpido de Skipper?... es por él, ¿verdad?

-pues sí, la verdad si, ¿te has imaginado la reacción que tendrá cuando se entere de esto?

-a mí eso no me importa, ni a ti tampoco debería importante… ¡es tu hijo! … ¿no lo quieres?

-sí, si lo quiero pero…

-si tienes miedo que Skipper te haga daño a ti o al bebé, debemos huir juntos.

-no Adolfo, esa no es la solución, no entiendo cómo es que paso esto si nos cuidamos.- se queja dando media vuelta dándole la espalda.

-yo, no me cuide.- confiesa sin importancia, Lucrecia al oír eso da media vuelta mirándolo sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que tú no te cuidaste?... ¡tenias que cuidarte Adolfo!.- le reclama a gritos.

-lo sé, pero no quise, porque quería dejarte embarazada a propósito, para que Skipper entienda de una vez por todas que tu eres mía, que se dé cuenta que de nuestro amor dio vida a ese bebé, que te hice mía aprovechado su ausenci…- el pingüino deja de hablar al recibir cierta cachetada por parte de la pingüina, la mira desconcertante y comienza a negar la cabeza con decepción.- ya no te reconozco Lucrecia… has cambiado mucho desde que estas con Skipper… ese pingüino de verdad que te domino, ya no eres la misma pingüina tierna y risueña de la cual yo me enamore… ahora eres mala y con un duro y difícil carácter… como él.- habla en un hilo de voz sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Adolfo por favor perdóname, pero entiéndeme en la difícil situación en la cual yo estoy pasando, necesito completar mi misión y…

-claro, ya lo entiendo, tu misión es lo que te ha hecho cambiar mucho, adelante, sigue con tu misión y a mi déjame en paz… en cuando nazca nuestro hijo te lo quitare para que después no digas que será un estorbo en… tu misión.- habla terminando con voz dura en las últimas dos palabras.

-no, tu no me vas a quitar a mi hijo, ni mucho menos diré que él será un estorbo.

-puedes irte con Skipper y dejarme a mí y a nuestro hijo.

-no me lo vas a quitar.- se defiende seguido de ver a Adolfo darse media vuelta dándole la espalada, Lucrecia sabia que ya estaba dando el tema por cerrado, así que sin más que decir, da media vuelta y se aleja a paso veloz.


	15. LA CONFIRMACION

**LA CONFIRMACION**

Al llegar a la base, no mostro en lo exterior un buen carácter, trataba de controlarlo, pero era imposible, aquella noticia la estaba afectando más de lo que debía, mira a su alrededor y solo se sienta en una de las literas con la cabeza agachada.

-¿y ahora que voy a hacer?.- se pregunta en voz baja, sin saber que Kowalski la veía preocupado.

-¿Lucrecia, te sucede algo?.- la pingüina al oír su voz lo mira como a un ángel caído del cielo.

-Kowalski, que bueno que estas aquí… oye, ¿tú sabes hacer pruebas de embarazo?.- se atreve a preguntar no tan decidida de la idea que tenía en ese momento.

-no, yo no, pero desde hace mucho tiempo había creado una maquina, para saber ese tipo de cosas, ¿Por qué?.- responde dudoso.

-por qué necesito que me hagas una prueba de embarazo, ¿podrás?

-¿estás embarazada?.- pregunta sorprendido.

-no lo sé, es lo que quiero saber para salir de una vez de dudas.

-está bien, ven, acompáñame.- pide caminando hacia el laboratorio por lo que Lucrecia solo lo sigue, hasta llegar al interior. Kowalski saca de unas cuantas cajas, un aparato que parecía un localizador.- bien, vamos a checar.- habla girando un círculo rojo en forma de botón, donde logra hacer que una pantallita verde logre encenderse, haciendo sonidos vibratorios.- el analizador dice que hay señales de vida en tu vientre.- habla girando el aparato en el lugar mencionado, mientras que Lucrecia solo hacia una cara preocupante.- en efecto, estas embarazada, pero aun así, necesito tomarte unas muestras de sangre para estar 100% seguro.

-está bien, adelante.- habla mientras mira como le inyecta una jeringa, saca la sangre necesaria y la guarda en un tubo de ensayo tapándolo con una rosca.- ¿y se tardara mucho para saber el resultado?

-no, claro que no, yo le calculo unas 4 horas de tardanza.

-bueno, creo que puedo esperar.- contesta con poca paciencia.

-tu tranquila, yo te avisare cuando el resultado esté listo.- habla colocando el tubo de ensayo en un horno de microondas que en realidad, era otro de sus inventos.

-gracias Kowalski.- agradece saliendo del laboratorio. Espero durante esas cuatro horas como una mujer esperando una prueba de embarazo comprada en farmacias, la preocupación y la angustia se la comían viva, hasta que vio al pingüino alto salir con una hoja en la aleta.-¿Cuál fue el resultado Kowalski?.- pregunta muy acelerada.

-efectivamente, estas embarazada.- contesta asintiendo con la cabeza, Lucrecia al oír eso se siente derrumbada por dentro, pero por el exterior trata de fingir felicidad, para mantener las cosas bajo control.- mis felicitaciones para ti y Skipper que van a ser padres de un hermoso bebé barón.-felicita sin estar enterado de la verdad como los otros.

-_(es niño)_.- dice en su mente.-gracias a ti, por sacarme de dudas y gracias.- agradece seguido de sentarse en una de las literas para pensar, mientras que Kowalski entra de nuevo al laboratorio para guardar sus inventos.-_(¿ y ahora que voy a hacer cuando Skipper se entere que estoy embarazada de otro?... no quiero ni imaginarme en su reacción)_.-dice de nuevo en su mente. En eso escucha como entran los pingüinos restantes junto con la nutria macho.

-ya es hora de dormir.- anuncia Isaac caminando hacia su litera, ve a la pingüina y se acerca a ella. ¿Lucrecia que sucede?.- le pregunta en susurros.

-te lo explico en el laboratorio.- contesta de la misma manera. Todos los pingüinos caminan hacia sus literas, más que dispuestos para dormir e Isaac habla con la pingüina en el laboratorio.

-ya se confirmo lo que temía Isaac… si estoy embarazada… y ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?

-¿pero que te dijo Adolfo?

-esta mas que feliz con la noticia, me quiere quitar a mi hijo.

-creo que esa sería una buena idea.

-no digas tonterías, ¿Cómo crees que me lo va a quitar?

-si te lo quita, ya no tengas por que preocúpate en que Skipper le pueda hacer daño.

-pero no me refiero a eso, me refiero en la reacción que tendrá cuando me vea embarazada, el regresa dentro de dos meses y en ese tiempo mi vientre ya estará lo suficientemente un poco grande como para que se dé cuenta con tan solo verlo, que estoy embarazada.

-en eso si tienes razón… entonces no sé cómo ayudarte, pero Lucrecia… eso no debería de importarte mucho, yo te conozco y sé que ante Skipper o cualquiera, tu defenderás a tu bebé a pesar de todo.

-tienes razón… te confieso algo, Adolfo se enojo mucho conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-por que cuando recibió la noticia se alegro demasiado y eso me molesto, porque en realidad no sabe lo mucho que me dolió lastimar a Skipper de esa manera.

-¿sabes una cosa Lucrecia?, porque no mejor te dejas de preocupar por Skipper y piensas en ti, déjalo que se moleste por algo que a ti te hace feliz, realmente tu amas a Adolfo y vas a tener un hijo de él.- la pingüina aun no quería aceptar la realidad, pero sabia dentro de ella que Isaac y Adolfo tenían razón, únicamente se estaba preocupando por lo que pensaría o diría Skipper si se entera que esta embarazada, ha dejado su propio mundo atrás para abrirle paso al de Skipper. Isaac se va dejándola sola con sus ideas y malas opiniones, un poco enojado y molesto al igual que el pingüino.

Al dormir piensa y reflexiona en lo que dijeron los dos, se levanta de la cama y se toca su vientre.

-Isaac y Adolfo tienen razón, no me importa nada más que tu.- habla mirando su vientre y acariciándolo con ternura.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, corre hacia Isaac y habla con el arriba de la base en la isla de concreto.

-Isaac he pensado mejor la cosas y creo que tienes razón… fui una tonta al querer darle la razón a Skipper y únicamente pensar en lo que pensaría el… mi hijo es lo más importante, iré de nuevo a ver a Adolfo para pedirle una disculpa.- Isaac al oír su comentario la abraza como muestra de felicitación.

-qué bueno que recapacitaste Lucrecia.

-jajajaja no fue nada, gracias amigo.- agradece mirando con él, el agua clara de su habitad.

En un lugar lejano de ahí, se encontraba cierto pingüino de cabeza plana leyendo unos cuantos papeles de la misión de la cual está a cargo, que le fue entregada por el coronel Paul. Pero algo no podía concentrarlo tan bien, le seguía aun rondando por la mente aquella noticia con la cual se volvió de nuevo enemigo de Lucrecia, deja los papeles sobre la mesa y mira a todo su alrededor tan desconcertante.

-_(¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?... ¿fui muy cruel al reaccionar así cuándo me entere que ella la había asesinado?... ¿Qué debe estar haciendo ahora?, ¿con quién está en estos momentos?...)_.- deja de hablar en su mente al escuchar la puerta del cuarto donde estaba abrirse.

-perdón capitán Skipper, ¿no lo interrumpo?.- se disculpa un pingüino de la misma estatura que cabo, ya que ocupaba el mismo rango que el pequeño y lo llamaban de la misma manera para ocultar su verdadero nombre, ya que era confidencial.

-claro que no, adelante cabo.- lo invita a pasar mirándolo con una sonrisa, le tenía aprecio y cierto cariño al pequeño, ya que le recordaba demasiado al pequeño de su equipo, por la forma en la cual pensaba tan inocentemente y el cómo era tierno y sensible.

-lamento interrumpir, pero quería hablar con usted sobre las fuerzas aéreas especiales, pero creo que usted no podrá concentrarse en eso, por qué lo veo muy preocupado… ¿Qué le pasa?.- pregunta dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-no es nada cabo, solo que… tengo pequeños problemas con mi esposa.- explica mirándolo con preocupación.

- se que siempre habrá problemas en el matrimonio, pero en su caso, pasa algo más fuerte que unas simples discusiones.

-la verdad si… yo, era viudo, mi ex esposa murió a causa de un incendio estando embarazada y ahora que me he vuelto a enamorar y a casar, me entero que aquella pingüina la cual me declararon como mi mujer, es la asesina de mi ex esposa… ella jura que todo fue un accidente, pero no estoy tan convencido de eso, ¿te das cuenta de todo el dolor que sufrí al enterarme de esto?

-claro que sí señor, yo lo entiendo, pero también compréndala a ella, fue un accidente, pónganse en su lugar, ¿usted también pediría perdón si hubiera matado accidentalmente a su esposo?.- Skipper se queda en silencio para responder a esa pregunta.

-… si, le hubiera pedido perdón de rodillas de la misma manera que ella me lo pidió.- responde sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-entonces hablen de frente, sin peleas ni discusiones, solo hablen tranquilamente y traten de arreglar el malentendido.- pide el cabo del equipo sonriéndole con tranquilidad, Skipper reacciona en sí y se da cuenta que tiene razón, se ha comportado de manera tan grosera con ella que ha olvidado los buenos momentos que han pasado juntos, recuerda también las palabras de Isaac y sonríe secando sus lagrimas olvidando todo lo malo que ella le ha hecho.

-tienes razón, le mandare una carta pidiéndole disculpas y mandare un obsequio por mi arrepentimiento.- decide secándose sus lagrimas.- gracias de verdad.

-de nada señor.- contesta retirándose del lugar, Skipper al verlo irse deja de leer los papeles y únicamente se dedica a escribir la carta para Lucrecia.

Unos pocos días después, los pingüinos reciben la carta con un paquete extra.

-la carta y el paquete son para Lucrecia.- habla Isaac mirando el remitente y destinatario de la carta.

-¿sabes leer?.- pregunta sorprendido el teniente.

-por suerte si.- responde.- ambas cosas son de Skipper para Lucrecia.- habla llevándolas al interior del laboratorio, abre la puerta y sonríe al verla mirarse en un espejo de cuerpo completo, acariciando su vientre un poco abultado.

-hola futura mamá.- la saluda seguido de reírse un poco.

-jajajaja hola, ¿para qué es ese paquete?.- pregunta curiosa.

-Para quién crees.

-¿para mí?.- pregunta señalándose

-sí, es para ti.- responde entregándole la carta.- es de Skipper.- abre sus ojos fuertemente al enterarse de eso y se queda mirando la carta. Abre el sobre y comienza a leerla.

"_Lucrecia_

_Este pequeño presente es para pedirte perdón, reconozco ahora más que nunca que me he equivocado contigo, en cuanto regrese de mi misión, estoy dispuesto a pedirte disculpas delante de todo el zoológico. Quiero hablar contigo tranquilamente, prometo no enojarme ni salirme de control de mis impulsos._

_Atentamente Skipper._

_Posdata: cuando llegue ese momento, me gustaría que tuvieras puesto el pequeño obsequio que te regalo… ¡te amo!"_

Termina de leer la carta en voz alta seguido de destapar aquel paquete, llena su rostro de enorme sorpresa y saca aquel regalo. Era un vestido muy grande de color rosa coral con mucho tul.

-¿pero qué clase de vestido es este?.- pregunta mirándolo con una cara desagradable, no se comparaba al que Marlene le había regalado, pues parecía un vestido de los que usaban antes en el siglo XIX.

-ese tipo de vestido son los que usan todas las pingüinas que habitan en el lugar donde Skipper esta.

-¿debes estar bromeando?.- pregunta sorprendida.

-no es broma, es cierto.- explica.- también te manda esto.- habla mostrándole otra caja, pero mucho más pequeña, Lucrecia al tenerla en sus aletas la abre y ve su interior, había un collar muy elegante de diamantes.

-¡pero qué elegante!.- exclama sorprendida ante el detalle.

-eso sí que debió haberle costado una fortuna.- exclama de la misma manera. Pasados ya los dos meses, Lucrecia no paraba de mirarse en el espejo, le gustaba observar el cómo su vientre crecía, solo le faltaban 2 meses más para dar a luz a su bebé, le sonreía día a día a su hijo que vivía aun dentro de ella. Por otro lado Adolfo, estaba más que ilusionado por enterarse que muy pronto va a ser papá, encuentra en cualquier lugar cosas para cuidar a su hijo, como mantas para acobijarlo, entre otras cosas, piensa en cómo alimentarlo, como lo llamaría e imagina cómo lo empollara en el futuro, era obvio, ambos estaban tan ilusionados con su nueva alegría.

El día había llegado, Skipper por fin regresa de su misión, los pingüinos junto con Isaac comían unos hielitos en el par que, en eso logran ver al pingüino llegar con sus maletas en ambas aletas.

-¡Skipper!.- gritan todos corriendo a recibirlo con tanta emoción y alegría.

-hola soldados.- los recibe abrazándolos.

-qué bueno que ya volviste.- agradece cabo mirándolo sonrientemente.

-no es nada joven cabo, ya los extrañaba, ¿y Lucrecia?

-está en la base.- responde Isaac dudoso, sin una palabra más, Skipper se encamina al lugar mencionado. Al llegar baja las escaleras y logra ver a la pingüina de espaladas.

-Lucrecia.- la llama con alegría, esta al oír su voz se queda congelada por el momento, sin esperar más para ser descubierta comienza a dar media vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Ya estando delante de él, lo mira sin temor, dispuesta para dar la vida si fuera necesario por su hijo, pero por otro lado, este al verle el vientre se queda sin palabras y solo la mira serio.

**Pingüinos2000 jajajajaja gracias amiga por todas tus suertes xD **

**Te gusta mi OC Adolfo, estas muy enamorada de él jajaja ok no ._. xDD**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :D**


	16. LA DESEPCION

**LA DESEPCION**

-¿por qué me haces esto Lucrecia?.- pregunta sin quitarle la mirada de enzima, se sentía tan frustrado, lo único que quería hacer era estrangularla, sabía que perdería el control muy pronto, pero solo siguió mirándola y esperando su respuesta.

-Skipper… déjame explicarte las cosas…

-¿estás embarazada?.- pregunta a gritos.-… estaba dispuesto a pedirte disculpas en público, te mande una carta pidiéndote disculpas y dos obsequios.- habla en un hilo de voz por la decepción.- ¿quién es el padre de tu hijo?.- pregunta sin cambiar su tono de voz y caminando lentamente hacia ella.

-no te lo voy a decir.- contesta con valentía, antes estaría temerosa, pero esta mas que dispuesta a pelear contra el por su hijo.

-¡contéstame Lucrecia!.- ordena a gritos tomándola de los hombros y estrellándola contra la pared.

-suéltame.- grita empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-quiero que me respondas Lucrecia.- pide de nuevo, esta vez tomándola de ambos brazos.- es el pingüino con el cual te estabas abrazando en nuestra boda, ¿verdad?, ¿él es el que te embarazo?

-¡sí!, el padre de mi hijo es aquel pingüino con el cual me estaba abrazando, se llama Adolfo, me acosté con él en tu ausencia, ¿entiendes?, me entregue a el por amor y no me importa lo que agás o lo que digas Skipper, yo tendré a mi bebé a costa de todo, ¡de todo Skipper!.- grita en las últimas tres palabras, el pingüino se llena de coraje y rabia, por lo que la suelta de un empujón, provocando que al ser empujada pierda el equilibrio en sus piernas y cae al suelo boca abajo, recargando todo su cuerpo sobre su vientre.- ¡haaay!, me duele.- grita con toda fuerza.- me duele… mi vientre me duele.- continua gritando seguido de comenzar a llorar por su fuerte dolor. Skipper al verla así trata de levantarla, pero no puede, ya que también gritaba de dolor si la movía.

-¿qué pasa?.- pregunta Isaac preocupado por los gritos que logro escuchar afuera de la base y se sorprende al verla agonizando de dolor.- ¿qué le hiciste?.- pregunta muy enfadado caminando hacia ella.- tranquila Lucrecia, trata de controlarte.

-no puedo Isaac… me duele.- explica aun sin parar de llorar y alzando un poco su voz, retorciéndose muy ligeramente por el dolor.

-tranquila.- habla de nuevo cargándola en sus brazos soportando sus gritos y la lleva al laboratorio. Skipper seguía mirando tal escena paralizado, jamás imaginaba o esperaba que algo así le llegue a pasar por una simple caída causada por su discusión y la nutria macho corre por ayuda. Ya pasados pocos minutos, después de que llegaran los demás pingüinos, Kowalski la ayuda y se encierra en el laboratorio con ella, mientras hace esperar a los demás afuera.-¿qué le hiciste Skipper?.- pregunta de nuevo al pingüino de cabeza plana.

-yo no le hice nada, fue un accidente.- explica mirándolo con un poco de preocupación. Todos guardan silencio al ver salir a Kowalski.

-Kowalski, ¿cómo esta?.- pregunta Isaac preocupado.

-lo siento, pero debido al golpe recibió, le afecto mucho, al grado de que voy a tener que interrumpir su embarazo.- explica mirándolos con tristeza. Isaac sabia que eso sería la perdición completa para ella y Adolfo, pero no tenían otra salida.- lo lamento por ti Skipper.

-no entiendo porque te lamentas por mi.- responde sin mirarlo.

-como que no tengo por qué lamentarte, es tu hijo, no te entristece que lo vas a perder.

-no, para nada.- responde muy fríamente.- por qué ese bebé no era mío.

-¿cómo que no era tuyo?.- pregunta cabo sorprendido.

-Lucrecia tiene un amante que la embarazo.- explica descaradamente.

-todos… creímos que estaba embarazada de ti.- explica el teniente.

-no, ella y yo nunca tuvimos…- deja de hablar al ver al joven cabo, ya que el aun era muy chico para enterarse de esas cosas.- bueno… ya saben.

-¿saber qué Skipper?.- pregunta inocentemente.

-te lo explicare cuando seas más grande cabo.- le responde con una sonrisa.

Ya pasado 4 horas después, Lucrecia comienza a despertar acostada en su cama, ya que había sido dormida con un tranquilizante que le había aplicado Kowalski, para hacer la operación para interrumpir su embarazo. Isaac que estaba sentado a un costado de ella la mira despertarse.

-Isaac… ¿Qué me paso?.- pregunta aun recobrando la conciencia.

-qué bueno que ya despertaste.- habla pensando en cómo decirle la noticia.

-¿qué paso?... Isaac, mi bebé está bien, ¿verdad?.- pregunta volteando a mirarlo.

-Lucrecia, tengo algo muy importante que decirte y quiero que seas muy fuerte.- comienza a hablar mirándola con tristeza.- debido al golpe que recibiste… Kowalski tuvo que interrumpir tu embarazo, lo siento…

-no… mi bebé… ¿dónde está mi hijo Isaac?... ¿dónde está?.- pregunta desesperada llenando sus ojos de lagrimas.

-Lucrecia, de verdad lo siento y mas por Adolfo, que él era el más ilusionado en esto.

-¡no!.- grita soltando en llanto.- quiero ver a mi hijo… quiero ver a Kowalski, algo tiene que hacer para salvarlo, Isaac.

-lo siento, ya es tarde, ya no puede hacer nada, Lucrecia trata de estar tranquila.

-no quiero, ¿dónde está Kowalski?, quiero hablar con él.- la nutria macho la abraza para consolarla y pata tratar de tranquilizarla.-… quiero ver a mi bebé.- pide de nuevo llorando sin parar.

Aquel día, pareció una pesadilla para Lucrecia, lloro en casi todo el día, hasta que ya no tuvo más lágrimas por derramar por la pérdida de su hijo. Al llegar la hora de dormir, Skipper se preparaba para dormir en el laboratorio, no quería, pero no había otro lugar disponible para que el pudiera descansar, al entrar la ve sentada en la cama y con sus ojos un poco rojos por haber llorado tanto. Lo mira sin parar con ira y rencor, este sin hacer caso a su mirada entra y la ve como si nada hubiera pasado.

-tu tuviste la culpa de que yo perdiera a mi bebé.- lo acusa.

-yo no tuve la culpa de nada, todo fue… un accidente…

-¡de un accidente no se murió mi hijo!.- grita con ira.

-¡mi hija tampoco!.- grita este también.- mi hija tampoco murió estando en el vientre de su madre, de un simple accidente, como dices tú.

-todo esto lo hiciste por venganza, ¿verdad?

-no, no lo hice a propósito por vengarme, tú te tropezaste.

-por que tú me empujaste.- lo acusa de nuevo.

-de verdad lamento mucho lo de la perdida de tu bebé… y si yo tuve un poco de culpa en esto… te pido una disculpa.

-jamás te voy a perdonar esto Skipper.- responde fríamente, este se acerca a ella sentándose en el lado de la cama donde estaba ella, le acaricia una de sus mejillas pero esta se voltea a mirar a otro lado, Skipper al verla así, sabía que habla muy enserio, se levanta de la cama y camina del otro lado para acostarse. Una vez ya estando los dos acostados, comienzan a dormirse, no tan cómodos ni a gusto, pero si con mucho sueño.

Sin embargo, cierta nutria macho, salió de la base para ir a visitar a un amigo.

-Adolfo.- llama al animal, lo ve acostado entre unas cuantas cajas de cartón aplastadas y tapado con papel de periódico.

-¿Isaac?.- pregunta abriendo sus ojos con gran dificultad, por el sueño tan pesado que tenia.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-necesito darte una mala noticia.- el pingüino al oír eso se levanta de su cama y camina hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa?...- pregunta preocupándose.

-es sobre tu hijo y Lucrecia…

-¿mi hijo?.- pregunta alterado interrumpiendo a la nutria macho.-¿Qué le paso a mi hijo Isaac?

-debido al regreso de Skipper, hubo peleas y conflictos… yo no estuve cuando paso eso pero… al parecer Skipper empujo a propósito a Lucrecia, trayendo como consecuencias la pérdida de su bebé.- Adolfo comienza a llenar sus ojos de lagrimas al escuchar tal noticia, da media vuelta y derrama mas lagrimas de las que ya vio Isaac.

-no… mi hijo no por favor.- pide en voz baja, implorando que todo eso fuera una pesadilla.- todo esto, también es por culpa de Lucrecia.

-no, Lucrecia no tiene culpa de eso.

-claro que si, a esto es a lo que me refería cuando ella siempre le daba la razón a Skipper.

-ella también se siente tan culpable de esto, pero no es la culpable de nada, es mas ella te vino a ver para decirte que también estaba feliz con su bebé.

-… Skipper va a pagar muy caro por esto.- le habla mirándolo con sed de venganza.

-por favor Adolfo, no vayas a hacer una tontería.

-no hare tonterías Isaac… me vengare de ese maldito por haber matado a mi hijo.

-por última vez Adolfo, no agás tonterías… ya me tengo que ir, pero por favor… no agás nada que perjudique todo esto.- pide por última vez seguido de irse de nuevo a la base, pero sin duda Adolfo estaba segado ante el dolor y sufrimiento de la pérdida de su bebé. Comienza a negar con la cabeza y corre hacia una bolsa de papel, donde ahí ocultaba unas que otras cosas que ahí guardaba. Saca del interior una pistola, la misma con la cual mato al gato ninja cuando logro escapar de la guarida de espiráculo.

-te vas a arrepentir de todo esto Skipper… te juro que te vas a arrepentir por haberme arrebatado a mi bebé.- habla por sí mismo con la pistola en su aleta aun derramando lagrimas.

Al día siguiente, Lucrecia seguía guardando reposo, fue un día pesado como otros, ya que los visitantes regresaron al zoológico para ver a los animales, hasta que terminara el día. Y para cerrar la misma rutina de siempre, Alice se encerraba en su oficina y de nuevo reinaba la tranquilidad en todo el lugar. Todos los pingüinos, excepto Skipper, entraron a la base, el pingüino de cabeza plana se sienta en la isla de concreto y se pone a pensar, en todas las cosas por las cuales ha tenido que pasar con Lucrecia, se sentía tan confuso, ambos se traicionaban mutuamente, luego sentían culpa finalmente llegando a las disculpas, pero solo duraba por pocos días, ya que después, de nuevo se traicionan y siguen con la misma rutina de siempre, ya ni sabia como tratarla ni cómo lidiar con ella, pero de una cosa si sabía muy bien… la amaba a pesar de todo.

Encerrado en sus pensamientos, no se daba cuenta que cierto pingüino armado con un arma se escondía entre el habitad que se encontraba en el otro extremo del suyo, apuntaba el arma hacia el líder de comando y su aleta temblaba al tocar el gatillo.

-_(vas a pagar muy caro…_- habla en su mente seguido de apretar el gatillo, dejando salir la bala que hiere al de la cabeza plana en uno de sus hombros.

-¡haaa!.- grita el líder seguido de apretarse el hombro herido que derramaba mucha sangre. Su grito se escucho hasta el interior de la base, por lo que Kowalski sale para auxiliarlo.

-¿Skipper, que sucede?.- pregunta Kowalski preocupado, al verlo así se sorprende y alarma, ayuda a su líder a ponerse de pie y lo mete adentro de la base. Adolfo ya logrando su cometido se va dejando su hecho.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta Lucrecia levantada de la cama.

-Lucrecia acuéstate, tienes que guardar reposo.- sugiere Kowalski.

-¿pero qué pasa?, ¿Quién grito?.- pregunta de nuevo preocupada.

-Skipper fue el que grito, lo hirieron de un balazo.- responde llevándolo al interior del laboratorio, ya que ahí es donde lo iba a curar.

**Una disculpa antes que nada U.U algunos (bueno de echo los que leen el fic) saben que actualizaba un día si y un día no, pero como tuve un accidente, me ausente mucho, pero ya estoy un poco mejor y espero ya actualizar como lo hacía antes **

**Pinguinos2000 D,: ¿Por qué no te gusta mi OC? El si te ama :D**

**Adolfo: no es cierto :S … ¡bueno si! TE AMO PINGUINOS2000 U.U**

**Yo: :OO xDD** **:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :D**


	17. LA RECUPERACION

**LA RECUPERACION**

En el interior del laboratorio, Kowalski sienta al líder sobre la mesa y cubre su herida con un trapo para tratar de parar la sangre.

-la herida es muy profunda.-informa mirándola preocupadamente sin darse cuenta que Lucrecia entraba en ese momento.- debo curártela enseguida, si no podría provocar una grave infección.

-haaa… ¿Quién habrá sido el maldito que me disparo?.- pregunta con voz adolorida.

-no lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo.- concuerda el teniente comenzando a meterle un cuchillo por su herida, logra sacarle la bala con gran dificultad al mismo tiempo que Skipper gritaba sin parar por el dolor.-listo.- informa logrando sacar la bala y colocándola sobre un plato de plata.-la herida aun va a seguir sangrando un poco, pero ya en la noche dejara de sangrar, es importante que tomes un baño para que también laves la zona.

-gracias Kowalski.- agradece seguido de pararse de la mesa, lo mira retirarse y ve como se acerca Lucrecia a él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.- pregunta.

-como si te importara.- reclama dándole la espalda.

-no esperaba, ni deseaba que algo así te pasara.- al decir esto Skipper da media vuelta para mirarla.

-mira Lucrecia mejor dejemos las cosas por la paz.- pide mirándola compasivamente.

-está bien… pero hay heridas que no se podrán curar…

-lo mismo digo.- concuerda seguido de acostarse en la cama para guardar reposo y Lucrecia sigue la misma acción que el. Al día siguiente, Marlene al enterarse de la noticia llega a la base con la intención de preguntar por el líder.

-¿Cómo te sientes Skipper?.- le pregunta sentada en la cama.

-ya mejor, Kowalski me cambio el vendaje en la mañana y ya no me duele tanto.- responde tocando su vendaje.

-qué bueno que ya te sientes mejor…

-Skipper, Emmanuel viene a visitarte.- la interrumpe cabo asomándose en la puerta del laboratorio.

-gracias por el aviso cabo.- agradece seguido de mirarlo retirarse y enseguida entra el pingüino de ojos cafés.

-yo mejor los dejo hablar solos.- decide dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Skipper, ¿Cómo te sientes?.- pregunta de nuevo el pingüino.

-muy bien.

-¿ya sabes quién fue el que te disparo?

-no, aun no lo sé, ni siquiera tengo sospechosos.

-tu deja que yo me encargue de eso, lo más importante es que huyas a Washington D.C.

-¿huir?, ¡no!, yo no huyo de los problemas, ni mucho menos de los que me quieren atacar.-responde mirándolo con valentía.

-no trates de hacerte el valiente Skipper, te disparo en una distracción, ¿qué tal si la próxima vez te vuelve a disparar y esta vez en el corazón?.- le líder queda dudoso ante tal pregunta.- es mejor que te vayas, solo por un tiempo, de hecho yo también iré a Washington D.C. dentro de unos días, para que mientras tú te estás refugiando, logren encontrar a la persona responsable de la agresión.

-no lo sé Emmanuel, no creo que sea lo más convincente.

-¡esto no es cosa de ver si es lo más convincente!, es lo correcto.- continua insistiendo.

-… ¿y si me voy que será de mi cuartel?, ¿y de mi equipo?.

-por eso no te preocupes, Kowalski tiene la gran capacidad de manejar el cuartel y el comando.

-¿y mi esposa?

-puedes llevártela contigo, no hay problema.- Skipper continua pensado en la idea de Emmanuel, confundido y sin estar completamente convencido, pero el mismo sabia que él se lo proponía para tratar de ponerlo a salvo y alejarlo del peligro de ser asesinado por alguien que ni él conocía. Por otra parte Marlene al salir del laboratorio se sienta en una de las literas a esperar, Kowalski logra verla y se acerca a ella finalmente sentándose a su lado.

-creí que estabas hablando con Skipper.- comenta el teniente.

-sí, estaba hablando con él, pero llego Emmanuel y los deje hablando solos.- responde mirándolo a los ojos, le encantaba perderse en su mirada.

-eso lo explica todo.- comenta sonriendo un poco, Marlene sin poder evitarlo más, lo toma del cuello al mismo tiempo que este la toma de la cintura, acercándose finalmente uniéndose en un solo beso, pero esa magia amorosa solo duro por dos segundos, ya que cierta nutria macho comienza a bajar las escaleras interrumpiéndolos y haciendo que se separen.

-Marlene, cabo me aviso que estabas aquí.- habla caminando hacia ella, sin darse cuenta del romance escondido entre estos.

-sí, vine a ver como se sentía Skipper.- responde un poco sonrojada.

-está bien que te preocupes por tus amigos.- comenta besándola en los labios, molestando al teniente por esa acción. Kowalski ante esto sube hacia la isla de concreto del habitad, al llegar hasta arriba ve a cabo sentado y a rico nadando.

-hola cabo.- lo saluda sentándose junto con él.

-hola Kowalski, ¿por qué no estás con Marlene e Isaac?

-es que… ya comenzaron con sus besitos y sus momentos románticos.- responde haciendo un gesto fastidioso.

-¿y eso te molesta?.- pregunta arqueando una ceja.

-¿molestarme?, no claro que no.- responde enseguida.

-quiero que seas sincero conmigo Kowalski, ¿te molesta que Marlene e Isaac estén juntos?.- pregunta cabo mirándolo, el pingüino alto ante su pregunta se comienza a poner un poco rojo.

-no… bueno… si, un poco, es que…- agacha la cabeza seguido de dar una gran exhalación.- debo confesar que antes no me molestaba para nada en lo absoluto, pero después se me hacia raro que otro que no fuera Skipper se fijara en ella, los miraba raramente sin poder evitarlo y ellos mal entendieron esa mirada, pensaban que estaba celoso y que me molestaba verlos juntos, pero realmente no era así. Marlene en su fiesta me confesó que a través de esas miradas se comenzó a enamorar de mí y yo también me enamore de ella sin poder evitarlo, y ahora mantenemos un romance a espaldas de Isaac.- responde alzando su mirada para ver a cabo, el pequeño no se sorprendió ante su confesión, solo coloco una aleta en su espalda y lo mira con tranquilidad.

-yo entiendo lo que es estar enamorado Kowalski.

-gracias por comprenderme cabo, y si me podrías dar un consejo, créeme que te lo agradeceré infinitamente.

-claro que si Kowalski, te apoyare en todo lo que tu necesites.- lo anima cabo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa. Después de ya mucho tiempo de gran paciencia, Emmanuel logra convencer a Skipper de su idea.

-está bien, me iré a Washington D.C. solo mientras encuentran a la persona responsable del disparo.- Emmanuel sonríe al convencerlo y lo toma de un hombro.

-qué bueno que decidiste tomar esta decisión y tu tranquilo, yo me haré cargo de lo demás.-promete.- ya me tengo que retirar, hasta pronto.

-adiós y gracias por tu visita, eres un gran amigo.- agradece seguido de mirarlo salir, el pingüino de ojos cafés mira a la tierna pareja de mamíferos, se despide también de ellos y sale sin más rodeos.

Marlene a completa su visita y también se retira, en casi todo el día, Skipper se queda pensando en la idea de Emmanuel, sobre huir para ocultarse del peligro, para ser sincero, no le parecía mala idea, pero tendría que planear las cosas a la perfección.

-Skipper, te sugiero que te des un baño de nuevo para que pueda cambiar de nuevo el vendaje.

-claro que si Kowalski, gracias.- Kowalski se retira y entran cabo y rico cargando una gran tina con agua caliente. Salen de inmediato y el líder entra a la tina, se sienta dentro de ella y toma un tazón que ya venía adentro. Toma un poco de agua con el tazón, pero se le dificulta un poco el baño, ya que únicamente utilizaba la aleta que no estaba herida.

-Skipper, ¿ya te estás bañando?.- pregunta Lucrecia tocando la puerta.

-si.- responde tratando de mojar su cabeza, pero no le es muy fácil hacer esa acción. La pingüina entra al interior del laboratorio y ve al líder dificultándose.

-¿necesitas ayuda?.- pregunta mirándolo.

-no gracias, puedo yo solo.- responde sin ni siquiera mirarla y haciéndose el que todo lo puede.

-por favor Skipper.- habla caminando hacia él y toma el tazón.- déjame ayudarte.- pide sonriéndole, haciendo que esa sonrisa fuera irresistible ante él. Este también le sonríe y Lucrecia comienza a tomar agua con el tazón, lo moja completamente y le ayuda a completando su baño. Toma entre sus aletas una esponja llena de jabón y comienza a tallarlo con movimientos circulares, lo pasa entre su cabeza, su espalda y sus patas. Le da la primera enjuagada y esta vez comienza a tallarlo en su pecho, esta al tallarlo imagina que aquella esponja llena de jabón, se convertía en sus aletas, que tallaban al capitán, pero ella no era la única que imaginaba o más bien que deseaba eso, sin poder evitarlo, Skipper también comenzó a sentirse muy bien con esas simples carisias. Toma la aleta de Lucrecia haciendo que detenga sus talladas, esta alza la mirada viéndolo y este también la mira, solo que apasionadamente, poco a poco comienza a acercar su pico al de ella, comenzando por acariciarlo con el suyo, ambos cierran los ojos y dejan sentir esa sensación agradable y apasionante.

-¿te gusta?.- pregunta sin dejar de acariciarla.

-sí, mucho.- responde abriendo sus ojos lentamente al igual que él. Se miran a los ojos diciendo en su mente palabras apasionantes que deseaban decirse uno al otro. Hasta que finalmente deciden unir sus picos en un solo beso apasionante abrazándose por los costados, a Lucrecia no le importaba mancharse con el jabón o agua que se hallaba en el cuerpo de el capitán, solo deseaba unirse a él para siempre con ese simple beso lleno de amor. Al separarse sin más por hacer, ayuda a Skipper a terminar de bañarse, Kowalski entra enseguida para limpiar y cambiar el vendaje de su herida, ya que al terminar deja a Skipper y a Lucrecia solos en el laboratorio.

-de nuevo estamos solos.- habla el líder acercándose a su esposa, besándola de nuevo, Lucrecia al querer dejarse llevar lo toma del cuello con ambas aletas, ambos caminan sin separarse de ese beso hasta su cama, se acuestan y esta baja sus aletas hasta sus hombros sin querer apretándolos por la inmensa pasión que sentía en ese momento, sin darse cuenta que ese apretón lastima al capitán.

-aúch.- se queja haciendo una expresión de dolor.

-perdón.- se disculpa apenada.- no creo que este sea un buen momento para tener intimidad.- decide apartándose de él.

-tienes razón, mejor solo hay que dedicarnos a descansar.- concuerda acostándose de su lado correspondiente.- buenas noches.

-buenas noches.- repite ella también acostándose en su almohada, llegando finalmente a un profundo sueño.

**Jajajaja Pinguinos2000****sabía cuál iba a ser tu reacción xDD**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :D**


	18. LA RETIRADA

**LA RETIRADA**

A la mañana siguiente, los animales desayunaron como siempre, el líder se puso de pie y mira a todos sus soldados.

-muchachos, tengo algo importante que informarles.- habla con voz fuerte y únicamente observando como todos guardan silencio para escucharlo.- me iré por un tiempo a Washington D.C.

-¿pero por que te vas?.- pregunta Lucrecia extrañada.

-fue idea de Emmanuel, más bien un consejo, el se hará cargo de encontrar al culpable que me disparo y en el tiempo que le lleve encontrarlo, será el tiempo que yo estaré refugiado en esa ciudad.

-¿y te irás solo?.- pregunta de nuevo.

-no.- responde tomándola de una aleta para levantarla de su asiento.- tú te irás conmigo.- responde sonriéndole.- Kowalski quedara a cargo del equipo y quiero que todos lo obedezcan.

-si señor.- responden todos al mismo tiempo, excepto Isaac que se queda mirando a la pingüina muy extrañado.

-Skipper, yo… acepto ir contigo con una condición.

-¿cuál?

-que Isaac también venga con nosotros.- la petición de Lucrecia lo hace mirar a la nutria macho extrañado.

-¿Isaac?, ¿para qué quieres que venga con nosotros?

-es que ya se ha vuelto como uno de mis mejores amigos, además, el siempre me ha apoyado y cuando estemos haya… no me gustaría estar tan sola.

-pero no estarás sola, estarás conmigo.

-pero si te llaman para cumplir una misión, me quedare sola.- responde poniendo una cara triste.

-deja que Isaac vaya con ustedes.- pide Kowalski.- le haría gran compañía a Lucrecia.- Skipper ante esto se pone pensativo por pocos segundos.

-está bien, puedes venir con nosotros Isaac, tal vez también seas de gran ayuda.

-claro que sí señor.- acepta la nutria macho.

-comiencen a empacar, saldremos esta tarde.- anuncia caminando con la pingüina a su cuarto.

Isaac se veía muy ocupado alistando todo su equipaje, por lo que el más alto aprovecho esa situación para escabullirse de la base e ir a ver a Marlene a sus espaldas. Al llegar a su habitad, la llama entrando a su cueva.

-hola Kowalski.- saluda también la nutria recibiéndolo con un abrazo.- ¿cómo se siente Skipper?.- pregunta un tanto preocupada.

-ya se siente mejor, no tienes de que preocuparte, pero se irá por unos días lejos del zoológico.

-¿por qué?

-por qué se quiere refugiar de aquel que le disparo, sospecha que podría estar en peligro.

-si lo hace por su seguridad pues creo que es una buena idea.- responde sonriéndole, sin darse cuenta de aquel animal que se acercaba a ellos. Ambos caminan hacia la cama de cemento y ahí comienzan a acostarse poco a poco besándose apasionadamente, la nutria comienza a acariciarle la espalda de arriba abajo mientras que el pingüino comienza a dirigir su pico hacia su cuello.

-Marlene.- la llama una voz muy conocida que hace que la nutria se separe rápidamente del teniente.

-Isaac… ¿qué haces aquí?.- le pregunta mirándolo sorprendida y observa que llevaba con él un ramo de tulipanes.

-vine a verte pero…- habla en un hilo de voz.-¿Por qué?

-Isaac, déjame explicarte las cosas.- habla Kowalski intentando dar la explicación.

-es por eso que apoyaste a Lucrecia con la idea de que me fuera del zoológico, ¿verdad?

-no, yo apoye a Lucrecia por qué eso era lo que ella también quería.

-¿también?, ves como si querías que me fuera… no ha pasado ni un día desde que he abandonado el zoológico y tu ya te querías acostar con mi novia.- reclama seguido de darle un golpe, Kowalski sin dejarse vencer también comienza a golpearlo haciendo que ambos inicien una pelea.

-¡basta!, por favor no se peleen.- pide la nutria tratando de separarlos, pero eso es imposible. Tal alboroto logra ser visto por los demás animales, incluyendo los lémures.

-Moris, ¿qué está pasando?.- pregunta el rey Julien acercándose a ver la escena.

-creo que se están peleando por Marlene.- le contesta mirando a ambos machos impresionado por su pelea.

-¿cómo se atreven a pelearse por mi reina?, hay que demostrarles que ella es solo digna de estar conmigo, ¡Moris, pelea por mi reina!.- le ordena aventándolo hacia la pelea, este al caer recibe un puñetazo por parte de Kowalski que era para Isaac, una cachetada con un rasguño por parte de Isaac para Kowalski, una patada en el estomago por parte del pingüino para la nutria macho y otros golpes más que no eran para él. Hasta que de pronto los tres animales machos son mojados con agua helada acompañado de hielos, que los hace separarse.

-¡esta fría!.- se queja Moris inocente de aquella pelea.

-bastante fría diría yo.- habla Isaac titiritiando de frio.

-¿qué les pasa soldados?.- les pregunta muy molesto Skipper al lado de rico que cargaba aquella tina que contenía el agua helada.

-pasa que se estaban peleando por mi reina.- contesta Julien.- pero por suerte Moris también lucho por ella y gano.

-y yo gane tus pies.- habla mort abrazando sus pies, recibiendo como castigo una patada por parte del dueño de los pies.

-Kowalski se aprovecha de mi retirada para seducir a Marlene.- explica mirándolo enojado.

-eso no es cierto, yo…

-¡ya basta!, los dos cállense.- ordena Marlene molesta.

-yo creo que los dos se pelean por un amor del cual solamente uno es el ganador.- explica Lucrecia.- ¿por qué no mejor dejan que esto sea decisión de Marlene?

-Lucrecia tiene razón, así que escoge de una vez por todas Marlene, ¿Kowalski… o yo?.- pregunta muy seria la nutria macho.

-… Kowalski.- decide valientemente, dejando a la nutria macho impactado por su decisión.

-¿a Kowalski?... ¿pero por qué a él?... ¿qué hay de nuestra relación, de nuestro amor?

-Isaac.- le habla caminando hacia el.- en verdad te agradezco todo ese amor que sientes por mí, pero… sin poder evitarlo y sin pensarlo llegue a enamorarme de Kowalski, créeme que no era mi intención ser tu novia para después engañarte o desilusionarte, pero esa es mi decisión, elijo a Kowalski y espero que esto al menos no afecte nuestro lazo de convivencia… ¿podemos ser únicamente amigos?.- Isaac se quedo sin palabras ante tal explicación, en verdad jamás se hubiera imaginado tal realidad que esta le estaba contando, ¿solo ser amigos?, el no quería ser su amigo, quería tener algo más serio con ella. Pero aun que le duela la realidad, debía aceptar que Kowalski fue el ganador de su corazón.

-es-está bien… solo seremos amigos.- acepta seguido de recibir un abrazo por parte de la nutria de ojos avellana.

-gracias por aceptar mi relación Isaac.- le agradece cortando el abrazo.

-no tienes nada de que agradecer.- habla caminando hacia Kowalski tomando la pata de la nutria, ya que al llegar con el pingüino une pata y aleta.- espero que encuentren la felicidad.- la pareja sonríe ante su deseo.- ha, y Kowalski…- lo llama obteniendo su mirada.- si veo una sola lagrima que brota de esos bellísimos ojos avellana, te juro que te arrepentirás.- lo amenaza bromeando.

-primero renuncio a la ciencia antes que hacerla sufrir.- habla a la defensiva sonriendo. Isaac da una sonrisa falsa y todos aplauden ante la linda pareja. Segundos después los pingüinos junto con la nutria macho se retiraron de nuevo hacia su base.

-espero que ya estén los dos más tranquilos.- les reclama Skipper mirando a Kowalski e Isaac.

-si señor.- responden ambos machos.

-bien, al anochecer, te quiero listo Isaac, para partir.- avisa seguido de mirarlo mover la cabeza positivamente.

-¿nos llevaremos el auto rosa?.- pregunta Lucrecia caminando hacia ellos con su maleta cargando.

-no, se quedara con ellos en la base.

-¿y con que nos transportaremos hasta el lugar destinado?.- pregunta Isaac sorprendido.

-otro auto nos llevara, es del mismo tamaño que tiene nuestro auto.- responde seguido de impresionar aun mas a su esposa y al nuevo soldado.

Al pasar las largas horas, tal como lo predijo Skipper, un auto que más bien parecía como una camioneta de juguete, llego hasta las afueras del zoológico. Sus despedidas, como todas las despedidas, fue larga y dolorosa, pero sin duda prometiendo no olvidarse.

-les mandaremos cartas cada vez que podamos.- promete cabo viéndolos alejarse.

-gracias cabo.- agradece Skipper casi gritando, debido a que se estaban alejando en ese momento. Al llegar casi a la reja del zoológico logran ver la camioneta a lo lejos, estacionada casi a la entrada. Logran salir y caminan hacia su medio de transporte.

-hola capitán Skipper.- lo saluda una pingüina muy atractiva de ojos azules como los suyos.

-hola Amalinali.- saluda también el líder abriendo la puerta del coche y entrando con sus acompañantes. Al terminar el saludo, la pingüina comienza a conducir el auto directo hacia Washington. Cuando el reloj marco las 11:56 pm Isaac no resistió mas el sueño y se durmió en la parte trasera del la camioneta, no faltaba poco para que Lucrecia también comenzara a sentir sueño, trato de resistirlo lo más posible, pero no aguanto lo suficiente para no ser notado por el capitán ya que la veía cabeceando y entre cerrando sus ojos.

-el viaje aun durara mucho, ¿te quieres dormir?.

-no, puedo resistir un poco mas.- habla con voz cansada.

-es mejor que ya descanses.- habla sacando de una de las maletas un abrigo suyo, la abraza haciéndola acurrucarse en su cuerpo recargando su cabeza en su pecho y la tapa con su abrigo.

-gracias Skipper.- le agradece en su susurro, pues no falto muy poco para que su descanso fuera contagioso para el también, finalizando con un sueño para la pareja.


	19. WASHINGTON

**Washington D.C.**

La cuidad era realmente más bella y grande de lo que los espías imaginaban. Lucrecia era la ultima en despertar de los pasajeros, mira a su alrededor y ve a Isaac mirando a través de una ventana y a Skipper conversando con la conductora, pero hubo algo que le incomodo en lo más principal. Aquella pingüina le coqueteaba al líder con la simple mirada, deseosamente y con encendida pasión.

-qué bueno que estarás con nosotros, por poco tiempo, pero yo soy la más feliz con tu visita.- alaga seguido de tomarlo de la aleta, Skipper por ser menos atento en las cosas amorosas, no se daba cuenta de esos pequeños coqueteos, pero Lucrecia que los miraba desde su asiento se molesta en el interior y se acerca a ellos.

-buenos días mi amor.- saluda al de cabeza plana besándolo en el pico, Amalinali al ver ese momento aparta su aleta de la del líder.

-supongo que amaneció con gran alegría.- habla la pingüina de ojos azules.

-claro que sí, eso es porque dormí todo la noche recostada sobre el cuerpo de mi marido.- dice con voz fuerte en las últimas dos palabras.

-bien por usted.- habla mirando hacia enfrente. Lucrecia no prestaba atención a sus palabras, ya que se había perdido en la total mirada del capitán. Esta se aparta y camina hacia el asiento trasero del auto junto con Isaac.

-lo de Marlene sí que debió haber sido un fuerte golpe para ti, ¿no?

-la verdad, si, pero creo que alejarme de ella en este viaje me hará bien.- termia con una sonrisa pequeña.

-ya verás que tu asunto amoroso resultara bien, conocerás a mas hembras y entre ellas estará el amor de tu vida.- habla tomándolo de una pata amistosamente.

-gracias Lucrecia-.- agradece mirando el paisaje por la ventana junto con ella.

El viaje a un duro unas cuantas horas más, a lo lejos lograban ver un gran zoológico, aun mas grande que el de central Park, tenía como entrada un zaguán como allá, solo que este era de oro.

-¿guau en donde estamos?.- pregunta Lucrecia impresionada por el lugar.

-estamos en el zoológico Jamba, es el zoológico donde únicamente lo visitan las personas de gran sociedad económica.

-¿enserio?, pero ¿Por qué hemos venido a este zoológico?

-ya lo veraz.- responde sonriéndole. Varios minutos después, llegan a un habitad que al parecer era de pingüinos, era 10 veces mayor que la de ellos y de un acabado bastante fino. Pisan el helado hielo que hace congelar un poco sus patas y se deslizan hasta el gran tanque de agua.

-toma mi aleta y no la sueltes por nada.- pide el líder a su esposa extendiéndosela, esta obedece y mira un poco miedosa el gran mar que les rodeaba. Se sumergen dentro de ella y nadan hasta lo más hondo, pues fue más su impresión al ver hasta adentro un gran barco hundido. Llegaron hasta topar con la puerta de entrada, la pingüina de ojos azules introdujo una palabra clave en un teclado de computadora que estaba en la puerta de entrada, escucharon un clip por parte de esta y abrió automáticamente la puerta. Entraron al interior de un cuarto pequeño, donde hay el agua que había entrado junto con ellos, fue desalojada por una alcantarilla que se encontraba en el suelo.

-bienvenidos al barco militar 023.- habla Amalinali abriendo la puerta del cuarto, dejando ver el interior del barco.

-gracias Amalinali, vamos, les explicare como son las cosas aquí.- habla el líder caminando por el pasillo principal.- estaremos hospedados en este barco por poco tiempo, espero que se sientan cómodos pronto…

-capitán Skipper, que bueno verlo de nuevo por aquí.- le habla una pingüina con un vestido del mismo tipo que Skipper le había regalado a Lucrecia cuando le pidió disculpas.

-gracias, también me alegra poder verla.- agradece seguido de tomar su aleta y besársela caballerosamente. Ese acto era normal en ese lugar como buena educación, pero la pingüina mal interpreto ese beso por no saber de cómo eran las cosas en ese lugar y la pingüina que recibió ese beso se aleja.

-¿puedo saber por qué le besaste la aleta a esa pingüina?.- le pregunta molesta.

-por qué es una costumbre en este barco saludar a todas las hembras que se encuentran aquí.- explica.

-¿ósea que si otro pingüino me llega a saludar de la misma manera debo tomarlo como algo normal y por caballerosidad?

-si.- responde el líder normal.- ¿viste el vestido que llevaba puesto?

-cómo no lo voy a ver si estaba delante de mi restregándome el beso que fue recibido por tu parte.- Skipper sonríe ante tal comentario y la toma de la cintura acercándola hacia él.

-¿a caso estas celosa?.- le pregunta en susurros.

-¿yo celosa?, claro que no y suéltame.- responde de la misma manera.

-esos vestidos son los que deben de usar todas las hembras que habitan aquí.

-ves, te lo dije.-le habla Isaac metiéndose en la conversación.

-¿pero por que esos vestidos?, a caso no pueden ser como los normales, de este siglo.- pregunta Lucrecia.

-no, no puede ser como esos, deben ser como lo dicta el lugar.- le ordena con voz estricta.

-está bien, me pondré el vestido que me regalaste.- decide acatando las reglas.

Seguido de esta decisión, caminan por los grandes y largos pasillos. Hasta llegar a dos dormitorios uno al lado de otro.

-estos serán nuestros dormitorios.

-¿y por qué no mejor dormimos en uno solo?.- pregunta Isaac haciendo sacar a Lucrecia una risa pequeña y a Skipper una mirada amenazadora.

-por qué Lucrecia y yo somos un matrimonio y necesitamos de privacidad, por eso tendrás tu cuarto aparte.

-ok, ok ya entendí.- termina de hablar entrando a su dormitorio. Lucrecia deja de reírse y entra también al dormitorio junto con su marido. Al entrar logran verlo grande y pintado de vivos colores, había una cama matrimonial, una pequeña mesita con tres sillas incluidas, dos buros de cada lado de la cama con dos lámparas pequeñas y hasta al fondo una chimenea artificial.

-¿te gusta nuestra habitación?.- pregunta el líder mirando a Lucrecia impresionada.

-si mucho, no se compara al laboratorio.

-la verdad no, saldré por un momento a visitar al comandante, es el más importante y uno de los jefes militares.- le informa saliendo del cuarto. Lucrecia sigue mirando el enorme cuarto seguido de subir su equipaje a la cama, abre la maleta y saca entre sus aletas el vestido. Mientras que la nutria macho, hace la misma acción que esta, solo que en lugar de sacar un vestido, saca un woki toki.

-hola.- habla a través de él.

-aquí Jill, infórmame Isaac.

-Skipper decidió irse del zoológico junto con nosotros.

-¿hacia dónde se fueron?

-estamos en Washington D.C. en el zoológico Jamba, adentro del barco militar 023.

-así que están en Washington hee… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- le ordena con dura voz.

-si señora.

-adiós.- habla cortando el contacto.

-¿qué fue lo que te dijo?.- pregunta espiráculo que estaba sentado junto a ella.

-el querido capitán Skipper, se fue a Washington.

-¿y qué pasa con Lucrecia?

-ya no me ha contactado, tiene la misión de ser la espía y no da muy buenos resultados, claro como ya se caso con él, de seguro ya hasta debe estar enamorada de él y no quiere seguir con la misión y quién sabe, tal vez ya hasta esta… embarazada.

-si eso fuera cierto, entonces ya no hay que confiarnos tanto en ella.- toma el rostro de Jill entre sus aletas y la mira a los ojos.- Jill, es hora de que entres en la guerra.

-¿yo?, ¿pero yo que puedo hacer?

-vas a involucrarte en esto, te daré una identidad de otras pingüinas que ya fallecieron y te aras pasar por esa identidad falsa, entrando al barco militar 023.

-¿y que pasara con Lucrecia e Isaac?

-yo me encargare de eso más tarde.- habla alejándose de ella.

Skipper al regresar a su dormitorio, abre la puerta y queda sorprendido al ver a su esposa con el vestido que le había regalado junto con el collar de diamantes.

-¿me veo mal?.- pregunta tomando su vestido.

-no, te ves… muy hermosa.- habla impresionado por su belleza.

-¿qué te dijo el comandante?

-hará una comida para anunciar nuestra visita.- extiende su brazo doblado hacia ella.- ¿vamos?

-claro.- responde con una sonrisa enredando también su brazo al de él.

Mientras que el en zoológico de Central Park, las cosas también parecían salir bien. Kowalski estaba recostado con Marlene en el pasto del habitad de la nutria.

-¿en que estas pensando Kowalski?.- pregunta con voz dulce.

-en ti… en lo mucho que te amo y cuanto deseo compartir el resto de mi vida contigo.- Marlene deja salir una sonrisa y lo mira seguido de regalarle un beso en el pico.- sabes una cosa Marlene, estoy pensando seriamente en… unir nuestras vidas, ya sabes, contraer matrimonio.

-¿quieres pedirme matrimonio?.- pregunta sorprendida y con gran alegría por dentro.

-claro que sí, es lo que más deseo en toda mi vida… te amo.

-y yo a ti.- responde sonriéndole y besándolo de nuevo recostados en el pasto.


	20. MALA PRESENTACION

**MALA PRESENTANCION**

Al llegar al comedor, Lucrecia logra ver a pingüinas y pingüinos con estrellas militares colocadas en su pecho y entre todos ellos, ve a Emmanuel.

-hola, bienvenidos.- habla el comandante.

-hola comandante.- habla el capitán caminando con su esposa hacia él. Al llegar hacia él, este toma la aleta de la pingüina y se la besa como es de costumbre en ese lugar, Lucrecia se ruboriza un poco y Skipper sin poder creérselo así mismo, se molesta un poco por la acción.- permítame presentarme, soy el comandante Saúl.

-mi nombre es Lucrecia, soy la esposa del capitán Skipper, es un placer conocerlo.

-mucho gusto poder conocerla, por favor pase.- les habla guiándolos hasta el comedor, Skipper caballerosamente toma la silla y la hace para atrás para que Lucrecia se siente, esta agradece seguido de sentarse.

-¿cómo han estado las misiones?.- pregunta el de cabeza plana sentándose.

-muy bien, afortunadamente no ha habido dificultades o muertes.

-bien por los soldados.- felicita al terminar de escuchar.

-¿y cómo te ha ido en tu lazo matrimonial?.- se atreve a preguntar.

-bien, muy bien.- responde el pingüino mirando a Lucrecia con una sonrisa.

-yo siempre he creído que Lucrecia por creerse de la vida galante, iba a dificultar las cosas en el matrimonio.- habla Emmanuel con la mayor intención de dejar mal a la pingüina. Ese comentario hiso que todos los pingüinos, incluyendo al comandante voltearan a verla.

-no, yo no soy una pingüina de la vida galante, soy humilde y sencilla.- explica con una ligera sonrisa y Emmanuel solo la ve de reojo.

-me alegra eso de ti Lucrecia…

-la comida esta lista.- avisa una pingüina seguido de salir varios pingüinos vestidos con un moño negro en su cuello a repartir los platos de comida. Después de ya haberla repartido, todos comienzan a comer, excepto Emmanuel que se levanta de la mesa y se dirige hacia la cocina.

-hola capitán Emmanuel, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda servirle?.- le pregunta una comadreja hembra de pelaje color rojo.

-¿van a servir vino como se acostumbra en todas las comidas?

-claro que sí y más en especial con las nuevas visitas.- le responde refiriéndose a Lucrecia a Skipper.- ¿por qué la pregunta?

-solo curiosidad… ¿y usted será la que sirva el vino?

-no yo no, lo servirá el mesero Raúl.- le responde señalándolo.

-gracias.- agradece seguido de caminar hacia él, lo toma del brazo y lo lleva hacia una esquina lejana donde nadie pueda escucharlos.

-¿qué pasa capitán?.- le pregunta extrañado por su acción.

-necesito que agás algo importante para mí...- le habla enseñándole dinero que sostenía con su aleta.

Mientras que en el comedor todos continuaban comiendo en silencio, se hizo presente Emmanuel, toma asiento y continúa comiendo. Hasta que finalmente todos a acaban su comida y se les retira el plato.

-¿ahora, que les parece un poco de vino?.- pregunta la comadreja hembra seguido de tronar los dedos. Sale el mesero Raúl y comienza a servir el vino.

-no creo que esto sea una buena idea señor.- le habla dudando en susurros a Emmanuel mientras le servía.

-solo haz lo que te pedí.- le ordena con voz exigente. El mesero al llegar hasta el lugar de la pingüina, hace resbalar a propósito la botella provocando que el contenido fuera sobre de ella mojándola y manchando su vestido, haciendo que eso le sacara a Emmanuel una sonrisa pequeña.

-lo siento señorita, fue un accidente.- se disculpa apenado el pingüino.

-no, no se preocupe, yo entiendo.- responde Lucrecia limpiándose el vino.

-lo lamento de verdad.- contesta mirando tristemente a Emmanuel.- con permiso.- el pingüino se retira a la cocina.

-¿quieres ir a cambiarte?.

-si… yo ya me retiro.- decide seguido de caminar hacia la salida.

-¿cómo que ya te retiras?... Lucrecia…- la llama el capitán, pero ve que son inútiles sus llamadas.

-vaya, por fin se retiro.- comenta Emmanuel seguido de beber un poco de vino de su copa.- esa pingüina siempre arruina los momentos de reuniones más importantes.- continua hablando llamando la atención de todos.- siempre intenta llamar la atención haciendo dramas y sin mencionar que es muy mala para la cocina, ¿no es así Skipper?.- pregunta mirándolo, el pingüino de cabeza plana se sienta en su lugar guardando silencio y esto impresiona al comandante.

-(si Skipper no la defiende de los comentarios de Emmanuel, quiere decir que todo lo que él dice de ella es verdad).- habla en su mente el comandante negando con la cabeza por las malas noticias que se entera de la pingüina.

Lucrecia al llegar a su dormitorio se cambia el vestido y se sienta en la cama, pensando en lo mal que la hizo ver Emmanuel delante de todos, en eso escucha como tocan la puerta del cuarto.

-¿puedo pasar?.- pregunta la nutria macho parado en la puerta.

-claro, adelante pasa.- habla mirándolo sonrientemente.

-y… ¿dónde estabas?

-fui a una comida con Skipper, para conocer al comandante.

-¿qué tal te fue?

-no tan bien que digamos.- habla mostrándole el vestido manchado de vino.

-¿pero que le paso?.- pregunta mirándolo asombrado.

-fue un accidente, el mesero me iba a servir el vino y se le resbalo vaciándolo sobre de mi… pero ya olvida eso y adivina quien mas esta aquí.

-¿quién?

-Emmanuel…

-¿Emmanuel?, de seguro él fue el culpable del vino…desde que lo conocí me moleste con el por la forma en la que te trata y Skipper que no le pone un alto.

-bueno como sea… lo que paso, paso.

En el zoológico, Kowalski y los demás pingüinos ya en la base, miraban la televisión sobre un programa de motocicletas.

-chicos, me gustaría informarles algo.- les habla Kowalski llamando su atención.

-¿qué pasa Kowalski?.- pregunta cabo.

-yo… voy a pedirle matrimonio a Marlene, aquí en la base.- ante la noticia ambos pingüinos sonrieron y lo miran con gran entusiasmo.

-que biench.- le habla rico dando unas ligeras palmaditas en su espalda.

-qué lindo, tu y Marlene como un matrimonio y luego vendrán los hijos.- ese comentario hiso toser un poco al pingüino y tragar saliva en seco.

-este, lo de los hijos lo veremos Marlene y yo más adelante cabo.

**DEBAJO DE LAS ALCANTARILLAS DE NUEVA YORK…**

Espiráculo recién apagaba su equipo tecnológico mientras le extendía a Jill una carpeta que decía confidencial.

-bien, ahora eres la sub-teniente Elizabeth, ¿entiendes?

-si señor.- responde tomando la carpeta.

-quiero que estés en ese barco mañana.

-preparare el auto para viajar ahora mismo, mañana tendrá noticias mías.

-bien, quiero que todo salga mejor de lo planeado.- espera sonriendo malévolamente.

Más tarde al caer la noche de ese mismo día, los pingüinos hacían la operación limpieza en su base, para preparar el momento en el cual Kowalski pedirá la pata de Marlene en matrimonio.

-Kowalski aun no entiendo para que planeaste esta gran cena.- habla la nutria.

-ya lo veras es una sorpresa.- le habla al entrando a la base escondiendo una de sus aletas en su espalda. Marlene al entrar ve a los pingüinos, junto con los lémures, las babuinas y sus primas Becky y Stacy.

-hola prima.- la saludan al mismo tiempo ambas tejones.

-ho-hola, pero… ¿qué pasa?.- pregunta extrañada la nutria.

-Marlene, quiero aprovechar que todos están aquí reunidos para pedirte algo importante… sé que no hemos cumplido ni un año de noviazgo, pero de verdad me gustaría estar contigo, te amo y lo sabes, así como también sabes que por ti pelearía contra quien sea, así que…- este se inca delante de ella y saca de la aleta que escondía en su espalda una pequeña cajita envolvída en terciopelo color azul marino, la abre y deja salir al exterior un anillo con un diamante en forma cuadrada.- Marlene, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?.- pregunta con una sonrisa. Marlene ante esto también sonríe y no deja salir las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-anda nena, ¡dile que si!.- le habla Darla.

-acepta prima, acepta.- le anima Stacy.

-tendremos una boda, ¡haaa!.- grita emocionada Becky.

-sí, si acepto casarme contigo.- habla Marlene sin contener sus lagrimas, Kowalski se apresura a colocarle el anillo y la besa apasionadamente mientras escucha los aplausos de los animales.

-cuenten conmigo para hacer la ceremonia matrimonial.- se ofrece Moris.

-¡no!, esto es un insulto a mi realeza, ¿cómo es posible que una nutria hermosa y delicada como Marlene pueda estar con un plebeyo como ese?.- pregunta Julien señalando al teniente que rueda sus ojos ante su pregunta.

-por qué ella me ama.- responde Kowalski a la defensiva.

-¿te ama?, ella debería amar a un rey como yo.

-rico, cállalo.- ordena el teniente seguido de ver como el experto en armas le calla la boca con cinta adhesiva.- bien, ahora, ¿en que estábamos?.- pregunta mirando a la nutria coquetamente seguido de seguir besándola.

**Yo: ha qué lindo me quedo mi cap *.* xDD**

**Adolfo: ¡cállate! Que no ves que pinguinos2000 por fin acepto ser mi novia ^.^ haa la amo tanto.**

**Yo: O.e tonterías, ella solo te quiere por lastima, recuerda a quien te pondré como pareja al finalizar el fic XP**

**Adolfo: U.U**

**Yo: ****:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :): ) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :): ) :): D**


	21. LA LLEGADA DE JILL

**LA LLEGADA DE JILL **

A la mañana siguiente, Lucrecia al despertar mira la fresca mañana a través de la ventana, mira hacia su compañero de cuarto y le da un tierno beso sobre el pico. Esta al ver que ni esa acción lo despierta se levanta de la cama y sale afuera de su cuarto a caminar un poco. Al rondar por los pasillos no muy lejos de su cuarto ve a un animal que jamás creyó volver a ver… hasta ahora.

-nos alaga mucho tenerla de nuevo como visita sub-teniente Elizabeth.

-gracias, a mí también me alegra estar de regreso.- habla Jill en su nueva identidad.

-si me acompaña le mostrare su cuarto.- la llama caminando.

-gracias.- agradece seguido de caminar atrás de Amalinali.

Lucrecia trago saliva en seco al mismo momento en que vio a Jill retirarse.

-¿sub-teniente Elizabeth?… ¿Qué estará tramando espiráculo ahora?.- se pregunta así misma temerosa, da media vuelta y regresa hacia el pasillo donde están las habitaciones. Camina directo hacia la de Isaac y abre la puerta si tocar.- Isaac, Jill está aquí.- le habla a la nutria macho aun viéndolo dormir. Se acerca a esta y lo despierta de un almohadazo.

-¿qué?, ¿qué pasa?.- pregunta impactado por la forma en la cual fue despertado.

-silencio, baja la voz, ¿acaso quieres despertar a Skipper?.- lo regaña en susurros.

-perdón, pero me despertaste bien feo… me asustaste.

-pues no despertabas y no encontraba otra forma de despertarte.

-bueno ya estoy despierto.- se queja sobando su cabeza.

-Jill está aquí.- le repite.

-¿qué?, ¿cómo que Jill está aquí?, ¿por qué tendría que estar aquí?

-no lo sé, pero está aquí, de seguro espiráculo la mando para algo.

-o llego por la llamada que le hice anoche.

-¿qué dices?

-ayer en la noche la contacte para…

-¡no!, ¡para que la contactas!.-

-por qué es nuestro trabajo, contactarla y decirle cómo vamos en la misión, tu ya ni siquiera la has contactado desde hace semanas y eso que para ti era importante tu misión como espía.- Lucrecia ante eso se sienta en la cama de un sentón con la mirada perdida.

-tienes razón, es solo que me he estado olvidando de todo por lo que he tenido que pasar últimamente.

-no te preocupes Lucrecia, ya verás que pronto estarás bien.- la anima tomándola de una aleta.- por lo pronto yo hablare con Jill y te informare mas tarde.

-gracias Isaac.- agradece sin voltear a verlo.

-oye.- la llama, esta voltea a verlo seguido de recibir un almohadazo en la cara por parte de este.

-¡ho! Ya verás.- se queja tomando otra almohada y acercándose a él para comenzar una pelea de almohadas, la verdad hacía tiempo que ya no se divertían así, Isaac se recostó de nuevo y se tapa por completo con las cobijas, Lucrecia llega hasta él descubriéndolo y comienza a darle de almohadazos sin percibirse que poco a poco comenzaba a meterse adentro de las cobijas y acostándose al lado de el por seguir en pie el juego.

-Isaac, ¿has visto a Lucre…- el pingüino de cabeza plana deja de hablar al ver su respuesta delante de él. Por otro lado Lucrecia al ver a Skipper se levanta de la cama de Isaac y lo mira algo apenada.- olvídalo.- responde saliendo del cuarto de la nutria macho.

-Skipper, espera.- lo llama corriendo detrás de él.- Skipper por favor.- lo llama por última vez tomándolo del brazo.

-¿qué?.- pregunta molesto.

-no es lo que parece, se que estas molesto por…

-¡no!, yo no estoy molesto únicamente al verte en el cuarto de Isaac y encima de su cama.

-quiero decirte que esto es un malentendido, estábamos en una pelea de almohadas y…

-claro, yo entiendo la típica pelea de almohadas, podría pasarle a cualquiera, como a mí, hago una pelea de almohadas con Amalinali y estoy en su cuarto.

-no, no es lo mismo y por favor no me menciones a esa pingüina, por que no es lo mismo lo tuyo con lo mío, por qué Amalinali te coquetea y a mi Isaac no.

-claro que si.- responde molesto.

-claro que…- Lucrecia deja de hablar al ver a Skipper darse media vuelta y cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que esta se extrañe ante tal acción, pues ya conociéndolo bien, se esperaba alguna otra palabra para seguir con la discusión, pero fue todo lo contrario al verlo darle la espalda y encerrándose en sí mismo.- bueno ya dejemos de pelear… ¿me perdonas?.- Skipper al oír eso da media vuelta mirándolo sorprendido.

-sí, está bien, te perdono.- responde tomando su aleta y la besa.- pero que no se vuelva a repetir.- pide.

-si te lo prometo.- responde sonriendo, Skipper la abraza por los costados y la besa. Lucrecia se deja llevar por ese beso y lo toma por el cuello sin saber que Jill la observaba escondida por detrás de un muro.

-maldita espía, así que es por eso que ya no nos has contactado he… es mejor si comienzas a olvidarte de Skipper, por qué ahora a mi me toca convertirme en su esposa para acabar lo que tu apenas estas comenzando.- dice la pingüina así misma mirando la escena con rabia. Hasta que ambos se separan y sonríen, se abrazan y caminan hacia su cuarto, Jill al ver esto camina alejándose del lugar.

Mientras que en el salón militar, se encontraba el comandante tomando una taza de café, hasta que llega Amalinali.

-señor, lamento interrumpir, pero solo vine para informarle que la sub-teniente Elizabeth ha regresado.

-¿ya regreso?, ¿por qué no me lo informaste de inmediato?.- le pregunta molesto.

-lo siento señor, pero apenas llego hoy en la mañana.- le informa algo apenada.

-… gracias por la información.- agradece seguido de mirarla retirarse.

Jill al llegar a su cuarto saca de su maleta su woki toki, lo enciende y trata de buscar su contacto.

-espiráculo.- habla a través de él.

-¿ya estás en el barco?.- le habla el delfín.

-sí, ya estoy en él y ¿adivina a quien vi muy cariñosa con Skipper?... a Lucrecia.

-esa espía ya no nos sirve de nada, se ha enamorado de él y ya no la creo capas de lastimarlo.

-mi plan es enamorarlo en el punto en que este deje a Lucrecia para ahora irse conmigo, nos casaremos y tenga por seguro que yo acabare esta misión.

-me encanta tu plan, ahora todo depende de ti.- responde sacándole a la pingüina una sonrisa maléfica. El coronel camina directo hacia el cuarto de Skipper, toca a su puerta y logra ser atendido.

-coronel, que alegría verlo de nuevo.- habla el capitán con una sonrisa.

-gracias, solo vine para avisarle que la sub-teniente Elizabeth está de regreso.

-¿la sub-teniente Elizabeth?.-pregunta emocionado.- siempre he escuchado de ella pero no he tenido aun el gusto de conocerla.

-pues ahora ya la conocerá.- habla mirando desde la puerta a Lucrecia sentada en la cama con una sonrisa existente.- nos gustaría que nos acompañara en una cena para darle la bienvenida.

-claro que si, puede contar conmigo y con mi esposa para estar presentes en la bienveni…

-no.- lo interrumpe el comandante.- en esta cena no quisiera que… su esposa estuviera presente.- habla mirando a Lucrecia despreciablemente, Skipper ante esto se sorprende por su petición y lo mira sorprendido y dudoso.

-¿puedo saber por qué no quiere que mi esposa este presente?

-después de la última comida que tuvimos para tener el gusto de conocerla, me he dado cuenta que todo lo que dice el capitán Emmanuel sobre de ella es verdad y sinceramente no queremos darle una mala impresión a la sub-teniente por su esposa.

-pero Lucrecia…

-por favor no me contradiga.- lo regaña seguido de darle la espalda comenzando a alejarse. Skipper cierra la puerta y mira a Lucrecia tristemente.

-las mala palabras de Emmanuel me han dejado mal delante de todos.- habla con un hilo de voz y agachando la mirada.

-no Lucrecia.- le habla caminando hacia ella tomándola de la cabeza para alzar su mirada.- no voy a permitir que nadie te trate mal aquí.- responde seguido de abrazarla.

Isaac al salir de su cuarto es tomado por el brazo y aquel individuo que lo toma, lo lleva a un lugar un poco lejano para poder hablar completamente en privado con él.

-¿qué le pasa…- la nutria macho deja de hablar al impresionarse por la persona que lo tomo.

-¡cállate!, ¿cómo has estado en la misión?.- le pregunta Jill impacientemente.

-bien, todo está muy bien.

-quiero que seas sincero conmigo… ¿Lucrecia se ha enamorado por completo de Skipper verdad?

-no, bueno ella… sí, creo que se está enamorando de el poco a poco.- responde sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por delatar a su amiga.

-lo sabia…

-sub-teniente Elizabeth.- la llama Amalinali a lo lejos.

-hola.- contesta Jill entrando en su personaje.

-solo vengo a avisarle que esta noche, habrá una cena especial para usted por su llegada en el comedor central del barco.- informa mirándola sonrientemente.

-gracias, estaré allí presente.- agradece seguido de mirarla retirarse.- vete y continua con tu misión.- le ordena a la nutria macho seguido de quedarse sola en el pasillo.

Al caer la noche todo se cumplió tal como lo planeado, de nuevo se reunieron todos los pingüinos del barco para celebrar la llegada de la "sub-teniente Elizabeth". Jill, Emmanuel e Isaac estaban presentes en el lugar, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, hasta que logran escuchar cómo se abre la puerta, entrando Skipper seguido de Lucrecia, los pingüinos al verla se impresionan seguido de mirar como el comandante se levanta de su silla mirándola como una intrusa.

**Adolfo: haa, ves como si me ama *.***

**Yo: :/ aja, si claro, ahora quiere que la convierta en tu esposa.**

**Adolfo: ¿podrías hacer eso? :DDD**

**Yo: O.e no, claro que no :P amenos que ella acepte**

**Adolfo: Pinguinos2000, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa? :,D (muestra un anillo de compromiso)**


	22. EL CUADRO

**EL CUADRO**

-creí que había sido claro capitán Skipper.- habla el comandante mirando al pingüino serio.

-si comandante, fue lo suficientemente claro, pero no voy a permitir que traten de ocultar a mi esposa cuando saben que existe.- reprocha mirándolo de la misma manera. Por otra parte Jill miraba a Lucrecia como a una enemiga natural, mientras que esta le temblaban las piernas al estar de nuevo delante de ella.- si mi esposa no puede ser aceptada en esta cena, entonces yo me retiro junto con ella.- habla dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida junto con la pingüina.

-espere.- lo llama el comandante, Skipper al oír su voz voltea a verlo.- pueden quedarse.- decide finalmente sentándose en la mesa. Ambos pingüinos también toman lugar en sus asientos mientras eran atendidos, Lucrecia aun no dejaba de temblar ni de mirar a Jill de reojo.

-el platillo de esta noche será sopa de pescado.- habla la comadreja hembra siguiendo la misma técnica de servicio que utilizo la otra vez. Todos recibieron el mismo plato de comida y comienzan a comer.

En el zoológico todos los animales estaban demasiado atareados con los preparativos para la boda de Kowalski y Marlene, pues aun no podía creer que mañana mismo sería la gran boda.

-¡qué emoción prima!.- habla Stacy junto con su hermana tejón sentadas en la cama de cemento, mirando con gran sorpresa el vestido de novia que Marlene sostenía entre sus patas enfrente de ellas.

-jajajaja yo estoy más emocionada que ustedes y sobre todo nerviosa.- confiesa la nutria.

-tú no te preocupes de nada, solo sal y di tus votos delante de tu futuro marido.- habla Becky poniendo ojos soñadores.

-suena fácil pero en realidad no es así.- responde Marlene poniendo una cara preocupante.

Pero ante todo esto, era Kowalski el más preocupado y nervioso, no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro hablándole a sus compañeros sobre todo lo que él deseaba planear.

-¿y si la boda sale bien y la noche de bodas no?

-¿específicamente que se hace en una noche de bodas, Kowalski?.- pregunta cabo inocentemente llamando la atención de sus compañeros mirándolo sorpresivamente.

-bueno he, una noche de bodas es… una noche de bodas.- comienza a tartamudear el más alto, ¿pues como poder explicar eso a alguien tan inocente y niño como cabo?.- es cuando, cuando… rico explícale tu.

-no io no, etoy ocupado.- habla el pingüino psicópata cubriéndose la cara con el cabello de la señorita Perki.

-es cuando… los novios tienen una pijama mirando las estrellas y comiendo palomitas de maíz.- da su explicación falsa sonriendo por sentirse aliviado.

-eso suena bien, no puedo esperar para tener mi noche de bodas.- responde sonriendo.

-¿qué cosas dices cabo?, tu aun eres muy chico para eso.- lo regaña un poco.- y hablando sobre la noche de bodas, necesito que para mañana ustedes dos duerman en el habitad de Marlene.

-¿peo po que?.-pregunta molesto rico.

-por qué quiero que en la base sea mi noche de bodas.- responde Kowalski de la misma manera.

-rico, Kowalski tiene razón, además aquí está la tele y Marlene no tiene tele.

-si es cierto.

-eta biench.- acepta el pingüino peinando a su muñeca.

Ya en el barco, los pingüinos recién terminando su comida se levantaron de la mesa y dispusieron a seguir al comandante a un recorrido por los pasillos de grandes recuerdos de muchos soldados que fallecieron.

-supongo que usted ya no ha recorrido estos pasillos durante mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?.- le habla el capitán a Jill.

-no, incluso he llegado a olvidar a los grandes soldados que dieron su vida por todos nosotros.- responde dramáticamente. Caminaron por pocos minutos hasta llegar a un cuadro, donde Lucrecia al verlo siente como su corazón se acelera haciéndola sacar una sonrisa.

-este es el cuadro de la teniente Laura, la… ex esposa del capitán Skipper.- habla mirándolo a él.

-es… mi hermana.- habla con un hilo de voz al verlo, sin percatarse que Jill logra escucharla.

-(_así_ _que esta es la hermana de Lucrecia… me alegra saber eso_).- dice Jill en su mente riendo malévolamente mirando el cuadro detenidamente.

-le hicieron este cuadro en su memoria tres días después de su muerte.- explica Skipper quedándose junto con Lucrecia mientras que los demás seguían con el recorrido.

-siempre ha orgullecido a la familia, sabes.- habla mirándolo.

-ahora todo ese orgullo que ella representaba, fue agradecido con este recuerdo.- dice refiriéndose al cuadro. Lucrecia no paraba de mirarlo, era de verdad una gran maravilla para ella.

-Skipper, te quedaste hasta atrás.- habla Emmanuel acercándose a ellos.

-lo siento Emmanuel, pero Lucrecia quería quedarse a observar el cuadro de su hermana.- explica mientras el pingüino miraba el cuadro, hasta que continúan caminando hasta el final del recorrido.

-y bien, hasta aquí termina nuestro recorrido.

-todo fue maravilloso, espero que de verdad, nuestros héroes hayan cumplido una misión en todo el lugar.- espera Jill fingiendo en su papel.

-créame que de verdad si.- responde el comandante.- bueno, ya no la quiero molestar mas en esta noche, yo me retiro, que tenga linda noche.

-igualmente comandante.- habla Jill sonriendo y mirándolo alejarse, la mayoría de los demás también se retiran a descansar junto con Skipper y Lucrecia.- capitán Skipper, por favor espere.- lo llama Jill con voz suave.

-¿Qué pasa sub-teniente?.- pregunta Skipper mirándola de frente y dándole la espalda a Lucrecia.

-solamente quería agradecerle por estar presente en esta noche.- habla con voz coqueta.

-no tiene nada de que agradecer, no sabe cuánto me alegra por fin poder conocerla.

-a mí también me alegra conocerlo.- responde seguido de acercarse a él finalmente abrazándolo muy pero muy cariñosamente.

-es usted un gran soldado capitán Skipper.- le habla aun mas coquetamente viendo a Lucrecia de frente por abrazar a Skipper, restregándole en la cara aquel abrazo muy cariñoso. Lucrecia que la miraba, no sabía cuando perdería el control y la paciencia para irse sobre de ella.

-gracias, en verdad se lo agradezco mucho.- agradece sin darse cuenta de los coqueteos.

-lo veo mañana.- responde por última vez alejándose.

-¿nos vamos?.- pregunta Skipper a su esposa tomándola de un brazo seguido de sentir como es zafado.

-suéltame, puedo caminar sola.- habla adelantándose en el camino. Skipper al verla así se extraña por su comportamiento y camina hacia ella decidiendo no decir palabras ante su actitud. Varias horas más tardes, cuando ya todos están dormidos, cierto animal caminaba hacia el pasillo de los grandes recuerdos, hasta llegar al cuadro de Laura, lo mira de arriba abajo y saca su cuchillo que traía clavándolo en este, comenzando a hacerle serios daños y rompiéndolo con aquella arma mortal.

A la mañana siguiente no había ni sospechas sobre el cuadro ya roto, todos siguieron su rutina tal y como es, caminaban de un lado para otro y no paraban de moverse, el coronel desayunaba en la sala de control del comando.

-señor.- habla Amalinali entrando.

-¿Qué pasa Amalinali?.

-ha pasado algo realmente espantoso.- habla un poco asustada.

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta espantándose por la forma en la cual le está informando.

-será mejor que vaya al pasillo de recuerdos a ver el cuadro de la teniente Laura.- el comandante al escuchar esto, sale rápidamente hacia el lugar solicitado, mientras que la pingüina ahora corría hacia el cuarto de Skipper.

-capitán Skipper.- lo llama tocando su puerta.

-¿qué pasa?.- pregunta el pingüino de cabeza plana abriendo la puerta.

-tiene que ver el cuadro de su ex esposa Laura… lo destrozaron.- habla de prisa por dar la noticia, Lucrecia que estaba también en el cuarto, al oír eso se llena de preocupación y sale a ver el objeto antes que Skipper.

-Lucrecia, espera.- la llama el capitán saliendo seguido de esta. Los tres pingüinos corren hacia el lugar a ver el horror que había causado tal animal, Lucrecia al ver el cuadro se cubre su pico con ambas aletas y resiste sus ganas de llorar al ver su ilusión deshecha. Pero sin saber que el más desecho en eso, era Skipper. El comandante miro llegar a los demás pingüinos junto con la sub-teniente y a Emmanuel.

-¿pero qué paso?.- pregunta Emmanuel sorprendido.

-¿quién es el culpable de esto?.- pregunta el comandante con ira.- ¿quién destrozo el cuadro de la teniente Laura?

-debió haber sido alguien que la odiaba en verdad.- responde Jill fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿por qué alguien izo algo así?- pregunta Lucrecia.

-¿por qué lo hiciste Lucrecia?.- le pregunta Emmanuel mirándola como culpable.

-yo no hice nada.- se defiende.

-¿usted lo hizo?.- le pregunta el comandante.

-no yo no lo hice, ¿cómo lo haría si es mi hermana, mi familia?

-tal vez lo hiciste por celos, ¿verdad?, por qué sabes que ella fue la ex esposa de tu marido.

-concuerdo con Emmanuel, tu lo hiciste Lucrecia.- la acusa también Jill sonriéndole malvadamente.

-no, yo no lo hice.- habla mirando a todos que la miraban mal.- Skipper, te juro que yo no lo hice, yo no lo hice, por favor dime que me crees.- le habla mirándolo en forma de suplica y soltando sus lagrimas.

**Bueno, hasta aquí termina mi cap **

**Adolfo: no acepto D,: *comienza a llorar***

**Yo: O.e pero claro que no iba a aceptar :U ve a prepararte para el siguiente cap**

**Adolfo: está bien U.U**


	23. LA SEGUNDA BODA

**LA SEGUNDA BODA**

Skipper voltea su mirada hacia Lucrecia y le limpia sus lágrimas, mirándola compasivamente, seguido de abrazarla con una sola aleta.

-claro que yo te creo chiquita, tú no eres la culpable de esto.- le habla sonriéndole.

-Skipper, ¿defiendes a la culpable que rompió el cuadro de tu esposa?.- pregunta Jill molesta.

-claro que le creo, Lucrecia no fue, fue alguien más.- habla mirándolos a todos.

-veo que nadie tiene el valor de confesar este crimen… Amalinali.- la llama molesto el comandante.

-¿si señor?.- pregunta acercándose a él un poco temerosa por su duro carácter.

-da la orden de quitar el cuadro de la teniente Laura, que hagan otro y que lo coloquen en el lugar de siempre.

-sí señor, como usted ordene.- obedece alejándose.

-todos retírense.- da órdenes mirando a todos molesto. Los soldados sin más palabras se retiran y continúan con sus labores.

Por otra parte, el zoológico estaba demasiado atareado, el habitad de Marlene estaba completamente lleno de los animales del zoológico, ya que ahí era donde se iba a realizar la boda.

-¿ya estamos todos listos?.- pregunta Moris llamando la atención de todos, seguido de escuchar su respuesta con un simple "si". Marlene comenzó a entrar caminando en un camino de pétalos de rosas, tomada del brazo de Mason, que la acompaña hasta el altar.- bien, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a Kowalski y a Marlene en matrimonio.- habla Moris al verla llegar hasta Kowalski.

Skipper y Lucrecia regresan a su cuarto aun en estado de shock por el cuadro.

-_(estoy segura que fue Jill la que rompió el cuadro… fue ella…_

-Lucrecia.- la llama por tercera vez Skipper, ya que esta al estar perdida en su mente, no se percata que Skipper tenía tiempo llamándola.

-lo siento… ¿qué me decías?.- le pregunta Lucrecia algo apenada.

-lo del cuadro de tu hermana si te afecto mucho, ¿verdad?

-sí, demasiado, ¿quién y por que habrá destruido el cuadro?.

-no lo sé, pero tenlo por seguro que el comandante no parara hasta descubrir quien lo hizo.- garantiza seguido de acercarse a ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

Moris, al terminar su discurso, procedió a dar la entrega de los anillos que los tría Stacy en una almohadilla. Kowalski toma el suyo y se lo coloca a Marlene, seguido de que la nutria toma el segundo y se lo coloca a Kowalski en su pata.

-antes de seguir, ¿hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio?

-yo me opongo.- habla una voz masculina.

-¿qué?.- pregunta Kowalski sorprendido mirando hacia atrás, pero pronto se tranquiliza al ver quien hablo.

-aun no me explico por qué Marlene escogió a este plebeyo.- habla Julien cruzándose de brazos.

-rico, te dije que lo mantuvieras callado.- lo regaña Kowalski seguido de sacar a Julien de una patada afuera del habitad.

-bien, ahora yo los declaro, marido y mujer… Kowalski, puedes besar a la novia.- consciente Moris mirándolos alegremente, Kowalski ante esto sonríe y mira a Marlene a los ojos, seguido de besarla. Al ver esto los invitados aplauden a la feliz pareja, mientras se separaban de aquel beso, miran a sus invitados sonrientes y dan inicio a la gran fiesta matrimonial.

Lucrecia al mirar a Skipper demasiado ocupado mirando una carpeta que decía confidencial sale del cuarto y se dije al de Jill, entrando sin tocar y rápidamente.

-¿fuiste tú verdad?, tú fuiste la que rompió el cuadro de mi hermana…

-ten mucho cuidado el cómo me hablas niña.- la interrumpe Jill con voz fuerte.- que no se te olvide que trabajas para mí y para el doctor espiráculo.

-sí, yo se que desgraciadamente trabajo para ustedes, pero no les voy a permitir que me arrebaten lo que más amo.- termina de hablar dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

-como Skipper.- habla Jill deteniendo su paso y haciendo que Lucrecia la mire de frente.

-¿de qué hablas?.- pregunta nerviosa.

-no soy tonta niña, ya me di cuenta que a pesar de que ese matrimonio es una farsa, tú te has enamorado de Skipper de verdad.

-no, eso no es cierto.- niega.

-¿a no?, bueno, entonces no te importara si ahora yo ocupo tu lugar en la misión… ahora yo seré la esposa de Skipper y terminare esta misión de una vez por todas.- habla.

-no, esta misión se me otorgo a mí.

-vamos a hacer un trato Lucrecia, tú te separaras de Skipper para que yo pueda convertirme en su esposa y a cambio te daré tu libertad.- Lucrecia al oír eso se siente dividida en dos almas, aquella propuesta la había dejado sin palabras, pues algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos no soltar a Skipper por nada del mundo, pero aun le daba más la preferencia a su orgullo que a su corazón, se obligaba a si misma a no enamorarse del pingüino por qué era solo parte de su misión.

-yo… no sé qué decir.- responde aun dudando del trato.

-piénsalo, te aconsejo que no dejes escapar esta oportunidad Lucrecia, por fin tendrás tu libertad.- le habla mirándola sonrientemente. Lucrecia por otra parte si más que decir sale del cuarto.

-¿dejarle el camino libre para que este con Skipper?... no, no puedo hacer eso… ya no soy la misma de antes, ya no siento desprecio ni asco por él, ahora me siento invadida por otros sentimientos, que me hacen enojar y molestar a todas aquellas cosas o personas que me lo quieren quitar… y no sé por qué pienso esto de él.- habla así misma Lucrecia recordando en lo que le dijo Jill.

Kowalski y Marlene daban un paseo en todo el zoológico, pues todos los animales seguían en el habitad de la nutria.

-ahora que ya somos un matrimonio debemos pensar en muchas cosas.- le habla Kowalski sin dejar de caminar junto con ella, acercándose hacia el reja de herrería del zoológico.

-¿cómo cuales?.- se atreve a preguntar Marlene con una sonrisa picarona.

-como en nuestra familia, donde va a ser nuestra luna de miel y muchas cosas más.

-y cuando eso pase, te convertirás en un súper papá, ¿no?

-bueno, no quiero creerme lo máximo, solo…

-hey Kowalski.- lo llaman desde las afueras del zoológico, Kowalski al mirar al animal que lo llamaba se queda petrificado un poco.

-A- Adolfo.- lo llama mirándolo.

-¿conoces a ese pingüino?.- pregunta Marlene mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-sí, es Adolfo, un amigo que conocí en la boda de Lucrecia y Skipper, espera aquí.- le pide acercándose hacia la reja.- ¿Adolfo que haces aquí?

-necesito tu ayuda.- le pide mostrándole una de sus patas que sangraba sin parar.

-¿pero que te paso?.- pregunta mirándolo sorprendido.

-te lo explicare… si prometes ayudarme.

-claro, ven.- le habla metiéndolo al zoológico y guiándolo adentro de la base.

Lucrecia al entrar de nuevo a su cuarto mira a Skipper con un sobre en la mano.

-¿para quién es esa carta?.- se atreve a preguntar.

-no es una carta, es una invitación para un fiesta que habrá en el barco.

-¿enserio? y ¿cuándo va a ser la fiesta?

-dentro de una semana.

-¿y en honor a quien será?

-en honor a la sub-teniente Elizabeth.- responde con una sonrisa.

-Elizabeth es muy bonita, ¿no?.- pregunta debido a la sonrisa del pingüino.

-si un poco, debo admitirlo.- responde sin mirar a la pingüina, por lo que sin poder evitarlo, la inquieta y entristece un poco.

-¿quieres ir a comer?.- pregunta Skipper esta vez mirándola.

-sí, tengo un poco de hambre.- responde tocando su estomago y desapareciendo su preocupación.

-ven, vamos a comer.- la llama tomándola de la aleta y guiándola a un lugar.

Adolfo no paraba de gritar al sentir como el pingüino alto le echaba una cascada de alcohol en su pata herida, seguido de vendársela con cuidado para no causarle daño.

-creí que me seguirías torturando.- habla con un hilo de voz por el dolor.

-lo siento, pero tenía que desinfectártela, ahora dime, ¿quién te hizo esto?.- pregunta Kowalski terminando de vendarle la pata.

-Kowalski, ya es la hora de partir el pastel y lanzar el ramo.- le avisa Marlene terminando con una ligera risa de felicidad.

-en un momento Marlene, solo atiendo a Adolfo.- le contesta sin mirarla y destrozando aquella risita.

-no, Kowalski, ve con tu esposa, disfruta de tu boda, prometo contarte después.- le contesta Adolfo mirando a Marlene.

-pero…- deja de hablar seguido de mirar a Marlene.- está bien.- contesta el pingüino tomando a la nutria de la pata y sube junto con ella las escaleras, finalmente saliendo de la base.

-lo siento Lucrecia, pero ya es hora de que Skipper, sepa toda la verdad… que se entere de una vez que tu eres una espía.- habla Adolfo mirando todo el cuartel.

**Holaaaa :D Si, perdón por el retraso, me tocaba actualizar el… sábado, pero ya no pude, así que actualizo hoy el capitulo del sábado y en un rato mas actualizo el capítulo de hoy :P xDD**


	24. UNA VELADA ESPECIAL

**UNA VELADA ESPECIAL**

Kowalski y Marlene al llegar, caminan directo hacia el pastel, toman juntos un cuchillo largo con el cual ambos parten el pastel seguido de escuchar los aplausos de sus invitados. Pocos minutos después pasaron a lanzar el ramo, Marlene se sube a una de las sillas mientras que Kowalski la toma de la cintura, lanza para atrás el ramo y logra escuchar los gritos de emoción. Mira hacia atrás y ve al ramo entre las patas de Becky.

-haa.- grita emocionada Stacy.

-prima, ahora tu serás la próxima novia.- le habla Marlene bajando de la silla.

-no puedo creerlo, me casare muy pronto.- habla Becky sin dejar de mirar el ramo seguido de sentirse abrazada por Stacy y Marlene.

-no puedo esperar para conocer al afortunado.- le habla Marlene.

-ya quiero conocer al príncipe de mis sueños.- habla Becky festejando con la otra tejón, sin saber que Kowalski las miraba arqueando una ceja mientras ambas tejones salían de la cueva.

-jajaja vaya, la futura novia, ¿puedes creerlo?.- habla Marlene a Kowalski acercándose a él.

-no quiero ni imaginarme quien será el… afortunado.- habla haciendo las comillas con sus aletas en la última palabra.

-por favor no seas tan cruel con ella.

-Kowalski, ya nos vamos.- le habla Moris retirándose junto con mort y el rey Julien que estaba con la boca tapado, ya que estos eran los últimos invitados.

-claro Moris, gracias por todo.- le agradece el pingüino regalándole una sonrisa.

-de nada, hasta mañana.- se despide llevándose a la fuerza al rey Julien.

-bueno, ya todos se fueron.- le habla el pingüino de forma picaron a su esposa.

-Kowalski, ¿en verdad nos quedaremos en el habitad de Marlene y ustedes en la base?.- pregunta cabo acercándose a ellos.

-claro que si cabo.- responde tomando a Marlene de la cintura con una sola aleta.- hasta mañana.- se despide caminando junto con ella sin soltarla.

-adiós, que tengan una linda noche.- les desea el inocente pingüino mirándolos alejarse. Kowalski al bajar por completo las escaleras de la base, toma a Marlene con las dos aletas de la cintura cargándola antes de que esta bajara los dos últimos escalones y comienza a besarla apasionadamente, poco a poco llevándose más allá de unos simples besos.

-hey estamos presentes.- los interrumpe Adolfo mirándolos.

-lo siento, me olvide por completo de ti.

-y de mic.- responde rico saliendo del laboratorio.

-también de ti rico, ayuda a Adolfo a mudarse al habitad de Marlene.

-¿qué?, ¿no me voy a dormir aquí con ustedes?.- pregunta señalando las literas de cemento.

-no Adolfo, lo siento, pero aquí será mi noche de bodas.- le habla mirando a su esposa apasionadamente.- rico, ayúdalo a caminar hasta el habitad de Marlene.

-eta bie.- responde ayudando al pingüino saliendo por la otra puerta de la base.

-ahora, ya estamos solos.- habla mirándola reírse seguido de cargarla entre sus brazos.

Skipper lleva a Lucrecia a un restaurante que había dentro del mismo barco.

-¿cuántas cosas más tiene este barco?.- pregunta la pingüina impresionada de lo grande que era mientras se sentaba.

-no demasiadas cosas, solo lo necesario.- responde sentándose al igual que ella.- dejemos eso a un lado y solo hay que dedicarnos a disfrutar de esta velada, ¿quieres?.- le pregunta tomando una de sus aletas que estaba apoyada encima de la mesa.

Kowalski camina directo hacia la primera litera que había hasta abajo, recuesta ahí a la nutria seguido de acostarse junto con ella sin dejar de besarla, comienza a acariciarla por la cintura, mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello, Marlene ante esto cierra sus ojos acercándose más a la pared que topada con la litera.

-_"hola soy tu amiga, la princesa Lunacornio… te quiero mucho"_.- habla cierto muñeco con ayuda de baterías, en forma de poni que era propiedad del pequeño pingüino de rango cabo. Apagando aquel momento entre los animales.

-no podemos hacerlo aquí, es la litera de cabo.- le habla Kowalski apartándose de ella y parándose de la litera escuchando como Marlene daba un suspiro. El pingüino alza su mirada hacia la litera siguiente y mira a su esposa con una sonrisa.- la litera de rico tiene una almohada.- le informa en un tono muy picante. Marlene ante esto le sonríe de la misma forma seguido de lanzarse hacia sus brazos besándolo, sintiendo como pocos segundos después la toma de la cintura ayudándola a subir a la segunda litera.

Skipper y Lucrecia al terminar de comer deciden caminar por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, solos los dos como si aun fueran solteros en busca de ir aun por el matrimonio.

-¿cómo se llama ese platillo que te gustaba mucho?.- pregunta la pingüina para hacer conversación.

-sorpresa de pescado, es muy delicioso.

-y… ¿qué me dices de tu familia?.- pregunta seguido de mirar como el capitán detenía su paso.

-tengo una linda familia, una madre y un padre amoroso…

-¿y tus hermanos?.

-tengo un… hermano, el y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, por más que intento hablarle o compartir un lindo momento, el me evita y no quiere ni verme en pintura.- explica con la mirada perdida.

-lo entiendo.- responde cerrando el tema para no hacerlo sentir mal.

-capitán Skipper.- lo llama cierta pingüina que le había propuesto algo a su esposa.

-hola sub- teniente Elizabeth.- la saluda mirándola acercarse hacia él.

-qué bueno que lo encuentro, necesito hablar con usted en privado.- lo llama tomándolo del brazo alejándolo de la pingüina. Lucrecia al ver esto la mira con ira.

-yo que tu cuidaba muy bien a mi marido.- le habla una lémur de pelaje color rojo con pestañas coquetas y con una copa de vino en su pata.

-¿de qué hablas?.- pregunta Lucrecia mirándola raramente.

-el capitán Skipper es uno de los militares más atractivos de este barco, toda pingüina que se le acerca lo desea conquistar, mas de 20 hembras han peleado contra su ex esposa Laura terminando la pelea haciéndola llorar.- le explica bebiendo del vino.

-¿20?.- pregunta asombrada.- ¿quiénes son esas pingüinas?.- le pregunta molesta.

-no se sus nombres, pero si te puedo advertir que estés muy al pendiente de él.

-si alguna de esas pingüinas le coquetea a mi marido, van a saber quién es su mujer.- le habla mirando al pingüino tres segundos, voltea de nuevo hacia la lémur pero que ve ya no estaba y voltea de nuevo su mirada hacia el pingüino.

-¿supongo que usted ira a fiesta con su señora esposa?.- pregunta mirándolo con ojos apasionantes.

-sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-solo curiosidad, por qué me extrañaría como un pingüino apuesto y atractivo como usted.- coloca ambas aletas sobre sus hombros.- iría solo a una fiesta.

-bueno he… yo…

-¿nos vamos mi amor?.- llega a interrumpir Lucrecia quitando las aletas de Jill de sus hombros y abrasándolo por detras de la cintura.

-sí, me retiro, hasta pronto sub-teniente Elizabeth.

-lo veo mañana capitán Skipper.- se despide también con voz seductora seguido de enredar una de sus aletas en su cuello y acercándolo hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Lucrecia al verla así resiste sus ganas al irse sobre de ella directo a darle una cachetada, voltea su mirada a otra parte para no desarrollar aun mas su carácter. Jill se retira y Skipper al mirarla partir se extraña ante su acción y mira a Lucrecia dándole la espalda.

-¿te molestaste?.- pregunta acercándose a ella.

-no sé por qué preguntas algo que es tan obvio.- responde de mala gana aun sin mirarlo, seguido de sentir como este enrolla sus aletas en su cintura, de una manera aprisionándola a su cuerpo.

-tú sabes que a la única que amo es a ti.- le susurra en una cálida voz.

-sí, lo sé muy bien.- responde dejándose llevar ante sus encantos. Ambos regresan hacia su cuarto donde se disponen a descansar por el día de hoy.

La noche transcurre por muy poco tiempo, ya que al pasar más de las 11:59 pm, llega la madrugada. Cerca de las 3:45 ciertos animales que ahora se habían unido en matrimonio estaban aun recostados sobre la litera.

-¿dónde va a ser nuestra luna de miel mi amor?.- pregunta Marlene respirando con un poco de dificultad.

-aun no lo sé.- le responde respirando de la misma manera.- pero quiero que sea en un lugar muy romántico, solo para nosotros dos.- responde besándole uno de sus hombros.

-te confieso algo.

-¿qué mi amor?.- pregunta dejando de besarle el hombro.

-Adolfo es un tanto muy atractivo.- confiesa haciendo a Kowalski dudar de ese comentario.

-¿te… gusta?.- pregunta un poco temeroso por la respuesta.

-em… un poquito, pero más me gustas tú.- responde mirándolo seguido de besarlo apasionadamente.

-(_¿y si Marlene me llegara a engañar con Adolfo?, fue mi error traerlo a la base, ¿Qué tiene el que también enamora a mi Marlene?_).- piensa en su mente mientras continuaba besando a su esposa. Por otra parte, Skipper despierta un poco seguido de sentir que el lado donde dormía Lucrecia estaba vacío, despierta por completo y la busca con la mirada, la encuentra sentada en el suelo enfrente de la chimenea. El pingüino se levanta de la cama y camina hacia ella sentándose atrás suyo y dándole un beso en el pico.

-¿en qué piensas Lucrecia?.- le pregunta en susurros enredando sus aleas en su cintura.

-en nada.- responde mintiendo obviamente, pensaba en lo que le había dicho la lémur, tenía tantas enemigas en ese mismo barco que en alguna distracción suya podría estar coqueteándole a Skipper. El pingüino hace que esta voltee a mirarlo y con una sonrisa.

-sé lo que te preocupa y puedo decirte que ninguna otra pingüina en este barco me interesa más que tu… a ti es a la única que amo y que amare por siempre Lucrecia… por siempre, lo prometo.- le habla seguido de besarla apasionadamente abrazándola por los costados, mientras que esta enreda sus aletas en su cuello.


	25. LA SEGUNDA PROPUESTA

**LA SEGUNDA PROPUESTA**

A la mañana siguiente, Kowalski y Marlene al despertar, se levantan de la litera y encaminan directo hacia el habitad de la nutria.

-hola.-saluda Kowalski entrando.

-hola Kowalski, hola Marlene.- saluda cabo al verlos entrar.

-hoap.- saluda rico moviendo su aleta en señal de saludo.

-hola chicos, ¿qué tal durmieron?.- pregunta Marlene mirándolos con curiosidad.

-muy bien, rico y yo decidimos que Adolfo dormiría en la cama, por su pata herida.- contesta cabo señalando al pingüino.

-bueno, ya es hora de regresar a la base, debemos entrenar un poco, además de que hoy habrá visitas en el zoológico.- avisa seguido de despedirse de su esposa con un beso en los labios.- te veo en un rato.

-sí, está bien.- responde.

-Adolfo.- llama al pingüino acercándose a él.- Adolfo.- lo llama por segunda vez sacudiéndolo un poco.

-¿qué pasa?.- pregunta comenzando a despertar y bostezando un poco.

-regresemos a la base, ¿quieres?, aun tienes que contarme lo que te paso.

-si.- responde levantándose de la cama siendo ayudado por cabo y rico por su pata herida. Ya al estar 5 pasos por salir de la cueva son sorprendidos por la llegada de dos tejones.

-hola prima.- saluda Stacy.

-hola…- deja de hablar Becky al mirar al pingüino que tenia la pata vendada.

-bueno, ahora que ya llegaron tus primas, ya no te sentirás tan sola.- le habla Kowalski mirando a Stacy y Becky.

-jajajaja ya lo creo.- contesta Marlene seguido de mirarlos marcharse al igual que las tejones, en especial Becky que no dejaba de mirar a Adolfo.

-¡hay por dios Stacy!.- exclama Becky felizmente.

-¿qué?.- pregunta Stacy.

-ya lo encontré…

-¡no!

-sí, ya lo encontré… ¡ya encontré a mi príncipe azul!.- exclama con alegría la tejón de pelaje rubio.

-¿a tu príncipe azul?, ¿qué?, ¿te refieres a Adolfo?.- cuestiona la nutria sorprendida.

-¿Adolfo es su nombre?, hasta su nombre es hermoso.- continua hablando poniendo ojos soñadores mientras las otras dos hembras la miraban sonrientemente.

Kowalski y los demás al llegar a la base, dejan a Adolfo sentando en una de las literas.

-Adolfo, en verdad me gustaría escucharte de una vez por todas, pero tengo que ensayar mis movimientos para entretener a los humanos que llegaran de visita en el zoológico.

-está bien Kowalski, puedo esperar.- contesta.

-vamos chicos.- los llama subiendo a la isla de concreto con ellos y Adolfo comienza a pensar en cómo avisarle al pingüino de la verdad.

En el barco, Lucrecia y Skipper también habían terminado de despertar, el pingüino sale del cuarto para reunirse con el coronel y con otros pingüinos mas de la militarizada, mentiras que Lucrecia al verlo partir lo acompaña hasta la puerta del cuarto.

-hay quédate.- le ordena Jill acercándose a ella.

-¿qué quieres?.- le pregunta Lucrecia como a una enemiga.

-¿ya pensaste bien en lo que te propuse?

-si ya lo pensé muy bien… y no, no acepto tu propuesta.- rechaza muy segura de su decisión.

-¿qué te parece esto?… además de darte tu libertad, también se la daré a Adolfo y a Isaac.

-no me importa, dije que no y es mi última palabra.- decide cerrándole la puerta de un golpe.

-estúpida… estúpida Lucrecia… ¿quieres guerra?, guerra tendrás y no voy a parar hasta lograr mi objetivo.- se promete así misma alejándose del cuarto. Pocos segundos después de aquella pelea, Lucrecia escucha como de nuevo es tocada su puerta, rueda sus ojos y se sienta en la cama con las aletas cruzadas, después escucha tocar por segunda vez la puerta, se levanta de mala gana y abre la puerta del mismo modo.

-¡te dije que no!.- habla dando una cachetada a aquel animal, sin saber realmente quien era antes de darle tal golpe.

-¡auch!.- se queja cierta nutria macho amigo de esta.

-Isaac perdóname, por favor perdóname, creí que eras Jill.

-¿Jill?... ¿te esta molestando?

-sí, la verdad si, ven pasa.- lo invita tomándolo de la pata llevándolo al interior del cuarto, sin saber que un pingüino la fotografiaba en ese momento.

-¿por qué y con qué te molesta Jill?.- pregunta Isaac sentándose en la cama.

-ella… quiere conquistar a Skipper para casarse con él y terminar la misión por mí, me dijo que si yo le dejaba el camino libre para que lograra lo que quiere, me dará mi libertad. Yo al principio no supe que decir y ahora me lo volvió a proponer, solo que esta vez además de darme mi libertad, también te la dará a ti y a Adolfo.

-oye esa es una buena propuesta, ¡acéptala!.

-¿qué?, ¡claro que no!.

-¿pero por qué no?, es perfecta, te quitara a Skipper de encima y podrás irte con Adolfo, por fin serán felices… ¿o qué?, ¿ya no te quieres apartar de Skipper?

-no sé, yo…- suspira.- no sé qué me pasa Isaac… creo que me he enamorado de Skipper de verdad, ya no le tengo miedo ni siento desprecio, ni asco por el… ahora todo es diferente, ha sabido ganarse mi confianza, mi amistad, mi sinceridad… todo, cuando me mostro su lado amable, fue cuando también me hizo pensar muchas cosas sobre él, es tierno, dulce, sensible, amable, amoroso y yo…

-¿lo amas?...

-si… ya no voy a ocultar mis sentimientos por él, si lo amo.- responde sonriendo un poco.- además de que ya comienzo a encelarme cada vez que Jill le coquetea.

-¿y que hay de Adolfo?

-siento romperle de esta manera el corazón pero… ya no siento nada por él, ahora solo quiero tener una amistad.

-lo entiendo.- contesta afirmándole con la cabeza.

-ayer, me invito a comer y conocí a una lémur, mientras el platicaba con Jill, esta me dijo que hay muchas pingüinas en este barco que se mueren por estar con él, eso me molesto mucho. En la madrugada me levante a pensar sobre lo que me dijo, Skipper se acerco a mí y me prometió que no amaría a nadie que no fuera yo.

-entontes tu y el, ya…

-no… aun no hemos tenido intimidad.- contesta muy pensativa.

Amalinali llega hasta el lugar donde los pingüinos de comandos estaban reunidos junto con el comándate, caminando a paso rápido y con una carpeta en la aleta.

-señor, hay una carpeta para usted.- le informa entregándosela.

-gracias.- agradece seguido de abrirla y ver su contenido, eran las fotografías de Lucrecia aceptando a Isaac en su cuarto.- ¡pero que esto!.- exclama continuando viendo las fotografías.

-¿qué sucede señor?.- le pregunta Emmanuel recién llegando y acercándose a él.

-mire esto capitán Emmanuel, esto es un insulto para el capitán Skipper, esa pingüina recibe a una nutria macho en su cuarto, no quiero ni saber para que.

-de seguro debe ser su amante, le dije que era de la vida galante.

-¡Joel!.- llama a un castor de pelaje color café con ojos des mismo color que su pelaje.

-si señor.- responde acercándose a él.

-quiero que hagan una importante investigación.- pide entregándole una foto dónde Lucrecia sale sola.- quiero que investiguen todo acerca de esta pingüina, en donde nació, quienes son su familia, si le oculta hijos al capitán Skipper, etc.

-sí señor, como usted ordene.- obedece tomando la fotografía y alejándose.

-¿y que pasa si Lucrecia llegara a ser una delincuente o otra cosa grave?.- pregunta Emmanuel deseándole el peor de los castigos.

-irá a parar a la cárcel, de eso me encargo yo.- decide el comandante mirando de reojo las fotos.

-comandante, ya ubicamos bien a la ardilla roja.- le informa Skipper que llegaba en ese momento, mostrándole una imagen de radar.

-capitán Skipper, necesito hablar con usted sobre su esposa.-le habla mostrándole las fotografías.

-_(esa es Lucrecia… e Isaac)_.- habla en su mente impresionándose.

Kowalski y los demás, al terminar de entrenar bajan las escaleras de la base rendidos, sentándose en los tabiques que utilizaban como sillas.

-tomen un descanso, esperaremos a los visitantes.- les habla sentándose en la litera donde Adolfo guardaba reposo.-¿cómo te sientes?.

-ya mejor.

-ahora sí, puedes contarme todo.

-Kowalski, voy a serte completamente sincero y a contarte toda la verdad, de una vez por todas… quiero que sepas que los que me hicieron esto.- habla tocando su pata herida.- fueron los gatos ninja secuaces de espiráculo.- responde impresionando al más alto.

-¿cómo que los secuaces de espiráculo?, ¿estás involucrado con ese delfín?

-Lucrecia, Isaac y yo… somos sus prisioneros, el nos da la libertad a cambio de hacer misiones para él, yo logre escapar de su guarida, pero Isaac y Lucrecia cumplen una misión para el… ellos dos… son espías.- revela mirándolo a los ojos. Kowalski al oír eso se siente alarmarse por dentro y con gran inquietud por revelarle eso a su capitán.

**Ahora pensara malas cosas sobre Lucrecia xD bueno, se supone que de eso se trato mi cap :D**

**Pero, ¿por qué súper Pinguinos2000 le dará una trompada a Marlene, mandándola a otra galaxia? xDD de seguro te encelaste por que dijo que Adolfo le parecía atractivo *.***

**Jajajaja me dio risa tu comentario ****:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) ****:) :D y otra cosa, sobre mi fic: "Mi amante", lo suspenderé por un momento, ya que aun no tengo con mucha claridad las ideas, una disculpa U.U y aun no puedo creer que a muchos si les haya gustado, yo creí que no les iba a gustar :O CX**


	26. ARRUINANDO MI ESPERANZA DE AMOR

**ARRUINANDO MI ESPERANZA DE AMOR**

Kowalski al oír eso se levanta de la litera y toma un woki toki.

-tengo que avisarle a Skipper de esto.- informa comenzando a encender el aparato.

-no.- le niega Adolfo parándose rápidamente y quitándoselo.

-si te conté esto no era para que tu se lo dijeras a Skipper.

-pero esto es algo importante Adolfo, ¿para qué son espías?, ¿qué quieren de nosotros?.

-yo no sé nada de las misiones de Lucrecia e Isaac.

-¿habrá algún ataque?

-no sé, ya te dije que no sé nada, ¿crees que espiráculo nos cuenta sus planes malignos?.- le responde desesperado y un poco nervioso.

-no…

-también tengo otra confesión.- añade agachando la cabeza.

-¿cuál?

-…fui yo el que le disparo a Skipper.- confiesa sin levantar la mirada.

-¿qué?, ¿pero por que lo hiciste?

-por que por su culpa, Lucrecia perdió a nuestro bebé.- le responde alzando su cabeza para mirarlo.

-yo no estuve presente en ese momento, pero por lo que me dijeron fue un accidente y ese no es motivo suficiente como para querer matarlo.

-¿tú no arias lo mismo si por culpa de espiráculo, Marlene perdiera un hijo tuyo?.- Kowalski ante ese pregunta permanece callado y sin querer mirar a Adolfo a los ojos.

-bueno, yo…

-ves como tú también apoyas mi idea.

-el coraje te invadió como para querer matarlo, ¿verdad?.- le habla mirando con ojos amenazantes, esta vez dejando a Adolfo sin palabras para defenderse.

Por otra parte, Skipper seguía inmóvil, como una estatua, solo miraba aquella fotografía deseándose a si mismo que se convenciera que lo que Lucrecia hacia no estaba mal.

-¿cree usted poder darse a sí mismo una explicación sobre esto?.- pregunta el comandante mirándolo fijamente, aun con Emmanuel presente, ya que el no estaría dispuesto a abandonar esa conversación por nada del mundo.

-es mi esposa, aceptando a su amigo Isaac a pasar al cuarto.- responde fingiendo tranquilidad.

-pues vaya amigo que tiene hee.- interfiere Emmanuel como todo un metiche.

-no puedo creer que usted lo tome con toda la tranquilidad del mundo… en mi opinión, Lucrecia lo está engañando con otro…

-pero en mi opinión, ¡no!.- responde Skipper interrumpiendo al comandante, olvidándose completamente de su rango más alto que el.-yo conozco muy bien a Isaac, es un soldado fiel e incapaz de traicionarme.- contesta por última vez dejando la imagen del radar sobre una mesa y alejándose, saliendo del cuarto de reuniones militares.

-ese pingüino sí que está completamente dominado por esa hembra.

-yo más bien diría que le lava pero re bonito el cerebro.- añade el pingüino de ojos grises.

Skipper al llegar al pasillo donde se ubicaba su cuarto, camina rápidamente hacia este, su aleta al tocar la manija, esta gira abriendo la puerta, dejando salir a cierto individuo.

-ho-hola Skipper.- lo saluda Isaac por su llegada sorpresa.

-hola Isaac.- lo saluda también el pingüino.

-yo… ya me iba, adiós.- se despide dando media vuelta y alejándose, Skipper mira al interior y ve a su esposa sentada en una de las esquinas de la cama.

-Skipper, creí que te quedarías haya por más tiempo.- le habla Lucrecia con la cabeza baja como un niño regañado.

-lo iba a estar, pero algo me obligo a regresar más temprano.- responde un poco serio entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta.-… Lucrecia, no quiero pensar mal de ti ni imaginarme cosas que no son ciertas, pero… te sugiero que Isaac ya no vuelva a entrar al cuarto.

-¿pero por qué?, si no hacemos nada malo, solo viene a platicar conmigo.

-lo sé, pero los demás no lo ven así, ellos piensan otra cosa y sinceramente no me gustaría que te vieran de esa forma Lucrecia, por favor que ya no venga Isaac al cuarto, pueden platicar en otra parte.- pide tomándola de la aleta.

-está bien.- acepta seguido de regalarle una sonrisa tranquila.

En el zoológico, Adolfo alza la mirada viéndolo a los ojos, dispuesto a dale una respuesta ante sus comentarios.

-tal vez tengas razón, el coraje y el enojo me domino en ese momento que… no supe que hacer.

-a mi no me tienes por qué dar esa explicación, sino a Skipper.

-Kowalski, creo que ya abrieron el zoológico.- le informa cabo mirando a través del periscopio que había en su base.

-bien, ya tenemos que salir a la superficie para entretener a los humanos…- deja de hablar mirando a Adolfo aun un poco molesto por su confesión. Sale de la base junto con los demás hacia la isla de concreto. Al pasar todo el resto del día, los pingüinos terminaron agotados, Alice como siempre apresuraba a los visitantes a salir del zoológica y todo volvió a la tranquilidad.

-¿crees que los hallamos impresionado?.- pregunta cabo al teniente que por el momento era el líder.

-yo sigo que si, quedaron maravillados, ¿vieron como nos aventaban miles de pescados?, como si lloviera.

-¡pecado!.- grita rico con ánimo.

-claro que a ti también te guardamos.- le habla Kowalski a Adolfo entregándole un plato con comida.

-gracias Kowalski.- agradece un poco apenado por lo que le hiso a Skipper, ya que se no se sentía merecedor de ese buen trato por parte de su teniente y de su equipo.

-hola chicos.-saluda Marlene entrando.-¿están cansados?

-si un poco.- le contesta cabo.

-yo también, aunque me sentido muy extraña.

-¿extraña en qué sentido?.- le pregunta Kowalski acercándose a ella.

-bueno, cuando estaba entreteniendo a los humanos, en ocasiones me daban ligeros mareos y no sé por qué.

-¿mareos?.- pregunta preocupado.- debes estar grave de salud.

-no no lo creo, solo fueron mareos Kowalski, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- termina de hablar riéndose un poco seguido de besarlo en el pico, rico al ver eso le tapa los ojos a cabo y voltea a mirar a otra parte, mientras que Kowalski la tomaba de la cintura, sintiendo como 4 segundos después, la nutria se apartaba de su pico y su cuerpo comenzando a resbalarse de sus aletas, finalmente comenzando a caer al piso.

-Marlene.- la llama el teniente cargándola para que esta evitara estrellarse contra el piso.- Marlene, ¿qué tienes?... Mar…

-se desmayo, Kowalski se desmayo, acuéstala en la litera.- le habla Adolfo interviniendo. El más alto lo obedece y recuesta a la nutria sobre una litera de cemento.

Lucrecia al revisar el resto de su equipaje descubre aquella botella de toloache, pues sin darse cuenta la había guardado en su maleta.

-¿qué revisas?.- pregunta Skipper acercándose a ella.

-mi equipaje.- responde inmediatamente escondiendo la botella debajo de la maleta.

-¿ya sabes que vestido usaras en la fiesta?

-sí, el que tú me regalaste.- responde mirándolo de frente y sonriéndole.

-estás segura que quieres volver a usarlo, ¿no quieres otro?

-no, yo solamente quiero usar el que tú me regalaste.- le contesta tomándolo de los hombros muy lentamente.

La nutria después de unos minutos comenzaba a despertar, mirando a todo su alrededor, sintiendo como una de sus patas era sostenía mientras apenas abría sus parpados.

-Marlene, ¿cómo te sientes?.- pregunta su esposo sin soltarle su pata.

-bien, pero… ¿que-que me paso?.- pregunta sentándose en la litera.

-al parecer te desmayaste.- le responde Adolfo.

-ves Marlene, tienes algo grave.- se preocupa de nuevo el teniente.

-Kowalski, ya te dije que no tengo nada… además Alice programo una cita veterinaria para mí mañana y si es que tengo algo grave, el veterinario sabrá que es, hay que esperar hasta mañana.

-pero…- agacha la cabeza.- está bien, solo ruego que no sea nada grave.- pide acariciándole una mejillas.

-ya tengo que irme.- anuncia parándose y caminando hacia las escaleras, pero se detiene al ver a Kowalski caminando junto con ella.-¿qué haces?

-irme contigo a dormir.

-es cierto, ahora tienen que dormir juntos, como Skipper y Lucrecia.- el comentario de cabo hiso molestar un poco a Adolfo, haciéndolo voltearse a otra parte con la cabeza agachada junto con su mirada pérdida, haciéndolo sentir mal por dentro.

-cierto, lo olvidaba, bueno vámonos.- lo llama tomándolo de la aleta y saliendo juntos de la base.

Lucrecia al tener así de cerca al capitán no resiste más la tentación y lo besa en el pico, Skipper también jugando el juego del amor, le corresponde besándola con consentimiento y abrazándola por los costados. Se separan y Lucrecia camina hacia la cama dispuesta a dormir pero no sin mirarlo muy coquetamente, el pingüino sin poder resistirse camina rápidamente hacia ella tomándola por la cintura besándola apasionadamente, Lucrecia al corresponderle lo toma del cuello y ambos comienzan a costarse en la cama.

-Lucrecia te amo… te amo.- le habla besándola nuevamente seguido de pasar de su pico a su cuello, Lucrecia esta vez le dio autorización completa. Cierra sus ojos comenzando a acariciarlo por la espalda, jamás imaginó que por fin llegaría el momento para demostrarse su amor en cuerpo y alma… pero así como tampoco imagino que todo acabaría pronto. Paso tan solo 20 minutos aun llenándose de besos y carisias acompañado de los primeros gemidos, alborotándose sus plumas con las carisias y los movimientos que hacían.

-Laura.- dijo el capitán entre un gemido, haciendo abrir sus ojos a Lucrecia impresionándola y rompiendo aquel lindo momento, Skipper reacciona en si por lo que dijo y la mira apartándose un poco de ella.

-yo no soy Laura.- responde Lucrecia en su momento, mirándolo a los ojos demostrando tristeza, pero a diferencia de ella, Skipper mostraba en sus ojos arrepentimiento.

**Lo siento ripper fan, no sabía que Skipper era tu esposo U.U pero tu tranquila, el solo actúa con OC, en la vida real, tu eres su mujer xDD**

**Jajajaja gracias a todos por sus reviews **

**.****  
><strong>**.****  
><strong>**.****  
><strong>**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**Y por todas sus ****SUERTE E EEEEEEEE E E EE EEEEEEEEE E E :P**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :D**


	27. LA EQUIVOCACIÓN Y EL PERDON

**LA EQUIVOCACION Y EL PERDON**

Lucrecia se levanta de la cama y camina hacia adelante para alejarse un poco de Skipper, le dolía en el interior aquel momento.

-Lucrecia, por favor perdóname… yo…

-no digas nada…- pide comenzando a llenarse de lagrimas, pero trata de resistirlas y hacerlas desaparecer.- creo que es mejor si solo nos dedicamos a dormir.- decide saliendo del cuarto.

-¿a dónde vas?.- pregunta parándose rápidamente para tomarla del brazo.

-a dormir a otro cuarto vacio.- habla comenzando a sollozar.

-¿pero por qué?

-tu bien sabes por qué… ese momento era nuestro… ¿por qué lo hiciste Skipper?.- pregunta dejando salir las lágrimas.- ¿quieres alejarme de ti?

-¿alejarte de mí?, ¿por qué me preguntas tal cosa?, si sabes que te amo.

-¿sabes qué?, ya estoy muy cansada de la misma rutina, mejor me voy.- habla abriendo la puerta.

-pero Lucrecia, yo…

-no, ni trates de seguirme.- le pide saliendo y cerrando la puerta de un portazo, Skipper camina hacia esta y recarga su cabeza dándose un ligero cabezazo contra ella. Por otro lado, la pingüina también recarga todo su cuerpo sobre esta, comenzando a llorar en silencio para no despertar a los demás, tapándose el pico cuando daba respiraciones muy fuertes.

-pero que estúpido, estúpido soy.- se reclama a si mismo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.- Lucrecia por favor perdóname… perdóname mi amor.

Lucrecia que ya estaba en el otro cuarto, recargando su cabeza sobre la almohada y comienza a pensar él como poder sentirse así, si bien ya sabía desde la primera vez que Laura fue la primera esposa y debido a eso, Skipper no la olvidaría a si de rápido, tendría que tener paciencia y aguardar el momento en el cual lograra dominar por completo el corazón del capitán. Así paso casi toda la noche, pensativa, hasta que el sol se hizo presente, iluminando la fresca mañana.

-Lucrecia, por favor abre.- la llaman tocando la puerta, que hace despertar a la hembra.-… por favor Lucrecia ábreme, soy Isaac.- pide de nuevo la nutria macho.

-voy.- habla la pingüina levantándose de la cama con gran dificultad por el sueño pesado que tenia, camina hacia la puerta y la abre, mirando a Isaac.-¿no vas a pasar?

-no, lo siento, pero a mí también Skipper me regaño por lo de la otra vez que pase a tu cuarto.- habla un poco apenado.

-tienes razón, me había olvidado por completo de eso…

-¿por qué dormiste aquí?.- pregunta interrumpiéndola.

-por qué… tuve… problemas con él.

-¿ahora qué te hiso?.- pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

-es… algo muy difícil de explicar… el…- deja de hablar dando un suspiro y cubriéndose el pico con sus aletas, sintiendo ganas de llorar.

-tranquila.- la consuela abrazándola, seguido de escuchar como dejaba salir sus lágrimas, iniciando un llanto.- si no quieres decirme, está bien.

-no, es mejor si te digo para que me sienta mejor, el y yo… estábamos en… tu sabes, en nuestra intimidad…- le contesta separándose de él.

-¿ya te acostaste con él?.- pregunta sorprendido y en voz baja.

-no, estuve a punto, pero… no paso mucho tiempo, solo tuvimos besos y carisias, nada más y… el… me llamo Laura entre sus primeros gemidos… sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?, el aun no puede olvidarla.- termina de hablar volviendo a abrazarlo.

-Lucrecia, no sé qué decirte…

-no me digas nada Isaac, soy yo la culpable de todo esto, desde un principio sabia que Skipper aun no olvidaba por completo a mi hermana y aun sabiendo eso no pude evitar enamorarme de el...

-ya tranquila.

En el zoológico, la nutria al despertar sale al exterior con la intención de lanzarse al agua, da un brinco para caer en el agua cristalina, hasta que siente como unas manos humanas la detienen en su salto directo al chapuzón.

-te tengo.- le habla la cuidadora cargándola en su espalda como un costal de papas, llevándola al cuidado animal.

-ya tengo a la nutria, Doc.- llama al doctor colocando a la hembra en la mesita donde atienden a los animales.

-sí, gracias.- agradece el médico, seguido de comenzar a analizar a la nutria.

Skipper con gran dificultad y aun sintiéndose frustrado, se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la fogata, donde ahí, él y Lucrecia se habían reunido aquella noche tan romántica para ambos, aun podía recordar su mirada cautivadora, su sonrisa irresistible y su aroma que lo traía completamente enamorado. Sale del cuarto sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba, mira sorprendido a Isaac que consolaba a la hembra aprisionándola en su cuerpo y limpiando aquellas lagrimas de dolor que él le había causado.

-Lucrecia.- la llama Skipper, esta al oír su voz se separa de Isaac y lo mira muy seria.-quiero hablar contigo.- le pide caminando hacia ella.

-tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.- reclama cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

-claro que si.- le reprocha colocando ambas a aletas en sus hombros.

-yo… creo que mejor me voy.- decide la nutria macho para no hacer mal trió, finalmente alejándose.

El doctor que terminaba de atender a la nutria, anotaba sus observaciones en una tabla para sujetar papeles en la mano.

-bien, ya hemos terminado pequeña.- le habla mirándola con ternura.

-por fin, creí que se tardaría siglos.- habla la cuidadora de mala gana como siempre.

-debo avisarle que a partir de ahora, debe tener mas cuidado con esta nutria.

-¿por qué?, ¿tiene alguna enfermedad peligrosa como para tratarla con tanta delicadeza?

-no, pero le hice unos análisis y por lo que puedo decirle es que si los estudios son correctos, esta nutria tendrá crías muy pronto.- Marlene al escucharlo sonríe para sí misma mientras que lentamente llevaba sus patas a su vientre para tocarlo.

-¿qué?, ¿cómo que va a tener crías?, si en este zoológico no hay nutras machos ni un programa de reproducción para ella.- se queja regañando al doctor.

-bueno, eso es lo que muestran los análisis practicados.- aclara dándole la espalda. Alice sin poder entenderlo toma a Marlene de nuevo como desde un principio y la lleva de nuevo a su habitad.

-si no estás embarazada de una nutria macho… ¿entonces con quien te reproduciste?.- le pregunta la cuidadora a la hembra.- en fin, me da igual, pero es algo muy extraño.- habla por última vez alejándose. Marlene al verla partir toma de nuevo su vientre con sus patas y suspira.

-mamá, voy a ser mamá.- habla sin parar de sonreír.- voy a tener crías… Kowalski, tiene que saber que muy pronto va a ser padre.- camina hacia la salida de su cueva y corre hacia el habitad de pingüinos.

Lucrecia y Skipper seguían callados, este la toma de una aleta haciéndola voltearse para verlo y al tenerla así, rodea su cintura con sus aletas.

-quiero que sepas que soy un tarado, un estúpido, un tonto y una basura, te he hecho mucho daño Lucrecia, por favor perdóname.- pide mirándola con piedad.

-me lastima en verdad Skipper… me lastimaste mucho.- responde secándose sus lagrimas.

-lo sé y de verdad no merezco a alguien como tú, eres más de lo que merezco, por favor dame otra oportunidad y te prometo que no te volveré a fallar.

-ya no se en que creer Skipper.

-créeme a mí, mi amor.- le pide acercando su pico al de ella pero no la besa, cerrando sus ojos y haciendo cerrar los de ella.- por favor créeme a mi…- pide por segunda vez separándose un poco de ella para verla, Lucrecia suspira y lo mira a los ojos.

-pero si vuelvo a creer en ti… tengo miedo de que me vuelvas a lastimar.- se justifica con un hilo de voz.

-prometo que no lo haré… no te volveré a lastimar, sacare a Laura por completo de mi mente y de mi corazón y...

-no Skipper, tampoco quiero que dejes a mi hermana al olvido solo por su muerte… solo quiero ver y saber si tu también me amas como yo a ti, y si es así, quiero que me lo demuestres.

-sí, si te amo como tú a mí o tal vez mas, te amo con locura Lucrecia.- le contesta seguido de comenzar a besarla apasionadamente aferrándola a su cuerpo.

Marlene al bajar el último escalón de la base, mira a todos los pingüinos con una sonrisa.

-chicos, ¿donde esta Kowalski?.- pregunta la nutria alegremente.

-está en su laboratorio…- le explica cabo sin terminar ya que mira al pingüino alto salir del lugar.

-aquí estoy mi amor.- le contesta Kowalski a cercándose a ella para besarla.

-Kowalski, tengo una gran noticia que darte.- anuncia cortando el beso y mirando a todos, incluyendo a Adolfo que estaba presente.

-¿qué pasa?.

-Kowalski… vas a ser papá.- le contesta con una ligera risa.- estoy embarazada, vamos a ser padres.- termina de anunciar con gran alegría, Kowalski por otra parte quedo un poco en estado de shock por la noticia, al principio no podía creerlo, pero pocos segundos después deja salir una sonrisa que explica lo que sentía por aquel anuncio.

-¿papá?, ¡voy a ser papá!... voy a… tener hijos…

-sí, si Kowalski, vas a ser papá.- le repite ella seguido de sentir las aletas de Kowalski rodearle el cuerpo, atándola a él en un abrazo para festejar aquella noticia sin parar de reír.

Skipper y Lucrecia se separan y esta lo abraza, regalándole un "te amo" en una muestra de agradecimiento.

-te prometo que no volveré a equivocarme.- le habla tomándola de ambas aletas para después besarle la derecha.

-gracias mi amor.- agradece con una sonrisa.

-ahora… vamos a dar un paseo, ¿quieres?

-claro que si.- acepta comenzando a caminar junto con él.

**Una gran disculpa por la tardanza D: estoy en exámenes finales y tenía que ponerme a estudiar U.U tal vez aun siga atrasándome en actualizar los demás capítulos.**

**Pero tratare de hacer lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto posible ** **:D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	28. LA GRAN FIESTA

**LA GRAN FIESTA**

Ha pasado ya una semana desde aquel día, Marlene y Kowalski no paraban de preguntarse si su bebé seria niño o niña y de que especie. Lucrecia si saberlo estaba siendo vigilada por parte de Jill, la pingüina aun no esperaba parar en tratar de conquistar al pingüino líder. El reloj marco las 7:30 de la noche, era la hora en la que todos comenzaban a reunirse en el salón de fiestas, donde ahí, el coronel ordeno seguir con la fiesta de bienvenida para la sub-teniente Elizabeth.

-¿ya estas lista?.- pregunta Skipper a su esposa que tardaba minutos en arreglarse adentro del baño.

-no, espera… solo unos segundos más.- pide.

-tenemos que darnos prisa Lucrecia, la gran fiesta estará a punto de comenzar.- la regaña dando media vuelta, dándole la espalda al baño.

-un segundo…- pide de nuevo seguido de abrir la puerta y saliendo al exterior con el vestido que Skipper le había regalado puesto.- ya estoy lista.- avisa seguido de mirar al pingüino darse media vuelta para verla, haciéndolo quedar petrificado ante su belleza. Tenía puesto el vestido y se había maquillado un poco a la perfección.-¿qué tal me veo?

-muy… sexi.- dice sin pensar en la palabra que había dicho, haciendo causar a Lucrecia una risita un poco burlona.

-¿qué?.- le pregunta tratando de contener la risa.

-yo… digo… que… te ves muy bien…- comienza a tartamudear reaccionando en sí, dejando de estar atónico.

-jajaja bueno, ¿ya nos vamos?.- le pregunta acercándose a él.

-sí, vamos, nos deben estar esperando.- contesta extendiéndole el brazo para que Lucrecia lo tomara. Esta cumple con lo pensado y ambos salen del cuarto, sin saber que cierto macho salía al mismo tiempo que estos.

-¡guau!, Lucrecia, te ves fantástica.- la alaga Isaac, sin saber que recibiría una mirada amenazadora por parte del pingüino.

-jajaja gracias Isaac, tu también te ves muy bien.- le contesta la pingüina en forma de estar agradecida.

-sí, bueno… nosotros ya nos vamos…

-¿vienes con nosotros?.- le pregunta Lucrecia interrumpiendo al pingüino.

-claro que si.- contesta seguido de caminar al lado de la pareja. Al terminar el camino, logran llegar a un gran salón que estaba iluminado con lámparas y lleno de mesas con centros de ramos como decoración.

-¡pero qué gran salón!.- exclama Lucrecia sorprendida. El comandante que recién llegaba tomado del brazo de su esposa, hace una exclamación de molestia al ver a Lucrecia acompañando a Skipper, seguido de mover la cabeza negativamente.

-de nuevo vino esa hembra.- habla molesto.

-¿cuál hembra?.- pregunta su señora esposa.

-la esposa del capitán Skipper… vino a la fiesta.

-¿y qué tiene de malo?

-Ángela, esa hembra es de lo peor… una hembra de la vida galante.- esa respuesta fue lo suficiente para poner también a su esposa en contra de Lucrecia. Pocos minutos después llegaron los demás invitados, haciendo a Lucrecia incomodar un poco, pues todos se la quedaban viendo con un mal de ojo que mata a cualquiera, acompañado de negaciones con la cabeza o mirándola de arriba abajo juzgándola.

-¿Lucrecia que pasa?.- pregunta Isaac notando su estado de ánimo.

-¿qué me pasa?, ¿ya viste el cómo me miran todos?.- la nutria macho mira a su alrededor y confirma con lo que le decía.

-ya veo a que te refieres, las malas influencias de Emmanuel te han hecho quedar mal delante de todos.

-y hablando del rey de roma.- comenta mirando al pingüino de ojos grises llegar. Por otro lado Emmanuel que recién pisaba el piso del gran salón, saludando a todo aquel que se le cruzaba en el camino, mira hacia su lado derecho y ve a Lucrecia mirándolo fijamente, pero… había algo mas, la mira de la misma manera y pudo notarla… ¿atractiva?... sus ojos eran más claros y atraídos con ese maquillaje ligero, el vestido la hacía lucir elegante y hermosa. El pingüino esta vez se quedo con la mirada perdida en esta, no podía apartar su mirada de la de ella y aun mirándola camina hacia esta.-viene para acá.-habla la hembra sorprendida.

-hola.- saluda Emmanuel como si apenas se estuvieran conociendo.

-¿qué haces aquí?.- le pregunta Isaac de mala gana, parándose y poniéndose enfrente de él.

-por favor Isaac, tranquilo.

-¿quieres seguir humillando a Lucrecia?

-yo no la humillo… solo vine a saludar.- contesta justificándose.

-Isaac, por favor, basta.- le pide poniéndose entre los dos.

-déjalo Lucrecia, mejor me voy y como había dicho desde un principio, yo solo vine a saludar, adiós.- se despide seguido de hacer un acto que ni Lucrecia, ni Isaac se esperaban, el pingüino toma la aleta de la hembra seguido de besarla, Isaac ante esto lo mira extraño y Lucrecia queda impactada ante esto. El pingüino sin decir nada más, se retira.

-¿y eso?.-pregunta Isaac mirando al pingüino alejarse, seguido de mirar a la hembra como se tocaba la aleta en la parte donde la beso.

-no lo sé… el… me beso a aleta…

-la sub-teniente Elizabeth, llegara muy pronto.- avisa Skipper interrumpiendo a la pingüina, la mira sonrientemente pero descubre que estaba un poco distraída.- ¿estás bien?.- le pregunta haciéndola mirarlo.

-si… estoy bien.- contesta tratando de sacar el asunto de Emmanuel de sus pensamientos. Skipper se sienta en la mesa junto con los otros dos y comienzan a platicar, pero Lucrecia seguía intranquila, se sentía vigilada y claro que estaba en lo cierto, Emmanuel no dejaba de mirarla desde una mesa un poco alejada de la de ellos.

-veo que a usted también le incomoda su presencia, ¿verdad?.- le habla el comandante acercándose al pingüino.

-si… es una ofensa que ella esté presente en esta fiesta.- habla Emmanuel fingiendo.

-ya llego la sub-teniente Elizabeth.- le avisa mirando a Jill llegar al salón, vestida con un vestido azul rey largo y con tirantes que la hacían lucir coquetamente, este se aleja y deja al pingüino solo en su mesa.

-_(¿pero qué me pasa?... ¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla?... Lucrecia siempre me ha parecido una hembra sin sentido y me he dedicado cada día de mi vida en hacerle la vida imposible, pero ahora que la veo así… me impresiona de verdad, con el vestido y el maquillaje la hacen lucir esplendorosa… pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo?, no puedo sentir esto por ella, es una infiel… tratare de evitarla)_.- habla en su mente seguido de dejar de mirarla y volteando a otro lado.

-Jill ya llego.- habla Isaac seguido de sentir como Lucrecia le da una ligera patada debajo de la mesa, pues como tenía un gran mantel cubriéndola, nadie se dio cuenta de esa acción.

-¿Jill?, ¿cuál Jill?, ¿quién es Jill?.- pregunta Skipper por el comentario de la nutria macho.

-¿Jill?, no, no dije Jill, dije… gui.- compone el macho.

-¿gui?, ¿por qué dirías gui en una cena?

-bueno, yo… hay, ya no sé qué decir.

-bueno, y dejando a un lado los gui, vamos a conversa de otra cosa, ¿quieren?

-me parece perfecto.- responde Lucrecia convencida de su idea.

-sub-teniente Elizabeth, que bueno que vino.- le habla el comandante acercándose a la pingüina, seguido de besarle la aleta en señal de saludo.

-gracias comandante, ¿cómo faltar a una fiesta que fue planeada para mí, en señal de bienvenida?

-jajajaja tiene usted razón, si me acompaña a la mesa donde el corone Emmanuel esta junto con mi esposa y conmigo.

-claro que si.- acepta seguido de ser guiada por el pingüino hasta el lugar. Los músicos al ver la presencia de Jill, comienzan a tocar hermosas melodías para que los animales comenzaran a bailar en la pista de baile.

-¿quieres bailar?.- pregunta Skipper a Lucrecia.

-sí, claro.- acepta Lucrecia parándose de la silla y acompañando al pingüino hasta la pista de baile. Emmanuel que estaba escuchando la conversación del coronel, es distraído al ver una pareja entrando en la pista y comenzando a bailar, se levanta para mirar mejor a la pareja y descubre que es Skipper con Lucrecia.

-bailas muy bien.- la alga el pingüino bailando lentamente con ella, aprisionándola de alguna manera a su cuerpo.

-gracias, tu también bailas muy bien.- agradece sin tratar de alejarse de él. Emmanuel que los observaba desde lejos, no paraba de ver a Lucrecia y de lo cerca que estaba de Skipper, finalmente comenzando a caminar hacia estos dos.

-hola Skipper.- saluda el pingüino de nuevo.

-hola Emmanuel, ¿cómo te esta yendo con la sub-teniente en tu mesa?

-bien, tiene una conversación con el comandante.- le contesta seguido de mirar a Lucrecia.- em… ¿me permitirías bailar con tu esposa?.- pregunta sorprendiendo aun mas a la hembra.

-¿con Lucrecia?... si claro, bueno, si es que ella acepta.-condiciona el pingüino de cabeza plana.

-yo… bueno… está bien.- acepta sin estar convencida del todo.- _(de seguro solo quiere bailar conmigo para humillarme en público o para susurrarme algo ofensivo… ¿es que no se cansa de hacerme la vida imposible?)_.- se queja en su mente mientras mira al pingüino de cabeza plana alejarse. Emmanuel al verlo partir toma a Lucrecia de la cintura y le toma una aleta.

-¿qué no vas a tomarme del hombro?.- pregunta Emmanuel comenzando a bailar con la hembra.

-¿qué pretendes Emmanuel?, ¿quieres humillarme aun mas?.- le pregunta Lucrecia tomándolo del hombro.

-claro que no Lucrecia, pero créeme que ganas no me faltan.

-¡pero cómo te atreves!.- reclama separándose de él, dándole un ligero empujón.

-por favor Lucrecia compórtate.- la toma de nuevo de la cintura a la fuerza, acercándola a su cuerpo.

-¿por qué haces esto Emmanuel?

-por qué quiero.- contesta descaradamente y en solo pocos minutos, la música había terminado. Las parejas que también estaban bailando aplauden a los músicos y algunos regresan a sentarse a sus mesas. Emmanuel sin soltar a Lucrecia de la cintura camina con ella hasta Skipper.- gracias por permitirme bailar con tu esposa.

-de nada Emmanuel.- contesta el pingüino sin estar enterado de su plática mientras bailaban, Emmanuel se despide de ella de la misma manera en la que la saludo y se retira, la pingüina aun no se explicaba el por qué esas acciones de su parte.

**Teylor-Quim, te gusta Emmanuel jajajaja… ok no ._. xDD**


	29. LUNA ROMANTICA

**LUNA ROMANTICA**

La fiesta seguía durando, todos recién terminaban de disfrutar una agradable y deliciosa comida, acompañada del mejor vino o agua refrescante.

-la comida estuvo deliciosa.- comenta Isaac terminando de comer un pescado a la veracruzana.

-la verdad si.- concuerda el pingüino con su comentario.

-disculpe.- habla cierta pingüina que ya era como una enemiga para Lucrecia.- capitán Skipper, es un gusto poder saludarlo en esta noche.

-el gusto también es mío.

-gracias por venir.

-no hay que agradecer.- responde seguido de escuchar a los músicos tocar mas música para bailar.

-que linda música para bailar, ¿no le parece?.- pregunta con voz seductora.

-la verdad es que si...

-¿podría acompañarme a bailar?.- pregunta con la misma voz, y esta vez, acariciándole ligeramente la espalda.

-si claro, ¿por qué no?.- acepta el pingüino levantándose de la mesa y caminando con ella hasta la pista de baile.

-ahora, si me la agarro.- amenaza Lucrecia levantándose de su asiento.

-no Lucrecia, espera.- la detiene Isaac tratando de controlarla.

-es que me molesta Isaac, me molestan sus coqueteos.

-con ir a armar un escándalo no resuelves nada, trata de controlarte, ¿quieres?.- pide sentándola muy despacio en su asiento.

-voy a tratar de controlarme, pero si veo que ella sigue coqueteándole a mi Skipper, sabrá en verdad de lo que soy capaz.- amenaza mirando a la pareja con los ojos llenos de ira y celos. Skipper que ya comenzaba a bailar con Jill, miraba a Lucrecia a lo lejos, podía saber lo que ella sentía por dentro al verlo así con Elizabeth, que sin saberlo, era Jill. La pingüina que lo veía mirar hacia Lucrecia, hace una risa maléfica y abraza a Skipper con ambas aletas por el cuello.- descarada.- habla Lucrecia parándose rápidamente.

-no Lucrecia, espera.- la detiene y la sienta de nuevo en la silla.

-es usted un magnifico bailarín.- le habla Jill al capitán con la misma voz.

-gracias.- agradece sin prestar mucha atención a su comentario, mirando a Lucrecia sentada en la mesa. Parecía como un perro abandonado por su dueño, mostrando ojos tristes, que para él, siempre habían sido soñadores. Jill deja de abrazarlo por el cuello para mirarlo de frente, pero no alejándose mucho, dejando su pico a una distancia de tres centímetros del suyo.

-¿le gusta mi vestido?.- cuestiona acariciando una de sus mejillas.

-he… si, es muy hermoso, la hace lucir elegante.- contesta sin tratar de tartamudear por sus carisias. La pingüina toma una de las aletas del líder y la coloca en su espalda.

-en esta parte del vestido, hay encajes escondidos.- habla tratando de seducirlo con la mirada.- ¿lo siente?

-em… si… bueno, es que…- deja de hablar al sentir la punta de la aleta de la pingüina tocar su pico.

-no hables.- lo interrumpe seguido de tomar otra de sus aletas y colocándolas en uno de sus tirantes, haciendo que tome uno y lo jala hacia abajo, destapando parte de su hombro.- el tirante es de una tela muy fina.

-este… yo…- tartamudea sin sentido mientras siente como una de las piernas de Jill se sube hacia su cadera, rozando sus piernas.

-tranquila Lucrecia, solo quiere molestarte y hacerte sufrir.- hala la nutria macho mirando a la pingüina sorprendido por sus coqueteos.- solo tienes que tranquilizarte y veraz que el… - deja de hablar al mirar el asiento vacío de Lucrecia, se levanta y la busca con la mirada hasta encontrarla caminar a paso veloz hacia los pingüinos.- Lucrecia, espera no vayas a cometer una locura.- le habla Isaac mirándola acercarse más a ellos, finalmente decidiendo correr tras de la pingüina. Jill al ver a si a Skipper, sabía que estaba dominado ante sus encantos… o al menos eso pensaba. La pingüina deja las aletas del líder en el lugar donde las había llevado y con ambas aletas lo toma por el cuello y lo jala hacia ella, finalmente besándolo. Skipper sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar ante esa situación inesperada, solo se deja llevar mientras pensaba en cómo podría separarse de ella. Continuo besándolo hasta que sintió como alguien la tomaba brutalmente de las plumas de su cabeza, separándola del macho.

-haaa.- grita Jill al sentir como Lucrecia la jaloneaba de sus plumas, separándola de Skipper.- suéltame.- continua gritando para llamar la atención de todos.

-aléjate de el.- le reclama la pingüina soltándola, seguido de darle una cachetada, hasta que llega Isaac y el comandante a detener tal lio, ambos machos logran separarlas, Isaac tomando a Lucrecia y el coronel a Jill.-te dije que te alejaras de él, es mi marido.- reclama de nuevo tratando de zafarse de Isaac para volver a atacarla.

-¡ya basta!.- grita el coronel.- las dos, traten de controlarse, seguiremos con esta fiesta y espero que no vuelva a ocurrir otro incidente… ¿está claro?

-si.- contestan ambas hembras. El pingüino se aleja y la nutria macho suelta un poco a la pingüina, pues temía que de nuevo se fuera sobre Jill.

-contrólate.- le ordena el macho soltándola finalmente. Jill se aleja y Skipper camina hacia Lucrecia.

-Lucrecia, yo…

-¡cállate!, no digas nada porque te juro que ahora me voy contra ti.- advierte mirándolo enojada.

-perdóname linda.- pide abrazándola.- ella estaba tratando de seducirme y yo… no sabía qué hacer.- se justifica separándose de ella.

-no voy a enojarme contigo Skipper, solo quiero seguir llevando la fiesta en paz.- contesta mirándolo ya un poco tranquila, pues sabía que eso haría Jill tarde o temprano para tratar de conquistarlo.- regresemos a la mesa.- pide tomando al pingüino de la aleta y caminando con él y junto con la nutria macho.

-¡atención todos por favor!.- pide el comandante hablando con un micrófono en el centro de la pista.- antes que nada, espero que todos estén disfrutando de esta fiesta que fue dedicada a la sub-teniente Elizabeth, su regreso marcara un nuevo inicio en esta central operativa militar. Pido que todos los presentes alcen sus copas para brindar por su llegada.- todos hacen la acción pedida y miran a la pingüina del vestido color azul rey. Hacen el brindis y beben uno que otro sorbo de su copa. Al terminar, el coronel pasa el centro de atención a los músicos. Estos continúan tocando música y todos regresan a su estado de antes.

-¿bailamos?.- pregunta Skipper a su esposa de nuevo, pero esta vez con un poco de miedo por su respuesta.

-si.- responde muy fríamente. Ambos se toman de las aletas y caminan a la pista de baile, hasta que los músicos comienzan a tocar una nueva canción, pero esta vez la canción contenía letra...

_El vino es mejor en tu boca__  
><em>_te amo es más tierno en tu voz__  
><em>_la noche en tu cuerpo es más corta__  
><em>_me estoy enfermando de amor.__  
><em> 

_Quisiera caminar tu pelo__  
><em>_quisiera hacer noche en tu piel__  
><em>_pensar que fue todo un sueño__  
><em>_después descubrirte otra vez.__  
><em>_y amarte como yo lo haría__  
><em>_como un hombre a una mujer__  
><em>_tenerte como cosa mía__  
><em>_y no podérmelo creer__  
><em>_tan mía, mía, mía, mía__  
><em>_que eres parte de mi piel__  
><em>_conocerte fue mi suerte__  
><em>_amarte es un placer__  
><em>_mujer.___

_Quisiera beber de tu pecho__  
><em>_la miel del amanecer__  
><em>_mis dedos buscando senderos__  
><em>_llegar al fin de tu ser__  
><em>_bailar el vals de las olas__  
><em>_cuerpo a cuerpo tu y yo__  
><em>_fundirme contigo en la sombra__  
><em>_y hacerte un poema de amor___

_Y amarte como yo lo haría__  
><em>_como un hombre a una mujer__  
><em>_tenerte como cosa mía__  
><em>_y no podérmelo creer__  
><em>_tan mía, mía, mía, mía__  
><em>_que eres parte de mi piel__  
><em>_conocerte fue mi suerte__  
><em>_amarte es un placer__  
><em>_mujer._

Al terminar de bailar Skipper y Lucrecia, se miran detenidamente y sin dejar de mirarse, se acercan lentamente hasta que sus picos hacen contacto, formando un beso. Pocos segundos después se separan al entrar a un vórtice de oscuridad, los músicos dejan de tocar y todos hablan en susurros.

-tranquilos, se fue la luz debido a que afuera está lloviendo muy fuerte, también los humanos se quedaron sin electricidad.- explica el coronel con una vela encendida en la aleta.- les repartiremos velas para que puedan alumbrarse mientras caminan a sus cuartos.- les habla mientras con ayuda de otros, hacían lo dicho. Todos comienzan a retirarse con unas que otras velas encendidas hasta sus dormitorios.

-los veo mañana.- se despide Isaac entrando a su cuarto acompañado de su vela encendida que sostenía con su pata. Skipper y Lucrecia hacen lo mismo, seguido de comenzar a llenar su cuarto con unas cuantas velas encendidas para alumbrarse.

-¿crees que la luz volverá muy pronto?.- pregunta Lucrecia terminando de encender la ultima vela.

-no lo creo, lo más probable es que regrese hasta mañana temprano.- responde sentándose en la cama.

-que malo que la lluvia decidió hacerse presente justo en la noche de la gran fiesta.- comenta Lucrecia tratando de sostener una risa burlona para Jill.

-sí, es verdad.- responde el mirando a la pingüina caminar hacia él, se sienta también en la cama y mira hacia la chimenea.

-lo bueno es que la chimenea aun funciona.

-eso es por qué además de funcionar con electricidad, también funciona con baterías.- Lucrecia sonrió ante su respuesta y lo mira. Con las velas encendidas en ese momento, parecía perfecto y eso mismo pensaba el capitán cuando la miro también. Skipper con una de sus aletas la rodea por el cuello y la acerca a él para besarla, Lucrecia al dejarse llevar lo abraza haciendo rosar su pecho con el de él y tocando su espalda con ambas aletas, ambos sentían que ya no podían esperar mas, tenían que dar el siguiente paso a su matrimonio y cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales, sentía una gran fuerza de atracción hacia ella, de deseo y pasión. Continúa besándola bajando muy lentamente su pico, pasándolo hacia su cuello.

-Skipper, por favor espera.- pide separándose un poco de él_._

-lo siento.- se disculpa el pingüino.

-no, no lo sientas, solo quiero decirte que estoy dispuesta a compensar la noche de bodas que arruine… quiero recompensarlo.- comienza a acariciar su mejilla.- quiero que esta noche sea romántica para ambos… y que la luna y las estrellas sean testigos de nuestro amor.- pide comenzando a besarlo apasionadamente y continua abrazándolo como en un principio, Skipper comienza de nuevo y esta vez fue sin interrupciones.

Tanto Skipper como Lucrecia prometen no olvidar ese momento, el momento en el que ambos demuestran su amor en ese pequeño cuarto iluminado únicamente con velas. Todo el momento era apasionante y duradero, diciéndose una que otra palabra de amor junto con besos y carisias, ambos amaban escucharse gemir sus nombres y alborotar sus plumas con cada caricia, ya sea suave o un poco agresiva. Lucrecia ahora confirmaba que Skipper era dueño tanto de su corazón y mente, como de su cuerpo, ya todo se lo había entregado por completo y el mismo lo sabía. En casi toda la noche, ambos demostraron su amor total prometiéndose a sí mismos que jamás lo iban a olvidar.

**Yo: ajaja claro que si Teylor-Quim, mi Emmanuel también esta lindo :3**

**Emmanuel: primero dijiste que a Adolfo le gusta pinguinos2000 y ahora dices que a mí me gusta Teylor-Quim? :U ¿Quién sigue después?, ¿Isaac?, huf me muero por conocer a quien le pondrás como pareja de tus amigos :/**

**Yo: XDD exactamente falta pareja para Isaac :DD**

**Isaac: O.e …**


	30. EXTRAÑO SENTIDO

**EXTRAÑO SENTIDO…**

Kowalski acostado en la cama de la nutria, daba vueltas si parar, pues no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche, seguía grabada en su mente aquella confesión del pingüino. Se sienta en la cama de cemento y mira a su alrededor, se levanta y se sienta en una mesa que tenia la hembra en su habitad, sin evitar despertarla por su ausencia a su lado.

-Kowalski, ¿qué haces?.- pregunta Marlene mirándolo sentarse en la mesa y agarrando una hoja de papel y un lápiz.

-perdón por despertarte linda, pero tengo que hacer algo importante, puede ser de vida o muerte.

-¿por qué?, ¿qué pasa?.- pregunta Marlene sorprendida.

-Adolfo me confesó que…- voltea a verla.- Lucrecia e Isaac son espías.

-¿qué?, ¿cómo que son espías?

-al parecer trabajan para el doctor espiráculo, Skipper corre peligro al estar con ella, puede planear un ataque contra el.- contesta comenzado a escribir en la hoja de papel.- le enviare esta carta advirtiéndole del peligro y de lo que Lucrecia es en realidad… una espía.- la carta estaba casi lista, solo había colocado el nombre "Lucrecia" al referirse a un espía.

-pero Kowalski, Skipper ahora la ama, no puedes hacerle esto.

-esto es algo importante Marlene.- la regaña alzando la voz.- tengo que irme.- avisa saliendo sin haber mencionado a Isaac en la carta, pues el comentario de la nutria lo había hecho olvidarse por completo de él.

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Skipper como Lucrecia, amanecieron con una sonrisa viva. Al despertar logran encontrarse juntos, Skipper la había rodeado por el cuello con una de sus aletas y Lucrecia estaba acurrucada en su pecho.

-buenos días mi amor.- saluda Lucrecia al pingüino.

-buenos días hermosa.- saluda el también.- ayer fue una velada mágica… te amo.

-y yo a ti.- le responde seguido de besarla.

-capitán Skipper.- interrumpe Amalinali tocando la puerta de su dormitorio.

-¿qué sucede Amalinali?.- pregunta el capitán dejando de besar a su esposa.

-el comandante necesita de su presencia en el centro de reunión militar.- responde seguido de escuchar silencio.

-… voy en seguida.- responde el pingüino haciendo marchar a la hembra. Skipper al oír alejar sus pasos, mira a su esposa.

-¿tienes que ir a fuerza?.- pregunta Lucrecia con un gesto de tristeza.

-sí, es necesario que vaya.- responde dándole un beso sobre su frente. Lucrecia lo abraza aferrándolo a ella, pues no deseaba dejarlo ir, pocos minutos después lo suelta, este camina hacia un espejo y se arregla las plumas alborotadas que tenía, se despide de la pingüina una vez más con un beso y se retira.

Ya en el centro de reunión militar, el comandante estaba sentado en su lugar de trabajo, acompañado de Emmanuel y Joel, el castor al que le había ordenado investigar a Lucrecia.

-aquí esta toda la información.- informa el macho entregándole al pingüino un folder que decía "confidencial".

-ahora si sabremos qué clase de pingüina es esa hembra.- habla el pingüino tomando el folder entre sus aletas.- Emmanuel, necesito que vayas a entregarle esta carta a Skipper, llego desde la mañana y se la envía su teniente.- pide entregándosela.

-sí señor, como usted ordene.- obedece tomándola carta y caminando hacia su cuarto, pero al salir por la puerta, Skipper entra por otra, sin saber que Emmanuel iba en busca de él.

-¿me mando a llamar comandante?.- pregunta Skipper acercándose a él mientras este lo mira serio. Emmanuel entra al cuarto del pingüino de cabeza plana, pero no ve a nadie presente.

-¿Skipper?.- pregunta por el pingüino sin obtener respuesta, hasta que escucha como se abría la llave de una regadera.- debe estar a punto de bañarse.- habla en susurros por sí mismo y camina a otra prisa hacia el baño, pues deseaba darle la carta antes de que se duchara. Al estar a escasos centímetros del lugar, Emmanuel detiene su paso al ver a través de un espejo que aquel pingüino no era Skipper, sino Lucrecia, sin poder resistirlo mira como la pingüina mojaba sus plumas en la refrescante agua, que las llenaba de un brillo impactante, dando ligeras carisias en su cuerpo para limpiarse por completo. Emmanuel seguía sin apartarle la vista, aun seguía dominado por sus encantos.

-lo mande a llamar, por qué tengo algo muy importante que enseñarle.- habla el comandante extendiéndole la carpeta para que el la tomara.

-¿qué es esto?.- pregunta Skipper tomando la carpeta entre sus aletas.

-en esta carpeta se encuentra toda la información sobre su esposa Lucrecia.

-¿con que derecho investigan a mi esposa?.-pregunta el pingüino alterado, ya estaba cansado de escuchar malos comentarios sobre su esposa por parte de todos.

-para saber de una vez por todas, quien es en realidad esa hembra.

-yo sé bien quien es… es la hembra de la que me enamore, de la que me apoya y me hace sentir bien conmigo mismo y de la que me ha enseñado a amar y a perdonar.

-no sabe lo que dice.

-créame comandante, sé muy bien de lo que hablo.- termina dando media vuelta y caminando para alejarse de ellos con la información en la aleta.

Lucrecia cierra el agua de la regadera y toma entre sus aletas una toalla para secarse el cuerpo, aun no sabía que Emmanuel la miraba sin parar mientras se duchaba. Pasa la toalla por todo su cuerpo, mira hacia el suelo para dar sus pasos, pero al hacer esto, siente tambalearse sin razón y mira al suelo moverse sin sentido, cierra los ojos fuertemente y toma con ambas aletas su cabeza, trata de caminar pero no puede, hasta que pierde el sentido comenzando a caer.

-Lucrecia.- la llama Emmanuel cargándola entre sus brazos y llevándola hasta la cama, donde ahí la recuesta.- ¿Lucrecia que te pasa?... Lucrecia…- la llama y pregunta moviéndola para hacerla reaccionar, pero sus intentos eran inútiles, pues se había desmayado. El pingüino al verla así, recuerda aquel momento de la fiesta en la que la vio esplendorosa y el momento en que se estaba bañando, sin pensarlo comienza a acariciarle una de sus mejillas y la mira con ojos apasionantes.

-eres muy hermosa… no me había dado cuenta de eso.- le habla aun viéndola desmayada, seguido de tocar su pico.- tienes un bello pico tentador para besarlo.- pasa su aleta a su rostro y hace lo mismo.- tus ojos me encantan.- la toma por la cintura y comienza a acercarse a ella.- me encantas Lucrecia, me vuelves loco, me fascinas… te deseo, ya no voy a ocultar los sentimientos de pasión y lujuria que has despertado en mi… te amo.- confiesa besándola apasionadamente en el pico, aprovechando que estaba inconsciente, hasta que decide separarse de ella parándose de pie.-si fuera por mi… te aria mía en este mismo momento, mi amor.- continua hablándole, hasta que escucha como se abre la puerta del cuarto y viendo a Skipper entrar.

-¿qué está pasando?.- pregunta el pingüino mirando sorprendido a Lucrecia que estaba acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados.-¿qué le hiciste Emmanuel?.

-¿yo?, yo no le hice nada.- contesta a la defensiva.- se desmayo y yo la sostuve antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo

-¿Lucrecia que te pasa?.- pregunta Skipper sacudiéndola un poco para tratar de hacerla reaccionar. Deja el folder encima de un buro de madera que estaba a un lado de la puerta, camina hacia un anaquel y saca una botella de alcohol, coloca la boquilla cerca de su pico para que al olerlo, ella reaccionara. Pocos segundos después logran su objetivo, la pingüina que recién daba sus primeros parpados, mira a su alrededor y ve a los dos machos.

-que… ¿qué me paso?.- pregunta tocándose su cabeza.

-te desmayaste, pero tranquila mi amor, ya todo paso.- explica Skipper abrazándola.

-¿qué hace Emmanuel aquí?

-yo solo vine por qué el comandante me pidió que le entregara a Skipper una carta que su teniente le había enviado desde ayer.- responde el pingüino de ojos grises entregándole la carta.

-gracias.

-de nada y mejor me retiro, adiós.- se despide saliendo del cuarto.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?.- pregunta el pingüino a Lucrecia.

-sí, ya estoy mejor.- responde mirándolo sonrientemente.

-que bien, ¿qué te parece si mejor vamos a desayunar al mismo lugar donde comimos la otra vez?.- pregunta poniendo el sobre de la carta encima de la cama

-sí, me parece buena idea, ya había desayunado un poco, pero una segunda ronda de comida no me caería nada mal.- acepta levantándose de la cama, tirando la carta sin darse cuenta debajo de la cama, Skipper al dar un paso inconscientemente la pate debajo de la cama, ambos caminan hacia la puerta y salen del dormitorio.

La pingüina de identidad falsa, toma de nuevo su woki toki entre sus aletas y habla a través de él.

-hola.- habla de mala gana.

-¿Jill?.- pregunta desde el otro lado el delfín.

-espiráculo las cosas se me están dificultando, no cabe la menor duda que la estúpida de Lucrecia esta perdidamente enamorada de Skipper, solo nos queda saber si ya le dijo al pingüino que es nuestra espía.

-eso lo dudo, solo trata de seguir manteniendo al pie tu plan, no quiero que nada se arruine.- le ordena apagando el woki toki.

-ya veré si puedo seguir con este plan en pie.- duda la pingüina apagando también el aparato.

Por otra parte la pareja llega al lugar destinado, ordenan sus platillos y se los traen después de unos cuantos minutos.

-mmm… filetes de truchas, deliciosas, ¿no?.- comenta el pingüino haciéndose agua en la boca, mira a Lucrecia y la ve tapándose su pico y mirando la comida con asco.-¿te pasa algo?.- pregunta preocupado.

-no… bueno… me dio un mareo y…- deja de hablar tapándose el pico, sentía el estomago revuelto al oler la comida que había en el lugar y surgieron los ascos al ver el platillo.- es que…- se levanta de la mesa y corre hacia el baño.

-Lucrecia, ¿a dónde vas?.- pregunta mirándola correr hacia el sanitario. Lucrecia al llegar, se encierra en uno de los baños y ahí comienza a desechar lo que ya había comido desde la mañana. El pingüino después de varios segundos, la esperaba impacientemente, hasta que la ve acercarse a él.- ¿Lucrecia que tienes?

-no sé, me dio un mareo y… fui al baño a vomitar.- contestar agachando la cabeza un poco.

-tal vez lo que comiste en la mañana te cayó mal.

-puede ser.- responde algo preocupada.

-mejor hay que olvidarnos de eso y comenzar a comer, ¿te parece?.- acierta la pingüina con la cabeza ante su pregunta. Al caer la noche Lucrecia se encierra de nuevo en el baño y hace la misma acción que la anterior. Skipper que ya descansaba recostado en la cama, la escucha y se pone preocupado ante su situación.

-esta es la segunda vez que regreso la comida… ¿por qué será?.- se pregunta Lucrecia mirándose en el espejo del baño. Sale de ahí y mira al pingüino.

-¿de nuevo vomitaste?

-si… ya es la segunda vez.- responde acostándose a su lado. El líder no se explicaba el por qué, pero temía que fuera algo grave, acaricio la cabeza de la pingüina por un momento, prosiguió a darle un beso y durmió junto a ella, todo ese problema lo habían hecho olvidarse del folder e incluso de la carta de su teniente.

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en verdad se los agradezco **

**Guest, ¿cómo que vendrá una pingüina llamada Dafne y le dará un golpiza a Lucrecia? O.e XDD jajaja eres tan graciosa ;) ¡ya se! Te pondré como pareja para Isaac :D**

**Isaac: O.e ¿pero por que ella?, si al que quiere es a Skipper, no a mí.**

**Yo: lo sé, es por eso que ella será tu pareja** **;) xDD**


	31. FRUTO DE AMOR

**FRUTO DE AMOR**

A la mañana siguiente, Skipper se preparaba para ir a entrenar junto con otros reclutas, esta vez seria entrenador de soldados de rangos menores que él, además de que inspeccionaría a algunos cabos de ese mismo lugar.

-¿te será fácil entrenarlos como a Kowalski, cabo y rico?.- pregunta Lucrecia sentada en la cama.

-claro que si, además son de rango cabo… presa fácil para mí.- bromea mirándola sonrientemente, termina de arreglarse y camina hacia la pingüina, se despide de ella con un beso y sale del cuarto al mismo tiempo en que ve a Isaac llegar.

-hola Skipper.- lo saluda sonrientemente.

-hola Isaac.- lo saluda retirándose, pero se detiene y voltea a verlo.- por cierto, a partir de ahora puedes entrar al cuarto cuantas veces quieras, no estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchando los chismes de los demás.- le habla en voz alta, recordando la carpeta que el coronel le había dado, haciendo que Lucrecia lograra escucharlo desde la habitación.

-a... bueno… ok.- acepta mirándolo extramente. El pingüino se retira y la nutria macho entra con la autorización del pingüino de cabeza plana.- ¿y a este que mosca le pico?.- pregunta Isaac a la pingüina.

-no sé, me sorprende también que te haya dicho eso.- responde intrigada.- sabes… me he sentido rara últimamente.

-¿rara en qué sentido?.- pregunta sentándose en la cama.

-he tenido nauseas, mareos y vómitos.- relata.

-¿no estarás em… embarazada?.

-¿embarazada?... no, no lo creo.- responde dudosamente.

-Lucrecia piénsalo, tienes los mismos síntomas que tenias cuando estabas embarazada de Adolfo.- Lucrecia viaja a través de sus recuerdos y concuerda con lo que la nutria macho le decía.

-pero… ¿será posible?.- pregunta arqueando una ceja.

-yo sigo que sí, pero… es mejor si nos aseguramos, ven.- le extiende su pata para que esta la tome.- debe haber un medico por aquí o algo parecido.-Lucrecia toma su pata, se levanta de la cama y camina con él a paso veloz. Rodean todos los pasillos y preguntan a los que habitaban ahí, si conocían a alguien que les ayudara a resolver su duda, hasta que encuentran a Amalinali, que rodeaba por los pasillos, se acercan a ella y le piden ayuda. La pingüina accediendo a su petición, los guía hasta el cuarto de un habitante.

-hola doctor.- saluda Amalinali a un pingüino alto como Kowalski, de ojos cafés y muy joven de edad, de nombre Mario.

-hola Amalinali, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-le presento a Lucrecia, es la esposa del capitán Skipper.

-hola.- saluda la pingüina.

-hola Lucrecia, pasen.- los invita el pingüino abriéndoles más la puerta.-¿en qué puedo ayudarles?.- pregunta de nuevo amablemente.

-bueno… es que… creo que estoy embarazada, pero quiero asegurarme.- responde dando un paso hacia el.

-bueno, acuéstate en la cama para que pueda examinarte.- pide el pingüino sacando de un buro un maletín negro. Por otro lado, el pingüino de cabeza plana terminaba de entrenar a sus reclutas, los mira en formación de columna y da un saludo militar seguido de observar como todos le siguen.

-tomen un descanso muchachos, tal vez mañana continuemos.- ordena el líder, dando media vuelta, encontrándose con Emmanuel.

-supongo que ya leíste la información.

-supones mal, no pienso leer ni una sola vocal de esa información.

-Skipper piénsalo, tal vez encuentres más información sobre ella… no que la haga quedar mal, si no que puedas descubrir algo que ella oculte, por ejemplo que sus padres estén vivos y que tanga hijos perdidos, no lo sé, cualquier cosa.

-… tal vez tengas razón, pero profiero no leerlo, no quiero darle gusto ni al comandante ni a ninguno de los que creen que Lucrecia es mala influencia… incluyéndote a ti en ellos.

-¿a mí?.- pregunta señalándose a si mismo.- ¿y a mí por qué?

-bien sabes por qué, por todo lo mal que la has tratado y él como la dejas en ridículo delante de todos.- da media vuelta al terminar de hablar.

-Skipper tal vez tengas razón, pero yo… ya he cambiado con ella.- el pingüino de cabeza plana voltea a verlo, dudando de sus palabras.- Lucrecia no es tan mala como yo pensaba, quiero hacer las paces con ella y tratarla mejor.

-me sorprendes Emmanuel… en serio me sorprendes.- le habla abriendo grandes sus ojos por la impresión, no se eran fáciles de creer en sus palabras.

Por otro lado, Lucrecia miraba a Mario muy impaciente, la mataba la curiosidad por dentro, sintiendo una gran descarga eléctrica que recorría por todo su cuerpo.

-listo, ya terminamos.- termina de examinar Mario.

-bien… ¿y entonces?.- pregunta Lucrecia sentándose en la cama.

-por como veo tu situación y concluyendo con tus síntomas, puedo decir… efectivamente, estas embarazada.- responde Mario viéndola sorprendida con la noticia que acaba de recibir, dejando salir una sonrisa.

-ves Lucrecia te lo dije, ¡estas embarazada!.- habla Isaac con voz fuerte en las últimas dos palabras.

-no puedo creerlo Isaac.- comienza a hablar llevándose una aleta al vientre.- un hijo, voy a tener un hijo de Skipper.- la nutria macho ante la emoción corre a abrazarla.- un hijo Isaac, fruto de nuestro amor.- continua sonriendo dando ligeras risitas.

-felicidades Lucrecia.- felicita Amalinali.

-gracias Amalinali.- agradece dejando de abrazar al macho.

-¡voy a ser tío!.

-jajaja claro que vas a ser tío, Isaac.- continua riendo la hembra.

-no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero es mejor si nos retiramos, Mario tal vez tenga cosas qua hacer.- interrumpe Amalinali.

-es cierto, ya nos vamos, adiós y gracias por todo.

-gracias a ustedes por confiar en mi.- agradece el pingüino mientras los mira retirarse.- Lucrecia.- llama a la pingüino al ver retirar a Isaac y a Amalinali

-¿qué pasa?.

-muchas felicidades, espero que ese bebé, llene tu matrimonio de felicidad.

-gracias Mario, en verdad te lo agradezco.- se despide una vez más del pingüino y sale de la habitación.

-Lucrecia, Lucrecia… eres una pingüina muy hermosa, espero que tu esposo valore eso de ti.- espera el pingüino sonriendo. La nutria macho y ambas pingüinas caminan de nuevo por los pasillos, camino hacia el cuarto.

-Amalinali, muchas gracias por todo.- agradece Lucrecia estando parada enfrente de la puerta de su dormitorio.

-de nada Lucrecia, espero que todo salga bien con tu embarazo.- desea tocándole un hombro con una sonrisa.

-ya verás que así será.- le contesta seguido de abrazarla, Amalinali se retira al mismo tiempo en que el capitán llegaba.

-hola Amalinali.- saluda Skipper sonrientemente.

-hola Skipper.- saluda Amalinali al mismo tiempo en que seguía caminando.

-mi amor.- le habla la pingüina seguido de besarlo.

-¿paso algo de lo que no esté enterado?.- pregunta Skipper mirando a ambos.

-si…

-¡no!.- interrumpe Lucrecia.- nada importante.

-¿segura?.- pregunta el pingüino dudando.

-sí, muy segura.- responde Lucrecia sonriéndole. Skipper la besa de nuevo y entra al interior del cuarto.

-¿pero por que no le dijiste que estas embarazada?.- pregunta Isaac susurrando, casi regañándola.

-quiero esperar el momento adecuado para decirle que va a ser papá.- responde Lucrecia hablando al mismo tono de voz que el.

-pero… bueno está bien, después de todo, creo que sabes lo que haces.- la nutria macho también se despide y entra a su cuarto al igual que Lucrecia.

Al llegar el anochecer tanto Lucrecia como Skipper ya estaban acostados, ambos platicaban de cosas que creían que eran importantes en su vida.

-Emmanuel se está comportando de una manera muy diferente contigo.- termina de relatarle a la pingüina, el gran cambio que el pingüino de ojos grises ha tenido con ella.

-la verdad a mí también me sorprende todo esto.- la pingüina pensaba en su mente en contarle a Skipper todas las atenciones que el había tenido con ella, abre su pico para hablar, pero siente como una fuerza poderosa la detiene.

-sea lo que sea, si Emmanuel en verdad quiere cambiar contigo, ¿estás dispuesta a darle una oportunidad?

-… no lo sé, tal vez, depende de lo bien que me trate de ahora en adelante.- condiciona.

-no estoy muy seguro de él, pero en fin, esa es su dedición.- habla seguido de abrazarla contra su cuerpo, Lucrecia también lo abraza y lo mira a los ojos.

-te amo.- confiesa sin apartar su mirada.

-yo también te amo Skipper.- responde sintiendo como su pico es posesionado por el suyo. Sumergiéndola de nuevo en un beso de amor.

-¿volveremos a demostrarnos nuestro amor?.- pregunta el pingüino dirigiendo su pico a su cuello.

-claro que si, para toda la vida amor.- responde con una sonrisa aprobada.

La luna ilumina por segunda ocasión el momento. La segunda entrega de amor absoluta, Lucrecia aun se sentía impaciente por decirle al pingüino líder que muy pronto iba a ser padre, pero sabía que para todo, había un tiempo adecuado.

**Muy bien Guest ya eres novia de Isaac :D y serás tía xD**

**Jajaja ¡ho! un dato, Mario es el mismo doctor que apareció en mi otro fic, "El se metió entre nosotros" **

**Solo falta pareja para el coronel xDD**


	32. SOY UNA ESPIA

**SOY UNA ESPIA**

Lucrecia al despertar, se mira así misma durmiendo de lado, voltea su mirada del otro lado, pero no ve al pingüino líder. Se sienta en la cama y hace una expresión de tristeza, pues esperaba verlo despertar a su lado como la otra vez. Por otro lado el pingüino líder, rodeaba por los pasillos para dar su segunda clase de entrenamiento, pero detiene su paso al ver a su compañero de ojos grises caminar hacia él.

-hola.- lo saluda Emmanuel amistosamente

-hola Emmanuel, si vienes de nuevo por el asunto de la investigación de Lucrecia, pierdes tu tiempo…

-no, no vine para eso.- el de cabeza plana arquea una ceja por su respuesta.- vine para afirmar, si ya leíste la carta de tu teniente.

-no, aun no la he leído… ¿por qué?, ¿es que acaso, te interesa?

-no, claro que no me interesa, después de todo, yo no me meto en tus asuntos con tu equipo de comando.

-ahora que lo mencionas, tal vez tengas razón, es mejor si leo la carta de Kowalski.- decide dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-¿quieres que cancele tu entrenamiento?.- pregunta Emmanuel casi a grito mirándolo a alejarse.

-si.- responde con el mismo tono de voz. Emmanuel sonríe para sí mismo y se dirige a cumplir lo que le había dicho al líder de cabeza plana, después de hacer eso, tenía en mente otros planes.

Skipper al llegar, mira hacia la cama y la encuentra vacía, Lucrecia se había ido. Entre sus muebles y cosas comienza a buscar dicha carta, busca por todas partes pero aun le es imposible encontrarla, hasta que en un momento de desesperación, decide agacharse por debajo de la cama, y es ahí, donde logra percibir un sobre blanco, comenzado a llenarse de ligero polvo.

-qué bueno que te encontré.- le habla al objeto mientras comenzaba a abrir el sobre, pero se detiene por un momento al ver que en la parte de enfrente del sobre, llevaba un sello con las palabras "urgente", haciendo impresionarlo ante eso, distiende la hoja de papel doblada en cuatro partes y comienza a leerla detalladamente.

"_Skipper…_

_Es importante advertirle la clase de hembra con la que esta usted casado, Lucrecia no es quien creíamos en realidad, nos dejamos engañar por ella pensando que era una hembra honesta, sensible y desamparada, pero no lo es en realidad. Ella, esa hembra a la cual usted ama, no es nada más que una simple espía"_

Skipper al leer esas palabras siente como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, le llego un gran golpe de aire que era coraje, frunció el seño y continuo con su lectura.

"_Adolfo me lo confeso hace pocos días, ella trabaja para el doctor espiráculo, era una de sus prisioneros, él le prometió que para lograr su libertad, debía cumplir una misión y esa misión… era convertirse en espía. Si se caso contigo, debió haber sido por ordenes del delfín o solo para seguir con su misión. No te preocupes por nada, yo me ocupare de las cosas en el cuartel._

_Atentamente Kowalski"_

Skipper dobla la carta sin sentido al terminar de leerla, se sentía de una manera tan frustrante, que podría desquitarse con cualquier cosa o persona, se sienta en la cama y esconde su rostro entre sus aletas.

-Skipper.- lo llama Emmanuel recién entrando con el comandante.

-es una espía Emmanuel, todo este tiempo he sido engañado por ella.- revela con la carta en la aleta.

-¿de qué estás hablando?.

-de que mi teniente me envió esta carta para abrirme los ojos, para dejarme ver la realidad…- mira hacia el comandante.- señor, usted tenía toda la razón sobre Lucrecia.

-la información, lee la información de Saúl.- le recuerda el comandante. El pingüino de cabeza plana se levanta y toma el folder que había colocado sobre el buro de madera, lo abre y mira la información del castor.

**Especie:** Pingüino (a)

**Nombre:** Lucrecia.

_**Familia:**__ Padre: Adrian _

_Madre: Fátima _

_Hermana: Laura (teniente)_

_**Esposo:**__ Skipper (capitán)_

_**Animales con los que ha tenido contactos:**__ Doctor Espiráculo._

_Se ha demostrado que esta pingüina ha tenido grandes contactos con el doctor espiráculo al ser su espía, trabajando para él entre otros de sus secuaces. Se sospecha que aun esta involucrada sentimentalmente con su ex cónyuge Adolfo. Fue echada de su casa y encarcelada por el mismo que la hizo su espía._

-jamás lo hubiera creído de Lucrecia.- habla Skipper al terminar de leer la información.- esto también lo confirma… Lucrecia es una espía… ¿cómo pude estar tan ciego?

-no es que seas un ciego Skipper, es que ella te ha envuelto completamente.

-Skipper, en mi opinión, es mejor si la metemos a la cárcel podemos culparla de complicidad con el malvado doctor espiráculo, después de todo, trabajaba para el.- da su opinión el comandante, no dejando satisfecho ni a Skipper ni a Emmanuel.

-no, yo creo si es mejor que…- el líder deja de hablar al escuchar la puerta del cuarto abrirse, mira hacia la puerta y ve a su enemiga que ama tanto.

-Skipper.- habla Lucrecia corriendo hacia él, abre sus brazos para enredarlos en su cuello pero observa como el líder se aparta de ella.-¿qué pasa?.

-¿qué pasa?.- repite Skipper mirándola furioso.- tú sabes muy bien lo que pasa… todo este tiempo me has estado engañando.

-no Skipper, yo no te engaño con nadie te lo juro.

-no me refiero a ese tipo de engaños.

-¿a no?... ¿entontes?

-sabes muy bien la respuesta Lucrecia… y nunca me dijiste nada.

-por favor Skipper se claro conmigo por qué no te entiendo nada.- pide comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-eres una espía.-le confiesa con una voz muy ligera.

-no… yo-yo no soy una espía.- responde tratando de no tartamudear por su nerviosismo.

-haber si esto te refresca la memoria.- la habla en un momento de ira, aventándole la información y la carta de su teniente. Lucrecia lo sigue mirando sin explicación de su actitud, pero si ya comenzaba a formarse en mente a lo que el pingüino se refería. Toma la carta en sus aletas y es lo primero que decide leer, pocos segundos después comienza a abrir sus ojos grandemente por la impresión recibida, toma la información y hace lo mismo, estaba perdida. ¡Skipper ya lo sabía todo!.

-pero, pero mi padre no se llama Adrian, se llama Alejandro.

-no me importa cómo es que se llame tu padre…

-Skipper déjame explicarte las cosas.- pide tomándolo de una aleta.

-¿qué me vas a explicar?.- pregunta zafándose de ella.- ¿que tu eres la víctima en todo esto?, ¿qué espiráculo te enredo en todos sus asuntos?

-era una de sus prisioneras.- comienza a explicar formando lagrimas en sus ojos por la desesperación y recordando aquel pasado tan tormentoso por el cual tuvo que pasar, sin imaginar que su vida cambiaria completamente al ser espía del peor de los villanos.- teníamos que cumplirle una misión para que nos pudiera dar nuestra libertad.

-… todo lo que me dijiste… el primer día en que te conocí… ¿era mentira?.- pregunta acercándose a ella. Lucrecia solo guarda silencio mientras lo mira.

-… si, todo era mentira.- confiesa sin dejar de mirarlo. Skipper en un arranque de enojo camina hacia ella estrellándola contra la pared.

-¿por qué Lucrecia?... ¿por qué lo hiciste?.- grita en la segunda pregunta.

-por qué si no cumplíamos lo que nos ordenaba, nos mantendría como prisioneros, tú no sabes por lo que yo he tenido que pasar… mi padre me corrió de la casa, mi madre me dio la espalda ante eso, cuando escape, sus gatos ninja me capturaron y me encerraron en una celda, me tuvo como su prisionera durante mucho tiempo.- explica dejando resbalar sus lagrimas por su mejilla.

-aun así, cuando me dijiste que me amabas por completo, debiste confiar en mí y decirme que eras su espía, desde el principio comenzaba a sospechar de ti, pero me segué por el amor y me enamore sin saber más sobre ti, de seguro te burlabas de mi a mis espaldas, le dabas a espiráculo cada detalle de mis misiones, ¿verdad?.- reclama aventándola hacia el suelo, haciendo que cayera de rodillas y apoyando su cuerpo con sus aletas que estaban sobre el piso.

-ahora lo ve capitán Skipper, le dije que había algo sospechoso en ella, es una traidora, una doble cara… y ahora se hace la víctima, pero por suerte, vine preparado para cualquier cosa, ¡pasen!.- pide en voz alta, Lucrecia voltea su mirada hacia la puerta y ve entrar a dos pingüinos machos, altos y un poco robustos.- llévensela.- ordena mirándolo como es obedecido, tomándola por los brazos para alzarla del suelo.

-¿llevarme?, ¿a-a donde me llevan?.- les pregunta Lucrecia un poco temerosa.

-a donde van todas las traidoras y dobles caras como tu… a la cárcel.- responde mirándola sin piedad. Los dos pingüinos logran levantarla, pero sujetándola ligeramente de los brazos.

-¡no!.- pide alzando la voz y zafándose de ambos pingüinos, corriendo a abrazar a Skipper por los costados.- no lo permitas Skipper, por favor.- pide sin dejar de llorar y mirando hacia el techo. El pingüino se aparta de ella y la toma por las aletas.

-déjame en paz Lucrecia, tu misión como espía, acabo… ¿me oíste?, se acabo.- le repite soltándola de un empujón.- espero que pases el resto de tus días en la cárcel.- desea sin estar seguro de su deseo, dejándose llevar por la traición y el coraje que sentía en aquel momento.

-no por favor, entiéndeme.- lo toma por amas patas, mirándolo hacia arriba y sin parar de llorar, continuando pidiéndole piedad con la mirada y lagrimas.- no me dejes.- pide aferrándose a él.

-¿qué hacen ahí parados?, ¡llévensela!.- ordena esta vez Skipper, dando media vuelta para darle la espalda. Los pingüinos lo obedecen y la toman de nuevo por las aletas. Tratan de levantarla del suelo pero les es imposible, ya que aun seguía aferrada a sus patas, sin poderla separar de él.

-¡no!, por favor Skipper…¡estoy embarazada!.- anuncia a punto de dejarse soltar de sus patas, ante esta noticia todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos. Skipper volteo a verla muy lentamente, dejando ver su impresión en su rostro y ojos, los pingüinos altos la soltaron para saber la siguiente indicación que se daría ante tal noticia.


	33. DE MAL EN PEOR

**DE MAL EN PEOR**

El silencio seguía invadiendo aquel lugar y el momento, Skipper ya no sabía qué hacer, se acerca a ella y la ayuda a levantarse, mirándola detenidamente a los ojos.

-¿cómo que estas embarazada?

-¿recuerdas aquellos vómitos que tenia y cuando me desmaye en el cuarto?... esos eran los primeros síntomas de embarazo, comenzaba a sospecharlo pero quería estar segura, Amalinali me llevo con un pingüino que es médico para confirmar mi embarazo… y el resultado fue positivo, estoy embarazada.

-… y de ser así… ¿quién me confirma que ese hijo es mío?.

-Skipper… estoy embarazada de ti, ¿a caso dudas de mi amor?

-… dudo mucho que esa cría que está en tu vientre… lleve mi sangre.- desconfía dándole la espalda.- de seguro te acostaste con otro y ahora dices que es mío para salvarte de tu castigo… ¿es de Adolfo verdad?, todavía sigues teniendo contacto con él, lo llamaste para que viniera aquí, te volviste a acostar con él y te dejo embarazada de nuevo, ¿no es así?

-¿cómo puedes decir tal cosa?.- reclama a grito.

-escúchame muy bien Lucrecia.- la llama tomándola de los brazos.- nada, absolutamente nada cambia con lo de tu embarazo, tu iras a la cárcel con o sin esa cría en tu vientre, que no es más que un simple bastardo o bastarda que…- el pingüino deja de hablar al sentir como esta lo cachetea de sorpresa.

-¡cállate!, no hables así de nuestro hijo.- reclama mirándola enojada, pero pronto se tranquiliza en un suspiro y lo toma de nuevo de la aleta.- Skipper por favor no hay que pelear… tendremos una linda familia y nosotros…

-¡no!, no hables de nosotros… por que jamás existió un nosotros… ¡prosigan con lo suyo!.- pide de nuevo soltándola.

-no por favor Skipper, no dejes que me lleven.- pide hincándose a él y enredando sus aletas a sus piernas.

-¡lárgate de mi vida Lucrecia!, ¡vete por donde viniste!... ¿recuerdas todos los desprecios de amor que me decías antes?... pues ahora yo te los digo a ti, déjame ir, nos olvidaremos de que nuestro amor existió dejándolo en el olvido, ahora lo que siento por ti es asco… ¡te odio!.- reprocha gritando en las últimas dos palabras.

-no Skipper, por favor no me digas eso… me arrepiento, me arrepiento de todo lo malo que te decía, me arrepiento de haber tratado mal a tu amor…

-olvídalo, en cuanto te lleven a la cárcel, empezare a tramitar nuestro divorcio…

-¡no!.- pide a llanto.

-… para que por fin me libre de ti.

-¡no! por favor Skipper, no tramites nuestro divorcio por favor…- pide aun atándolo a ella, el pingüino solo rueda sus ojos y mira a los dos pingüinos robustos, ansioso por ser obedecido en lo que pedía.- yo te amo.- los dos pingüinos la levantan del suelo separándola de él y encaminando hacia la salida.- ¡te amo Skipper!.- grita al ser alejada de este, camina con gran dificultad por los largos pasillos del barco, siendo llevada por ambos pingüinos. Lucrecia no podía ni quería seguir mirando hacia adelante al ver como otros animales la veían derrotada, recibiendo como castigo aquella prisión que la esperaba. Agacha su cabeza y solo continúa dejándose llevar por aquellos pingüinos.

-… ¡Lucrecia!.- la llama Isaac observándola impactado.

-Isaac.- lo llama con voz solloza mientras intentaba extenderle las aletas.- Isaac por favor ayúdame…

-¿a dónde la llevan?...- pregunta a ambos pingüinos sin obtener respuesta.

-por favor no dejes que me lleven… ¡Isaac!.- continua llamándolo a llanto, tratando de correr hacia el o aun extendiéndole sus brazos, mas adelante llegan a un coche tipo camioneta que era casi del mismo tamaño que el coche que poseía el líder de cabeza plana, logran subir a la hembra en la parte trasera y ambos también abordan, uno ocupando el lugar de piloto y otro de copiloto. Arrancan del motor de aquel vehículo, llevándola hacia el peor de sus castigos. Lucrecia tampoco se atrevía a mirar por la ventana, quería evitar todo tipo de miradas que los otros estarían dispuestos a verla, agacha su cabeza y cierra sus ojos.

_-*FlashBack*-_

_-¡a que no me atrapas!.- le grita la pingüina comenzando a correr por el pasto verde, el por continuar el juego, Skipper corre tras ella tratando de atraparla al verla esconderse entre las resbaladillas, y los sube y baja. La pingüina se sube a un tobogán, donde al final Skipper logra atraparla tomándola de la cintura, ella no paraba de reír junto con el enredando sus aletas en su cuello pegándolo a su cuerpo, Skipper comenzó a dar vueltas junto con ella hasta que ambos cayeron hacia el suelo, el encima de ella. Lucrecia no paraba de sonreír mientras lo miraba._

_-gracias por enseñarme a sonreír.- agradece sin quitar sus aletas de su cuello._

_-gracias a ti, por dejarme verte sonreír.- devuelve el agradecimiento sin quitar las aletas de su cintura, Lucrecia sentía una gran felicidad gracias al que una vez creyó pingüino paranoico._

_Skipper de nuevo sin poder evitarlo comienza a acercarse a ella para besarla, por otro lado ella al ver su acercamiento, solo se queda quieta y no intenta hacer nada para detenerlo, lo mira profundamente en sus ojos azules y por primera vez ve a un Skipper diferente, sensible, amistoso y simpático, sin rastros del antiguo. Hasta que llega el momento en que él logra que su pico agá contacto con el de ella, por primera vez Lucrecia besa con un gran consentimiento a Skipper comenzando a acariciarlo por la espalda de arriba abajo. Siempre que estaba con él, se sentía atrapada en un corazón sin color, duro como una roca y sin ningún latido existente, ahora que le ha visto su lado amable y con ese gran momento de gran intensidad de romanticismo, ese corazón comenzaba a tomar un color rojo claro, comenzaba a ponerse blando y comenzaba a dar sus pequeños latidos. Tenía un 10% de existencia en amor hacia él, entre un 100%. Al terminar ese beso, la mira con gran inquietud, esperando algún insulto, reclamo, golpe bajo, grito o cachetada por parte de ella, pero fue todo lo contrario, ella tomo con sus dos aletas su cuello acercándolo hacia ella nuevamente, haciendo contacto con su pico, Skipper solo se dejo llevar por sus deseos y la complació besándola una vez más._

_-* Fin del FlashBack*-__._

Lucrecia al recordar aquel bello momento continua sollozando, en verdad sentía su corazón arrepentido por todo lo mal que le había hecho al pingüino, deja salir aun mas lagrimas por su sincero arrepentimiento, deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma regresar tiempo atrás y amarlo en las mil oportunidades que se le habían presentado. Pero sabía bien y perfectamente que aquellas malas palabras del líder la hirieron en lo más profundo de su corazón, pues sabía que no las olvidaría tan fácilmente. Vacio por completo aquel corazón lleno de amor y alegría, destrozo aquel alma buena que había formado en ella, sentía ganas de morir, pero detuvo sus deseos por un momento al recordar una fuerza poderosa que podría recuperar sueños y esperanzas en ella, ¡su hijo o hija!. Lucrecia al recordar aquella criatura inocente de todo, abre sus ojos y lleva una de sus aletas a su vientre, no tenia por que involucrar a su cría en sus problemas amorosos ni tampoco privarlo de la vida solo por qué ella sentía deseos de morir de tristeza y dolor.

Por otro lado en el zoológico de Central Park, cierto pingüino joven acompaña a Adolfo en la fuente, ambos estaban sentados en el círculo de cemento que la rodeaba.

-¿cómo sigues de tu pierna Adolfo?

-ya mejor, al parecer Kowalski sabe hacer curaciones de maravilla.- exclama alegremente moviendo su pierna, ya con menos dolor que antes.

-me alegro por ti…

-¡cabo!.- lo llama el experto en armas llegando hacia el.- amos a pa que.- lo jala llevándoselo sin un consentimiento por parte de él, al lugar mencionado. Adolfo solo sonríe ante aquel pingüino loco por los explosivos mientras mira el agua cristalina de la fuete, pensando en todas las cosas por las cuales ha tenido que pasar siendo prisionero del malvado delfín, pero además de eso, recordaba a aquella pingüina hembra que le había robado el corazón, para que después lo dejara en el olvido, por haberse enamorado de otro macho. A pesar de todo eso, Adolfo aun seguía sin olvidarla, aun no podía dejar de amarla muy profundamente en su corazón, seguía ardiendo una chispa de fuego que representaba amor y pasión por ella.

-¿aun me amas Lucrecia?... ¿o es acaso que Skipper logro ser el ganador?.- pregunta con voz melancólica sin apartar su vista del agua. Distraído por sus pensamientos no se percata que ciertas tejones hembras lo miraban camino a su habitad.

-Stacy, espera.- la detiene el tejón hembra de pelaje rubio, tomándola del brazo.

-¿qué pasa Becky?.

-¡mira quien está allá!.

-al parecer es… Adolfo.

-¡si es el!.- exclama felizmente la tejón hembra.

-¿y que con él?

-déjame estar con él solo por unos segundos, por fa.- pide con voz rogona.

-mmm… está bien, pero no te tardes.- acepta la tejón pelirroja mientras se aleja camino a su habitad. Becky se arregla un poco antes de dar sus primeros pasos para aproximarse al pingüino macho. Adolfo aun distraído por seguir viendo su reflejo en el agua no se daba cuenta de la hembra que se aproximaba a él.

-hola.- saluda Becky haciéndolo mirarla.

-hola, am…

-Becky, me llamo Becky, ¿y tú?.- pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Adolfo.- responde con la misma sonrisa.

-¿y por qué tan solito Adolfo?.

-no estaba solo hace un momento, cabo me hacia compañía mientras platicábamos.- responde.

-¿puedo?.- pregunta mirando hacia un lado de él para sentarse.

-claro, adelante.- acepta el pingüino macho con caballerosidad.

-y dime… ¿qué te trae hacia los pingüinos?

-solo estoy con ellos por… asuntos personales.- responde agachando la cabeza por recordar el tema de Lucrecia.

-lo entiendo… Adolfo.- lo llama recibiendo su mirada.- ¿podemos platicar por un momento para conocernos mejor?.- pregunta sin evitar sonrojarse.

-claro que si, adelante.- acepta amablemente, después de todo, pensaba que obtener otra amistad seria agradable, pero de lo que no sabía, era que Becky no quería solo ser una simple amistad para él, sino algo más.


	34. AMIGAS Y ENEMIGAS

**UN NUEVO DESTINO**

El viaje fue más rápido de lo que la pingüina pensaba, mira a través de la ventana y descubre una gran construcción, las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco y una que otra ventana se lograba distinguir. Abren la puerta de la camioneta del lado en donde ella viajaba, seguido de hacerla bajar del medio de transporte.

-camina.- le ordena uno de los pingüinos aun esposada, con las aletas en la espalda. Entran por la entrada principal donde la esperaba la recepción, una ardilla de pelaje color rojo y ojos del mismo color, la recibe con un gesto no muy amistoso.

-esta pingüina es acusada de complicidad con el doctor espiráculo, por el comandante Saúl.- explica a la ardilla desposando a la pingüina.

-bien…- Lucrecia mira hacia todos lados de la recepción hasta encontrar un álbum de fotografías de los grandes militares que han hecho historia y entre todos ellos estaba una foto del pingüino de cabeza plana que aprendió a amar. La hembra sin pensarlo toma la foto y la esconde entre sus aletas.-… y poniendo todo esto en práctica, es mejor que la lleve a su celda.- termina de explicar la ardilla tomando a la pingüina de un brazo, guiándola por unos que otros pasillos que tenia a los lados celdas.

-¡hey tu nueva!, viniste a parar a la boca del lobo jajaja.- se burla una pingüina que estaba encarcelada en su celda.

-¡miren chicas, carne fresca! Jajajaja.- ríe con malicia otra presa.

-veraz que aquí encontraras diversión pura y te daremos tu buena bienvenida.- le avisa una mas mirándola como una presa, donde ella era el lobo.

-¡ya cállense!.- ordena la ardilla llegando hasta una celda abierta.- esta será tu celda.- le habla mirando como entraba en ella, da media vuelta y se retira sin estar enterada de la fotografía que había tomado sin su permiso. Lucrecia mira hacia atrás y divisa a las otras encarceladas, les da la espalda y ve que tenía una sola cama, bastante grande para serse sincera. La pared no estaba revocada, solo era de ladrillos. Toma asiento en la cama y mira la foto del pingüino que escondía entre sus aletas.

-Skipper, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.- pide acariciando el rostro del líder en la fotografía, le da un ligero beso y la aprieta contra su pecho, justo donde queda su corazón.

-… hola.- saludan. Lucrecia voltea su mirada hacia atrás y ve una pingüina de ojos celestes, parada en la entrada de la celda, regalándole una sonrisa cálida.

-hola.- saluda Lucrecia un poco tímida.

-no tienes por qué tenerme miedo cariño.- le habla notando su timidez.- me llamo Alma, ¿y tú?

-Lucrecia, me llamo Lucrecia.- responde la pingüina.

-¿por qué estás aquí?.- pregunta acercándose a ella.

-por… es una historia muy larga, pero puedo decirte que soy inocente de todo lo que me culpan.

-lo entiendo, la mayoría de las que estamos aquí somos inocentes, pero bueno, si tu historia es muy larga, entonces podrías contármela luego.

-claro que si.- acepta encantada.- … y, ¿nosotras somos las únicas en esta celda?.- pregunta mirando tres almohadas puestas sobre la cama.

-no, hay una tercera pingüina en nuestra celda, se llama Esperanza.

-Esperanza… que lindo nombre.

-lo sé, ella también es linda y muy tierna...- ambas escuchan sonar un timbre, muy parecido a los timbres de las escuelas que anuncian cambio de clase.-… es hora de salir de las celdas, ven, te mostrare todo el lugar…- Alma deja de hablarle al ver tres pingüinas paradas en la entrada de su celda, haciendo que Lucrecia también mire hacia la dirección de donde ella miraba.

-¡vaya!, las otras tenían razón, hay carne fresca jajaja.- ríe una pingüina de la misma estatura que Lucrecia y de ojos color ámbar.- me llamo Penélope, ¿y tú?

-Lucrecia, mi nombres es Lucrecia.- se presenta con la misma amabilidad de antes.

-Lucrecia, permíteme presentarte a Amanda y a Amalia.- presenta a las dos pingüinas que estaban atrás de ella.

-hola.- saluda Amanda, una pingüina de la misma estatura que ella, de ojos color cafés.

-hola.- saluda Amalia, que al igual que las dos, era de especie pingüina, con un fleco del lado derecho de su frente con ojos violeta.

-hola chicas.

-Penélope por favor, no la molesten.- pide Alma a las tres hembras que se habían presentando con Lucrecia.

-pero claro que no Almita, tu tranquila.- le habla la pingüina de ojos ámbar.

-ven Lucrecia, todas las presas de aquí, te hemos hecho una gran bienvenida.- la llama Amalia tomándola de una aleta.

-¿enserio?.- pregunta Lucrecia un poco animada.

-¡no!.- la detiene Alma.- por favor no le hagan daño…

-está bien Alma, tranquila, ven, acompáñame a mi bienvenida.- pide Lucrecia poniéndose de pie, la toma de la aleta y camina junto con ella, siendo guiada por Penélope y las otras dos pingüinas, hasta llegar a un patio trasero, donde ahí, se habían reunido algunas hembras.

-chicas, les presento a Lucrecia, nuestra nueva compañera de cárcel.- anuncia Penélope con voz fuerte para que todas las presentes pudieran oírla, rodeándola a ella y a las otras cuatro en un circulo.

-bienvenida princesa, te daremos una bienvenida que jamás olvidaras.- le habla una pingüina con el ojo derecho vendado.

-gracias, la verdad jamás creí poder conocer a hembras buenas como ustedes en la cárcel.- agradece Lucrecia aun siendo inocente y novata en el lugar.

-de nada Lucrecia, chicas ya saben que hacer… ¡ahora!.- grita Penélope en la última palabra, haciendo que las otras pingüinas la tomen por sorpresa, otras agarraban a Alma para impedir que salvara a Lucrecia de su "bienvenida". Cuatro pingüinas de las presentes toman a Lucrecia de las aletas y de las patas, cargándola hasta una gran piscina de agua con hielos ya preparada.

-¡uno…- comenzaron a contar meciéndola para aventarla al agua casi congelada.- …dos… tres…- terminan de contar aventándola a la gran piscina, riendo maliciosamente o dibujando sonrisas de satisfacción en su rostro. La pingüina que caía al agua pierde el sentido al sentir golpearse con un gran pedazo de hielo en la cabeza al caer al agua.

-¡Lucrecia!.- le grita Alma al verla caer.-… Lucrecia.- la llama por segunda vez al no verla salir del agua. Las pingüinas por fin la sueltan, dejándola correr hacia la gran piscina lanzándose, afortunadamente sin estrellarse contra ningún hielo al caer al agua. Mientras que el resto de las hembras que presenciaban aquel momento, se van sin parar de reír, pocos minutos después, Alma logra salir a la superficie del agua, con Lucrecia. Sale de la piscina junto con ella y trata de recobrarle el conocimiento. Pocos minutos después, Lucrecia despierta comenzando a temblar de frio.

-Alma… te-tengo frio.- avisa mirándola un poco triste.

-lo sé, tranquila, ¿puedes levantarte?.- Lucrecia asiente con la cabeza y logra ponerse de pie. Alma logra trasladarla de nuevo a su celda, donde ahí, la recuesta sobre la cama tapándola con las cobijas, pero no sin antes haber secado sus plumas con una toalla.

-Alma, me entere de lo que paso.- habla una pingüina entrando al cuarto, Lucrecia al mirarla, se sorprende al ver lo joven que era, tenía la misma estatura que cabo y ojos azules. Podría decir que era joven como él o tal vez mas. ¿Cómo es que una pingüina joven como ella estaba en la cárcel?, si era casi como una niña.

-tranquila Estela, afortunadamente no paso a mayores.- la tranquiliza mirándola pasar al interior de la celda.- ella es Lucrecia, es nuestra compañera de cuarto y a la cual le dieron la tradicional bienvenida.- presenta Alma.

-hola.- saluda Estela mirándola con una sonrisa tierna.

-hola Estela, es un placer ser tu compañera de cuarto.- alaga Lucrecia mirándola sentarse en la cama.

-ahora que Estela y yo estamos reunidas, ¿te gustaría contarnos el por qué estas en la cárcel?.- pide Alma mirándola como a una hija.

-sí, bueno, todo empezó cuando mi padre me corrió de la casa…- comienza a relatar la pingüina con vista hacia el techo.

Isaac entra molesto al cuarto de Skipper, sin tocar la puerta y sin estar enterado antes que Emmanuel y el comandante estaban presentes.

-¿cómo te atreves a entrar de esa manera soldado?.- reclama el líder de cabeza plana molesto, ahora que sabia toda la verdad, también estaba molesto con Isaac, por ser amigo de la hembra que lo había traicionado.

-¿cómo te atreves tu a mandar a Lucrecia a la cárcel?.- devuelve el reclamo.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-pero por supuesto que sí es de mi incumbencia, Lucrecia no merecía ir a la cárcel.

-¡que no merecía ir a la cárcel!.- repite el capitán muy enfadado y en un grito.- dime una cosa Isaac, ¿tu sabias que ella era una espía?

-no-no yo no sabía que ella era una espía.- responde tratando de no hacer crecer sus nervios.

-pues ahora lo sabes y solo por esa sencilla razón, es que Lucrecia fue a parar a la cárcel, por traición y complicidad con el delfín trompa de botella…me mintió, todo lo que me decía o hacia era una mentira, incluso cuando me dijo que me amaba.

-¡no!, no Skipper, te aseguro que lo que ella sentía por ti, no era ninguna mentira, al contrario, era amor puro y sincero, ella en verdad te amaba, lo sé porque me lo confeso y te lo mostro en todas las oportunidades que se le presentaron, ¿no es así?

-…si, pero aun así, no creo que pueda volver a confiar en ella.

-por favor Skipper, sácala de la cárcel, lo malo que ella haya hecho, la vida se encargara de hacérselo pagar.

-no Isaac, la cárcel no se la quitare por ningún motivo, merece estar ahí y ese es el castigo que la vida se encargara de aplicársela, además, le dije que empezare con el trámite del divorcio.

-¿qué?, ¿te vas a divorciar de ella?, pero… Skipper se que no me corresponde decírtelo, pero… Lucrecia está embarazada, de ti, vas a ser padre…

-eso ya lo sé.

-¿y aun así te atreviste a mandarla a la cárcel y a decirle que te divorciaras de ella?

-sí, creo que le duele más el que me allá perdido, que la cárcel.

-¿no te preocupa?, ¿qué pasaría si Lucrecia perdiera a su cría en la cárcel?, en esos lugares corre mucho peligro.

-ya te dije que no me importa Isaac, es más, dudo mucho que el hijo que Lucrecia espera, será mío.

-no digas eso Skipper, claro que es tuyo, esa cría es el fruto de su amor.

-no me vengas con esas ideas Isaac… ¿o es que acaso se acostó contigo y la cría que espera es tuya?.- Isaac al oír su pregunta saca sus garras alzando su pata, apunto de cachetearlo, impactando tanto como a Emmanuel como al comandante, pero Skipper lo seguía mirando con impaciencia, sabia al 100% que no se atrevería a golpearlo por ninguna circunstancia.

**Y… ya acabe el cap, :D otra cosa, Amanda y Amalia son las mismas OC,S que utilice y utilizo en otras de mis historias. Amanda de "El se metió entre nosotros" y Amalia de "Mi Amada Enemiga"**


	35. LA MALA VIDA

**LA MALA VIDA…**

Isaac trato de mantener la calma al ver siendo observado por los tres pingüinos presentes, que decide comenzar a bajar lentamente su pata escondiendo sus garras.

-¿de verdad estas tan enojado con ella… que inventas cualquier escusa para hacerla dejar mal?

-yo solo digo la realidad.

-no, esa no es la realidad de nada…

-no voy a permitir que Lucrecia se salve de su castigo, ella y su bastardo…- esta vez fue cacheteado por la nutria macho, volteo su mirada para verlo dejando ver su rasguño.

-de Lucrecia y de mi puedes decir un mil millón de cosas, pero no te voy a permitir que ofendas a esa criatura inocente.- advierte la nutria macho, finalmente dando media vuelta y retirándose del lugar.

-Skipper, ¿estás bien?.- pregunta Emmanuel mirándolo preocupadamente.

-sí, estoy bien.- responde limpiándose la ligera sangre que había salido de tal rasguño. Jill que apenas y salía de su cuarto, mira alejarse a la nutria macho, decide seguirlo pero la voz de Skipper interrumpe su acción llamando su atención, a tal grado que para oreja detrás de la puerta para oír su conversación.

-el saber que Lucrecia es una espía, de verdad me ha impactado tanto.- Jill entra en un pánico mental al oír las palabras del pingüino de cabeza plana.- ya no sé qué decir, ni qué hacer ante esta situación.

-tranquilo soldado, ya verás que muy pronto, todo este problema se arreglara, Emmanuel se encargara de tu divorcio y muy pronto todo será igual como antes.- la pingüina hembra decide alejarse de la puerta al escuchar sus pasos aproximarse, escondiéndose en su habitación.- ahora vamos a que te curen ese rasguño.- ordena el comandante abriendo la puerta y saliendo seguido de Skipper, dejando a Emmanuel adentro del cuarto. Jill al verlos alejarse para oreja de nuevo en la puerta, pues debía estar lo más enterada en todo ese problema.

-vaya, sí que me sorprendiste esta vez Lucrecia.- comienza a hablar por si solo el pingüino de ojos grises.- es una lástima que te hayan enviado a la cárcel… pero por otra parte está bien, no porque te deseo ese castigo, sino porque por fin Skipper te abandono dejándote a tu suerte… dejándome el camino libre para conquistarte… si Lucrecia, ahora que tengo esta oportunidad no la desaprovechare por nada del mundo para enamorarte…- sonríe maliciosamente.- prepárate Skipper, espero que en verdad ya no la ames… por que ahora yo seré su futuro marido.- termina de hablar sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa, dejando a Jill aun mas impactada de lo que ya estaba antes.

-Emmanuel… ¿enamorado de Lucrecia?.- pregunta abriendo sus ojos grandemente.- tal vez me puedas ser de gran ayuda Emmanuel, para lograr mi objetivo.- termina de hablar entrando de nuevo a su habitación, planeando en cómo podría trabajar con Emmanuel para lograr sus metas.

El resto del día transcurrió, la noche ilumino con muy poca potencia la noche, solo se lograban ver a lo lejos las grandes estrellas junto con la luna. La celda de donde Lucrecia estaba hospedada estaba siendo iluminada por la poca luz de noche que entraba desde una ventanilla con herrería.

-¿por qué no encienden los focos?.- pregunta la pingüina embarazada sentada en la cama.

-por que aquí en la cárcel no hay iluminación con focos.- responde Alma encendiendo una vela.- como podrás ver, solo nos alumbramos con velas.- se aproxima a la cama acostándose en el lado derecho de Lucrecia y Estela hace la misma acción, solo que ella se acurrucaba al lado izquierdo de ella, dejando a Lucrecia en medio de las dos.- ustedes si quieren pueden comenzar a dormir.- les habla Alma sujetando la vela entre sus aletas, pues únicamente sosteniéndola ella misma, era como podían mantenerla prendida. La joven pingüina le toma la palabra, en menos de pocos minutos comienza a dormir profunda y tranquilamente, mientras que Lucrecia también se mantiene despierta al igual que ella. El estar iluminada de esa forma le traían buenos recuerdos, como por ejemplo, cuando se entrego al pingüino de cabeza plana, extrañaba sus besos y carisias que le había estremecido en un tiempo atrás, la velada especial había sido la mejor de toda su vida, aseguro ella. Sin poder evitarlo comienza a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas de tan solo recordar ese gran momento y pensar que jamás volvería a repetirse con su rechazo. Sin poder evitarlo comienza a sollozar.- Lucrecia, ¿por qué estas llorando?... ¿por Skipper?.- Lucrecia asiente con la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos entre sus aletas.- mi niña, no llores.- le pide abrazándolo.

-justo en el momento en que empezaba a amarlo de verdad, pasa esto.- reclama acurrucando su cabeza en su hombro.

-se lo mucho que te duele, pero tienes que estar feliz, tienes una cría en camino…

-lo detesta, detesta también a nuestro hijo…

-yo se que el coraje tal vez lo invadió en ese momento que lo hiso decir cosas que no sabía.

-me dolieron mucho sus palabras Alma, en verdad me hirieron en lo más profundo.- Lucrecia cierra sus ojos fuertemente, dejando salir más lagrimas, mientras que Alma solo acariciaba con una aleta su cabeza. Al terminar su fuente de iluminación, las dos pingüinas deciden acostarse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente en el barco, Amalinali paseaba por los pasillos, cumpliendo órdenes del comandante, hasta que se encuentra en el camino con un conocido.

-hola Amalinali.- saluda Mario.

-hola Mario, que gusto encontrarte.

-también me da gusto encontrarte y saludarte más que nada.- Amalinali ríe un poco.- ¿sabes cómo sigue Lucrecia con lo de su embarazo?

-no, y sinceramente, dudo mucho que tengamos noticias sobre ella.

-¿qué?, ¿pero por qué dices eso?

-es que… el capitán Skipper junto con Emmanuel y el comandante, descubrieron que Lucrecia es… es espía.- responde sorprendiendo al pingüino.- y debido a eso… la encarcelaron…

-¿qué?, pero Lucrecia no era mala persona, ella…

-yo sinceramente no llegue a conocerla muy bien en el fondo, pero… para mi, Lucrecia no merecía ir a la cárcel.

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

-y a ti, ¿por que de pronto ya te interesaste en saber de ella?

-bueno es que yo… ella me pareció agradable y… bueno…

-¿estás interesado en ella como algo más que un simple amigo?.- termina de preguntar escuchando al pingüino dar un gran suspiro.

-… si, desde que llego a mi cuarto para ver lo de su embarazo, me pareció una chica agradable y dulce, que sin poder evitarlo, si llegue a enamorarme de ella, además, es muy hermosa.

-sí, de eso no hay duda, bueno ya me tengo que ir, adiós.- Mario también se despide de ella y la ve partir al mismo tiempo en que recuerda los hechos. No le importaba que Lucrecia sea espía, con una simple visita que tuvo en su cuarto, fue suficiente para saber que ella no era esa clase de hembras traicioneras, pensaba en ir a visitarla para tratar de escucharla y saber la verdad ante ese problema, además de que esa visita podría servirle de mucho para estar cerca de ella y así conquistarla poco a poco.

Por otro lado, en el zoológico de Central Park, Kowalski baja las escaleras de la base con ojos rojos, un poco irritado y molesto, se lograba notarlo en su rostro.

-Kowalski, no te ves muy descansado.- le habla Adolfo sorprendido por la forma en la cual llegaba a la base.

-lo siento chicos, pero no dormí muy bien anoche, el embarazo de Marlene en verdad la tiene muy sentimental, anoche ella quería… bueno, ya saben cosas de pareja, pero le dije que no, porque quería dormir temprano, y entonces ella se puso a llorar porque decía que ya no la amaba, poniendo como escusa que comenzó a ponerse regordeta, tarde horas para consolarla y después… pues después se cumplieron sus deseos.

-ok, no era necesario esa parte, pero está bien, gracias por la explicación.- agradece Adolfo terminando de picar un pescado.

-¿qué haremos hoy Kowalski?.- pregunta cabo sin dejar de mirar la tele, sentado en el suelo delante de ella.

-hoy es día de visita en el zoológico, debemos ensayar de nuevo nuestra rutina de lindos y gorditos.

-ya quiero que regrese Skipper.- le habla dejando de ver la televisión para voltear a verlo.- espero que Emmanuel pronto sepa quién fue el que le disparo.- Kowalski voltea a ver a Adolfo, el pingüino herido de la pierna, baja la cabeza mirando su plato.

-yo también espero eso cabo… y créeme que muy pronto volverá…

-¡y Lucrecia también!

-no cabo… dudo mucho que Lucrecia regrese con el.- Adolfo deja de mirar hacia abajo y lo mira sorprendido.

-¿por qué dices eso?.

-… tu y yo hablaremos mas tarde de eso.

-¡no!, hablaremos ahora mismo.- Kowalski voltea a ver a sus soldados sorprendidos por la actitud de Adolfo, pues ellos aun no sabían que Lucrecia es espía, ni que fue Adolfo el que le había disparado a Skipper, ni sabia porque aun se los seguía manteniendo en secreto.

-está bien, como tú quieras.- decide Kowalski caminando hacia el laboratorio, donde ahí, se encierra junto con Adolfo para conversar.

-explícame, ¿cómo está eso de que Lucrecia ya no regresara con Skipper?

-Adolfo… le envié una carta a Skipper diciéndole la realidad… que tú me confesaste que Lucrecia es una espía…

-¿qué?...

-... descuida, no le mencione nada de que tú fuiste el que le disparo.

-¡te dije que no le dijeras nada a Skipper!.- reclama Adolfo.

-lo siento mucho, pero el ya lo sabe y tal vez estén discutiendo en este momento o…

-¿o qué?, no pares de hablar Kowalski.- pide molesto.

-o nada, eso es todo lo que tenía que explicarte.

-si hubiera sabido desde un principio que tu pico no guardaría ni un secreto, no te hubiera dicho nada de nada.- Adolfo camina directo hacia la salida, abre la puerta y se detiene al escuchar a Kowalski, dando media vuelta.

-entiende que ella es una espía, nosotros no toleramos a los traidores como ella.

-ella no es una traidora, solo es una pingüina inocente de todo lo que la vida le ha hecho… tú no sabes por todo el sufrimiento que ha tenido que pasar y si no lo sabes… entonces no la juzgues.- Adolfo sale del laboratorio sin una palabra más para el pingüino alto, Kowalski queda en silencio por un momento, pensaba en lo que Adolfo le decía.

Por otra parte, Lucrecia junto con sus compañeras, seguían en sueño profundo, hasta que…

-¡todas levántense!.- ordena una de las guardias de la prisión, golpeando la herrería de las celdas con un tolete. Al escuchar tal ruido todas las presas despiertan de golpe.- ¡a desayunar!.- ordena por última vez retirándose. Lucrecia junto con sus nuevas dos amigas difícilmente se levantan de la cama y van hacia el lugar ordenado. Penélope junto con su grupo, al verlas retirarse entran a su celda.

-Penélope, ¿exactamente qué es lo que estamos buscando?.- pregunta Amalinali mirándola husmeando entre las cosas de las tres encarceladas.

-ya te lo dije, algo importante y necesario que podamos utilizar a nuestro favor, esa tal Lucrecia sabrá lo que es en realidad estar en la cárcel.- responde des tendiendo la cama, dando un jalón a las sabanas.- como esto.- Penélope da media vuelta para mirarlas de frente, mostrándoles la fotografía de Skipper que Lucrecia había jalado del mostrador, dejando salir una sonrisa maliciosa.


	36. TRATO DE MALDAD

**TRATO DE MALDAD…**

Al terminar el desayuno, tanto Lucrecia como Alma y Estela habían decidido regresar a su celda, pero al llegar las tres son impresionadas ante el desastre que Penélope y sus dos compañeras habían echo, toda la cama estaba distendida y las almohadas estaban por donde sea, las velas que guardaban para alumbrarse esa misma noche estaban partidas y solo veían como tres a su vista.

-¿quién habrá sido tan cruel como para dejar nuestra celda de esta manera?.- pregunta Alma caminando ante tal tiradero. Estela la abraza y Lucrecia camina hacia la cama.

-no está…- habla buscando entre la cama y las cosas tiradas.- no está, no está.- repite desesperada.

-tranquila cielo, ¿qué no está?.

-no está mi foto de Skipper, no está, ¿crees que los que habrán echo tal desastre la hayan tomado?

-no lo sé… tal vez.

-tengo que buscarla.- Lucrecia camina a paso veloz hacia la salida, hasta sentir como una aleta se apoya en su hombro deteniéndola.

-primero hay que ordenar todo esto.- le pide Alma, Lucrecia voltea a mirarla y le asiente con la cabeza, ella y Estela tienden de nuevo la cama y Alma habla con la guardia para que esta le otorgue mas velas para tener luz durante la noche.

Por otro lado, el comandante arreglaba uno que otro asunto sobre su barco militar, cuando escucha que es tocada su puerta.

-¿quién?

-soy yo comandante, la sub-teniente Elizabeth.- responde Jill siguiendo con su plan. El pingüino camina hacia la puerta y la abre.

-adelante pase.- pide mirando como esta entra.-¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-solo a responder unas dudas.- contesta sonriendo un poco.- podría mantenerme al tanto sobre esa pingüina llamada Lucrecia… ¿es cierto que es una espía?.- Saúl guarda silencio por un momento ante su pregunta.

-… si, es una traidora, esta es una pequeña información que… me hicieron el favor de investigar.- le entrega el folder y Jill comienza a leerlo. Pocos minutos después platica con él y se retira.

-ahora más que nunca debo tener más cuidado, pueden descubrirme a mí también.- se advierte ella misma antes de caminar.

Alma que recién llegaba a la celda con unas cuantas velas en su poder, es sorprendida al ver de nuevo todo escombrado como antes.

-¡guau, me sorprendieron esta vez!.- alaga a las dos hembras mirándolas sonrientemente.

-gracias, la verdad fue trabajo en equipo.- responde Elizabeth abrazando un poco a Lucrecia, recibiendo también un abrazo por parte de ella.

-tú, la nueva, tienes visita.- avisa la cuidadora llegando en ese momento y señalándola.

-¿a mí?.- pregunta Lucrecia arqueando una ceja.

-si a ti, te vino a visitar un pingüino…

-¿un pingüino?, ¡debe ser Skipper!.- exclama alegrada saliendo de la celda, siguiendo a la cuidadora.

-Alma, ¿crees que ese tal Skipper llegue a perdonar a Lucrecia?

-tal vez… pero creo que es mejor que Lucrecia se olvide de él para siempre, no porque no crea que son bonita pareja, sino porque ese macho la hace sufrir con su amor, ya verás que dentro de los próximos días, Lucrecia seguirá llorando por él.- contesta Alma pensando en la pobre pingüina herida de amor.

Por otro lado, la hembra embarazada entra a un lugar donde ahí habían mesas con sillas, Lucrecia mira a un pingüino de espaldas, pero eso le basto para saber que no era el que ella pensaba, no tenía la cabeza plana y era alto, definitivamente no era Skipper.

-hola Lucrecia.- le saluda el pingüino alto de ojos cafés.

-hola Mario, jamás creí que… sabias lo de mi problema.

-Amalinali me lo dijo hoy apenas, ten, esto es para ti.- le extiende su aleta entregándole una rosa envuelta en un pedazo de plástico.

-gracias, es un lindo detalle de tu parte.- agradece tomándola.

-no tienes nada de que agradecer, ven siéntate.- la invita sentándose en una de las sillas junto con ella.- Lucrecia, yo sinceramente no creo esa historia que tu eres una espía…

-no, no merezco esta sinceridad tuya, yo… en verdad si soy espía.- confiesa dejando al pingüino sorprendido ante su realidad.

Emmanuel camino directo hacia el cuarto de Skipper, había olvidado unos papeles que tal vez le serian de gran ayuda. Entra por ellos y sale en seguida, pero cierta hembra interrumpe su retirada.

-hola Emmanuel.- saluda Jill.

-hola sub-teniente Elizabeth.

-necesito hablar contigo.- le pide abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. Emmanuel entra y Jill cierra su puerta.

-¿sobre qué quiere hablar conmigo?.- pregunta sentándose en una de las esquinas de la cama.

-… mas bien, pedirte una cosa… hay que unirnos Emmanuel, trabajar juntos para lograr lo que queremos.- responde haciéndolo sentir nerviosismo.

-no entiendo a lo que se refiere.- habla mirando a otra parte.

-ya sé lo que tú sientes por Lucrecia.- el pingüino voltea a verla sorprendido.- si nos ayudamos mutuamente podemos lograr lo que queremos.

-déjeme adivinar, usted quiere que yo me quede con Lucrecia y usted con Skipper.

-ese es el plan, me alegra que lo captes muy bien Emmanuel.

-me agrada, ¿y como se supone que podemos comenzar?

-tengo un plan perfecto que no puede fallar, pero te repito que necesito de tu ayuda.

-cuente conmigo para lo que sea.- acepta mirándola con una sonrisa.

Lucrecia se levanta de la silla, dándole la espalda al pingüino alto.

-no soy una traidora, ni una mentirosa, si soy la espía de espiráculo no es por mi gusto, si no porque es una obligación con la que tengo que cumplir.

-me gustaría saber todo lo que te pasa Lucrecia.- se levanta acercándose a ella, la hace girar para verla de frente y la toma de ambas aletas.- en verdad me gustaría ayudarte, puedo hacer que salgas de la cárcel si tú me cuentas todo lo que te paso.- Lucrecia sonríe ante su bondad de querer ayudarla, le parecía extraño que al menos un animal fuera bueno con ella, aun sabiendo que es la espía de espiráculo.

Skipper al regresar de la enfermería, se dirige al restaurante donde él y Lucrecia habían estado comiendo, a pesar de todo, se sentía completamente confundido, una parte de él estaba completamente enojada con la pingüina, pero por otra no tenía fuerza suficiente para sentir lo mismo que la otra parte, ante todo Lucrecia lo había hecho cambiar mucho, le había enseñado a amarla. Ni siquiera a Laura la había conocido tan profundamente como a Lucrecia. Aun recordaba su dulce voz, sus ojos soñadores y su sonrisa que lo hacía olvidarse de su enojo para cambiarlo. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal de su ausencia y de lo grosero que había sido con ella, su carácter le mostraba coraje ante ella, pero su mente le mostraba arrepentimiento por lo mal que la había echo sentir.

-Skipper, que agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí.- le habla el pingüino de ojos grises sentándose a su lado.

-hola Emmanuel, ¿qué haces aquí?.- pregunta un poco deprimido.

-te estaba buscando, pero creo que te hace mal recordar a Lucrecia.

-… me hace mucho mal recordar todo el daño que le hice… mandarla a la cárcel no fue la mejor solución, ¿o sí?

-eso solo tú lo sabes, pero tranquilo, tomemos un coñac para estar más tranquilos.- propone Emmanuel dándole ligeras palmadas en su espalda.

Mario continúa sin soltarla mientras la miraba compasivamente.

-enserio no sabes cómo te agradezco tu ayuda.- Lucrecia sonríe agachando su cabeza, pero en seguida siente como la punta de la aleta del pingüino se la levanta.

-no tienes nada de que agradecer, lo hago con gusto… Isaac, hola.- saluda el pingüino mirándolo llegar. Lucrecia sonríe para sí misma y mira a la nutria macho.

-hola, perdón, no quería interrumpir.

-no interrumpes nada, yo… ya me iba, los dejo solos para que platiquen, adiós.- se despide el pingüino recibiendo un abrazo por parte de Lucrecia y un apretón de pata por parte de Isaac.

-Isaac, gracias por venir.- Lucrecia lo abraza con fuerza cerrando sus ojos.- ¿hablaste con Skipper?

-sí, hable con él.

-¿y qué te dijo?, ¿me va a sacar de la cárcel?

-no Lucrecia, se niega a quitarte la cárcel.

-¿por qué es así conmigo?, ¿por qué no me da la oportunidad de explicarle las cosas Isaac?, ¿por qué?

-Lucrecia, Skipper está muy molesto con todo esto, será mejor que le des tiempo para que pueda tranquilizarse, dale tiempo para que pueda calmar su coraje.

-no Isaac, el me advirtió que iba a ser el trámite de nuestro divorcio.

-bueno si se divorcia de ti, al menos podrás estar segura que te sacara de la cárcel.

-no Isaac, no quiero perderlo, prefiero mil veces estar en la cárcel antes de que se divorcie de mi, voy a tener un hijo suyo, no puede dejarme, por favor hazlo entender que lo necesito a mi lado, que me muero si lo veo al lado de otra hembra… yo lo amo Isaac.- termina de confesar comenzando a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos.

-de verdad aprendiste a amarlo.- Isaac comienza a limpiar una que otra lagrimas que ya rodaba por su mejilla.

-por favor Isaac, dile que lo amo, que no me puede dejar, que me quedare aquí en la cárcel, pero que no se divorcie de mi… por favor.- pide por segunda vez con voz suplicante.

-voy a tratar de hacer todo lo que pueda.- Isaac acaricia un poco su cabeza mientras que Lucrecia solo trata de abrazarlo, limpiando aun las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban en sus ojos.


	37. PLAN EN MARCHA

**PLAN EN ACCION…**

Lucrecia al terminar de hablar con Isaac, regresa a su celda, donde ahí, tanto Alma como Estela habían decidido mostrarle el lugar a la hembra embarazada, esta acepta y comienza a caminar por todos los pasillos de la cárcel junto con sus dos nuevas amigas, hasta llegar al lugar donde habían desayunado.

-¡guapo!.- exclama Amanda.

-¡bombón!.- admira Amalia.

-¡eres fantástico!.- habla por última vez Penélope, haciendo voltear a las tres hembras que paseaban, Lucrecia se las queda mirando fijamente al notar que algo sostenía la pingüina de ojos ámbar. Lucrecia se acerca a ellas y descubre la fotografía de su amado en aletas de Penélope.

-esa es mi fotografía, ¿por qué la tomaste Penélope?.- reclama mirándola molesta.

-era Lucrecia, era tu fotografía, ahora es mía y para serte sincera, no tienes mal gustos, este guapo dormirá conmigo esta noche.- explica abrazando la fotografía mientras escuchaba las risas burlonas de sus dos compañeras y amigas.

-devuélveme mi fotografía, ¡es mía!.- pide tratando de arrebatársela, pero enseguida esta la esconde atrás de ella.

-haa, ahora ya vas a ponerte brava conmigo, creí que éramos amigas.

-si eso yo también lo creía, hasta esa vez en la que me tiraste a la alberca, ¡devuélveme mi fotografía!.

-¿quieres tu fotografía?... ¡pues ve por ella!.- Penélope la avienta cerca de pedazos de platos rotos en el piso, que al parecer, en esos platos habían servido mole. Lucrecia hace a un lado a Penélope empujándola, caminando directo hacia su fotografía, pero en su momento, la pingüina de ojos ámbar, extiende su pata hacia ella haciéndola tropezar, ocasionando que cayera al suelo estrellando la cara sobre el platillo típico.

-jajajajaja.- comienzan a reír descontroladamente las tres pingüinas malvadas al ver a Lucrecia separar su rostro del suelo, sosteniendo la fotografía con una aleta y con el rostro completamente manchado de mole.- ves Lucrecia, eso te pasa por ser envidiosa con tus cosas.- le habla por última vez dando media vuelta y alejándose de ella.

-Lucrecia, ¿estás bien?.- pregunta Alma acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

-sí, estoy bien.- responde limpiándose el mole.

-no te preocupes, esto no es nuevo, Penélope siempre se la pasa molestando, vamos al baño para que te limpies la cara.- sugiere ayudándola a pararse y encaminando al lugar.

Skipper bebía el veinteavo vaso pequeño de coñac, mientras que Emmanuel solo llevaba el sexto, estaba tan deprimido que solo se dedicaba a beber mas y mas para olvidar, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en Lucrecia, y todo, absolutamente todo lo que paso entre ella y el, se lo contaba al pingüino de ojos grises. Confesaba que lo que más le dolia no era su traición, si no el ya no poder verla por lo que le había echo.

-la extraño Emmanuel, a pesar de todo, aun la sigo amando.- confiesa sirviéndose de nuevo la bebida en su vaso.

-lo sé Skipper, un amor como el de ustedes no se puede olvidar, pero piénsalo, dudo mucho que Lucrecia te perdone por todo el mal que le haces.

-si lo sé… pero me deje llevar por la ira, quiero, quiero arreglar las cosas con ella, quiero…

-Skipper, ahora ya no sabes ni lo que dices, lo que tu necesitas es descansar.- recomienda quitándole el vaso que ya se había servido.- necesitas dormir para que te sientas más tranquilo.- Skipper al estar inconsciente por tanto coñac que había bebido, se levanta del asiento, pero enseguida siente perder el equilibrio en sus piernas, trata de caminar pero le es imposible tambalearse.

-Emma- Emmanuel, ayúdame.- pide sujetándose de uno de sus hombros.

-claro que si amigo.- lo toma del brazo ayudándolo a caminar, directo hacia donde lo esperaba la trampa de Jill. Emmanuel lo lleva directo hacia el cuarto de la pingüina, donde ahí, lo recuesta sobre la cama.

-Emmanuel, e-este no es mi cuarto.- explica tratando de pararse.

-no, ahí quédate.- le ordena saliendo del cuarto. Skipper trata de pararse pero aun le es inútil, comienza a ver borroso y va cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, hasta comenzar a quedarse dormido, pero no sin antes escuchar cómo se abre la puerta del cuarto.

-bien hecho Emmanuel, ¿cuántos vasos bebió?.- le pregunta en susurros, evitando que el pingüino de cabeza plana pudiera escucharla.

-veinte completos.

-perfecto, ¿tienes la cámara?

-claro que si.- responde mostrándosela.

-bien, entontes comencemos, escóndete ahí.- señala un rincón cerca de la cama, este obedece y pronto, la pingüino comienza a acercarse al pingüino, comenzando a besarlo por el pico.

-Skipper.- comienza a hablarle con voz seductora.- Skipper…

-Lu… Lucrecia… Lucrecia.- comienza a repetir sin abrir los ojos.

-si Skipper… soy Lucrecia.- responde la pingüina comenzando a besar la punta de su pico, toma sus dos aletas y las coloca sobre su cintura. Emmanuel, siguiendo paso por paso su plan, comienza a fotografiar a los dos pingüinos en el acto, Skipper dejándose llevar por las palabras falsas de Jill, comienza a besarla con consentimiento, mientras daba sus primeras carisias. El pingüino de ojos grises no paraba de fotografiarlos.

-Lucrecia…- Skipper comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, mirando a Jill con vista borrosa mientras comenzaba a alucinar a Lucrecia, pero poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a dejarlo ver la realidad, descubriendo que no era Lucrecia, sino Jill la que estaba encima de él.- no... no… tú no eres Lucrecia.- responde apartándose de ella, se levanta de la cama y sale del cuarto tambaleándose.

-no te preocupes Elizabeth, con las pocas fotografías que pude obtener, son suficientes para nuestro objetivo.- informa el macho caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡perfecto!, ahora, la siguiente parte te corresponde a ti.

-ten en claro que cumpliré mi parte al pie de la letra.- promete saliendo del cuarto.

En el zoológico, Adolfo camina aun con un poco de dificultad, frunciendo el seño al recordar la plática con el teniente.

-¿pero cómo se atrevió a comunicárselo a Skipper?, ¿es que acaso no sabe guardar un secreto ni cumplir una promesa?.- continua reclamando el solo.

-hola Adolfo.- saluda de nuevo Becky acercándose a él.

-hola Becky.- saluda el también.

-te veo muy distraído, ¿te pasa algo?

-no, bueno… es que es algo muy personal.- responde dándole la espalda.

-a… ok yo entiendo.- responde la tejón un poco triste.- creí que éramos amigos.

-claro que somos amigos Becky.- responde volteando a verla.- es solo que… una de mis amigas esta en problemas y además…

-¡hey! Becky.- le habla a lo lejos una voz masculina, que pertenecía a una nutria macho.

-¿Antonio?.- pregunta la tejón mirándolo acercarse a ella.- ¿qué haces aquí?

-tú sabes lo que hago aquí, vine a buscarte.

-por favor ya déjame en paz, ya te dije que ya no quiero nada contigo.

-tú no me puedes dejar Becky.- reclama la nutria macho agarrándola bruscamente de ambas muñecas.

-¡suéltame me lastimas!.- reclama tratando de zafarse de él, pero le es imposible, Adolfo al ver su situación, decide intervenir colocando una de sus aletas sobre el brazo de Antonio.

-¿qué no la oíste que la sueltes?.- pregunta lanzándole una mirada amenazadora, sin soltarlo del brazo.

Lucrecia recién salía del baño al terminar de limpiar todo su rostro de comida, pero pronto detiene su paso al ver a la cuidadora caminar de nuevo hacia ella.

-¡tu nueva!.- la llama de nuevo la guardia.

-me llamo Lucrecia.- le recuerda la pingüina.

-como sea que te llames, tienes visita nuevamente.

-¿otra visita?... es de Skipper, esta vez tiene que ser el.- se alegra caminando a toda velocidad de nuevo hacia el lugar de visitas.

-Skipp… ¿tu?.- pregunta Lucrecia sorprendida e impactada a la vez ante tal visita.

-hola Lucrecia.- saluda el pingüino.

-Em-Emmanuel… ¿a qué viniste?, ¿a burlarte de mí?

-no, todo lo contrario Lucrecia, vengo a informarte sobre algo que te interesa.

-a mi no me interesa nada que venga de ti.- responde de mala gana, pues ya estaba cansada de todas las ofensas y humillaciones que recibía por parte del pingüino de ojos grises. Da media vuelta y comienza a dar sus primeros pasos para alejarse de él.

-¿estás segura que no te interesa?...- Lucrecia detiene su paso al escuchar su pregunta.- es sobre Skipper.- responde seguido de mirarla dando media vuelta.

-¿de Skipper?, ¿qué pasa con él?

-solo vine para avisarte que… oficialmente tu y Skipper… ya están divorciados.- miente mirándola impactarse ante tal noticia.

-no… no eso no puede ser, el y yo no podemos ya estar divorciados… ¡es una mentira!.- reclama corriendo hacia él y empujándolo ligeramente.- ¡eso es mentira!, lo que dices no es cierto.

-¿quieres comprobarlo?, ten.- le entrega un folder color amarillo, Lucrecia lo abre desesperadamente y comienza a leer unos papeles, donde desgraciadamente logra confirmar lo que Emmanuel le decía. Tenía el trámite de divorcio entre sus aletas, donde claramente decía que ya no era la esposa de Skipper, Lucrecia ante eso sentía derrumbarse por completo, comenzando a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas, Skipper había cumplido con lo que le había prometido al meterla a la cárcel.

-¿cómo pudo tramitar nuestro divorció aun sabiendo que estoy embarazada de él?.- pregunta la pingüina dejando resbalar sus lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-es una lástima todo esto Lucrecia.- trata de consolarla comenzando a acariciar su espalda levemente.- pero no es la única noticia que vine a decirte.

-… ¿hay más?.

-claro que si… Lucrecia, Skipper y Jill se han estado acostando en tu ausencia…

-no…

-…en tu propia cama.- informa entregándole las pruebas, toma lentamente las fotografías que había tomado el pingüino de ojos grises, y comienza a verlas una por una, donde cada una convertía en polvo los pequeños trozos de su corazón, esta vez ya no tenía más esperanza en recuperar su amor, temía aceptar que Jill había ganado la batalla.


	38. NUEVA COMPAÑERA

**NUEVA COMPAÑERA…**

-pero… ¿por qué?...

-por qué ya no te ama Lucrecia, tu no deberías estar sufriendo por el.- comienza a hablarle tomándola de ambos hombros.- deberías olvidarte de Skipper y buscarte a otra pareja.

-no…- comienza a negar ante sus palabras.

-olvídate de él para siempre y deja entrar a otro macho en tu vida.

-no Emmanuel, no quiero, no quiero dejarlo.

-¿por qué no entiendes que el ya no te ama?.- pregunta desesperado y en voz alta.

-por que eso no es cierto, el me ama, me sigue amando a pesar de todo, yo lo sé y eso de tus fotografías y de que se está acostando con Elizabeth son una mentira, es más, mira lo que hago con tus dichosas fotografías.- desesperada toma una y la rompe en dos partes.- son mentiras todo lo que me viniste a decir, incluyendo el divorcio.- da media vuelta alejándose, pero es detenida al sentir ser tomada por una de sus aletas, Emmanuel la jala hacia el tomándola de la cintura con ambas aletas, mientras que Lucrecia trata de alejarlo colocando sus aletas sobre su pecho. El pingüino de ojos grises ante tal desesperación, la besa a la fuerza mientras trataba de controlarla al sentirla sin dejar de moverse.

-¡te amo Lucrecia!, ¿lo entiendes?, te amo como jamás creí amar a nadie.- confiesa metiéndola aun mas en un pánico mental, mientras la besa de nuevo a la fuerza.

-¡suéltame!.- ordena separando su pico del de él, mientras lo empujaba con toda su fuerza.- ya ni sabes lo que dices.

-claro que lo sé, porque lo que te digo es cierto, te amo.

-¿me amas?... pero si tú me odias, siempre me has hecho quedar mal ante todos, me lastimaste con lo que me dijiste sobre Skipper.

-perdóname mi amor, pero tenía que abrirte los ojos ante lo que Skipper es en realidad.

-no me vuelvas a decir mi amor y si crees que con unas simples fotografías puedes convencerme de todo lo que dices, estas muy equivocado.- sin nada más que decir da media vuelta y camina hacia su celda de nuevo.

-Lucrecia mi amor, Lucrecia…- la llama en vano, pues era definitiva su retirada, Emmanuel guarda de nuevo sus fotografías, junto con su trámite de divorcio y se retira también.

Adolfo seguía sin soltar a la nutria macho del brazo, hasta que Antonio decide soltar a Becky y alejarse de Adolfo.

-tú no te metas, esto es entre Becky y yo.

-por supuesto que me meto, porque no voy a permitir que un canalla como tú la lastime.- se defiende sorprendiendo a la hembra.

-¿tú me lo vas a impedir?, ¿cómo?, si solamente tienes una pata.- ríe de forma burlona señalando su pata vendada.

-pues así sea con una sola pata o sin las dos, yo voy a defender a Becky de ti y de quien sea.- continua defendiéndose caminando hacia él, demostrando que no le tenía temor.

-muy bien ave, tu ganas, me voy, pero mañana regresare por ti.- amenaza mirando directamente hacia la hembra. Becky se acerca a Adolfo y lo abraza con fuerza.

-gracias por defenderme.- agradece sin separarse de él.

-no tienes nada de que agradecer.- responde abrazándola también, comenzando a acariciar su espalda de arriba para abajo levemente, Becky cierra sus ojos ante eso y lo suelta después de varios segundos.- ¿podrías decirme por qué vino a verte y de esa manera?

-es… algo personal.- responde volteando a otra parte.

-a… ok yo entiendo… creí que éramos amigos.- repite lo mismo que la hembra le había dicho, Becky voltea a verlo sorprendida mientras este le sonreía.

-bueno, es que… un tiempo atrás, yo comencé a salir con Antonio a escondidas de todos, nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Stacy y eso que nos contamos todo, pero después… después el comenzó a obsesionarse por mi y se volvió agresivo cuando no estaba con él, me empezaba a dar miedo y decidí terminar con el de una vez por todas y ahora veme, me sigue acosando y dudo mucho que algún día me deje en paz.

-no dudes eso Becky, porque yo te voy a defender de él y de quien sea.- apoya sintiendo como la pata de Becky toma su aleta, seguido de que esta coloca su cabeza en su cuello, Becky alza la mirada y logra verlo muy cerca.

Por otra parte, Amalinali camina directo hacia la oficina del comandante Saúl, entra y lo ve ocupando mirando archivos en su computadora.

-comandante, tiene una llamada telefónica de emergencia.

-¿de emergencia?... gracias por el aviso.- toma el teléfono que tenía en su oficina entre sus aletas.- hola.

-hola comandante Saúl, soy el comandante Toledo, ¿puede decirme que sub-teniente tiene a su cargo?.

-por el momento a ninguno, pero la sub-teniente Elizabeth, puede hacerse cargo de ese puesto, podría decir que es la mejor candidata para eso.

-¿dijo la sub-teniente Elizabeth?, ¿pero que ella no había ya fallecido?.- Saúl al escuchar su pregunta se pone de pie, alarmándose por dentro.

-¿cómo que ya falleció?

-la última noticia que nos había recibido sobre ella, era que falleció.

-no eso no puede ser, yo recibí a una pingüina en mi barco militar, con la noticia de que es la sub-teniente Elizabeth.

-lamento decirle que… le mintieron, la sub-teniente Elizabeth falleció, esa hembra que tiene en su barco militar, se hizo pasar por ella, tal vez y sea una espía, tenga cuidado.- Saúl ante esta noticia cierra sus ojos fuerte mente en señal de decepción por sí mismo.

-si lo comprendo muy bien, gracias por la noticia y por su llamada.- agradece seguido de escuchar un "de nada" del otro lado, cuelga el teléfono y se dirige hacia Amalinali.

-Amalinali, busca a esa pingüina que se hace pasar por la sub- teniente Elizabeth, y tráemela en este momento.

-si señor.- obedece saliendo del lugar a toda prisa.

Lucrecia que recién regresaba del salón de visitas, llega con ojos llorosos por sus lágrimas.

-Lucrecia, ¿de nuevo lloraste?

-se está acostando con otra Alma, se entregando a otra hembra.- le informa de nuevo soltando a llorar. Alma niega con la cabeza mientras se acerca a ella, abrazándola junto con Estela para que ambas la consuelen.

-de verdad lo lamento cielo, pero… creo que es mejor que ya lo dejes…

-¡no!, no quiero y no creo dejarlo, yo aun lo amo Alma, lo amo y jamás dejare de amarlo a pesar de todo.- continua negando caminando hacia la ventanilla con herrería. Mira el exterior por medio de la ventanilla y continua llorando, sentía como el corazón le ardía por dentro, matándolo poco a poco, sus lágrimas eran el único medio por el cual, ella podía desahogarse y liberar toda la tristeza interna que tenia, aun tenia las imágenes grabadas en su mente que encontró en esas fotografías. Pero algo detuvo su llanto al escuchar un gran escándalo que venía por fuera, Lucrecia no dio más importancia a eso y siguió desahogándose.

-¡ella tiene que morir!.- comienza a gritar una nueva pingüina.- ¡debe morir!... ¡maldita, mereces la muerte!... ¡la muerte!.- no para de gritar con las aletas atadas en la espalda. Es encarcelada en una celda como la de las demás y la guardia comienza a retirarse.

-¡oiga!.- la llama a lo lejos Alma.- usted no puede dejar a esa hembra aquí, deberían de haberla llevado a un manicomio o algo parecido, se logra ver que esta enloquecida.

-eso es algo que tu no ordenas, a mi me dieron esa orden de dejarla aquí.

-pero podemos correr peligro con ella aquí.- insiste nuevamente.

-¡ya guarda silencio!.- ordena por última vez alejándose.

-pero que inconsciencia tiene, esa nueva pingüina está totalmente desquiciada, podría atacar a cualquiera de nosotras.- teme Alma sintiendo como Estela la abrazaba con fuerza ante su temor. Alma corresponde a su abrazo y mira a Lucrecia, la pingüina no paraba de derramar lagrimas ni de tener la mirada perdida, Alma sentía tristeza por ella.

El tejón hembra al tenerlo así, siente como su corazón aceleraba cada vez más y mas, temía que en cualquier momento perdiera la razón para besarlo con pasión, como ella siempre había soñado. Sin saberlo comenzaba a acercar sus labios a su pico muy lentamente, por otra parte Adolfo sabía muy bien a lo que ella quería llegar, pero tenía su corazón herido, que no quería buscar otro nuevo amor hasta hablar con Lucrecia muy seriamente.

-¡Adolfo!.- lo llama a lo lejos cabo sin mirar la escena. Becky logra reaccionar en sí y mira al pingüino alejarse de ella.

-lo siento, cabo me llama.

-sí, lo sé, adiós.

-adiós Becky.- se despide comenzando a caminar.- ¿qué pasa cabo?.- pregunta al joven pingüino.

-Kowalski quiere que veas algo con el.- le informa caminando hacia la base. Al llegar ambos machos bajan las escaleras seguido de mirar al pingüino alto con una carta en la mano.

-hace un momento nos llego esta carta de Skipper… creo que tu también deberías leerla… es un asunto relacionado con Lucrecia.- Adolfo al oír el nombre de la pingüina camina rápidamente y toma la carta entre sus aletas. Rompe el sobre y desdobla la carta, comenzando a leer el mensaje.

Amalinali camina hacia el cuarto de Jill, toca su puerta y es atendida de inmediato.

-hola Amalinali.- saluda Jill abriendo su puerta.

-hola su-teniente Elizabeth, el comandante Saúl necesita verla urgentemente.- informa caminando junto con ella, Jill en su interior comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento, recordó en su mente las palabras de Saúl, sobre encontrar otra espía en su barco. Mira a su alrededor y continua caminando, no podía quitarse ese cosquilleo sobre el mal presentimiento, forma su aleta en puño, jala a Amalinali hacia atrás y al momento en que ella voltea a mirarla, esta le da un puñetazo fuertemente, haciéndola caer hacia el suelo para darle el tiempo suficiente para comenzar a correr.

-¡atrapen a esa pingüina!, ¡es una espía!.- ordena la hembra tirada en el suelo, mientras miraba preocupada como Jill escapaba.

Adolfo hace bola la carta del capitán y frunce el seño.

-¡esto ya se está saliendo de control!, Skipper no tenía por qué meter a Lucrecia a la cárcel.

-pues eso ya fue decisión de él.

-¿en donde esta?... ¿a dónde llevo a Lucrecia?.- pregunta a gritos por el enojo que recibió al leer la noticia de la cárcel.

-no puedo decírtelo.- le niega Kowalski dándole la espalda.

-Kowalski por favor, dime… ¿dónde está Lucrecia?.- pide esta vez más calmado, Kowalski da media vuelta y lo mira de frente, podía notar la desesperación en sus ojos.

**Gracias pinguinos2000 ya te extrañaba, ya ves, ya no te portes mal para que no te castiguen x_x xDD**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :): D**


	39. UNA PEQUEÑA ILUSION

**UNA PEQUEÑA ILUSION…**

Adolfo camina lentamente hasta el.

-ante tu disparo, Skipper se fue a refugiar a la ciudad de Washington, junto con Lucrecia e Isaac.- Adolfo al escuchar el nombre de la nutria macho, se alivia por dentro.- solo ellos tres fueron a la cuidad.

-gracias por decírmelo.- camina hacia las escaleras y comienza a subir.

-¿a dónde vas?.

-a Washington, no voy a quedarme aquí con las aletas cruzadas sabiendo que Lucrecia está en la cárcel.

-ni siquiera sabes dónde queda esa ciudad.

-pero lo averiguare y llegare hasta allá, ¡cueste lo que me cueste!

-Adolfo espera…- pide mirando como el pingüino detiene sus patas.- yo te llevare hasta allá, no podría dejarte ir solo con tu pata vendada.

-… gracias Kowalski.- agradece regresando a la base.

-pero Kowalski, si tu y Adolfo se van, ¿qué pasara con Marlene?

-descuida cabo, no voy a tardar, además, necesito hablar urgentemente con Skipper sobre… asuntos personales.

Alma mira a la pingüina aun recostada sobre la cama, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas por sus mejillas, pensaba que si seguía así todo el día, podría mojar toda su almohada por las lágrimas.

-Lucrecia por favor deja de llorar, me duele en el alma verte así, no has dejado de llorar desde que vino ese tal… Manuel o Emmanuel, como sea que se llame.

-es que me duele Alma, me duele todo esto que está pasando… tengo miedo de perderlo.

-¿y por qué temer algo así?, hay muchos otros pingüinos que puedes conocer, Skipper no es el único en el mundo.

-¡para mi si!…

-por qué no mejor te buscas otra pareja o tratas de reconciliarte con tu ex novio…

-¿Adolfo?... no creo que regrese con el… ya no siento la misma atracción hacia él como antes.

-por favor Lucrecia, trata de olvidar a Skipper y reas tu vida como antes.

-no Alma, voy a tener una cría que lleva su sangre y por esa cría es que el tiene que estar conmigo.

-pero el ya está con otra, tú misma lo dijiste.

-¡ya no lo digas Alma, por favor!- pide casi en un grito desesperado.

-discúlpame Lucrecia, pero es la verdad, además tu no lo necesitas… me tienes a mí y a Estela.- nombra a la pingüina joven mirándola.- ella y yo nos encargaremos de tu bebé.- Alma miro a Lucrecia dando un ligero suspiro sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía que estaba sobre la almohada que tenia al lado.- yo lo voy a cuidar, le voy a dar de comer, incluso puedo enseñarle a caminar.- ríe muy ligeramente al terminar.- desde el primer día en que me encarcelaron, he deseado poder salir de aquí lo más pronto posible… por qué quiero volver a ver a mis hijos, ellos son mi alegría y mi motivación para vivir…

-nunca me dijiste que tenias hijos.- le dice Lucrecia mirándola sin apartar la cabeza de su almohada.

-si tengo hijos, tengo tres y tu hijo para mi, también va a ser como mío, y lo voy a cuidar, y a querer… eso si tú me lo permites.- Lucrecia asiente con la cabeza.- gracias, siempre deseo que tu hijo o hija nazca lo más pronto posible, por qué me muero por conocerlo, saber qué es lo que heredo de ti y saber de una vez por todas si va a ser niño o niña… yo deseo que sea una niña… ¿y tú?

-… un niño.- responde con una voz muy ligera.

-espero que en verdad, ese bebé pueda ser feliz.

-¡pero que no entiendes que mi bebé no va a ser feliz, hasta que este su padre con él!.

-lo que tu deberías de entender es que dejes en paz a Skipper de una vez por todas… y piensa en tu hijo.- la contradice Alma, cansada de los reclamos de Lucrecia con la vida por haberla apartado del padre de su hijo o hija. Camino hacia las velas y comenzó a encenderlas, pues la oscuridad de la noche se estaba acercando, era la hora de dormir, pero antes de acostarse esperaron a que la cuidadora de celdas llegara para darles la cena.

Kowalski tomo una maleta y comenzó a llenarla, sin saber que Marlene se aproximaba a él, arqueando una ceja.

-pero Kowalski, ¿qué haces?.- pregunta sin quitarle la mirada de encima al equipaje.

-me voy Marlene, a…

-¡no lo digas!.- pide comenzando a llenar sus ojos de lagrimas.- te vas por qué ya no me amas.

-no linda, claro que te amo, es solo que…

-¡cállate!, no necesito de tontas explicaciones, te vas con otra, ahora que ya estoy regordeta por nuestro hijo, me dejas sola, ¿verdad?.-Kowalski sabía que comenzaría a ponerse muy sentimental con su embarazo.

-no amor, solo voy a acompañar a Adolfo a Washington.

-no te creo.- contesta Marlene dándole la espalda y alejándose de él.- es por otra que te vas, ¿verdad?

-no Marlene, ya te dije que no es por otra, solo voy a acompañar a Adolfo.- deja su maleta y camina hacia la nutria abrazándola por detrás.- ¿por qué crees que te dejaría?, si vas a darme lo mejor de la vida…- dirige su aleta hacia su vientre ligeramente ya abultado.- un hijo, además, te amo demasiado como para dejarte, ¿acaso ya olvidaste que fui capaz de pelear contra Isaac y Moris por ti?, claro que Moris no tenía nada que ver en la pelea pero… si recibió sus buenos golpes.- Marlene no evita reír un poco al recordar al lémur.

-si lo recuerdo muy bien.- da media vuelta para mirarlo de frente.- te creeré por esta vez.- decide limpiándose las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, Kowalski la besa y pronto comienza a tomarla de la cintura.

Por otro lado, Adolfo guardaba sus cosas en su equipaje, aun podía sentir como los nervioso se le alborotaban en su interior al saber que muy pronto estaría con Lucrecia.

_-tengo miedo de ser rechazado por ella… aun la amo, pero… ¿y si Skipper ya es el dueño de su corazón?, ahora que la envió a la cárcel deben estar peleados, debo aprovechar esta oportunidad para conquistarla… me aprovechare de la situación_.- decide en su mente terminado de cerrar su maleta.

Emmanuel regresa a su dormitorio después de haber acabado con su cena, una buena comida antes de dormir lo hacían descansar mejor, toca la manija de la puerta pero sin girarla, ya que escucha pasos aproximándose a él.

-Emmanuel.- lo llama un castor gris.

-¿qué quieres Jorge?

-necesitamos hablar del acta de divorcio.

-te dije que lo del acta únicamente queda entre tú y yo.

-sí, lo sé muy bien, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que ese acta es completamente falso…

-cállate, te page muy bien y la suma completa de dinero que me pediste por falsificar el divorcio.

-sí, pero que no te das cuenta que si el comandante Saúl se entera de esto, los dos podríamos ir a la cárcel.

-eso no va a pasar, créeme lo tengo todo bajo control.- termina de explicar abriendo su puerta y entrando al interior de su cuarto, cerrando de un portazo al momento en que el castor comenzaba a abrir la boca para decir algo mas.- pero por supuesto que no va a pasar… Skipper y Lucrecia no deben de enterarse que aun son marido y mujer, necesito asegurarme de que todo marche bien… tal vez Elizabeth pueda ayudarme… mañana la visitare.- decide caminando hasta su cama para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Kowalski y Adolfo madrugaron desde muy temprano, sacaron su auto rosa y comenzaron el viaje hacia Washington, el teniente dejo al mando a cabo, no se atrevió a dejar a rico, ya que si lo hacía, temía que todo resultara un completo desastre. Ya en el barco, muchos animales comenzaron su actividad desde muy temprano. Emmanuel se miraba al espejo mientras se arreglaba unas cuantas plumas alborotadas que tenía en la cabeza, que le había causado la almohada.

-tengo que ir a ver a Elizabeth para que pueda ayudarme con Lucrecia… ya no he vuelto a ver a Skipper desde esa vez que lo lleve con ella…- sale de su habitación y se dirige al de Jill, toca la puerta tres veces haciendo pausas en cada toque pero no ve la puerta abrirse.

-ya no toques mas la puerta Emmanuel.- lo interrumpe Amalinali acercándose a él, al verlo tocar la puerta por cuarta vez.- ya nunca jamás volveremos a ver a esa hembra.

-¿pero por qué dices eso?

-por qué esa pingüina, no era la verdadera sub-teniente Elizabeth… era una impostora, una espía.- Emmanuel siente un gran tornado por dentro al escuchar esa revelación.

-eso es algo muy trágico para este barco.- comenta escondiendo la preocupación que llevaba adentro, pues ahora sin ella, Emmanuel ya no tendría con quien acudir para apoyarse mejor.

-Emmanuel yo tengo mucho miedo.- le habla tomándolo de una aleta.

-no te preocupes.- toma la aleta de la hembra con las suyas.- ya verás que muy pronto el comandante resolverá este problema… ¿has sabido algo de Skipper?

-solo sé que está en su cuarto, solo y encerrado en casi todo el día, creo que aun le duele en el alma la traición de Lucrecia.- Emmanuel sonríe a la hembra y se retira, no sin antes besarle la aleta que había sostenido.

Kowalski entraba al barco junto con Adolfo quitándose el agua de sus plumas y comienzan a dar sus primeros pasos.

-¿y ahora qué?.- pregunta Adolfo mirando el barco impresionado.

-hay que buscar a Skipper, en la carta me dijo el cuarto en el que estaba, ven.- lo llama dando un solo paso, ya que él lo detiene tomándolo del brazo.

-primero llévame con Lucrecia, quiero verla.

-Adolfo, lo mejor será ver a Skipper primero.

-por favor Kowalski, llévame con Lucrecia, por ella es que quise llegar hasta aquí, llévame con ella primero, por favor.- Kowalski arquea una ceja y piensa en su petición. Después de mucho pensarlo, acepta y lo lleva con la hembra.

Alma mira de nuevo hacia la cama y ve a Lucrecia aun acostada, sin verla moverse, ni escuchar su respiración, estaba muerta pero en vida.

-Lucrecia, de nuevo tienes visita.- avisa la guardia retirándose inmediatamente. Lucrecia apenas y quería levantarse de la cama, camina hacia el lugar de visitas con la poca fuerza que sentía dentro de ella, ya no corría como antes al escuchar la palabra "visita," ya que su corazón había perdido las pocas esperanzas, que esa visita, fuera la que ella siempre ha estado esperando. Mira hacia abajo y ve las patas de su visita, pudo notar inmediatamente que se trataba de un pingüino, levanta la mirada poco a poco sin dejar de ver al animal, hasta llegar a su rostro, apenas y pudo sacar una sonrisa sincera con los ojos completamente rojos que aun estaban por seguir llorando.

-¡Adolfo!.- grita corriendo hacia él, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, mientras sentía como el macho, con un aleta le acariciaba la espalda, y con la otra, la acariciaba por el cuello. Adolfo la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sentía como mojaba su pecho con sus lágrimas.


	40. INCIDENTE INCENDIO

**INCIDENTE INCENDIO…**

Lucrecia alza la mirada hacia arriba, ve al pingüino preocupado por ella y se limpia una que otra lagrima.

-no sabes lo preocupado que estuve cuando me entere que estabas encarcelada, en cuanto me entere, me vine para acá lo más pronto que pude.

-gracias por venir Adolfo, no sabes la falta que me has hecho.

-¿pero qué hay de Isaac?, ¿el también está contigo?.

-sí, el es el que siempre me ha apoyado en las buenas y en las malas.

-pero mírate.- Adolfo la toma de ambas aletas y la mira de arriba para abajo.- ya estás muy descuidada, tus plumas están muy alborotadas y desordenadas, se logra ver la suciedad en tu cuerpo y tus ojos están completamente rojos de tanto qué lloras.- la abraza.-… pero la culpa de todo esto, es de Skipper.

-no, no es el culpable de esto, si no yo…

-no Lucrecia, el te envió a la cárcel y por su culpa es que estas aquí, no cabe la menor duda que para ti, la cárcel es un completo infierno.

-no te imaginas lo horrible que es este lugar.- concuerda con el.- a diario veo peleas, una que otra pingüina o hembra psicópata que nos amenaza a todas con matarnos, me humillaron Adolfo… me humillaron por una fotografía de Skipper.

-¿qué?... ¿pero por qué?… no, no me lo digas, no quiero escucharlo… no cabe duda que tu si sabes lo que es sufrir en la vida.

-Adolfo, yo…

-no digas nada.- pide colocando la punta de su aleta en su pico.- lo único que puedo prometerte, es que vas a salir muy pronto de este lugar… y cuando eso pase, tu y yo nos vamos a ir de aquí…

-no Adolfo, yo no me quiero ir.- niega dando un paso hacia atrás, alejándose un poco de él.

Isaac caminaba por un pasillo al encontrarse con alguien muy conocido.

-¿tu otra vez?.- pregunta al pingüino de ojos grises haciendo un gesto de molestia.

-¿es destino o casualidad que nos volvamos a encontrar Isaac?.

-yo mas diría una desgracia.

-¿tú que sabes sobre la sub-teniente Elizabeth?

-¿qué que se sobre ella?, ¿a-a que te refieres?.- pregunta tratando de no tartamudear por su nerviosismo.

-¿sabías algo de ella?, como por ejemplo, ¿si sabias que era una espía?.- Isaac se atraganta al tragar saliva, tose un poco y se recupera.

-no, no yo no sé nada de eso.

-pues que extraño, ¿no te parece?, y nosotros que creíamos completamente en esa impostora, como son las cosas, Lucrecia es espía, y Elizabeth también, ¿yo que todos los demás sospecharía que otras personas fueran espías?

-no-no yo no creo eso, es ridículo, no lo creo.

-pues ahí se verá la realidad.- termina el pingüino continuando con su camino.

-_(no puedo creerlo, ahora ya todo el mundo también sabe que Jill es espía, ¿a dónde se habrá ido?, ¿habrá regresado a la guarida de espiráculo?... ¿qué pasara ahora con nosotros?...)_.-se pregunta en su mente muy preocupado.

Adolfo da pequeños pasos hacia Lucrecia pero su mirada le ordenaba que se quedara donde estaba.

-Lucrecia debemos irnos, Skipper y el resto de ese barco ya sabe que eres espía.

-ya lo sé Adolfo, pero… no quiero irme.

-¿por qué?.

-por qué… Adolfo… estoy embarazada…

-¿qué?.- pregunta en un hilo de voz, entrando en un pánico mental.

-…estoy embarazada de Skipper, voy a tener un hijo de él.- Adolfo sentía mojar sus ojos de lagrimas, da media vuelta dándole la espalda a Lucrecia y trata de contenerse.

-¿y qué hay de mi?, ¿de nuestro amor?.- pregunta casi en voz chillona y aun dándole la espalda.

-perdóname Adolfo, pero me enamore de Skipper y de nuestro amor es que estoy embarazada.

-¿pero cómo puedes decir eso?.- reclama volteando a mirarla.- te encerró en esta cárcel y aun así dices que lo amas… ¿el sabe que estas embarazada de él?

-si lo sabe… y aun sabiéndolo me trajo aquí, a la cárcel, no le importo su hijo al saber que soy espía, empezó a inventar un sinfín de cosas, diciendo que este hijo no es suyo, que me había acostado de nuevo contigo y que esta criatura de nuevo era tuya…

-desgraciado, infeliz, pero en este mismo momento voy a reclamarle.

-no Adolfo por favor, lo mejor es si hablas con él, debe estar aun muy enojado por qué ya sabe que soy espía.

-no, esto no se va a quedar así Lucrecia, ya no le hables, ya no pienses en el, después de lo que te hiso no debes seguir buscándolo…

-¡pero yo lo amo Adolfo!

-pues así lo ames con todo tu corazón, debes olvidarte de él…

-no…

-olvídalo Lucrecia.- pide abrazándola contra su pecho.- por lo que mas quieras, olvídalo… yo puedo hacerme cargo de tu hijo…

-no Adolfo, no quiero darle otra figura paternal…- lo toma de la aleta.

-Lucrecia, por favor entiende, Skipper te abandonó a tu suerte con una cría en camino, que por cierto lleva su sangre y el muy cobarde no se quiere hacer responsable.

-pero…

-pero nada Lucrecia…

-la hora de visita termino.- avisa un pingüino armado con un rifle.

-debo irme, pero volveré por ti Lucrecia.- promete alejándose, mientras trataba de zafarse de la aleta de Lucrecia.- volveré, te lo prometo.

-¡Adolfo no!.- Lucrecia lo suelta y lo mira retirarse en llanto.- ¡por favor no te vayas!… ¡sácame de aquí Adolfo!...- el pingüino armado la toma bruscamente del brazo y la lleva al interior de la cárcel, primero pasando por la celda de la pingüina que habían trasladado hace muy poco.

-ya debe estar muerta…- habla sin razón escribiendo las palabras: muerte, venganza, muerta y soledad.- ¡tienes que morirte maldita!.- grita hacia arriba, baja su mirada y camina hacia su colchón, sacando un encendedor que tenia escondido.- tienes que morirte...- enciende el encendedor dejando salir una llama de fuego, la mirada detenidamente como una niña pequeña.- el fuego te tiene que destruir… el fuego tiene que matarte… tiene que matarte…- mira hacia su cama y comienza a hacer una montaña con todas las cobijas que tenía a su alcance.

-Lucrecia, ¿cómo te fue?.- pregunta Alma acercándose a ella.

-era Adolfo, quería que me fuera con él.

-¿qué te fueras con él?, ¿a dónde?

-no lo sé, lejos de aquí… pero le dije que no, en primera por qué estoy en la cárcel y en segunda por qué no me quiero alejar de Skipper.

-pero Lucrecia, Adolfo…

-¡fuego!.- comienzan a gritar varias presas, Alma y las otras dos hembras se asoman a ver tal alboroto, seguido de escuchar la alarma de incendios encenderse.

-¡alguien prendió fuego a su celda!.- pocos minutos después las celdas se abren automáticamente al sonar la alarma, varias presas lograron salir de ellas y aprovechan la situación para salir de la prisión.-¡vámonos!.- les grita Alma saliendo de la celda.

-¿pero a donde?.- pregunta Lucrecia corriendo junto con sus dos compañeras.

-a avisarles a las presas.- contesta sin parar de correr, pero Lucrecia detiene su paso al ver a Penélope encerrada en su celda, ya que el fuego le había encerrado su salida.

-¡ayúdenme!, ¡auxilio!.- grita sin parar para obtener ayuda, Lucrecia recuerda en su mente lo malo que esta había sido con ella, pero su corazón y su alma no eran tan negras como para ignorarla y dejarla abandonada en ese peligro. Corre hacia su celda nuevamente y toma todas las cobijas de su cama. Llega nuevamente a la celda de Penélope y con las cobijas tapa las llamas de fuego que la habían encerrado, apagándolas por completo.

-Lucrecia, me ayudaste, después de todo lo que te he hecho.- admira saliendo de la celda.

-no soy tan mala como para dejarte ahí encerrada.- Penélope la toma del brazo y corre con ella hacia la misma dirección donde corrían todas las demás. Alma llevaba la delantera junto con Estela, ambas corrían tomadas de las aletas.

-¡las presas se quiere escapar!.- avisa un pingüino armado con una escopeta a la guardia.

-dispara, tienes la autorización necesaria para dispararles.- autoriza la guardia aun sin estar enterada del incendio, este asiente con la cabeza y comienza a apuntar a todas las que corrían a la puerta de salida que habían derrumbado otras presas, todo era un caos total.

-¡alto ahí!.- ordena el pingüino seguido de disparar a la multitud de presas que escapaba, por desgracia la agredida fue Alma que volteo a mirar al pingüino en el momento en que había gritado. Cae de rodillas en el suelo y coloca su aleta en su pecho que estaba sangrado, donde le habían disparado, finalmente cayendo al suelo.

-¡no Alma!.- grita Estela hincándose a su lado y comenzando a llorar al ver a su amiga lastimada de esa manera. El grito logro ser escuchado por Lucrecia que voltea a verla junto al lado de Alma.

-Alma…- la nombra corriendo hacia ella.- Alma… Alma…- llora igualmente y se inca junto con ella, Penélope la encuentra y toma de las aletas a ambas pingüinas.

-levántense, tenemos que irnos.- les pide.- no podemos quedarnos aquí, el guardia ya está disparando a todas.- ante ese aviso Estela y Lucrecia se levantan con gran dificultad, no se atrevían a dejar a Alma abandonada de esa manera. Caminan a la salida logrando salir de ahí corriendo, dan media vuelta y miran a la cárcel incendiarse casi por completo, hasta escuchar una gran explosión que las hace impactarse, cayendo al suelo desmayadas por la gran explosión.

**Jajaja ya ves pinguinos2000 jajaja no te preocupes, yo te comprendo D:**

**Un aviso, ya estamos en la recta final de este fic xDD**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) : D**


	41. DE NUEVO AL INICIO

**DE NUEVO AL INICIO…**

Lucrecia comienza abrir sus ojos después de sentir que había dormido durante mil años, se levanta apoyándose con ambas aletas en el suelo, mira a su alrededor y ve de nuevo rejas al frente, por lo que se levanta rápidamente.

-no, por favor de nuevo no.- estaba justo en el mismo lugar donde empezó todo, en la guarida de espiráculo.

-por fin ya despiertas cucaracha.-le habla una pingüina que ella conocía a la perfección, mirandola acercarse a ella.

-Jill, ¿qué haces aquí?

-me descubrieron Lucrecia, descubrieron que soy espía al igual que tu, por suerte logre escapar y tanto tu, como yo, hemos regresado de nuevo al lugar donde estábamos desde el principio.

-¿y ahora que pasara?

-tu seguirás como prisionera, espiráculo te dará una nueva misión, y esta vez, espera que no lo eches a perder.

-¿pero y Skipper, Adolfo e Isaac?

-de ellos te puedes olvidar, por que jamás en tu vida los volverás a ver.

-no Jill por favor, necesito volver a ver a Skipper, por favor.- pide a suplicas mirando como la hembra abre su celda y entra en ella.

-de eso te puedes olvidar, y por cierto Lucrecia...- alza su aleta y logra darle una fuerte cachetada a la hembra embarazada.- eso fue por haberme cacheteado en la fiesta y por haberme dejado en ridículo.

-no me arrepiento de haberte cacheteado, por que le estabas coqueteando a Skipper.

-él ni siquiera me interesa, solo lo hacía por ordenes de espiráculo.- explica saliendo de la celda.

-Jill espera… es-estoy embarazada.- Jill voltea a verla no tan sorprendida ante esa noticia.

-no me extraña, ya empezaba a sospecharlo cuando te vi celosa en la fiesta, pero tú no te preocupes… dejemos que espiráculo decida qué hacer con ese estorbo.

-mi bebé no es un estorbo.

-te repito que espiráculo decidirá qué hacer con el.- cierra de nuevo su celda y se retira sin nada más que decirle, por otro lado, esta vez Lucrecia tenia mas compañía que antes, de ambos lados de su celda habían otras, que también estaban ocupadas, tres pingüinas mas de su lado derecho junto con una liebre y cinco pingüinas más de su lado izquierdo.

-hola.- las saluda un poco tímida, seguido de escucharlas responder.

-¿tú también estas como prisionera?.- se atreve a preguntar una pingüina.

-sí, yo al igual que ustedes también estoy aquí, atrapada, sin libertad, sin saber nada de la familia.

-igual nosotras… ¿cómo es que te llamas?

-Lucrecia, me llamo Lucrecia.

-Lucrecia.- la nombra otra pingüina.- ¿qué nos van a ser?

-tienen que cumplirle una misión al delfín, es la única condición que ponen para que puedan ser libres.

-¿tú también eres nueva?

-no, yo llevo más tiempo que ustedes en esto… no sé cuando podre salir de aquí, estuve a punto de lograrlo, pero… lo eche todo a perder…

-y… estas embarazada, ¿no?

-sí, pero no me arrepiento de haber engendrado a mi hijo o hija…

Adolfo abrió la puerta del cuarto del capitán de un solo impacto.

-a ti era al que te estaba buscando.- reclama el pingüino caminando hacia él.

-¿quién eres tú?.- pregunta aun sin conocerlo.

-soy Adolfo, el…

-el ex novio de Lucrecia.- reconoce inmediatamente tan solo de escuchar su nombre.

-exactamente.- concuerda con él.- quiero hablar contigo sobre ella precisamente.

-yo no hablare de esa espía.- niega dándole la espalda.

-no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no quieres hablar de ella, vamos a hablar de ella… ¿cómo te atreves a meterla a la cárcel aun sabiendo que está embarazada?

-su embarazo no la iba a salvar de su castigo, es una traidora y debe pagar por ello.

-Lucrecia no es una traidora, solo cumplía las ordenes de espiráculo por qué tenía que hacerlo para obtener su libertad y tu… únicamente tomaste eso de pretexto para alejarla de ti y no hacerte cargo de tu responsabilidad como padre, ¡cobarde!.- le grita aun sin importarle que estuviera de espaldas.- ¡eres un cobarde!.- grita nuevamente, esta vez logrando hacerlo voltearse.

-espiráculo.- llama Jill al delfín que estaba enfrente de una gran pantalla que formaba parte de una computadora.

-¿Lucrecia ya regreso?

-sí, eso es lo que te venía a decir, ya regreso y… con algo grave.

-¿de qué se trata?.

-… Lucrecia, está embarazada.- contesta dejándolo paralizado.- y si, la cría que espera es tu enemigo, Skipper.

-excelente.- se alegra sorprendiendo a la hembra.

-¿cómo que excelente?, creí que te molestaría.

-no me molesta en lo absoluto, al contrario, con esa cría podremos lograr lo que sea Jill, incluso la destrucción del mismo Skipper… en cuanto esa cría nazca, la arrebataremos de su madre.- Jill sonríe ante esa idea perversa y mira a la pantalla, donde el delfín escribía en ella todas las ideas que tenía en mente.

Skipper da un paso hacia él y mira las intenciones de Adolfo, en verdad lo veía muy molesto.

-no es que sea un cobarde, si no que no pienso hacerme cargo de esa cría que no lleva mi sangre.

-¿en verdad eres tan descarado como para decir eso?, Lucrecia a gritado a todo el mundo que te ama y jura por su propia vida que el hijo que espera, es tuyo.

-pues yo no le creo… después de todas las mentiras que he descubierto en ella, ya no le creo nada.

-entonces, podría decirse que si ya no le crees, ya le diste el peor de los castigos y desconoces a su hijo, ¿tu ya no la amas?.- Skipper duda ante su pregunta, por supuesto que aun la ama, pero dejaba que su orgullo fuera más poderoso que sus sentimientos, se sentía orgulloso sobre ella y sabía que eso le atraerían serios problemas.

-…si… podría decir que sí.

-¿estás seguro?

-ya te dije que si.- responde dándole la espalda y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, era mentira todo lo que le decía, pero el así lo decidía, mentir sobre todo acerca de Lucrecia, solo para sentirse aun más fuerte.

-entonces no te molestara que en cuanto Lucrecia logre salir de la cárcel, estoy dispuesto a llevármela lejos de aquí, volverá conmigo y seré una figura paternal para su hijo o hija.- el pingüino ante su idea da media vuelta y lo toma de ambos brazos.

-¡tú no te la vas a llevar a ninguna parte!, ni serás nada para su cría.- le niega casi a gritos, apretándolo fuertemente de los brazos.

-claro que lo seré, ella y yo volveremos a nuestro romance y todo volverá a ser como antes, se olvidara de ti.

-eso no va a pasar, por qué yo no lo voy a permitir.

-pero si tú mismo dijiste que ya no te interesaba.- Skipper esta vez se quedo sin palabras para defenderse, Adolfo ante sus reacciones descubre que lo que él le había dicho hacerla de ella, eran mentiras.- _(por supuesto que aun te interesa, pero yo mismo are que te olvide para siempre)_.- se propone en su mente.

-dije que no te la vas a llevar y se acaban las discusiones.- termina el capitán soltándolo.

-por favor ya contrólense los dos.- pide Kowalski poniéndose en medio de los dos machos para evitar que volvieran a discutir o a pelear.

-Skipper.- entra Amalinali sin avisar.

-¿qué pasa Amalinali?.

-la cárcel donde Lucrecia estaba encarcelada, fue incendiada.- informa tratando de recuperarse del aire que había perdido al correr.

-¿cómo que se incendio?.- pregunta preocupado Adolfo.

-se incendio, al parecer una de las prisioneras la incendio y no se sabe con seguridad quienes escaparon y quienes… murieron en el incendio.

-¡no!.- niega el capitán seguido de salir corriendo del cuarto, Kowalski, Amalinali y Adolfo se miran a sí mismos preocupados y salen a seguir al pingüino de cabeza plana. Skipper al llegar confirma lo que su compañera le dice, la cárcel estaba completamente destruida, las paredes completamente negras por el humo y los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotas.

-¿qué paso aquí?.- pregunta con desesperación.- ¿dónde están las presas?, ¿todas están con vida?

-cálmese por favor.- pide una pingüina con gorra verde, que se encargaba de la investigación.- trate de calmarse, lamentablemente no podemos darle la información exacta de quienes murieron.

-de Lucrecia, solo quiero saber el estado de Lucrecia, no tiene mucho tiempo que la habían trasladado a esta prisión.

-pues yo no la conozco, pero… si le puedo asegurar que la mayoría de las presas murieron quemadas… tal vez… ella también murió de la misma manera.- informa causándole un tipo de paro cardiaco, esta vez hizo desaparecer toda su fuerza y orgullo en ella, comenzó a llenar sus ojos de lagrimas tan solo de pensar en que su muerte fuera verdad. La historia se había repetido para él, no le cabía la menor duda que tenía una pésima suerte en los matrimonios y en las esposas, Lucrecia también había muerto de la misma manera que Laura, quemada y embarazada.

-no, no por favor de nuevo no.- pide tapándose los ojos con las aletas aun llorando.


	42. RECUERDOS

**RECUERDOS…**

El capitán recuerda en su mente aquellos buenos momentos que había pasado junto con ella, se le hacía imposible aquella noticia.

Por otro lado, las pingüinas no paraban hacerle preguntas a Lucrecia, para saber la suerte que asparían dentro de esa prisión.

-Lucrecia.- la llama una liebre de pelaje color crema.- ¿cómo es que conociste a Adolfo?.- la pingüina da un gran suspiro y cierra sus ojos para recordar todo.

-fue una noche muy pesada para mi, y por fu puesto que lo era, si era mi primera noche como prisionera…

_- *FlashBack* -_

_-por favor déjenme salir.- exige la hembra a los gatos que comenzaban a cerrar el candado con llave al encerrarla en la celda.- déjenme salir.- exige por última vez, ya que los mira retirarse sin obedecerla, ni hacerle el mas mínimo caso. Lucrecia se aleja de la reja y camina hacia atrás._

_-hola.- escucha cerca de ella, a su espalda, se voltea y retrocede lo más que puede, pues la puerta de la celda le interrumpía alejarse más._

_-¿quién es?.- pregunta un poco temerosa._

_-tranquila, no te asustes, mi nombre es Adolfo, soy tu compañero de celda.- se presenta caminando hacia ella muy lentamente para no asustarla._

_-no se acerque o… le juro que no respondo…se-se lo advierto…_

_-tranquila, ya te dije que mi intención es no hacerte daño… solo quiero que me conozcas.- pide dando un paso más hacia ella.- mi nombre es Adolfo, soy tu compañero de celda.- se presenta nuevamente extendiendo su aleta, podía sentir y ver el nerviosismo en la pingüina._

_-yo me llamo Lucrecia.- le dice su nombre estrechando su aleta con la de él._

_-Lucrecia, no puedo decirte que estarás en el mejor lugar del mundo, pero si te aseguró que mientras este yo aquí contigo, no voy a permitir que te hagan daño.- promete sonriéndole, mientras recibía una misma sonrisa por parte de la pingüina._

_- *Fin del FlashBack* -_

-me prometí a mi misma no olvidarme de ese día, el día en que conocí a mi protector, que poco a poco comenzó a convertirse en el amor de mi vida.- cierra sus ojos al momento en que sonreía.

-¡que romántico!.- exclama otra pingüina.- ¿y cómo es que se enamoraron?

-el se enamoro de mi a primera vista, pero yo me comencé a enamorar de él después de habernos conocido, tenía una mirada encantadora que me derretía el corazón con tan solo mirarlo, escuchar su voz y sentirlo tan cerca de mí.

-¿cómo es que le confesaste que ya te estabas enamorando de él?

-fue en una noche, ya casi la mayoría de los presos estaban dormidos…

_- *FlashBack* -_

_Uno de los gatos jalaba a Lucrecia del brazo, llevándola de nuevo a su celda, ya que la había dejado salir por un momento para llevarla a la cocina por que tenia sed._

_-no es necesario que me aprietes tanto del brazo.- se queja deteniendo el paso._

_-discúlpame bonita, pero es que no quiero que te me vayas.- responde mirándola coquetamente._

_-no me iré, se lo prometo…_

_-sabes… podría decir que eres la pingüina mas hermosa de todas las que se encuentran aquí.- alaga comenzando a acorralarla contra él, sin dejar de lanzarle una mirada muy acosadora._

_-gracias por el cumplido, ¿ya nos vamos?.- pregunta comenzando a aterrarse por su actitud._

_-no hay prisa por irnos.- responde tomándola con rudeza de la cintura.- si podemos divertirnos un poco._

_-¡no!, suéltame, suéltame por favor… ¡auxilio!.- comienza a gritar desesperadamente al sentir que la acariciaba por todas partes, mientras besaba su cuello.- ¡ayúdenme por favor!, ¡auxilio!... Adolfo.- nombra al pingüino macho al verlo acercarse a ella para auxiliarla._

_-¡suéltala!.- le exige logrando separarlo de ella, finalmente dándole un golpe que logra dejarlo tirado en el suelo. Toma a la pingüina de la aleta y ambos huyen a su celda. Lucrecia no paraba de sollozar de tan solo imaginar que le hubiera pasado si Adolfo no hubiera llegado a tiempo para rescatarla._

_-ya tranquila, no paso nada… tranquila_

_-es que tuve mucho miedo Adolfo, temía que…_

_-no digas nada.- pide abrazándola con fuerza, llenándola de protección pura.- tranquila, lo importante es que llegue a tiempo para impedir cualquier cosa.- la deja de abrazar y la mira detenidamente a los ojos.- Lucrecia, yo… tengo algo importante que decirte, y siento que si no te lo digo, puedo explotar en cualquier momento._

_-¿qué?_

_-Lucrecia… te amo, ya no puedo ocultarlo más, ¡te amo!, siempre te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi…- confiesa dejando a la hembra impresionada por la gran valentía con la que le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia ella.-… por favor no te quedes callada, dime algo…_

_-Adolfo, yo… no sé qué decir… no voy a negarte que también me pareces atractivo, eres muy atento conmigo… podemos intentarlo, puedo darte la oportunidad de acercarte más a mí, para que puedas conquistarme.- acepta recibiendo un abrazo por parte del pingüino._

_-no te vas a arrepentir, te lo juro.- promete acercando su pico al de ella, hasta besarla finalmente, sintiendo como poco a poco la pingüina lo abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello, mientras que el la abrazaba por la cintura._

_- *Fin del FlashBack* -_

-y vaya que si lo logro, a los pocos días ya comenzábamos a amarnos cada día mas y me enseño a amarlo enserio.

-¡eso es bellísimo Lucrecia!.- admira la liebre.

-se sincera con nosotras, ¿sufriste mucho estando en este lugar?

-sí, la verdad sí, mucho, podría decirse que la mayor parte de sufrimiento en estos lugares, es cuando hay época de lluvia, ya que los techos saben esconder muy bien sus goteras…

_- *FlashBack* -_

_Adolfo sostenía entre sus aletas una manta arriba de él, una manta con la cual se cubría por completo, tanto él como a Lucrecia, que estaba acurrucada a un lado de él, recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho._

_-¿crees que ya deje de llover?_

_-no lo creo, además, si dejara de llover, aun así, esto tardaría mucho, llaqué el agua que se junto arriba en el techo, tardaría demasiado en caer de las goteras.- contesta sin dejar de sostener la manta por encima, pues eso era con lo único que podían cubrirse de las gotas que caían de arriba._

_- *Fin del FlashBack* -_

-y también el peor de los tiempos, es cuando hace mucho frio, sientes como sete congelan las patas y partes de las piernas.

-¡hay no!, que horror, ya me quiero ir de aquí.

-deben de tener paciencia, mientras más rápido cumplan su misión, mas rápido las dejaran salir de aquí, no pierdan la esperanza.- las anima con una sonrisa.

_oOo_

Skipper seguía intranquilo, no dejaba de rondar el lugar para obtener noticas del accidente.

-ya tenemos la respuesta que estaban buscando.- comienza a informar una de las pingüinas que se encargaba de la investigación.

-solo queremos saber sobre la presa llamada Lucrecia.

-sí, sobre ella… es seguro que aun siga con vida.- todos al escuchar esa respuesta se alivian por dentro, respiran tranquilamente y la paz vuelve a ellos.- los cuerpos que tenemos de las presas que murieron quemadas, o con disparos, no pertenecen a Lucrecia, así que… es 100% seguro que ella, este viva.- termina de explicar con una sonrisa existente.


	43. RECUERDOS POR PARTE DE EL

**RECUERDOS POR PARTE DE EL…**

Skipper sonríe ante aquella noticia y voltea a ver a todos, se volvió a llenar de vida y comenzaba a sentir arrepentimiento dentro de él, la noticia le había caído desde el cielo, no se imaginaba seguir con su vida al sentir una culpa así. Isaac tomo a Adolfo y lo aparto un poco de los otros dos.

-si Lucrecia está viva, ¿a dónde crees que este?... ¿con espiráculo?

-es muy probable que si, no imagino otro lugar.

-bebemos investigar…

-no, Isaac, es mejor si no regresamos a su guarida, ya el tiempo nos dirá…

-pero…

-si regresamos, nos volverá a capturar…

-Adolfo.- lo llama Skipper acercándose.- ahora con esta noticia de la sobrevivencia de Lucrecia, necesito hablar contigo.

-ahora si ya quieres hablar.- reclama cruzándose de brazos.

-por favor, mira…

-¡Skipper!.- el pingüino de cabeza plana voltea hacia donde lo llaman y ve al que menos se esperaba, mientras Isaac revolotea sus ojos haciendo entrar la curiosidad a Adolfo por el de los ojos grises.

-Emmanuel, ¿qué haces aquí?

-vine para informarme sobre tu ex esposa.

-¿ex esposa?, ¿ósea que, tu y Lucrecia ya están divorciados?.- pregunta la nutria macho asombrado.

-sí, ¿no lo sabías Isaac?.- niega con la cabeza el mamífero.- pues ahora ya lo sabes…¿quién es este Pueblerino?.- pregunta mirando a Adolfo de arriba abajo.

-no soy Pueblerino, mi nombre es Adolfo.- se presenta extendiéndole la aleta en señal de saludo.- soy el ex novio de Lucrecia.- Emmanuel ante esto no mira ni la aleta del pingüino y continua mirándolo extrañadamente, Isaac ante su reacción, baja la aleta de su amigo.

-¿ex novio?, ¿y para que regresaste?

-vine para llevármela.

-eso si yo lo permito.- interfiere el capitán.

-si lo permitimos amigo mío.- apoya Emmanuel tomándolo de un hombro.- yo tampoco voy a permitir que te la lleves.- los cuatro machos voltean a mirarlo sorprendidos, les era extraño su comportamiento que el demostraba hacia Lucrecia.

-¿y por qué te interesas en el bienestar de Lucrecia?.- pregunta Adolfo.

-por qué es la ex esposa de mi querido amigo Skipper, y si él no quiere que se vaya lejos, pues yo también estoy decidido a apoyarlo en lo que sea.- se justifica.

-es extraño Emmanuel, muy extraño de tu parte.- continúa dudando la nutria macho.

-bueno y… por qué no mejor cambiamos de tema…- Kowalski era el más nervioso en todo esto, pensaba en algún tema para distraerlos y no traer más peleas.- Skipper, perdón que me meta en tus asuntos del pasado pero… me gustaría saber cómo conociste a Laura.

-eso es algo que si me interesa también.- opina Adolfo mirándolo directamente.

-a ella la conocí mucho antes que a ustedes, ocupaba el lugar de Kowalski, era mi teniente en el equipo y poco a poco comencé a enamorarme de ella sin pensarlo.

-¿cómo fue que te diste cuenta que ya estabas completamente enamorado de ella?.- pregunta Isaac con curiosidad.

-las cosas fueron así…

_- *FlashBack* -_

_-bien muchachos, pueden retirarse.- ordena Skipper mirándolos a todos en fila._

_-gracias capitán.- agradecen todos al mismo tiempo._

_-Skipper, ¿puedo hablar contigo?.- pregunta su teniente acercándose a él._

_-claro que si Laura, a ti no te puedo negar nada.- acepta sonriéndole, incluso la propia pingüina se había ganado su confianza, cariño y apoyo._

_-necesito tu permiso para… salir esta noche._

_-¿esta noche?... ¿con quién?.- pregunta sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo de curiosidad._

_-tú ya lo conoces, con Orlando, mi novio._

_-ha… con el…- tartamudea sin sentido.- pues… no creo que pueda otorgarte el permiso… es que…_

_-por favor Skipper, esto es lo primero y lo último que estoy dispuesta a pedirte._

_-¿y para que necesitas salir con él?_

_-reservo una mesa para nosotros, por qué… quiere pedir mi aleta en matrimonio y…._

_-¡no, eso jamás!.- niega rápidamente, Laura se sorprende ante su reacción pero no lo demuestra._

_-por favor Skipper, te lo duplico…_

_-dije que no Laura y punto.- decide dándole la espalda, no se explicaba a sí mismo el por qué esa reacción de su parte o el negarle algo así, se sentía mal por dentro de tan sólo imaginarla a ella en una cita con ese pingüino, sosteniendo un aniño entre sus aletas mientras escuchaba un "si" salir del pico de el hembra. Dejo de imaginar esa escena cuando escucho a la pingüina comenzar a sollozar ligeramente._

_-de todos modos, gracias Skipper.- da media vuelta y se retira tapándose uno de sus ojos, Skipper en seguida da media vuelta y la mira con el temor de haber dejado su corazón destrozado._

_- *Fin del FlashBack* -_

-vaya celos que tuviste hee.- ríe el teniente.

-jajaja si la verdad sí, pero jamás olvidaría esa vez, desde ese momento, supe que ya la amaba y me prometí a mí mismo, que nadie me la quitaría.

-¿y en qué momento le confesaste tus sentimientos?.- pregunta el del ojos grises, comenzando a interesarse en su pasado

-fue tres días después de que me había pedido el permiso…

_- *FlashBack* -_

_-yo me quedare con Laura a inspeccionar las armas, los demás vayan a revisar los medios de transporte._

_-si señor.- responden en coro sus soldados seguido de salir del lugar. Skipper exhala pesadamente y voltea su mirada a la pingüina que estaba de espaldas revisando unas cuantas armas, aun seguía enojada por aquella vez en la que él, le había negado el permiso de salir. Skipper se sentía mal, no le gustaba verla así, enojada con él, pero no se arrepentía de haberle negado el permiso de salir con su prometido para convertirse en una hembra casada. Sin pensarlo da pasos lentos hacia ella, evitando que sospechara de su acercamiento, la abraza con ambas aletas por la cintura y acerca su cabeza ala de ella._

_ -Skipper, ¿qué haces?.- pregunta algo tímida, soltando una que otra arma por la impresión de su acercamiento._

_-Laura, necesito confesarte algo.- la pingüina ante eso se separa rápidamente de él y lo mira de frente._

_-no quiero hablar contigo, aun sigo enojada por haberme negado el permiso._

_-si te lo negué fue por algo._

_-pues no me interesa saberlo.- da media vuelta dándole la espalda y se cruza de brazos._

_-¿estás segura?... Laura, necesito confesar algo, y necesito hacerlo ahora por qué si no lo hago, siento que me muero al no dejar salir la verdad… Laura, hay una razón por la que no te deje ir con ese partan.- la hembra ante sus palabras decide voltear para verlo de frente.- Laura, yo… te amo, te amo Laura y no resisto la idea de verte casada con Oliver…_

_-Orlando.- lo corrige._

_-como sea que se llame, ni me interesa aprenderme su nombre correctamente, por qué te amo chiquita.-confiesa tomándola de ambas aletas.- te amo, y no quiero que Oscar…_

_-Orlando.- lo corrige nuevamente._

_-no quiero que él me separe de ti…_

_-Skipper…- enreda una aleta en su cuello.- a decir verdad, yo también te amo, si Salí con Orlando fue… para darte celos.- confiesa cerrando sus ojos y agachando su mirada.- me enamore de ti desde el primer día en que te conocí, y me moría de celos al ver como las demás pingüinas de este lugar te coqueteaban y seducían… pensé que podía salir con Orlando beneficiándome con darte celos o tal vez podría llegar a enamorarme de él… pero la verdad es que…yo también te amo.- Skipper la mira con ternura seguido de sentir el pico de Laura unirse con el suyo. _

_- *Fin del FlashBack* -_

-y desde esa vez, iniciamos un romance y nos casamos poco tiempo después.

-que linda historia Skipper, me hubiera gustado conocer a tu esposa.- comenta Emmanuel.

-a mi también.- concuerda Isaac haciendo voltear a todos hacia el.- ¿qué?, ¿no tiene nada de malo o sí?

-no claro que no, era muy linda y hermosa.- alaga Kowalski.

-yo diría lindísima.- opina nuevamente la nutria macho, ganándose una mirada amenazadora del capitán de cabeza plana.- bueno, ya me callo.

-es mejor si hacemos investigaciones para saber el paradero de Lucrecia.- opina Adolfo.

-es cierto.- acepta el capitán.

Los días pasaban más rápido de lo que imaginaban, tanto Lucrecia como Marlene se ponían sentimentales con su embarazo, ambas lloraban al sentirse apartadas del padre de sus crías, Marlene por un lado al saber que Kowalski se había ido a Washington y Lucrecia al sentirse abandonada por Skipper.

Emmanuel hacia investigaciones por su propia cuenta para tener noticias de Lucrecia, pero sus investigadores no le daban los resultados deseados, ninguno sabía nada de la hembra, ni siquiera Skipper, Isaac, Adolfo o Kowalski, con frecuencia Adolfo y Skipper se peleaban por la pingüina y eso no los ayudaba en nada.


	44. LUZ A MI VIDA

**LUZ A MI VIDA…**

6 meses después…

-aun no sabemos nada de Kowalski, Marlene.- aclara cabo mirando a la nutria sollozar un poco.

-sabia que se había ido con otra mujer.

-no digas eso, se que el embarazo te pone muy sentimental, pero no tienes por qué temer a que el te abandone.

-lo sé por qué algo me lo dice, ni siquiera se preocupa por mandarme una carta para saber que está bien, que me extraña, y que se acuerda de mi y de nuestro hijo.

-muy pronto tendremos noticias de él, te lo prometo.

-no, no me prometas nada… será mejor que me vaya.- decide levantándose de la litera y caminando hasta las escaleras de la escotilla.

-pobre Marlene, si que esta demasiada deprimida con lo de su embarazo.- susurra cabo al oído de rico.

-… ¡haaa!.- se queja la hembra tocándose el vientre ya abultado.

-¿Qué tienes Marlene?.- pregunta cabo alterándose por su molestia.

-no lo sé, pero me duele… ¡haay!... me duele… creo que ya voy a dar a luz… ¡haaaay! ¡Me duele!.- comienza a gritar quejándose.

-rápido rico, ayúdame a acostarla en la litera.- pide el joven pingüino obteniendo ayuda, pronto ambos pingüinos logran acostarla mientras miraban preocupados a la nutria que no dejaba de moverse descontroladamente.

-¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?, ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?

-rápido, busquen ayuda… ¡haaa!... busquen a alguien que pueda ayudarme…

-rico, yo buscare a alguien, mientras tu quédate con ella.- y cabo sale rápidamente de la base.

_oOo_

-llevamos varios días y no hemos podido obtener información sobre ella.

-tranquilo Adolfo, no te desesperes.

-es que ya es mucho tiempo Isaac, Lucrecia lleva perdida no sé cuantos días y está embarazada.

-¿creen que ya habrá dado a luz?.- pregunta el capitán preocupado.

-no lo sé… no creo…

-… ¡Marlene!.- grita el más alto.

_oOo_

La nutria comenzaba a sudar el rostro, gran parte de la frente y mejillas, el sentir las contracciones la hacían perder más la paciencia. Pronto llegan a la base cabo, las tres babuinas y sus dos primas tejones.

-cielo tranquila.- la calma Darla acariciando su cabeza.

-ya no puedo más… ya no puedo con este dolor… ¡haaa!.

-tranquila, ya estamos aquí para apoyarte…

-no quiero que le pase nada a mi bebé Darla, no quiero… ¡haay!...

-tranquila, te prometo que no le pasara nada.- voltea a ver a los dos pingüinos.- ustedes dos, retírense, esto es entre mujeres.

-si.- acepta cabo tomando a rico de una aleta, llevándolo a fuera del cuartel.

_oOo_

-con todo este problema de Lucrecia me había olvidado por completo de Marlene.- se queja Kowalski caminando de un lado a otro, mientras pensaba.

-es increíble que seas un irresponsable con ella.- reclama la nutria macho.

-lo sé, lo sé, soy el peor esposo y padre del mundo.

-trata de comunicarte con cabo y rico.- comenta el capitán entregándole un woki toki.

-gracias Skipper.- toma el aparato e intenta comunicarse del otro lado, pero no obtenía respuesta por los otros.- nadie me contesta.

-espera unas horas, tal vez están entreteniendo a los humanos.

-tienes razón Isaac, esperare un rato.

_oOo_

-vamos Marlene, tienes que ayudarme, puja cielo, puja, ayuda a tu bebe a nacer.

-¡haaa!.- grita la hembra haciendo lo pedido, da un ultimo empujón mas y cae la cabeza rendida a la almohada, cierra los ojos por un momento y escucha un llanto.

-nació uno.- informa la babuina sonriendo al pequeño.

-¿uno?.- pregunta Stacy, la nutria levanta nuevamente la cabeza y da un grito mas, seguido de continuar respirando con dificultad.

-falta uno.- entrega al nacido a una de sus babuinas, para terminaba su labor de parto, hicieron la misma rutina que la anterior. Pocos segundos después, lograron escuchar un segundo.- listo, ya terminamos.- carga al pequeño mientras mira a la madre descansar cerrando sus ojos.

-¿son dos?

-si Stacy, son dos y los dos están bien, rápido chicas, bañen a los dos pequeños.-pide entregándole el segundo esta vez a una de las tejones. Mientras la madre comenzaba a despertar.

-Darla, ¿cómo están?, ¿no se hicieron daño?

-no Marlene, tranquila, tus dos bebés están bien, uno es ave y el otro mamífero y los dos son veronés.- la hembra sonríe ante la información, mientras que las demás ayudantes bañaban a los dos pequeños.

-quiero verlos, por favor.- pide seguido de mirar a la babuina caminar hacia sus compañeras, toma uno en brazos y se lo acerca a Marlene. Al tomarlo entre sus brazos sentía como su alma se dividía en dos, una en cada ser de sus hijos, mira al pequeño y descubre que era la nutria macho.

-hola bebé, soy tu mami.- ríe seguido de tomar su pequeña patita, tenía los ojos avellanas como los suyos y su pelaje era negro con el pecho blanco.- Darla por favor, quiero ver el otro.- esta sonríe y va por el segundo, entregándoselo en el brazo desocupado. El pingüino tenía los ojos color azules.- los dos están preciosos.

-los dos son muy lindos.- opina Becky sonriendo.

-¿y dónde está el padre desobligado?.- pregunta una de las babuinas.

-se fue… pero… regresara.- contesta Marlene seguido de mirar a cabo y a rico pasar al interior.- miren chicos, tuve dos lindos angelitos.- los dos pingüinos curiosos se acercan y miran a los dos recién nacidos.

-haa, que lindos son.

-chi.

-¿has pensado en los nombres Marlene?.- pregunta el pingüino joven.

-no, aun no lo sé.

-necesitamos informarle a Kowalski de los niños.

-…si cabo, tienes razón.- concuerda con él y mira a sus dos crías.- estos dos chiquitos han llevado luz a mi vida.- comienza a sollozar.- son mis dos pequeños angelitos.

-de eso no hay duda prima.- afirma Becky acercándose a él.

-escribiré una carta para informárselo…-deja de hablar la nutria al escuchar un woki toki.

-_hola… respondan_.- comienzan a hablar del otro lado y el pingüino joven toma el aparato entre sus aletas.

-aquí cabo, respondan…

-cabo, soy Kowalski, por favor, dime, ¿cómo esta Marlene?

-Marlene está bien y con grandes noticias para ti.- le informa entregándole el comunicador a la nutria.

-hola Kowalski.- lo saluda sin dejar de sollozar.

-hola amor, ¿cómo estás?, ¿no hay complicaciones con tu embarazo?

-no, no hay complicaciones, al contrario, todo está maravilloso… no sabes cuánto deseo tu presencia conmigo Kowalski.

-yo también deseo ya estar contigo Marlene.

-Kowalski… tengo algo importante que comunicarte… ¡ya nacieron!...

-¿qué?.- pregunta la única palabra existente ante esa noticia.

-que ya nacieron tontuelo… jajaja ya eres papá.

-Marlene, eso me parece maravilloso.- celebra mirando a sus compañeros presentes con una gran sonrisa.

-son tan pequeños y muy lindos.

-Marlene, me haces tan feliz… y dime, ¿Qué especie son?, ¿Cuántos niños y cuantas niñas?

-adivina.- le pide en tono de juego.

-son mas hembras, y de especie pingüinos, ¿verdad?

-jajajaja no, lamento decepcionarte pero… son dos, y ambos son varones, uno pingüino y el otro es una nutria macho.

-no importa, a los dos mándales muchos besos de mi parte, te prometo que muy pronto regresare… te amo.

-yo también te amo, adiós.

-adiós.- se despide seguido de apagar el woki toki.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta Adolfo.

-¡ya soy papá!.- grita en un gran animo de alegría, todos al escuchar esa noticia se contagian de su buena energía y abrazan al teniente en señal de alegría por el, comenzando a festejar abrazándolo y riendo con el.


	45. SOSPECHAS DE AMOR

**SOSPECHAS DE AMOR…**

Pocas semanas después del nacimiento de los hijos de Marlene, todo marchaba muy bien, para ella y para los demás en el zoólogo, pero no apara Lucrecia. La pingüina seguía encarcelada y con más vigilancia que nunca, se miraba así misma reflejada en un pequeño charco que había a su lado, viéndose a sí misma y a su cría que seguía aun dentro de ella, dejando su vientre muy abultado.

-no puedo esperar ni un día mas a que nazcas, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, arrullarte, ver tus lindos ojitos, verte sonreír y hablar…- comienza a soñar sin dejar de masajear su vientre.- aunque no estés al lado de tu padre… te prometo que serás muy feliz conmigo, daría mi propia vida por tu felicidad, por qué no tengas que pasar el mismo sufrimiento que yo pase, el desprecio de mi padre y la falta de apoyo de mi madre, sufrir la muerte de un hermano, que te tengan como un prisionero, ni tener que sufrir por un amor, esos son los momentos que no deseo para ti y que por ningún motivo los vas a sufrir, te lo prometo.- jura mirando a su pequeño que aun crecía dentro de ella. Escucha unos cuantos pasos aproximándose y sin levantarse mira que es Jill al pasar por su celda, rondaba los pasillos de las cárceles para asegurarse que todo siguiera en orden.

-todos los prisioneros siguen en sus celdas, no falta ninguno.- se dice así misma terminando de inspeccionar.- bueno, excepto de dos, el inútil de Isaac…- suspira.- y Adolfo… como lo extraño, deseo con toda mi alma que él estuviera aquí…- cierra sus ojos abrazándose a sí misma, que en su fantasía era el pingüino de la pata herida el que la abrazaba, mientras viaja a través de sus recuerdos.

_- *FlashBack* -_

_-suéltenme.- pide a gritos Adolfo, al ser capturado por dos gatos que lo tenían con ambas aletas amarradas por atrás. Los gatos lo obedecen pero ya al dejándolo adentro de su celda.- ¡sáquenme de aquí!.- grita sin control._

_-¡hey!...- lo regaña Jill, pero se detiene al verlo de frente.- tranquilo.- comienza hablarle pacíficamente.- no te va a pasar nada muñeco.- coquetea seguido de acercarse a él y acariciar su pecho._

_- *Fin del FlashBack* -_

-¿cómo olvidar el día en que lo conocí?...- suspira nuevamente.- Adolfo, Adolfo… me encantas, te necesito aquí conmigo… te necesito a mi lado.- deja de fantasear y camina de regreso, hasta toparse con dos langostas.- ¿a dónde van?.

-el doctor nos pidió de nuevo sus pescados.- responde uno de ellos mostrándole un balde.

-bien.- responde dejándolos marcharse.-… ¡esperen!.- les pide deteniendo su paso.- ¿qué saben acerca de Adolfo?

-pues… Isaac aun sigue en el barco…

-¡les pregunte por Adolfo!, no por Isaac.

-bueno… sinceramente no sabemos absolutamente nada de Adolfo, pero podemos buscarlo.

-si eso es lo que quiero, que lo busquen y que lo traigan nuevamente para acá.

-pero el doctor ordeno que ya los dejáramos en paz, que la única interesada en sus planes era Lucrecia.

-pues yo les ordeno que lo traigan nuevamente, búsquenlo, captúrenlo… y tráiganlo de nuevo… denle esa orden a los gatos ninja que son los expertos en capturar.

-si Jill, como ordenes.- responden los dos, decididos a obedecer sus órdenes.

_oOo_

-no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti Kowalski.- lo felicita el capitán.

-sí, lo único que puedo decirte, es que te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y que tengas mucha suerte con tus hijos.

-gracias Adolfo, eso es lo mejor que me han dicho hasta ahora.- alaga sin saber que Skipper voltea hacia él, mirándolo con una cara envidiable por sentir que le había quitado el cariño y aprecio de su teniente, Adolfo por otro lado descubre el sentir del capitán.

-¿qué?.- le pregunta ante su mirada.

-no nada, solo adivino que ahora planeas quitarme a mi teniente ¿verdad?.- reprocha mirándolo con gran enojo.

-por favor Skipper, no inicies una pelea.- le pide Kowalski.

-¿qué no se pueden llevar bien?.- les pregunta Isaac fastidiado de la misma manera que el teniente.

-Kowalski e Isaac tienen razón Skipper, por que no mejor, nos tratamos mejor, Lucrecia está perdida y creo que este sería el mejor momento para tratarnos bien.

-bueno, dejemos la pelea por un momento.- acepta dejando de mirarlo enojado.

-Skipper.- llama Emmanuel entrando, seguido de mirar a todos los presentes.- ¿de nuevo sigue este pueblerino por aquí?.- pregunta refiriéndose a Adolfo.

-yo no soy ningún pueblerino, tu si.- responde defendiéndose.

-Emmanuel, por favor, déjame presentarte a Adolfo, para que lo conozcas mejor y dejes de llamarlo así.- propone el capitán llamando al pingüino.- Emmanuel, el es Adolfo, es el ex novio de Lucrecia.- presenta mirando al pingüino herido de la pata extenderle su aleta para saludarlo, pero voltea a ver a su amigo del mismo rango, sin aceptar su saludo.

-así que fuiste su ex novio.- repite dándole la espalda sin prestar atención a su saludo, haciendo que el pingüino bajara su aleta.

-si, así es, y estoy dispuesto a recuperarla.

-eso jamás va a pasar.- reclama impresionando a los demás, pero más a Skipper.

-Emmanuel cálmate, jamás te había visto de esa manera y menos por Lucrecia.

-perdón Skipper, es que… creo que con todo esto, perdí el control de mis impulsos… yo solo venia a avisarles que… aun no se sabe nada de Lucrecia.

-bueno, gracias por informarme.

-de nada, adiós.- se despide saliendo apresuradamente.

-ese tal Emmanuel… está interesado en Lucrecia, ¿verdad?.

-por supuesto que no.- niega el capitán mirándolo arqueando una ceja, mientras que Adolfo se cruza de brazos.

-muchachos por favor, ¿podrían dejarme a solas con Skipper?.- pregunta mirando a Isaac obedecerlo y a Kowalski echándole una mirada amenazante.- no vamos a pelear Kowalski, solo quiero hablar con el tranquilamente, te prometo que no provocare una pelea.- Kowalski al escucharlo se siente más tranquilo y hace lo mismo que la nutria macho.- Skipper, ¿no te parece extraño el comportamiento de Emmanuel?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-bueno, Isaac me comento hace pocos días Emmanuel siempre trataba mal a Lucrecia, la despreciaba y la hacía quedar mal delante de todos, y de la noche a la mañana, cambio con ella, ¿qué crees que está planeando?

-Emmanuel no planea nada, seria incapaz de atacarme, somos amigos.

-pero no te parece extraño su comportamiento con ella, se empeña en buscarla como si fuera importante para el… ¿crees que este enamorado de ella?

-no, no eso es imposible, Emmanuel no pudo haberse enamorado de Lucrecia.

-es que su comportamiento, me conduce a sospechar eso Skipper, Emmanuel está enamorado de Lucrecia.

-no, te digo que es imposible.

-cuándo tramitaste tu divorcio, ¿notaste que cambio?

-no, no cambio en nada, ni siquiera fui yo el que tramito el divorcio, si no el.

-¿y por qué él?

-por qué quería ayudarme con eso.

-lo ves, le urgía que te divorciaras de ella, para que pudiera aprovecharse de la situación y conquistarla, pero ahora que ha desaparecido, está urgido en encontrarla.

-¡no, te digo que eso es imposible!, eso no puede ser, no, Emmanuel no sería capaz de traicionarme de esa manera.

-Skipper piénsalo, no te dejes engañar por el.- pide Adolfo seguido de salir del cuarto, dejando al líder la tarea de pensar en las ideas que sospecha acerca de la actitud del pingüino de ojos grises.

_oOo_

-Jill… Jill…- la llama Lucrecia.- Jill por favor, han pasando ya varias horas desde que no me das de comer, Jill.

-¡ya cállate!.- le ordena Jill llegando.- no te voy a dar de comer así sea que estés gritando todo el día, es mas…- abre la rejilla de su celda y la saca jalándola del brazo.- vas a estar castigada en lo que resta del día.

-¿pero qué haces?, ¡suéltame!.- la pingüina la lleva a una celda aun mas grande, noto que esta no era de rejas, si no que era una puerta de metal completamente plana, la abre y mete a la hembra dentro del cuarto con un ligero empujón, finalmente cerrando la puerta con llave.- Jill por favor ábreme, Jill ábreme por favor…- pide golpeando la puerta.- por favor Jill, solo te pedí un poco de comida, ¡por favor ábreme!.- grita finalmente sin obtener respuesta. Lucrecia espero más horas, estaba en un cuarto casi por completo oscuro, no se lograba ver casi nada, sentía frio por el suelo y temía que algo malo le pasara.- Jill por favor te lo suplico, déjame salir, por favor… Jill… por favor déjame salir… Jill déjame sa… ¡haa!.- comienza a quejarse cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y llevando sus aletas a su vientre.- no, por favor bebé ahora no, este no es el momento para nacerrr… ¡haaa!.- grita lo más fuerte que puede.- tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que salir…- grita nuevamente hacia el techo, temiendo que en cualquier segundo, pudiera complicar su parto.- Jill por favor dejarme salir… ¡por favor alguien, escúcheme!...estoy a punto de dar a luz….- avisa con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, pues su dolor de parto comenzaba a debilitarla en sus gritos.- por favor alguien ayúdeme… ¡haaa!.- pide su último grito de ayuda, pues el resto de sus gritos fueron los más tortuosos para ella.

A la mañana siguiente las compañeras de celda de Lucrecia que estaban a un lado de la suya, miraban a Jill pasar por el pasillo.

-Jill, ¿sería posible que viéramos a Lucrecia?, no hemos sabido nada de ella desde ayer que la encerraste.

-Lucrecia está en la celda de castigo, por supuesto que no pueden verla.

-por favor Jill, déjanos verla, solo será por un momento, además, ya le faltaban pocos días para que diera a luz, queremos saber cómo esta…

-por favor.- ruega otra de las prisioneras.

-…está bien, pero solo será por un momento.- acepta la pingüina sacándolas de su celda y llevándolas hasta donde estaba Lucrecia. Abre la puerta, le entrega la llave de la puerta de metal y se va, llevándose las demás llaves por su puesto. Las prisioneras se sonríen una a la otra, celebrando su victoria al visitarla, abren la puerta completamente y una de ellas voltea a su mirada hacia atrás para ver si no estaban siendo vigiladas, mientras que la otra se ocupaba de ir a ver a Lucrecia. Abre la puerta y entra al interior.

-Lucrecia… ¿dónde estás amiga… ¡haaa!.- grita haciendo impactar a su compañera.

-¿qué te pasa?.- le pregunta seguido de mirarla asustada viendo hacia enfrente, la otra pingüina mira hacia la misma dirección que esta y recibe el susto de su vida. Ambas pingüinas estaban delante de Lucrecia, que estaba tirada en el suelo, sin reacción ninguna, tenía las piernas abiertas y más adelante, estaba su huevo recién nacido, ¡había dado a luz sola!


	46. MI PEQUEÑA LAURITA

**MI PEQUEÑA LAURITA…**

Ambas pingüinas corrieron hacia la hembra que estaba tirada en el piso, la movieron un poco para ver si así reaccionaba, pero no lograba responder ni hacer un movimiento. Una de ellas corrió a pedir ayuda a una conocida, mientras que la otra se quedaba a cuidar a Lucrecia y a su huevo.

-Alondra.- comienza a gritar a aun castor hembra que se encontraba entre ese lugar, que era la encargada de cuidarlos en el tema de la salud.

-¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué esos gritos tan desesperados?.- pregunta a la pingüina que se recuperaba de haber corrido tanto.

-tienes que ayudar a Lucrecia, dio a luz ayer y te necesita.- explica rápidamente.

-está bien, cálmate.- la pingüina la toma del brazo y la conduce hacia el cuarto donde estaba Lucrecia, al llegar miran a su otra amiga cargando al huevo, hincada junto a la pingüina. La castor se apresura a acercarse a ella y se acuesta sobre su pecho para tratar de escuchar algún latido de corazón existente.

-¿está viva?.- se atreve a preguntar la pingüina que cargaba el huevo.

-sí, afortunadamente si está viva, solo esta desmayada, pero si está demasiado delicada de salud, dar a luz sola no cae nada bien, rápido, vayan por ayuda para que puedan llevarla a mi celda para que ahí pueda recuperarse.- las pingüinas la obedecen inmediatamente, corren por ayuda mientras que la otra la examina con la pura vista.

_oOo_

Emmanuel entra al interior del cuarto, donde ve a su compañero pensativo sentado sobre la cama.

-¿en qué piensas?, ¿te dijo algo ese pueblerino?

-Emmanuel, necesito hablar contigo.

-adelante te escucho.- acepta el pingüino sentándose a un lado de la cama.

-Emmanuel, quiero preguntarte algo muy importante para mí y quiero que seas completamente sincero conmigo.

-si claro que si Skipper, somos amigos.- acepta con una sonrisa.

- Emmanuel… ¿sientes algo más que amistad por Lucrecia?... tu… ¿la amas?.- las preguntas que Emmanuel recibía, lo habían dejado petrificado, no sabía que contestar, pensaba en su mente las justificaciones y mentiras que podría decir al respecto, pero para su mala suerte, se tardaba demasiado en pensar, que el tiempo que transcurría era demasiado, tanto como para darle a entender al pingüino líder, que las respuestas a sus preguntas eran afirmativas.

-…por supuesto que no Skipper, ¿de dónde sacas esas tonterías?.- pregunta terminando con una risa burlona.

-es que Adolfo me había comentado sobre tus cuidados a Lucrecia, que de repente crecieron en ti y me hizo sospechar que tú te estabas enamorando de ella.

-_(¡maldito pueblerino!, no llevamos ni un día completo en conocernos y ya quiere arruinar mis planes)_.- reclama en su mente.- por favor Skipper, no le creas a ese pueblerino, te está mintiendo, que no ves que el también estaba o más bien, aun sigue interesado en Lucrecia, es un plan que él tiene para ponerme en tu contra.

-eso no justifica tus atenciones hacia Lucrecia que aparecieron de la noche a la mañana.

-te dije hace tiempo atrás que quería remediar todo el daño que le había hecho, en verdad me arrepentí de haberla tratado mal que decidí darle una oportunidad, tratarla mejor y aceptarla como tu mujer, por qué eso hacen los amigos como nosotros.- se acerca a él y lo abraza simulando cariño.- nos comprendemos y nos ayudamos, ¿o no Skipper?

-bueno… tienes razón, discúlpame por dudar de ti Emmanuel.

-yo solo quiero tu felicidad y si tu felicidad está al lado de Lucrecia, pues yo lo aceptare con todo el gusto del mundo.

-gracias amigo.- agradece sonriéndole y compartiendo un gran abrazo.

_oOo_

Lucrecia recién despertaba de su desmayo, no sentía su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo, ni siquiera se atrevía a mover las piernas por qué temía que surgiera un dolor en ellas. El haber dado a luz sola la había perjudicado tanto en psicología como en cuerpo, y ella lo sabía muy bien, pues era así como ella misma se sentía.

-¿cómo te sientes Lucrecia?.- pregunta Alondra mientras acariciaba su cabeza, como ella siempre solía hacerlo con sus pacientes, pues era una de los típicos médicos que tomaba cariño a sus pacientes con facilidad, si necesidad de pasar una eternidad al lado de ellos para tomar confianza.

-¿qué me paso?.- pregunta la hembra moviendo su cabeza a todos lados despacio.

-tranquila, estas en mi celda, por suerte se medicina y pude ayudarte.

-¿ayudarme en qué?... ¡mi bebé!, ¿do-donde esta mi bebé?, ¿mi huevo donde esta?.- comienza a cuestionar de una manera muy preocupante.

-tranquila, tranquila, tu bebé está muy bien.

-¿ustedes lo tienen?, ¿en donde esta?, ¡quiero verlo!

-tranquila, cálmate Lucrecia… diste a luz a un precioso huevo.- informa caminando hasta una caja de cartón, donde ahí, saca una cobija envuelta en bola, que poco a poco comenzaba a destapar, dejando salir a la luz el huevo de Lucrecia, sonríe al tenerlo entre sus aletas y se lo entrega a su madre.

-mi bebé.- sonríe la pingüina al momento de cargarlo entre sus brazos, era blanco como la nieve y estaba completamente bien.

-lo tape muy bien con la sabana para que no se congelara, pero necesita que un pingüino macho lo empollé para que la cría pueda desarrollarse sin ningún problema.

-sí, eso lo sé muy bien.- reafirma la pingüina sin dejar de mirar a su huevo con tanta ternura.

-¿y su papá?, ¿no piensa venir para empollarlo?.- pregunta haciendo a Lucrecia desviar su mirada.

-no… no piensa venir, ni nunca vendrá.- informa mirando a la pingüina.- pero sabes que, yo no lo necesito… antes estaba perdida y confundía, me sentía perdida sin él pero ahora… ahora ya todo es diferente, ya no me importa si está conmigo y con mi hijo o hija…

-pero a pesar de todo, el es el padre de tu criatura, no deberías hacerlo menos para la o el pequeño.

-yo no estoy haciendo eso, es más, el mismo me dijo y me echo mil veces en cara que esta criatura no es suya cuando en realidad si lo es, es fruto de nuestro amor y él lo ha negado, mil veces… no sé si pueda perdonarlo… el mismo me hizo alejarme de él, y ahora si cree que lo voy a perdonar muy fácilmente, está equivocado, no lo quiero volver a ver cerca de mí ni mucho menos cerca de mi cría.

-pero Lucrecia…

-por favor no quiero pelearme contigo, está decidido y es mi última decisión.- la contradice mirando a su huevo con una mirada algo seria, tenía un gran coraje por dentro al recordar todos los desprecios que Skipper le había dicho, no solamente hacia ella, si no también hacia su cría…

**2 SEMANAS DESPUES…**

-¡está muy linda tu bebé Lucrecia!.- admira una pingüina mirándola con mucha ternura.

-opino lo mismo que Ana, tu bebé está muy hermosa.

-gracias Alondra.- agradece la madre que cargaba en brazos a su pequeña.

-¿cómo le vas a poner de nombre Lucrecia?.- cuestiona un pingüino macho de nombre Alberto, un poco alto, de ojos amarillos, que en ese poco tiempo se había encargado y echo responsable de empollar al huevo durante su desarrollo.- que no se te ocurra ponerle como nombre Skipper, por qué te juro que me da un infarto.- bromea haciendo reír levemente a las pingüinas y recibiendo un codazo por parte de Alondra.

-jajaja no, en primer lugar ese es nombre de hombre… y es el nombre de su padre… no, yo creo que va a llevar por nombre el mismo que llevo una persona muy especial para mí, que siempre me hiso sentir bien conmigo misma y me apoyo en las buenas y en las malas… mi niña se va a llamar como mi hermana… Laura.- la nombra abrazándola contra su pecho.- mi pequeña Laurita.- se separa un poco de ella y la observa una vez más, era muy pequeñita, había heredado la forma de cabeza que su padre y sus ojos azules, en pocas palabras, era el vivo retrato de Skipper. De todas las veces en las que Lucrecia se puso a pensar en su pequeña cria, jamás imagino que fuera una niña, al verla salir del cascaron recordó alguien que siempre quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre, esa persona era la única hembra que siempre le daba apoyo y ánimos para seguir, a pesar del mal de amores que sufrió.

_- *FlashBack* -_

_-nunca me dijiste que tenias hijos.- le dice Lucrecia mirándola sin apartar la cabeza de su almohada._

_-si tengo hijos, tengo tres y tu hijo para mi, también va a ser como mío, y lo voy a cuidar, y a querer… eso si tú me lo permites.- Lucrecia asiente con la cabeza.- gracias, siempre deseo que tu hijo o hija nazca lo más pronto posible, por qué me muero por conocerlo, saber qué es lo que heredo de ti y saber de una vez por todas si va a ser niño o niña… yo deseo que sea una niña… ¿y tú?_

_-… un niño.- responde con una voz muy ligera._

_-espero que en verdad, ese bebé pueda ser feliz._

_- *Fin del FlashBack* -_

-_(Alma, te extraño, no sabes cuánto deseo que estés aquí conmigo… prometiste cuidar a mi bebé y verlo como uno de tus hijos… jajajaja que razón tenias al desear una niña, tu sueño fue cumplido… pero no estás viva para verlo realidad).- _se lamenta Lucrecia en su mente, seguido de mirar a su niña.


	47. AYÚDAME A RECUPERARLA

**AYUDAME A RECUPERARLA…**

Al día siguiente, Lucrecia despertaba encerrada en su celda, se levanta con cuidado de la cama ya que estaba su hija acurrucada a su lado durmiendo también, Lucrecia sonríe al ver a su pequeña dormir plácidamente, con su cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada y acobijada a la perfección. La madre se acerca a ella y le proporciona un cálido beso sobre una de sus mejillas.

-¡Lucrecia!.- la llama Jill en voz fuerte, despertando a la pequeña haciéndola soltar en llanto por interrumpir sus sueño. Iba acompañada del doctor espiráculo y un trió de gatos ninja.

-¿qué es lo que quieren?.- pregunta enojada por haber despertado a su cría, mientras la cargaba en brazos arrullándola para que pudiera volver a reconciliar el sueño.

-ya es la hora espía, la niña ya nació… ¡entréganosla!.- ordena el delfín.

-¡no!, apenas ayer rompió el cascaron, no me la pueden quitar.

-no te estamos preguntando si nos la quieres dar, te estamos diciendo que nos la des.- exige la pingüina cómplice del delfín con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, amaba la maldad que le hacían a Lucrecia.

-no, dije que no me la van a quitar.- coloca a su hija sobre la cama y mira de frente a los otros, sin saber que la niña le extendía sus pequeños brazos, dándole a entender que quería que la cargara.- no se la van a llevar, la voy a defender contra todos ustedes así sea lo último que haga.- advierte la pingüina colocando a su pequeña atrás de ella.

-ustedes.- les habla a sus gatos.- ya saben que hacer.- los felinos le aciertan con la cabeza y caminan hacia la madre y su hija. Uno de los gatos se fue contra Lucrecia, la tomo de ambos hombros, pero la hembra pateo una de sus rodillas, haciendo doblar su pierna y debilitándolo un poco. Logro zafarse y corrió hasta su hija cargándola entre sus brazos, era obvio que la pequeña comenzó a llorar, pues se espantaba al ver todo ese ataque sobre su madre, los otros gatos restantes se fueron sobre Lucrecia, uno la tomo de la cintura y el otro tomaba a la niña entre sus brazos, logrando separarlas finalmente, el gato salió de la celda y se la entrego al delfín, mientras que el otro, aventaba a la hembra hacia el suelo.-no te preocupes por tu hija Lucrecia, estará muy bien cuidada.- garantiza el delfín mientras Jill cerraba su celda con llave.

-no se la lleven por favor, no me la quiten.- pide hincándose al piso y comenzando a derramar lagrimas, perder a su hija era como perder su propia vida. El delfín le da la espalda y se retira junto con la criatura.

-te dije que era un estorbo.- ríe Jill maliciosamente y se retira detrás del delfín.

-no se la lleven… no me la quiten... devuélvanmela por favor.- ruega al momento en que una lagrima salía de sus ojos.

-¿qué vamos a hacer con la niña espiráculo?.- pregunta Jill comenzando a desesperarse por los llantos de la pequeña.

-primero que nada hay que deshacernos de la madre.- responde el mamífero en voz alta para que pudiera escucharlo la pingüina.

-está claro, pero primero calla el pico a esa escuincla que ya me tiene harta con sus lloriqueos.- pide gritando ante la desesperación.

-es lo que estoy intentando.- aclara comenzando a arruar a la niña, pero en lugar de calmarla la hacía llorar aun mas con sus arrullos. Jill molesta se aleja del delfín, dejándolo batallar solo con la pingüinita.

Oscureció nuevamente, la noche cayo como caída del cielo para el delfín y sus planes, Lucrecia estaba acostada en su cama, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba en todos sus sentidos. En sorpresa es tapado su pico por una pata negra de gato que sostenía una franela color rojo.

Lucrecia luchaba por separar su pico de esa franela que contenía una sustancia que la hacía dormir poco a poco, agotando sus fuerzas y haciéndola perder el conocimiento. Pronto quedo dormida y sin saberlo, llevada a otro lugar, no despertó hasta el día siguiente. Al abrir sus ojos se descubrió abandonada en Central Park.

-¿dónde estoy?.- se pregunta así misma mirando a todos lados, hasta que se orienta en el lugar.- ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?.- se pregunta nuevamente, se levanta del suelo y mira el suelo descubriendo que estaba dormida sobre la fotografía de ella y su hija.- mi niña… ellos tienen que ayudarme a recuperarla, tengo que volver a ver a mi niña.- toma la fotografía y corre inmediatamente hacia el zoológico lo mas que podía, deseaba poder correr aun más rápido de lo que sus piernas le permitían, pero no podía.

Muy pronto llego al zoológico, para su buena suerte la reja estaba abierta y entro sin ningún problema, siguió corriendo hasta el habitad de los pingüinos, aventó el plato de comida al momento de quitarlo y entro hacia adentro de la base, al bajar por completo las escaleras volteo y miro hacia atrás. Miro a todos los presentes como si no los hubiera visto en siglos, estaban Adolfo, Isaac, Skipper y su equipo completo junto con Marlene, Kowalski cargaba a uno de sus hijos y la nutria a la otra cría.

-… Lucrecia.- pronuncia Adolfo el nombre de la pingüina con dificultad, la miraba como si hubiera resucitado de una muerte, la hembra por otro lado corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Adolfo…- lo nombra comenzando a llorar, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Lucrecia, ¿en dónde estabas?.- pregunta seguido de ver como se separa de él un poco para mirarlo al rostro.

-Adolfo por favor tienes que ayudarme, tienen a mi hija… la tienen.

-Lucrecia.- la nombra también el capitán corriendo a ella, finalmente abrazándola por detrás en la cintura.

-¡suéltame!.- le pide molesta zafándose de su abrazo.- no me toques…

-Lucrecia tranquila.- pide el pingüino que tenia la pata herida, abrazándola nuevamente, casi protegiéndola del otro pingüino.

-¿qué le paso a nuestra hija?.- pregunta el pingüino de cabeza plana.

-¿nuestra?... no, te equivocas, tu dijiste que no era tu hija, ¡es mi hija!, ¡mía únicamente!

-no, no es tuya solamente, también es mía, es nuestra hija.

-¿cómo puedes ser tan descarado para decir que ahora es tu hija?, cuando te dije la noticia me enviaste a la cárcel sin tener piedad de mi, ni de la criatura que se formaba adentro de mi vientre.- reclama mirando al pingüino llena de ira, sorprendiendo al capitán, ya que él nunca le había visto esa mirada antes, llena de odio y rencor.

-Lucrecia tiene razón Skipper.- la apoya la nutria macho.- ella vino para pedir ayuda a Adolfo, no a ti.

-Lucrecia tranquila, ¿quién te quito a tu hija?

-espiráculo, Jill y sus secuaces, me quitaron a mi hija Adolfo, ellos la tienen y me durmieron para dejarme abandonada en el parque que está cerca del zoológico, se deshicieron de mi pero me quitaron a mi hija.- explica comenzando a llorar ante la desesperación y la tristeza.- por favor ayúdame a recuperarla.

-pero por supuesto que voy a ayudarte, no voy a permitir que te quiten a tu niña.

-Lucrecia por favor.- pide el capitán tomándola de una aleta, pero siente enseguida su rechazo al zafarse nuevamente.- quiero hablar contigo.

-tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.- aclara sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

-por favor Lucrecia, quiero hablarte…

-¡dije que no!.- niega nuevamente, esta vez viéndolo de frente.- no quiero ni siquiera dirigirte la palabra.

-quiero ayudarte a encontrar a nuestra hija.

-¡no quiero que te metas en esto!, no quiero nada que provenga de ti, mucho menos si se trata de encontrar a mi hija.- termina de hablar saliendo de la base, siguiéndola Adolfo e Isaac. Kowalski mira a su capitán y lo mira viendo como se retirar a su amada con tristeza, sabía que dentro de él se sentía frustrado consigo mismo.

-Skipper, es mejor si dejas que se tranquilice, en este momento está más preocupada por su hija y con más razón no querrá escucharte.

-pero yo necesito hablar con ella Kowalski, necesito, necesito pedirle perdón por todo lo que le he hecho… yo soy el culpable de que mi hija está en aletas de ese delfín… y si algo le pasa jamás me lo perdonare.

-tranquilo, no pienses en cosas malas, tu hija va a estar bien y ya verás que muy pronto regresara contigo y con Lucrecia.

-si espiráculo usa a mi hija como carnada para atraparme a mí, puedo decirte que yo me entregare voluntariamente a él sin que tenga necesidad de utilizar a mi pequeña.- Kowalski sonríe ante ese gesto amable, le alegraba escuchar a su capitán decir que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por una cría que llevaba su sangre.- sabes, Emmanuel también estaba muy preocupado por ella.

-¿piensas comunicarle que Lucrecia esta aquí?.- pregunta mientras entregaba al pequeño a su madre que pedía sus brazos.

-debo hacerlo, Emmanuel se ha preocupado tanto por Lucrecia que sería una grosería de mi parte no informarle que ella está aquí.- camina hacia la mesa, toma el comunicador entre sus aletas y lo enciende.

_oOo_

-Lucrecia, ¿dónde has estado?.- pregunta Isaac preocupado, deteniéndose junto con los dos en un habitad.

-en la guarida de espiráculo, ni siquiera me percate cuando me llevaban allá, solo recuerdo que la cárcel exploto al ser incendiada y me desmaye. Cuando reaccione ya estaba en la guarida de espiráculo… me quito a mi bebé, Isaac, Adolfo, tienen que ayudarme a recuperarla por favor.- ruga nuevamente obteniendo un abrazo por parte de la nutria macho.

-y… fue niña.-pregunta el pingüino.

-sí, fue niña, es una pingüina muy hermosa.

-¿a quién se parece más?.- pregunta la nutria con curiosidad.

-pues… sinceramente… a Skipper, mírala tu misma.- pide mostrándole la fotografía.

-pues aun que se parezca al papá, no me cabe duda que será la pingüina más hermosa de todas… por qué estoy cien por ciento seguro, que heredó la belleza de la madre.- agrega Adolfo mirándola tiernamente.

_oOo_

-gracias por la información Skipper.- apaga su comunicador al mismo tiempo en que sonreirá victoriosamente.

-¿qué información Emmanuel?.- pregunta Amalinali.

-encontraron a Lucrecia, ella está con ellos en el zoológico de Nueva York.

-y… ¿te vas a ir?

-por supuesto que sí, sabes lo importante que es esto para mi.- responde saliendo sin decir nada más. Amalinali mueve la cabeza negativamente y suspira pesadamente, voltea su mirada a otro lado y ve llegar a Mario, la pingüina sabía los sentimientos del macho hacia Lucrecia, así que se le vino a la mente una idea que la cual, podría echar a perder los planes de Emmanuel.- Mario, necesito comunicarte algo muy importante.

-¿qué pasa?.- pregunta acercándose a ella.

-es sobre Lucrecia… ya la encontraron.- informa con una sonrisa traicionera.


	48. CONDICION

**CONDICION…**

La noche había sido pesada para la pingüina, estaba en el tiempo de la madrugada, rico, cabo y Kowalski habían decidido dormir, pero los únicos despiertos eran Lucrecia, Isaac, Adolfo y Skipper, los tres machos cabeceaban de vez en cuando por el sueño que los derrotaba poco a poco, mientras que Lucrecia caminaba de un lado a otro, demasiado tensa y muy nerviosa.

-Lucrecia por favor, tienes que dormir.- recomienda el mamífero.

-no, en estos momentos no quiero descansar, ¿cómo podría dormir sabiendo que mi niña está en manos de espiráculo y su equipo?

-yo entiendo tu preocupación, pero también entiende que necesitas dormir, ¿cómo tendrás la energía necesaria para recuperar a tu niña?.

-compréndeme Isaac, no quiero dormir en estos momentos.- reclama la hembra en un gesto molesto, pero pronto trata de calmarse tapándose la cara con ambas aletas.- perdóname, pero por favor, trata de entender mi preocupación, además, no tengo sueño.

-pues yo si.- la contradice el mamífero levantándose del suelo.- perdóname tú a mí, pero yo me retiro a descansar.- informa dirigiéndose a las literas.

-si los dos también quieren irse a dormir, pueden hacerlo, yo me quedare despierta.- les avisa antes de que el otro pingüino hiciera la misma acción de la nutria macho, dejando únicamente a Skipper en todos los sentidos al igual que la hembra.

-… ¿no vas a dormir?

-no podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que mi hija está en peligro.

-¿aun sigues insistiendo con eso?, ¿hasta cuando Skipper?

-hasta siempre.- responde caminando hacia ella.- Lucrecia, quiero hablar contigo.

-ya te dije que no quiero hablarte.- responde comenzado a alejarse pero pronto siente como este la ata tomándola del brazo.

-Lucrecia… quiero pedirte perdón.- confiesa cerrando sus ojos.

-¿perdonarte?, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte si ya lo nuestro se termino, estamos divorciados y no hay absolutamente nada que nos ate.

-por supuesto que lo hay, nuestra hija y es por ella que necesitamos estar más unidos que nunca.

-eso no es cierto, la niña puede atarnos únicamente por llevar la sangre de ambos, pero no nos puede atar de sentimientos.

-piensa en ella… ¿no crees que desearía ver a su papá y a su mamá unidos?.- la pregunta hiso callar a Lucrecia, volteo a mirar a otro lado y suspiro un poco.

-… si, es lo que ella quisiera…-acepta volteando a verlo.- pero no podemos… y no creas que te voy a perdonar así de sencillo cuando fuiste tú el que termino todo desde el principio.

-lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, perdóname.- pide acercando su rostro al de ella, cerrando los ojos al igual que ella.- Lucrecia, te juro que estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo que te he hecho, de todas las veces en las que te regañe o te reclame algo, perdóname por haberte tratado mal desde el primer día en que llegaste a mi vida sin conocerte primero, me deje llevar por los instintos antes que por el corazón, incluso después de nuestra boda por querer arruinarte aun más la vida, perdóname por todo lo malo que te he hecho, no debí hacerte sufrir cuando te envié a la cárcel aun sabiendo que esperabas un hijo mío, me deje llevar por el impulso del coraje.- Lucrecia guardo distancia, se aparto de el con un solo paso hacia atrás, pero fue tomada por sorpresa al sentir como la tomaba por los costados y se acercaba a ella para besarla. Hacía mucho tiempo que la hembra no sentía su pico sobre el de él. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por esa sensación, se molestaba al hacerlo, pero sabía que en el fondo amaba besarlo. El macho sabía que disfrutaba de ese beso, pero prefirió no decírselo para no escuchar una negación por parte de ella y continuo con lo suyo, poco tiempo después se sintió más tranquilo al sentir como ella lo tomaba del cuello. Pronto lo hiso para atrás separándolo de ella. Aleja sus aletas de su cuello y lo cachetea con gran intensidad que incluso la aleta le acalambro del dolor.

-¡no te atrevas a volver a besarme!.- reclama mirándolo muy molesta. Skipper miro hacia ella sobándose por el dolor.

-Lucrecia por favor… déjame recuperarte.

-no, ni hoy ni nunca quiero volver a saber de ti, ¿me oyes?.- se sienta en la mesa y mira hacia otra parte donde no esté Skipper. Por otro lado el macho la miro tristemente, le dolía en el alma su rechazo, pero sabia a la perfección que ese beso le había gustado. Se sentó en una de las literas y pasó otro rato más en vela con la pingüina.

La noche era lenta para Lucrecia, pero se fue más rápido para los demás, al día siguiente al despertar, se miro a si misma recargando su cabeza sobre sus aletas cruzadas que estas a la vez estaban recargadas sobre la mesa. Se levanto y estiro un poco las piernas caminando de un lado para otro adentro de la base. En eso escucho como quitaban el plato de la entrada y comenzaban a bajar las escaleras, le dio la más mínima importancia a eso, ya que pensó que podrían ser alguno de los pingüinos o Isaac.

-vaya, así que es cierto que ya estas de regreso.- la pingüina abre sus ojos grandemente al oír tal comentario, pero lo que la apantallo mas fue la voz.

-Emmanuel.- nombra volteando a mirarlo, era él, el que había bajado de las escaleras.-¿qué haces aquí?

-¿qué no es obvio?, vine por ti.- responde mirándola con una sonrisa.- Skipper me informo que ya habías regresado y cuando me lo dijo decidí venir inmediatamente para acá.

-¿por qué?, ¿es que es enserio que te intereso tanto?

-por supuesto que sí, te lo he dicho y te lo he dejado muy claro.- se acerca más a ella.- me gustas y mucho.

-por favor Emmanuel, guardemos distancia.- pide alejándose.- jamás imagine que pudieras sentir esto por mí, después de tanto mal que me has hecho.

-se lo de tu hija, es una lástima lo que tuviste que pasar.

-¡no te burles!…

-no, si no me estoy burlando, todo lo contrario, quiero ayudarte a recuperarla.- le comunica observando el cómo ese tema le era de mucho interés, al notar eso sabía que podía dominarla y tenerla entre sus manos como el siempre lo había deseado.

-¿cómo?, ¿cómo me puedes ayudar a recuperarla?

-muy fácil, realizando una búsqueda, cuento con muy buenos soldados para realizar ese tipo de investigaciones y misiones.- responde algo presumido.

-… en verdad… ¿me ayudarías?

-por supuesto que si mi Lucrecia… pero para eso… es necesario hacer una condición.- agrega acercándose nuevamente a ella.

-olvídalo, no acepto acceder a condiciones por una ayuda.

-¿qué no dicen que una madre es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y sacrificio por un hijo o hija?

-si eso es cierto pero… proviniendo de ti la condición, dudo que sea algo bueno.

-jajaja si no es cosa del otro mundo Lucrecia, es solo… un simple favor por así decirlo.

-y… ¿cuál es esa condición?.- pregunta un poco intrigada, se moría de curiosidad por saberlo, pero estaba en la certeza que no seria para nada bueno.

-… que te cases conmigo.- responde sonriendo coquetamente, dejando a la hembra mas paralizada que antes.

-¿casarme contigo?... ¿pero como es que me puedes pedir una cosa como esa cuando sabes mi situación?

-es por eso que te lo propongo, cásate conmigo Lucrecia y te prometo que tu hija, volverá contigo.

-no, no, todo menos eso Emmanuel, no puedo aceptar tu condición, ¡olvídalo!, no acepto nada de lo que proviene de ti, puedo encontrar a mi hija yo sola, además de que también cuento con el apoyo y la ayuda de Isaac y Adolfo.

-Lucrecia, tus dos amigos no están capacitados para resolver este problema, es una situación de mucho riesgo, pueden perder la vida.- comenta a propósito para preocupar a la hembra

-tal vez tengas razón, pero… no Emmanuel, no puedo…

-mira, si Isaac y Adolfo no podrían con eso Skipper si lo va a poder, el si va a lograr encontrar a tu hija y la utilizara para volver a atarte a él, se hará el héroe y te ara perdonarlo… ¿es eso lo que quieres?

-no, no quiero que utilice a mi hija para volver a unirme a él.

-ahí lo tienes… te estoy haciendo las cosas más fáciles para ti Lucrecia, cásate conmigo y te devolveré a tu hija sana y salva.

-pero… ¿me lo prometerías?.- el macho alza su aleta en señal de promesa, pero esconde la otra atrás de su espalda y hace un tipo cruce de dedos.

-te lo prometo.- jura haciendo a la hembra dudar más, no sabía si confiar en él y atarse en matrimonio por su hija o decir rechazar su propuesta y dejar todo en manos de los dos machos que confiaba tanto.

-no se… yo…

-Lucrecia.-la nombra pronto el pingüino de cabeza plana entrando a la base, pero pronto se detiene al mirar a su compañero y amigo.- Emmanuel, amigo, no sabía que llegarías tan pronto.

-pues ya ves que estoy aquí, decidí llegar en cuanto me lo comunicaste, gracias.- agradece con una sonrisa fingida.

-desayunaremos dentro de unos minutos.- avisa caminando hacia ellos dos, así fue, dentro de muy poco todos se sentaron a compartir el desayuno, pero no tan cómodos como antes, ya que cierto pingüino incomodaba a la mayoría que estaban sentados en la mesa. Se miraban unos a otros pero no a Emmanuel. Todo el resto del día fue muy tenso para todos ellos, la tarde fue aun mas peor, la condición rondaba por la mente de Lucrecia que no la dejaba descansar ni por un segundo, no prestaba atención a nada, pronto oscureció nuevamente y Emmanuel se retiro para ir a dormir a otra parte. Al irse la paz reino nuevamente en la base para la opinión de todos menos de Skipper, confiaba en el plenamente sin dudar que muy pronto se convertirá en su peor enemigo.

-_(¿y ahora que voy a hacer?, las palabras de Emmanuel me confundieron por completo, por supuesto que haría lo que sea con tal de volver a tener a mi hija entre mis brazos… pero jamás me imagine que algo así se atravesaría en mi camino… lo único que conozco perfectamente de Emmanuel, es que siempre logra lo que se propone y si lo que se propone es encontrar a mi hija, no dudo que si lo logre, me lo prometió y se veía muy sincero… tengo miedo, pero no me queda otra opción que acceder… si dejo todo en manos de Isaac o Adolfo, se demorarían más tiempo en ir en busca de mi pequeña… está decidido.-_agacha su cabeza cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.-_ tengo que acceder a la condición de Emmanuel para recuperar a mi hija, además sería una buena oportunidad para alejar a Skipper de mi y olvidarme de él para siempre… aunque me duela aceptarlo y odie admitirlo… ¡aun lo amo!. Tal vez estar casada con Emmanuel, me ayude a olvidarlo para siempre)_.- abre sus ojos y mira hacia adelante tristemente.

_oOo_

Adolfo caminaba por el zoológico a ciertas horas de la noche, volver a reencontrarse con Lucrecia y establecer paz con Skipper y su equipo, ya era mucho para él, además de conocer a Emmanuel y lograr confirmar que era muy molesto, miraba hacia el cielo de vez en cuando, le gustaba ver las estrellas más brillantes, fue cuando recordó a aquella tejón que comenzaba a demostrar sus sentimientos hacia él con unas pequeñas acciones.

-Becky… hace mucho que no nos hemos visto… ¿abra cambiado tu forma de pensar sobre mi?... ¿o es que abras vuelto con esa nutria fortachón?.- se pregunta haciendo un gesto de molestia al recordar a Antonio.- nunca fue mi intención rechazarte, solo quería tiempo para analizar mi situación con Lucrecia… pero ya es muy obvio que ella se ha enamorado por completo de Skipper y no hay vuelta atrás para ellos dos.- suspira pesadamente y cierra sus ojos, imaginando la hermosa sonrisa de la hembra. Pronto su mundo se volvió oscuro cayendo al suelo desmayado al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

_oOo_

Skipper no apartaba la vista del laboratorio, ya que ahí era donde estaba Lucrecia encerrada, pronto suspiro y agacho su cabeza hacia la mesa donde estaba una carta, que estaba dirigida a él, la tomo y abrió el sobre con mucha pesadez. Desdoblo la carta y comenzó a leerla. Al poco rato la soltó sobre la mesa y se sorprendió ligeramente al ver la sorpresa que pronto recibiría.


	49. RESPUESTA

**RESPUESTA…**

El sol salía entre las nubes, Lucrecia había madrugado desde muy temprano, había podido dormir. Sale del encierro del laboratorio y mira hacia la litera, estaban todos dormidos, excepto uno.

-_(Adolfo, ¿dónde estará?)_.- pregunta en su mente.

_oOo_

Por otro lado, Adolfo comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, pronto sintió su cabeza aun adolorida por el golpe que había recibido, se llevo la aleta a ella y comenzó a sobarse.

-pensé que seguirías durmiendo por más tiempo.- comenta una voz femenina que se acercaba a él.

-¿Jill?... ¡hay no!, ¿de nuevo me quieren como su prisionero?

-no Adolfo, te equivocas, espiráculo no dio la orden de traerte nuevamente a tu celda… si no yo.- responde obteniendo una impresión por parte del macho.

-¿tu?… ¿y para qué?

-por qué quería volver a verte… te necesitaba.- comienza a caminar hacia el muy coquetamente y lo abraza por atrás del cuello.- ¿a caso tu no me extrañaste?

-para nada.- contesta con desprecio, apartándose de ella.- ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel para quitarle a Lucrecia su hija?

-¡no me hables de ella!.- reclama alzando la voz.- no quiero sacar ese tema.

-¡pues yo sí!, respóndeme, ¿cómo te atreviste a hacer una cosa así?

-siempre has estado interesado en ella… ¿por qué no la olvidas?... yo podría ayudarte con eso.- Adolfo volteo a ver a Jill un poco intrigado, comenzaba a incomodarse con los comentarios de la pingüina.

-Jill, en verdad no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

-por supuesto que lo entiendes, solo que te da pena admitirlo… sabes que yo siempre he sentido una fuerte atracción por ti, pero tú siempre te has empeñado en estar con Lucrecia.

-por supuesto que si.- se defiende procurando no tartamudear al sentirse asombrado ante los sentimientos de la hembra.- a mí la única que me interesa es Lucrecia, bueno, la que me interesaba.- Jill abre grandemente sus ojos al oír eso, sonríe para sí misma y se acerca a él para abrazarlo por detrás nuevamente.

-¿ósea que ya no te interesa?

-no… no me refería a eso… lo que quiero decir es que…- se quita sus aletas y voltea a verla.- ella ha elegido a Skipper y yo… ya formo parte de su pasado.- Jill pega un grito de alegría y lo abraza con toda intensidad, pero por otra parte Adolfo solo miraba hacia abajo muy tristemente.

-por fin te la quitaste de encima mi amor, no se meterá entre nosotros.- se separa de él y lo mira a los ojos.- te quedaras aquí conmigo y nadie mas sabrá que estas aquí, serás como mi secretito.- termina la última palabra acariciando el pico del macho.

-olvídalo, no me quedare aquí, me voy.

-¡te lo prohíbo Adolfo!.

-tú no me puedes prohibir nada… pensándolo bien… me quedare con una condición y con una sola.

-… ¿y cuál es esa condición?.- pregunta la hembra cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja, esperando una respuesta positiva para ella.

-que me dejes ver a la niña de Lucrecia.- Jill ante esa condición se descruza de brazos y mira un tanto asombrada al pingüino.

_oOo_

Todos los pingüinos restantes comenzaban a despertar, miraban hacia la mesa donde estaba Lucrecia comenzando a desayunar.

-Lucrecia, ¿por qué no nos esperaste?.- pregunta el capitán algo molesto.

-disculpen mi atrevimiento por adelantarme con el desayuno, pero… quería apurarme para ir a buscar a Adolfo y aparte para… hacer otra cosa.

-¿qué cosa?.- pregunta el capitán enseguida.

-¡cosas que yo sé!.- responde aceleradamente y sin querer, levantando sospechas para Skipper, el líder era más listo que los demás, sabia a que clase de cosas se refería, estaba en lo cierto al pensar que la hembra estaba en algo a sus espaldas.

-Lucrecia, ¿dijiste buscar a Adolfo?.- pregunta la nutria macho.

-sí, ¿ustedes no lo han visto?

-yo lo vi ayer, pero… no sé si llego a dormir.

-no no llego a dormir Isaac, voy a buscarlo en este momento.

-te acompaño a buscarlo.

-yo también te acompaño Lucrecia.- copera el pingüino líder, sacándole a la pingüina un disgusto pequeño para sus sentimientos forzados, pero su corazón daba un vuelco de alegría, aunque a ella le pesara.

_oOo_

Jill abrió una puerta de madera, donde ahí se lograba apreciar una pequeña cama con barandal, de cobijas color morada, donde reposaba un pequeño bulto que estaba sobre el colchón y entre las cobijas. El pingüino no resistía las ganas de sonreír, se acerco a él lentamente y miro hacia el pequeño bulto, donde logro apreciar a una pequeña pingüina que se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, sus pestañas un poco largas lograban darle ese aspecto femenino, mientras admiraba con dificultad su cabeza plana, muy parecida a la de su padre.

-es-es Laurita.- pronuncia aun sin creer que la tenía enfrente de él, se inca para estar a la altura de la pequeña cama y siguió contemplándola, mientras que la pingüina adulta se volvía a cruzar de brazos mientras se recargaba sobre la pared y revoloteaba sus ojos.

-sí, sí, que alegría, es Laurita.- comenta con gran sarcasmo, Adolfo no toma la mas mínima importancia a eso y continuo mirando a la pequeña. Aproximo su aleta a su cabeza y acarició muy ligeramente, la niña no despertó, eso hiso sentir más tranquilo al macho.

-_(no te preocupes mi niña, muy pronto estarás con tu mamá y todo se va a solucionar, ya lo veraz, te lo prometo)_.- le jura a la pequeña en su mente, sin apartar la aleta de su cabeza.

_oOo_

Lucrecia tuvo que esperar a que todos terminaran su desayuno, al finalizarlo comenzó su búsqueda, buscaron en el zoológico entero y en central Park, pero no había rastros del pingüino. Comenzaron a preocuparse más de lo normal, más Lucrecia e Isaac al pensar que lo habían vuelto a recapturar para el delfín.

-no está por ninguna parte, ya es mucho tiempo el que ha estado desaparecido.- comenta la hembra mirando preocupadamente a todas partes, sin lograr ver al pingüino.

-regresemos a la base, tal vez ya habrá regresado haya.-comenta el líder sin obtener estar de acuerdo con la hembra, los del resto lo obedecen pero Lucrecia continuo en el mismo lugar, los mira comenzando a alejarse más de ella y se resigna a seguirlos sin estar concuerdo con ellos, comienza a caminar lentamente mientras miraba hacia los lados. A lo lejos logra ver a un pingüino macho, al cual tenía una respuesta para él.

-Emmanuel, que bueno que viniste.- comenta sin estar feliz ante lo que acababa de decir.

-tenía que venir por un motivo poderoso y tu sabes cuál es.

-sí, estas en lo cierto, conozco muy bien tu motivo, de hecho quiero hablar contigo sobre ese motivo.

-así que ya me tienes una respuesta.- termina con una sonrisa.

-exacto, ya la tengo…

-y tu respuesta es…- la interrumpe ante la emoción que sentía por dentro.

-si… acepto casarme contigo.- Emmanuel sentía gritar victoria por dentro, sentía una gran alegría y triunfo en el, ansioso de poder ver la cara del capitán al enterarse de eso.-pero recuerda que si acepte, es solo por mi hija, no te vayas a ilusionar creyendo que es por qué te amo, por qué quiero que eso quede claro.

-no te preocupes Lucrecia.- le habla acercándose a ella y abrazándola contra su pecho al tomarla por la cintura.- yo se que con el tiempo, podre conquistarte… pero respóndeme algo… ¿aun sientes algo por Skipper?.- esa pregunta era como si sintiera una gran espina que la lastimaba, cerro sus ojos y se apoyo más en el macho.

-aun que me duela admitirlo… no te quiero negar las cosas desde el principio Emmanuel, así que… si, aun siento algo por Skipper.- responde haciendo al macho que la apartara de él. El pingüino pronto se tranquiliza y vuelve a aferrarse a ella como antes.

-no te preocupes mi amor, yo sé que cuando te conviertas en mi esposa, lo olvidaras para siempre… _(de eso, me encargo yo)_.- se propone en su mente mientras miraba a Lucrecia como una niña desamparada, sola y débil, pero era más inteligente y no dejada de lo que pensaba.- Lucrecia, ¿cuándo nos casamos?.

-lo más pronto posible.- se apresura ahora ella a contestar.

-lo más pronto posible.- ríe ligeramente.- en verdad te interesa recuperar a tu hija, bueno, ¿que te parece si nos casamos la próxima semana?

-bien, me parece perfecto, la próxima semana será nuestra boda.

-hablare con un buen abogado para que pueda tramitar esto.- Lucrecia sonríe con nerviosismo al mirarlo aproximarse más a ella, besándola como el siempre lo había soñado, esta vez ella no podía poner resistencia ante eso, cerró los ojos con pesadez y le siguió la corriente. Era evidente, Emmanuel no sabía cómo besarla, solo la hacía recordar a su antiguo amor, Lucrecia en su mente y mundo, era Skipper el que la estaba besando, recordaba los mejores momentos que había pasado con él, incluso paso por su mente aquella noche que había sido alumbrada con velas, era inolvidable para ella. Pronto hizo cortar al macho el beso, él le sonrió y caminaron tomados de la aleta hacia el zoológico, Emmanuel tranquilizaba sus emociones al tratar de controlar gritarle a Skipper en su cara sobre la boda.

_oOo_

-¿ y Lucrecia?.-pregunta la nutria macho al no ver a su amiga adentro de la base.

-no lo sé, se debió quedar atrás.- responde el capitán al confirmar lo que la nutria macho había preguntado.

Pronto todos guardaron silencio al mirarla entrar, pero en seguida hicieron una mueca de fastidio al ver a Emmanuel entrar junto con ella.

-¿qué haces tú aquí?.- pregunta Isaac molesto.

-tranquilo amigo.- lo tranquiliza cabo acercándose a él y apoyando una aleta en su hombro.

-Emmanuel, que alegría que estés aquí…- el macho para su discurso al mirarlo abrazar a la hembra por detrás, enredando ambas aletas en su cintura.-¿pero qué?...- para su pregunta al ser tan grande su impresión, pero el no era el único así, Isaac y los demás también se llevaron muy grande la sorpresa.


	50. MALA DESICION

**MALA DECISIÓN…**

-Skipper, quiero hablar contigo.

-pues yo también quiero hablarte.- concuerda el macho cambiando su cara a molesto.- muchachos déjenme a solas con el.- todos se miraron uno a otro y no tuvieron otra opción que acatar a su orden, salieron en una sola fila volteando a ver a la hembra uno por uno.

-tu tranquila, yo hablare con el.- le habla obteniendo su mirada y la besa apasionadamente delante del macho. Al separarse Lucrecia voltea a ver a Skipper, lo vio intranquilo y con grandes ansias de golpear a Emmanuel, al mismo tiempo en que estaba confundido con todo eso. La hembra sin nada más, sale un poco apresurada.

-Emmanuel, ¿qué está pasando?

-¿en verdad no te lo imaginas Skipper?.- pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

-tu… y Lucrecia…

-si, así es, ella y yo nos amamos.

-no, no, eso no puede ser cierto.

-pero por supuesto que sí es cierto, ¿no lo acabas de ver tu mismo con tus propios ojos?, mientras tú la hacías sufrir, yo la consolaba ante cualquier situación.- comienza a mentir descaradamente sin borrar su sonrisa.- ella sabía que yo era su centro de apoyo y consolación.

-eso no puede ser cierto, si tu… eras mi amigo, infame traidor.

-¡hey!, mucho cuidado con ofenderme Skipper, por que no sabes la que te espera.

-¿de qué me hablas?.- pregunta cansado de sus palabras, desesperado caminando hacia el para atacarlo.

-¿de qué te hablo?... pero claro, aun no te he dicho la mejor parte de todo esto.- ríe un poco.- le propuse matrimonio a Lucrecia… y acepto.- Skipper esta vez perdió el control, tomo a Emmanuel de ambos hombros y lo estrello contra la pared, en eso se le vino a la mente el pasado, cuando estrellaba a la hembra así.

-no eso no puede ser, algo debiste haberle dicho para que ella accediera a tu propuesta de matrimonio, la chantajeaste, le mentiste o la manipulaste, pero ella no pudo haber accedido por su propia voluntad.

-por supuesto que lo hizo Skipper, por qué ella me ama y ahora nos vamos a casar.

-¡eso si yo lo permito!

-¡tú no vas a intervenir nada!.- Skipper esta vez no aguanto más y golpeo al pingüino, logrando tirarlo al suelo.

_oOo_

Lucrecia caminaba por el zoólogo, miraba a todos lados buscando a su amigo Isaac, no lo encontró pero sonrió al mirar a su vieja amiga caminar hacia ella acompañada de dos pequeños.

-¡Marlene!.- nombra a la nutria emocionada.

-Lucrecia.- la nombra también abrazándola, ambas ríen un poco antes de cortar el abrazo.

-¿cómo has estado?, ¿qué tal te ha ido?.- pregunta a su amiga desviando su mirada a los dos peques.- ¿quiénes son estos angelitos?

-son mis hijos y de Kowalski.- responde con la misma sonrisa, al mismo tiempo en que los niños sonreían a la hembra.- el pingüino se llama David y la nutria Camilo.

-que lindos nombres.- alaga la pingüina.

-gracias, ¿y qué hay de ti?, ¿no tuviste hijos con Skipper?.- Lucrecia borra enseguida su sonrisa y se pone preocupante.

_oOo_

-has pasado ya mucho tiempo con esa mocosa.- se queja Jill de Adolfo, mirándolo molesta.

-¿hay algún problema?.- pregunta de la misma manera el macho. Adolfo voltea a verla con la misma molestia. Voltea nuevamente su mirada hacia la niña que reía al estar jugando con una cuchara de plástico.

-¿cuándo tendrás tiempo para mí?.- pregunta en la forma de una adolescente caprichuda.-no te mande a llamar nada más para que estuvieras con ella.

-no pero… ¿así que solo me mandaste capturar para que estuviera contigo?

-ya te dije que me sentía muy sola.- camina hacia él y lo hace levantarse, seguido de abrazarlo.

-Jill por favor, contrólate…

-no, no quiero, ya te dije que te amo y te vas a quedar conmigo.

-no, te equivocas, yo no te amo y espero que te quede muy claro eso, ¡yo-no te-amo!.- aclara alzando la voz a pronunciar cada palabra. Jill lo miro con tristeza pero mantenía su dignidad, Adolfo volteo a mirar a la pequeña y regreso a su posición de antes.

-_(serás mío Adolfo, mío por siempre, ¡así sea lo último que haga!)_.- y la hembra se retira.

_oOo_

-esto no se va a quedar así Skipper, Lucrecia se convertirá en mi esposa, así sea que te pese.

-Lucrecia no se casara contigo, ella no te ama.

-al que no ama es a ti, tú la abandonaste y yo me aproveche de la situación.- aclara descaradamente.

-desgraciado, después de que yo te brinde mi amistad y confianza, ¿tu así me lo pagas?

-tómalo como una lección de la vida, nunca te confíes demasiado de los amigos Skipper, podemos ser muy traicioneros.- ríe burlonamente.

-¡lárgate de mi base!, ¡vete maldito traidor!

-claro, ya me tengo que ir, tengo una boda que arreglar para la próxima semana, no hay que esperar mucho a la novia.- da media vuelta caminando hacia las escaleras, continuando con su burla.-por cierto.- le habla volteando a verlo.- quiero que estés presente ese día, serás nuestro invitado de honor.

-cállate, ¡ya vete!.- Emmanuel ríe una vez más y se retira por fin, Skipper no sabía si llorar de coraje o mantenerse firme, confiando en sí mismo al decir que todo saldría bien para él.

_oOo_

-Marlene.- llama el pingüino alto a la nutria que seguía platicando con la pingüina al lado de sus dos hijos.

-Kowalski, ¿qué pasa?

-nada, solo quería saludar a mi querida esposa.- contesta caminando hacia ella y abrazándola, seguido de besarla.

-¡iuhg!, papá, no hagas eso delante de nosotros.- reclama David sacando la lengua en señal de asco. Pronto la pareja corta el beso y ríe al lado de la pingüina.

-hijo por favor, cuando tú te enamores de alguien tan hermosa y perfecta como tu madre, lo entenderás.- aclara mirando a su pequeño.

-bueno, ya tenemos que irnos, pero nos vemos después Lucrecia.- se despide la nutria obteniendo un "si" por parte de ella, finalmente retirándose a su cueva al lado de su familia. Lucrecia los mira marcharse con una sonrisa, pero pronto la borra al sentir como alguien la tomaba del brazo bruscamente.

-ahuché, me lastimas.- se queja mirando al individuo molesta.

-discúlpame Lucrecia, pero necesitamos hablar.- le pide la nutria mancho mirándola un poco molesto.- ¿me puedes explicar lo que acabo de ver en la base?

-no Isaac, sobre eso no puedo comentarte nada.- niega soltándose de él.

-por favor Lucrecia, ¿es que ya no me tienes confianza?

-por supuesto que sí, pero… no es correcto Isaac, perdón.

-¿pero por qué?

-es que es algo muy personal.

-por favor Lucrecia, confía en mi.- pide nuevamente tomando una aleta.

-es que… Emmanuel prometió ayudarme a encontrar a mi hija si yo… me casaba con el

-¿qué?.- pregunta asombrado el macho procurando no caerse de espaldas ante la impresión de la notica.

-lo que oíste, Emmanuel prometió ayudarme con eso.

-pero Emmanuel no puede Lucrecia, debe ser una trampa, el no puede proponerte algo así, además tu no lo amas.

-ya lo sé Isaac, pero esto lo hago por mi hija y solo por ella, se lo hice saber muy claro a Emmanuel.

-pero… tu aun sigues enamorada de Skipper, ¿o no?

-ya no quiero seguir con eso… si me caso con Emmanuel, tal vez pueda olvidarme de él.

-si piensas que Emmanuel puede hacerte olvidar a Skipper, quieres decir que tu aun no lo has olvidado por tu propia cuenta, ¿o sí?

-…no, la verdad no.

_oOo_

La noche había caído nuevamente, el reloj marcaba casi las nueve y media de la noche, ya la mayoría estaban dormidos. Adolfo recién terminaba de dormir a Laurita, la acuesta nuevamente en su cama y le regala una caricia sobre su cabeza, a pesar de que había pasado ya un solo día, se había encariñado con ella demasiado, la veía como su propia hija. Salió del cuarto y miro a un gato ninja caminar hacia él.

-Adolfo, ven conmigo.- le pidió caminando a otra dirección, el pingüino solo lo miro extraño y no tuvo otra elección que seguirlo.

-¿a dónde vamos?.- pregunta sin obtener respuesta, mirando llegar hasta una puerta.- ¿no me llevaras a mi celda?

-no, tengo otras órdenes.- aclara abriendo la puerta.- ya está aquí.- habla el gato a aquella persona que se encontraba en el cuarto.

-hazlo pasar.- pide una voz femenina. El felino esciente con la cabeza y hace pasar a Adolfo, el pingüino al entrar se lleva una gran sorpresa al mirar a aquel animal que lo había mandado a llamar.

-Jill, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?.- pregunta un poco molesto.

-tranquilo Adolfo, solo quería verte y platicar contigo, no quiero que me veas con malos ojos, al contrario, quiero que me tomes confianza.

-¿cómo puedo confiar en alguien que se ha encargado de separar una criatura recién nacida de los brazos de su madre?

-¡dejemos lo de Lucrecia a un lado!…y hablemos de nosotros.- pide acercándose a una mesa de madera que tenía a la mano, ya que había puesto dos copas servidas de champan, una le entrego al pingüino y otra era para ella, choco su copa contra la de él y le sonrió muy picaronamente, Adolfo no sabía a qué quería llegar con todo esto, así que solo se limito a beber de la copa.

_oOo_

-_(no beben tardar en venir, solo espero que todo salga bien… aun que no creo que lo sea para mí y mi hermano)_.- Skipper agacha su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, en eso escucha como tocan su plato de comida como si fuera una puerta.- ya llegaron.- pronuncia en voz baja subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar arriba, haciendo su plato a un lado.- mamá, papá… hermano.- los nombra mirándolos sin una sonrisa existente.

_oOo_

Adolfo, comenzaba a mirar borroso, sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas como si se estuviera mareando, tiro su copa al suelo y dio pasos hacia atrás, comenzando a perder el equilibrio.

-no me siento bien.- avisa mirando a la hembra.

-tranquilo Adolfo, déjame ayudarte.- pide acostándolo en su cama.

-tengo que irme, ya me quiero dormir.

-pero no puedes irte en esas condiciones, debes descansar.- Adolfo no dijo nada, solo miro hacia arriba y se toco la cabeza, pronto miro a Jill acostada a su lado.

-olvídate de ella Adolfo, olvídate de ella.- repite poniéndose sobre de él, comenzando a besarlo apasionadamente, el macho no reaccionaba contra eso, solo cerro sus ojos nuevamente, aun le dolía el corazón al recordar a Lucrecia, pero comenzaba a aceptar su decisión al estar con Skipper.

-_(ayúdame a olvidarla Jill… ayúdame con este dolor)_.- pide a la hembra, comenzó a rodearle la cintura con sus aletas, aun dudoso, dio continuación al beso y se relajo completamente. Creía que tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para olvidar a Lucrecia, pero no paso por su mente Becky, no estaba completamente consciente de lo que hacía, pero si sabia como lo manejaba la hembra.


	51. UNA BODA DESDICHADA

**UNA BODA DESDICHADA…**

Skipper invito a pasar a toda su familia, su padre y madre al entrar, miraron orgullosos la base del capitán.

-bien hecho hijo, te felicito, por fin lograste lo que querías, convertirte en un gran líder de comando.- felicita su padre mientras le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en su espalda, mientras su hermano, se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a su alrededor con gran desprecio.

-en verdad nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ti hijo, has demostrado llegar más allá de nuestras posibilidades.

-gracias por sus felicitaciones, en verdad me hacen sentir muy bien.- sonríe a los dos pingüinos, seguido de mirar a su hermano que aun seguía en la misma postura.

-¿y qué hay de ti hermano?, ¿no me vas a felicitar?

-¿felicitar?, ¿felicitar de que Skipper?... yo hubiera también logrado esto si me lo hubiera propuesto, lograr lo que tú tienes no es nada del otro mundo, así que… no, no tengo nada de que felicitarte.

-¡basta Alexis!, no seas tan grosero con tu hermano.

-déjalo papá, es obvio que mi hermano nunca dejara de envidiarme ni de juzgarme de lo que hago o no deje de hacer, siempre nos llevaremos de ese modo.

-no, esto ya no puede seguir así Skipper, tú y tu hermano tienen que arreglar sus indiferencias, tratar de llevarse bien para seguir manteniendo unida a la familia.- opina la hembra.

-eso será imposible madre… nosotros éramos una familia perfecta, hasta que Skipper tuvo que llegar para arruinarla.

-¡basta!, ¡no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso!.- lo regaña el padre tomándolo con rudeza de un brazo.

-Jonathan, no hay que pelear, estamos en la base de Skipper y el tiene soldados presentes, porque no mejor nos dedicamos a descansar.

-mi mamá tiene razón papá, vengan, les mostrare el lugar donde dormirán.- les habla el capitán obteniendo su atención y logrando la liberación del brazo de su hermano.

_oOo_

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Adolfo comenzó a abrir sus ojos antes de comenzar a moverse, sin darse cuenta que la pingüina tenia su cabeza recargada sobre su hombro, pronto comenzó a despertar al sentir al pingüino moverse.

-Adolfo… ayer fue una noche increíble, ¿no me digas que no lo disfrutaste?.- pregunta con voz seductora.

-no… bueno… me siento diferente… aunque me cuesta creerlo o reconocerlo, me siento mejor, creo que por fin pude olvidar a Lucrecia un poco.

-jajaja lo ves, yo siempre logro lo que me propongo.- aclara sin dejar de reír ante su victoria, pero pronto se detiene al mirar al machó levantarse de la cama.- ¿a dónde vas?

-a ver a Laurita, ya debió haber despertado.

-deja a esa mocosa, no le pasara nada.- pide al macho hincándose atrás de él para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-déjame ir a ver a Jill, ella me necesita, ya te di lo que querías de mi, ahora por favor, déjame ver a la pequeña.- pide nuevamente a la hembra que lo soltaba poco a poco por sus palabras.

-está bien, corre ve.- le autoriza mientras lo miraba marcharse.- adelante, ve con ella.- comienza a aclarar sola mientras sonreía acostándose nuevamente sobre la cama.- después de todo, ya obtuve lo que quería de ti, ahora eres mío completamente.

_oOo_

Kowalski recién bajaba por las escaleras de la escotilla, piso con ambas aletas el suelo y no se atrevió a dar un paso, ya que miro a los nuevos visitantes.

-Kowalski, quiero presentarte a mi familia.- pide el de cabeza plana levantándose de su lugar y caminando primero hacia la hembra.

-ella es mi mamá, Abigail.- presenta haciendo que las aves estrechen sus aletas.- el es mi papá Jonathan.- presenta logrando el mismo objetivo.- y por ultimo… mi hermano Alexis.- presenta de nuevo logrando el mismo resultado.

-bienvenidos, espero que ustedes como familia de nuestro capitán, se sientan cómodos,

-lo estamos, gracias muchachito.- agradece la madre al pingüino alto con una sonrisa.

-¿y qué hay de los demás?, no los has presentado con cabo, rico, Isaac y Lucrecia.

-sí, ya lo había echo, desde la mañana, antes de que se retiraran por haberles dado el día libre.- responde mirando nuevamente a su familia.

_oOo_

Adolfo entraba nuevamente al acuarto de la pequeña, se inca de nuevo para estar a la altura de la cama y mira a la hembra aun dormida.

-eres muy tierna y dulce Laurita...- comienza a hablar en susurros para no despertarla.- cuando despiertes tal vez tengas hambre.- da una ligera acaricia en su cabeza y se levanta caminando hacia la salida.

_oOo_

-Lucrecia por favor recapacita, no es buena idea lo de la boda tuya con Emmanuel.

-Isaac entiéndeme, necesito hacer esto por mi hija.

-¿pero es enserio que en verdad le tienes mucha confianza? ¿no te ha bastado con lo poco que conoces de él para darte cuenta que es un mentiroso a la perfección?, dime, ¿Qué te garantiza que te cumplirá lo prometido?

-no lo sé, nada supongo, pero necesito hacerlo y lo voy a hacer, así que no sigas insistiéndome de lo contrario.- pide a su amigo caminando hacia la salida del laboratorio.- tengo que salir, quede de verme con Emanuel en el parque para tratar asuntos finales de la boda.- avisa saliendo por la puerta, mientras se ganaba una negación con la cabeza por parte de la nutria macho.

_oOo_

El pingüino macho cargaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos, la miraba tiernamente mientras le daba de comer en el pico pequeños trozos de pescado que saboreaba insaciablemente por el hambre que tenia.

-lo ves, yo sabía que te despertarías con hambre.- ríe ante eso.- no te preocupes mi niña, prometo cuidarte en todo lo que pase a tu alrededor, no dejare que ese malvado delfín quiera utilizarte como tipo carnada para lograr sus objetivos, yo te voy a proteger de él y nada malo te va a pasar…- terminan de hablar al mimo tiempo en que la pequeña acababa el bocadillo que tenía en la boca.-¿esa pancita ya está contenta?.- pregunta haciéndola reír al ocasionarle cosquillas en su estomago.- recuerda que barriga llena, corazón contento.- termina de causarle la risa al parar sus cosquillas para abrazarla.- te quiero mucho Laurita… ¿tú me quieres?.- pregunta separándola de él para mirarla.

-¡claro que si papi!.- responde la pequeña haciendo borrar la sonrisa del macho, pero por otro lado, ella le sonreía y reía con mucha ternura.

_oOo_

1 SEMANA DESPUES…

Lucrecia se miraba en el agua que había en el parque, debía admitir que el vestido estaba muy hermoso y elegante, pero eso no le basto para sentir la felicidad de la boda.

-te ves muy linda Lucrecia, el novio y los invitados ya están listos para empezar.- le habla Marlene, que era nuevamente la encargada de apoyarla con su vestido, además de que era el único apoyo moral con el que contaba ante el gran paso que estaba decidida a dar.

-gracias Marlene, en un momento estoy con ellos.- responde con una voz muy fría.

-sé cómo te sientes, pero al menos finge felicidad.

-créeme que si pudiera, podría cambiar otra condición por esta.

-lo sé, pero tranquila, ya verás que muy pronto todo esta pesadilla se acabara.- apoya a la pingüina por última vez antes de retirarse. Lucrecia se miro una vez mas y camino hacia donde ya estaban todos reunidos. Estaban presentes: Jorge el castor, que había ayudado a Emmanuel a falsificar el acta de divorcio, el comandante Saúl junto con su esposa, Amalinali y obviamente el novio, entre otros invitados mas. La hembra dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a dar pasos hacia ellos, hasta sentir que alguien la detenía tomándola de un brazo.

-Marlene por favor, necesito casarme con Emmanuel, mi decisión ya está tomada y no puede haber nada ni nadie que me detenga.

-… nada ni nadie, excepto yo… el amor que aun tienes para mi.- le habla una voz masculina que la hace estremecer.

-Skipper.- pronuncia el nombre del dueño de la voz volteando a mirarlo.- ¿qué haces aquí?, no deberías estar presente en esto.

-pues sí, bien lo dijiste, no debería de estar aquí, pero el novio tuvo el privilegio de invitarme.- explica soltándola del brazo.

-¿Emmanuel te invito?, ¿pero por qué?, ¿o para qué?

-¡para que mas va a ser!, quiere restregarme en la cara su boda contigo, pero yo se que tu no lo amas, al que amas es a mí.

-no, ya te dije que no y te lo seguiré repitiendo las mismas veces en las que me digas que aun te amo.

-pueda que te cases con Emmanuel, pero no creo que logres la felicidad que buscas.

-eso lo tengo muy en claro Skipper, así como también se, que esto lo hago por mi hija.

-Lucrecia aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte, yo buscare y encontrare a nuestra hija, solo dame tiempo para buscarla.

-no, no quiero que interfieras en esto Skipper, por favor no agás nada encontrarla.

-¿cómo me pides que me quede con los brazos cruzados mientras miro como tu vida se une a la de Emmanuel?.- pregunta acercando su rostro al de ella, poniendo mejilla contra mejilla.- no me dejes por favor Lucrecia te lo suplico… no me abandones.- pide nuevamente besándola por sorpresa, la hembra no puso desprecio al beso en ese momento, al contrario, lo tomo de ambas mejillas con las dos aletas y paso del beso simple a uno apasionado. Se mantuvieron a si por varios segundos, hasta que decidieron separar sus picos.

-Skipper por favor no vuelvas a besarme…

-¿por qué?, porque no quieres que te des cuenta que aun me amas… que no puedes impedir resistencia ante mis besos.

-¡ya basta por favor!, deja de decir eso y déjame pensar.- pide al macho muy desesperada a tal punto de mandar al diablo todos sus planes, miro hacia el lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia y miro nuevamente al pingüino, lo tomo de nuevo de ambas mejillas y revivió aquel beso que habían cortado, solo que esta vez lo hicieron más apasionante mientras se abrazaban por los costados, sentían como sus vidas y alamas se unían con ese beso.

**Pido a todos ustedes una gran disculpa por no actualizar la semana pasada U.U (especialmente a ti Miluchy que recién vi tu review) es que tuve un gran problema con mi USB ya que en ella guardo los capítulos, tuve que formatearla porque mi computadora no quería abrirla, pero aun dándole autorización para formatearla, no pudo hacerlo y ya no pude recuperar mi USB. Otro anuncio más, solo actualizare los puros viernes, sábados o dóminos, porque no creo por la escuela y además ya se vienen mis exámenes, así que tal vez no actualicé algunos viernes D:**

**Espero su comprensión U.U y gracias por leer esta historia y por sus rewiews :DD**


	52. BODA ARRUINADA

**BODA ARRUINADA…**

Lucrecia fue la que corto el beso, miro a Skipper una vez más a los ojos y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su destino, sin decir una palabra más al macho. Ya que la hembra estaba lista, comenzó a caminar por un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas, que tenia por entendido que era como la alfombra de una iglesia. Al llegar hasta su futuro marido, tomo su brazo doblado hacia ella y comenzó a hablar el castor para iniciar la ceremonia.

-estamos aquí reunidos, para unir a Lucrecia y a Emmanuel en matrimonio, como todos los presentes sabemos…

Skipper dio un suspiro pesado mientras agachaba su cabeza y vista hacia abajo en señal de su derrota, mientras continuaba escuchando la ceremonia.

-baya horrible decisión hee.- le habla una voz femenina.

-ha, eres tu Marlene.- reconoce a la hembra seguido de abrazarla.

-sé cómo te sientes Skipper, a si mismo yo me sentía cuando te estaba mirando unir tu vida a la de Lucrecia.

-yo jamás me hubiera imaginado ese sentimiento que tenias hacia mi.- comenta el macho apartándose de ella.

-bueno, eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora tienes que luchar más que nunca para recuperar a Lucrecia.

-es que soy un tonto al tratarla como lo hice cuando descubrí que era espía de espiráculo.

-lo sé, pero ya deja eso al olvido y estate en el presente.- le pide mientras el macho volteaba a mirar a su ex mujer en el altar.

-sabes una cosa Marlene… la invitación que Emmanuel me hiso sobre su boda no será en vano.- aclara abrazando por última vez al mamífero mientras caminaba hacia la boda con una idea malévola y vengativa.

-… y con todo este discurso cerramos la ceremonia, pero no sin antes hacer las correspondientes aceptaciones… Emmanuel, ¿aceptas a Lucrecia como tú legítima esposa, para amarla, respetarla, serle fiel, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-sí, acepto.- contesta sonrientemente hacia la hembra.

-firma aquí por favor.- pide el casto mostrándole una línea que había en el acta de matrimonio. El pingüino firmo encantando y volvió su mirada hacia su futura esposa.

-y tu Lucrecia, ¿aceptas a Emmanuel como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo, respetarlo, serle fiel, hasta que la muerte los separe?.- apenas y terminó su pregunta, la hembra estaba preparada para dar su respuesta, hasta que cayó al interferir una voz masculina.

-anda Lucrecia, contéstale.- comienza a hablar Skipper logrando ser el centro de atención de todos.- responde para que se acabe esta farsa de una vez por todas y no piérdamos el tiempo en esto.

-¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Skipper?.- pregunta el novio molesto.

-aconsejar a Lucrecia, si que te esforzaste mucho en esta boda Emmanuel, pero no te servirá de nada, ya que sabes y tienes muy en claro que Lucrecia no te ama y que todo esto es solo un teatrito.

-¡ya cállate!, estas arruinando mi boda.- reclama nuevamente mientras que la novia se tapaba los ojos con pesadez ante aquella escena.

-¿por qué callar?, si todos los presentes saben que digo la verdad y que la digo muy enserio, o a caso no es cierto que Lucrecia solo se está casando contigo por que le mentiste diciéndole que si se unía a ti, tu le regresarías a su hija sana y salva, que por cierto también es mía, es producto de un amor grande y sincero que Lucrecia y yo nos tenemos.

-¡ya basta!, ¡lárgate de mi boda!.-pide de mala gana.

-¿irme?, pero porque habría de irse el invitado de honor, ¿o ya se te olvido que me dijiste que soy el invitado de honor de tu boda?.- Emmanuel comenzaba a desesperarse ante sus palabras, sentía el impulso de perder el control en cualquier momento y lanzarse sobre de él para golpearlo hasta matarlo.- tú bien sabes que Lucrecia no te ama, todo esto es una farsa, una mentira… Lucrecia nunca te va a amar aun después de casados… a mi es al que en verdad ama, hasta me dio una hija, muestra de amor verdadero… ¿qué esperas de este matrimonio Emmanuel?.- pregunta seguido de escucharse murmullos entre los invitados, se lograba notar la gran humillación que Skipper le hacía al novio ante sus palabras y hechos.

_oOo_

-jajajaja.- ríe Adolfo con la pequeña al jugar con ella con una cuchara de plástico.

-Adolfo.- interrumpe Jill acercándose a él, pero no le hablaba de manera molesta como solía hacerlo siempre.

-¿qué quieres Jill?.- pregunta el macho sin cambiar su modo de molestia.

-necesitamos hablar.

-¿de qué?.- pregunta esta vez volteando a verla.

-de nosotros.

-Jill, ya te dije que lo nuestro ya es pasado, ya tuviste lo que querías y de una vez te digo que no habrá una segunda vez.

-no, no es por eso….

-¿entonces que es?

-es que…- deja de hablar al mirarlo darle la espalda nuevamente para mirar de frente a la pequeña.-… estoy embaraza.- le confiesa haciéndolo impactarse ante su noticia, la miro de nuevo sin ocultar su impresión.

_oOo_

-por favor Skipper, ya basta.- pide al macho seguido de mirar al castor de frente.- si acepto.- responde tomando los papeles.- ¿dónde firmo?.- pregunto antes de que el macho le señalara la rayita donde debía firmar.

-con esto, los declaro marido y mujer… bueno, un aplauso a los novios por favor.-pide el castor para despistar aquella escena que ya se había armado antes, los presentes lo obedecen poniéndose de pie y aplaudiendo ante la pareja. Emmanuel aparto la vista de su enemigo y jalo a su mujer hacia el tomándola por la cintura, seguido de besarla muy apasionadamente sin cerrar los ojos, ya que tenia a Skipper en la mira, restregándole en la cara el beso, haciendo desaparecer al pingüino la sonrisa que comenzaba a creer al pensar que había arruinado la boda por completo. Al separarse, caminaron tomados de la aleta y se fueron directo hacia donde se suponía que sería la fiesta.

_oOo_

-¿qué?, ¿cómo que estas embarazada?.- pregunta el macho alejándose un poco de la pequeña para platicar con la hembra en voz baja.

-es que tengo todos los síntomas, nauseas, mareos, me he desmayado como tres o cuatro veces… ¿qué te da a entender eso mi amor?.- pregunta acariciando ligeramente su pecho.

-pero… no, esto no puede ser Jill.

-¿pero por qué no?, ¿acaso no te interesaba tener hijos algún día?

-por supuesto que sí, siempre ha sido mi ilusión ser padre, pero…

-pero no conmigo, ¿verdad?.- Adolfo guardo silencio ante su pregunta, mientras Jill ponía una cara tristona, Adolfo al verla así, sintió lastima y la abrazo.

-no quiero decir eso, es solo que… esto me tomo por sorpresa… jamás imagine engendrar un hijo contigo.

-pues ya ves que si… ¿nos vamos a casar verdad?.- la pregunta tomo nuevamente a Adolfo por sorpresa, trago en seco y pensó en una respuesta para su pregunta.

-no, no creo que el bebé sea un motivo para casarnos Jill.

-por supuesto que lo es Adolfo, yo me quiero casar contigo, tenerte como mi marido para que podamos cuidar a nuestro hijo, los dos, juntos.

-no Jill, una boda no es lo que yo tengo planeado.

-¡pero yo si Adolfo!...-baja la cabeza y finge comenzar a sollozar tapándose casi por completo la cara.- pero claro… no te importan mis sentimientos, solo te importa el hijo que voy a darte… y ni siquiera le vas a proporcionar el gusto de ver a su padre y madre unidos por el matrimonio, para que se sienta completamente feliz… solo te importa tu bienestar y lo que te conviene, ¿no es así?

-no Jill… perdóname, perdóname por favor, pero es que entiéndeme, yo lo que menos quiero es casarme… no ahora.

-sí, creo que te entiendo, solo espero que el embarazo no se me complique.- comenta haciéndolo preocuparse.- ya sabes lo que dicen, cuando se baja la autoestima de la madre, el bebé tiene complicaciones durante su desarrollo.- miente obteniendo ser apapachada por el pingüino.

-ya tranquila mi amor, encontraremos una solución.- la besa en el pico.- te lo prometo.- Jill sonríe ante su victoria y abraza al macho también.

_oOo_

La boda había acabado más pronto de lo que los invitados y la novia se imaginaban, pues de haber presenciado aquella escena, Emmanuel decidió dar por terminada la celebración, llevo a Lucrecia al lugar donde se refugiaba, que era una pequeña casa de madera que estaba escondida entre los arbustos, que al parecer, los humanos se escondían en ella.

El pingüino tiraba desesperadamente algunas copas que estaban acomodadas encima de una mesa, todas llenas de champagne, que al parecer, ya estaban preparadas para brindar junto con algunos invitados.

-¡maldito!, ¡desgraciado lo arruino todo!.- reclama sin dejar de tirar sus copas ante su coraje.

-por favor Emmanuel, trata de controlarte, estas muy alterado.- pide al macho tratando de controlarlo.

-¡maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió invitarlo!, ¡arruino la boda!- se queja por última vez tirando la última copa que aun había existente-... pero está muy equivocado si piensa que arruinara mi matrimonio.

-sus palabras sí que te hirieron, hee…

-sí, pero tuvo razón en algo muy cierto…

_-*FlashBack*-_

_-¡ya cállate!, estas arruinando mi boda.- reclama nuevamente mientras que la novia se tapaba los ojos con pesadez ante aquella escena._

_-¿por qué callar?, si todos los presentes saben que digo la verdad y que la digo muy enserio, o a caso no es cierto que Lucrecia solo se está casando contigo por que le mentiste diciéndole que si se unía a ti, tu le regresarías a su hija sana y salva, que por cierto también es mía, es producto de un amor grande y sincero que Lucrecia y yo nos tenemos._

_-¡ya basta!, ¡lárgate de mi boda!.-pide de mala gana._

_-¿irme?, pero porque habría de irse el invitado de honor, ¿o ya se te olvido que me dijiste que soy el invitado de honor de tu boda?.- Emmanuel comenzaba a desesperarse ante sus palabras, sentía el impulso de perder el control en cualquier momento y lanzarse sobre de él para golpearlo hasta matarlo.- tú bien sabes que Lucrecia no te ama, todo esto es una farsa, una mentira… Lucrecia nunca te va a amar aun después de casados… a mi es al que en verdad ama, hasta me dio una hija, muestra de amor verdadero… ¿qué esperas de este matrimonio Emmanuel?_

_-*Fin del FlashBack*-_

-digo algo que es muy cierto… si Lucrecia me diera un hijo, haría hipócrita esas mentiras que dijo Skipper y seria yo el que lo haría ver ridículo.

-pero… ¿y si tu esposa no quiere cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales?

-por supuesto que lo hará.- asegura caminando hacia su cuarto.

-lo dudo mucho Emmanuel, ya no puedo seguir con esto.- Emmanuel se detiene ante sus palabras y se dirige hacia él.

-¿cómo dices?

-que ya no puedo con esto, es mi deber decirles toda esta farsa del divorcio y del nuevo matrimonio que…- el castor deja de hablar al sentir como el ave comienza a ahorcarlo un poco fuerte.

-que ni se te ocurra traicionarme Jorge, por que los traidores como tú, tienen un final muy feo.

-Emmanuel… no es mi intención traicionarte… solo quiero que pienses… sobre lo que estás haciendo.- comienza a hablar con dificultad.

-sé muy bien lo que ago.- aclara soltándolo.- ahora, si me disculpas debo ir con mi esposa a cumplir nuestra noche de bodas.- termina de hablar continuando con su camino de antes. Mientras Jorge negaba con la cabeza y se dirigía hacia la salida con un poco de temor, ya que conocía bastante a Emmanuel como para asegurarse así mismo que si podía cumplir con su advertencia.


	53. MAS SORPRESAS

**MAS SORPRESAS…**

Lucrecia comenzó a despertar con un gemido, antes de levantarse del pecho de su marido, lo miro de reojo y se sentó en la cama.

-¿a dónde vas?.- pregunta el macho tomándola del brazo.

-a ninguna parte, solo quería estirarme un poco.- explica volteando a mirarlo, hasta que Emmanuel la jalo hacia él haciéndola acostarse de nuevo.

-¿cómo te sientes ahora con este nuevo matrimonio?.- le pregunta acariciando su cabeza.

-mm… bien… no me quejo.- responde en un hilo de voz.

-que bien, porque a partir de ahora, así siempre va a ser…

-Emmanuel… ¿cómo le vas a hacer para comenzar a emplear la búsqueda de mi hija?

-em… ya veré eso, dejemos ese tema a un lado… porque en este momento lo que más me importa…- la besa en la mejilla.- es estar contigo mi amor.- aclara mirándola a los ojos y ella a él, no eran los mismos ojos azules que ella aun llevaba grabada en la mente y que estaba cien por ciento segura que nada ni nadie podría borrarlos, Emmanuel volvió a besarla y se aferro a ella de la cintura muy fuerte, como si alguien se la quisiera quitar de un solo jalón, pero Lucrecia no cerró los ojos ante aquel beso.

_oOo_

-Skipper, ¿cómo amaneciste?.- pregunta el teniente a su capitán, que lo miraba caminar con pesadez y cansancio.

-¿por qué la pregunta?

-Marlene, me comento la escena que armaste en la boda de Lucrecia y Emmanuel.

-se lo merecía, además, en estos momentos, ya deberían estar peleando o algo parecido, Lucrecia reconocerá que jamás amara a Emmanuel como me amo a mi.

-esa es una acusación muy fuerte, pero en fin, es lo que tú conoces y sabes.

_oOo_

Lucrecia desayunaba sentada en el suelo, con su comida arriba de un tronco, termino por completo su desayuno y apoyo el codo en la mesa, mientras dejaba caer todo el peso de su cabeza en la aleta con la que avía apoyado el codo.

-en que piensas mi amor.- llega a interrumpir su mente Emmanuel.

-en… el comandante Saúl.

-¿en él?... y, ¿por qué piensas en él?.- pregunta un poco disgustado, celoso para ser mas preciso.

-es que me callo de extraño que aun estando presente en nuestra boda, no me acuso de nuevo de espionaje, ni me mando a la cárcel nuevamente…- Emmanuel la escucho atentamente y concuerda con lo que la hembra decía, el que la cárcel se hubiera incendiado, no era motivo para ya dejar a Lucrecia en completa libertad.- ¿por qué crees que Saúl ya no me quiso encarcelar?

-… yo puedo responder a tu pregunta.-le habla una voz masculina que se acercaba a la pareja, haciendo que ambos animales volteen rápidamente sus cabezas hacia la dirección donde estaba el.

-¿Mario?.- pregunta la hembra muy sorprendida al igual que su esposo.

-Mario, ¿qué haces aquí?

-ya me ves, vine a visitarlos.- responde seguido de mirar a la hembra levantarse y correr hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo, Mario le corresponde ante ese lindo gesto y Emmanuel solo se pone de pie.

-Lucrecia.- la nombra separándose de ella.- ya no tienes por qué volver a preocuparte, ya nunca jamás volverás a estar tras las rejas, he logrado tu libertad.- termina de explicar logrando obtener una sonrisa por parte de ella.-¡si, eres libre nuevamente!.- Lucrecia lo abraza una vez más y esta vez con gran fuerza como muestra de gratitud.

-gracias, gracias, gracias Mario, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.- le habla sin cortar el abrazo, pero si obteniendo un gran peso de celos por parte de su nuevo marido, envidiaba la forma cariñosa en la que Lucrecia se comportaba con el macho, ya que nunca llego a ese nivel de cariño con Emmanuel.

_oOo_

Jill camino hacia el cuarto de la pingüina pequeña y la miro sentada en una silla de patas largas, parecida a una periquera.

-¿Adolfo?.- pregunta por el pingüino macho, mirándolo darse la vuelta para mirarla de frente, sujetando entre sus aletas un plato pequeño de comida.

-¿me llamabas?

-sí, quería saludar al padre de mi hijo.- responde caminando hacia él para abrazarlo.- yo y nuestro bebé nos sentimos muy abandonados por ti.

-perdónenme.- pide siguiendo su plan de chantaje.- pero… quería pasar más tiempo con Laurita, últimamente he visto a espiráculo que le habla y… eso simplemente no me agrada.

-bueno, eso es parte de los planes de espiráculo, además… ya no hemos vuelto a compartir una noche juntos en mi recamara.

-no y no creo que volvamos a estar juntos de esa manera.- aclara zafándose de su abrazo.

-Adolfo por favor, recuerda que estoy embarazada y si me deprimo será por tu culpa… ¿que no sabías que cuando los padres demuestran de nuevo su amor en la intimidad el bebé es mucho más feliz?

-sshhh no vuelvas a decir eso enfrente de la niña.

-déjala, ella aun no entiende lo que quiero decir, ¿o sí?

-yo digo que sí y lo entiende muy a la perfección.

-Adolfo…-suspira pesadamente ante su desesperación- ¿qué hay de nuestra boda?

-no Jill… no habrá boda.- responde comenzando a alimentar a la niña.

-¿cómo puedes decirme eso?.- pregunta fingiendo sollozar y haciendo su voz lo mas chillona posible.- si algo me llega a pasar será por tu culpa, al igual que si pierdo a nuestro hijo por tristeza.- da media vuelta y se retira rápidamente.

-Jill… Jill espera… ¡JILL!.-llama a la hembra a gritos, al notar que esta no le respondía, sale corriendo hacia ella, temía que ante sus caprichos hiciera una tontería, cumpliendo con sus palabras al perder al hijo que llevaba dentro.

Pronto la pingüina se detuvo al bajar por completo unas escaleras y se tiro al suelo boca arriba. El macho llego en seguida y sintió como un tipo paro cardiaco al mirarla así, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que sufrió un accidente al caer por las escaleras.

-Jill, Jill, por favor reacciona… ¡Jill!.- llama a la hembra desesperado por pocos segundos, ya que después la carga entre sus brazos y la lleva de inmediato por ayuda.

_oOo_

-Skipper.- lo llama la nutria macho saliendo del laboratorio que anteriormente, era el cuarto de Lucrecia.- creo que… es mejor si miras esto.- le enseña una fotografía que traía entre las patas.

-¿qué es?.- pregunta extendiendo su aleta para que se la entregara.

-¿te gustaría conocer a tu hija?...- Skipper siente iluminar su corazón al escuchar la pregunta del macho, trato de sonreír como pudo ante el entusiasmo y le aserto con la cabeza, fue ahí cuando Isaac le extendió la fotografía y se la entrego. El pingüino líder la tomo y la observo con mucho detenimiento, sentía salir lagrimas de sus ojos al mirar a la pequeña recién cuando rompió su cascaron.

-…mírenla, es una princesa.- habla sin apartar la vista de la imagen, era la misma fotografía que Lucrecia les había mostrado a Isaac y a Adolfo, la primera vez en la que había llegado con ellos.

-te felicito Skipper, tienes una bellísima hija.

-gracias Kowalski.

-es completamente idéntica a ti, ahora ya no seas tan descarado como para seguir negándola como tu hija.

-ya no me recuerdes esos malos momentos Isaac, en la cual, me comporte como un cobarde y estúpido al decirle todas esas cosas a Lucrecia.

-pues lo lamento por ti, pero… creo que lo que esta pasando ahora, es un buen castigo para ti.

-tal vez tengas razón.- concuerda con su idea aun pesándole.

_oOo_

Alondra salía por la puerta del cuarto de Jill al terminar de analizarla, pronto mirando al pingüino macho que cargaba a la pequeña en brazos.

-¿Alondra como esta Jill?

-ella… esta… hmmm

-por favor dime como esta, no me vayas a ocultar nada por favor.

-esta…- la hembra cerro sus ojos y recordó aquella platica seria que había tenido con la hembra.

_- *FlashBack* -_

_-¿cómo te sientes Jill?.- pregunta a la hembra mirándola abrir sus ojos._

_-estoy bien tarada, no me paso nada.- le contesta de mal modo y sentándose en la cama._

_-pero, ¿entonces que te paso?, ¿por qué Adolfo te trajo cargando y diciendo que habías sufrido un accidente?_

_-fue una mentira mía… pero tú, tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga._

_-¿qué?, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿Por qué…- Alondra deja de hablar al escuchar como tocan la puerta._

_-Alondra, ¿ya despertó?.- pregunta el pingüino desde el otro lado._

_-ese es Adolfo, ¿verdad?.- pregunta en susurros._

_-sí, es el.-responde usando el mismo tono de voz que ella._

_-escúchame muy bien, vas a salir y le vas a decir que estoy muy grave, a tal nivel, de que podría perder a mi bebé._

_-pero eso no es cierto, no podría mentirle a Adolfo de esa manera._

_-¡te estoy diciendo que hagas lo que te diga!, así que no me reproches, corre, ya sabes que hacer.- ordena de nuevo a la hembra dándole un empujón, hasta que salió del cuarto por su propia cuenta._

_- *Fin del FlashBack*__ -_

-¿qué?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿cómo esta?, dímelo por favor.- insiste el macho al mirar su silencio.

-esta… muy grave.

-¿qué tan grave?

-demasiado grave… Adolfo… ella… podría perder a su bebé.- aclara la mentira haciendo preocupar al macho.

-no, no por favor, mi hijo no… ¿qué se puede hacer?, dime que aun hay esperanza.

-si, claro que la hay.

-¿puedo entrar a verla?

-si claro, adelante, pasa.- permite mirándolo entrar al cuarto de la hembra. Adolfo al entrar la mira sentada en la cama y con una carita triste de niña metida en problemas.

-¿por qué Jill?, ¿por que hiciste eso?, ¿te das cuenta de lo grave que estas tu y nuestro bebé?

-no me importa el bebé si tu y yo no vamos a estar juntos para criarlo… no nos vamos a casar, a si que chiste tiene darte un hijo si tu y yo no pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida juntos.

-Jill…- suspira pesadamente mientras se tapa por completo la cara con amabas aletas y las baja sin apartarlas de su rostro, volvió a retomar las palabras de acusación en su mente y decidió acceder a su petición, pensaba que sería la mejor solución para todo esto, pero sobre todo, para que no siguiera con esas ideas de perder a la cría.-… me parece que debo cambiar de opinión… si habrá boda.- decide sacando a la hembra una gran sonrisa en su pico y una gran satisfacción de victoria.

-yo sabía, sabía que ibas a aceptar nuestro matrimonio mi amor, jajaja estoy ansiosa de poder casarme contigo.- le extiende una aleta hacia él, para que este la tomara, concluye con la acción y Jill se aferra fuertemente a ella.

**Hola, hola :D**

**Una disculpa por la tardanza, debí actualizar el viernes, pero alguien… (mi papá xD) no pago el internet y me lo cortaron, y yo así como de: ¡NOOO! DX**

**Llámenme copiona xD, pero decidí tomar la misma idea de Atomik 27, hice mi propio blog en el cual podrán ver los avances, lo encontraran ver en mi perfil :D**

**Jajaja, pero en fin, creo que actualizare más de una vez por semana, mi propósito es ya finalizar el fic a finales de este mes, para que entrando Noviembre, iniciemos con "Amor en silencio". Bueno eso es todo, hasta pronto :D **


	54. LA VIDEO LLAMADA

**LA VIDEO LLAMADA…**

3 DIAS DESPUES…

-no puedo creer que hayas accedido a sus caprichos Adolfo.- reclama Alondra al terminar de acomodarle el moño negro que hacia juego con su chaleco.

-compréndeme por favor, necesito hacerlo… sabes, he pasado por muchas cosas estando aquí atrapado que me he olvidado por completo de todos… de Lucrecia, de Isaac, de Skipper y su equipo… e incluso de Becky.

-y… ¿quién es Becky?.- pregunta la hembra un poco curiosa.

-es una tejón hembra maravillosa, historia larga por contar, pero prometo contártela luego.

-bueno, está bien, corre, ve y cumple tu misión por proteger a tu hijo que aun depende de esa malvada bruja.- comenta refiriéndose a Jill, Adolfo solo ríe un poco y sale de su cuarto.

_oOo_

-supongo que aun sigues contenta.- comenta el de ojos grises a la hembra.

-y como no voy a estarlo, si por fin soy libre de esa cárcel… no sabes lo mucho que sufrí dentro de ella… y mas… cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas horribles sobre Skipper.

-¿y que acaso no eran ciertas?

-… si, eran muy ciertas, pero… no me pareció que me lo echaras en cara de esa manera.

-perdón, pero era la verdad y ahora, ya eres mi mujer.- le recuerda acariciando una de sus mejillas, Lucrecia sin poder evitarlo se aparta un poco, evitando una vez más el rose de su aleta. Emmanuel sintió profundamente su rechazo y alejo su aleta de ella.

-Emmanuel…- se interrumpió así misma al escuchar pasos acercándose a ellos.

-¿que acaso no sabes tocar?.- pregunta de mal modo a la nutria macho mirándolo entrar.

-perdón, pero… ¿cuál puerta?, si tu casa ni siquiera tiene eso.- le echa en cara de la misma manera.

-Isaac, Emmanuel, por favor no se vayan a pelear.- pide la hembra mirando primero al ave y después al mamífero.

-yo mejor me retiro.- avisa parándose y alejándose de ambos animales.

-si, por fin se fue ese pesado.- comenta mirando a la hembra preocupado.- Lucrecia últimamente no me ha agradado tu estado de ánimo… ¿te pasa algo?, ¿o algo te hiso Emmanuel?

-no, no es eso Isaac, es solo que… es que, no sé si deba contártelo.

-¿qué?, ¿qué es?, ¿ahora ya no me tienes confianza?

-tengo… temor… de que no puedas guardar un secreto.

-¿yo?, ¿no guardar un secreto?, pues desde cuando ya no me tienes confianza.

-desde la vez en la que le mostraste la fotografía a Skipper de mi y Laurita.

-Lucrecia, si no se la mostraba, el tarde o temprano la descubriría y además… al menos déjalo que conozca a la niña en una simple fotografía.- Lucrecia suspiro pesadamente antes de tomar una decisión por dentro.

-está bien… te lo voy a decir, pero quiero que me guardes el secreto.- pide seguido de mirar al macho taparse la boca con una pata y asentir con la cabeza.- bueno… es que… yo…- respira profundamente.- estoy embaraza.- confiesa sacando todo el aire mirando una gran impresión en la nutria.

-d-de...

-sí, de Emmanuel.- afirma casi mirando a Isaac irse de espaldas al llevarse grande su impresión.

_oOo_

-¡Adolfo ya deja de moverte!.- regaña Jill al pingüino macho en susurro, al notarlo voltearse de un lado a otro sin parar.

-y por último, para concluir con este matrimonio, es mi deber preguntar, Jill, ¿aceptas a Adolfo como tu legitimo esposo?

-sí, acepto.- afirma a un pingüino que vestía algo similar a un cura.

-y tu Adolfo, ¿aceptas a Jill como tu legitima esposa?.- el pingüino miro nuevamente a la hembra antes de dar su respuesta, quería sacar las palabras, pero no podía, sentía su garganta en seco.

-¡Adolfo responde!.- le ordena la hembra al observar su silencio.

-yo… am…me… podría repetir la pregunta, por favor.

-¿qué si aceptas a Jill como tu esposa?

-Adolfo, no puedes hacerme esto, hazlo por nuestro hijo, responde por favor.- pidió nuevamente la hembra, esta vez Adolfo la miro a ella también y al pingüino.

-mmm… si, acepto.- accede.- _(perdóname Becky, perdóname por favor… a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, he llegado a admitir que yo también he sentido los mismo que tu… yo también te amo y ahora que hice esta locura… jamás te olvidare)_.

-…bien, ahora yo los declaro marido y mujer, Adolfo puedes besar a la novia.-permite seguido de escucharse los aplausos de los invitados, acto seguido de mirar a los novios darse el beso de matrimonio.

_oOo_

-pero… ¿tú y Emmanuel ya…

-sí, fue en nuestra noche de bodas, tuve que acceder a sus deseos para que no se me complicaran más las cosas con él y para que no se negara a cumplir con su promesa de buscar a mi hija.

-pero aun así, no ha hecho lo que le pediste, dime… ¿dónde está tu hija?, no la ha encontrado.

-¡eso es lo que más me molesta!, ni siquiera lo he visto buscándola o se relaciona en su búsqueda.

-acéptalo Lucrecia, Emmanuel te engaño, no busca a tu hija, ni la buscara.- le regaña mirándola agacharse para comenzar a sollozar.- en verdad lamento todo esto que te está pasando, pero… ya verás que el que de verdad si la va a encontrar… es Skipper.

-¡no!, si yo misma acepte este sacrificio con tal de que Skipper no interfiriera en esto.

-pero así va a pasar aun que lo niegues… olvidemos este tema a un lado y… por qué no mejor nos acompañas en la tarde para la comida.

-no Isaac, lo siento pero… no me siento muy bien, siento el estomago revuelto y me siento un poco mareada, ya sabes síntomas del embarazo.

-está bien, si así lo quieres, pues yo lo entiendo.- le da un beso en la mejilla.- adiós.

-adiós.- se despide de la misma manera mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto para recostarse.

_oOo_

Isaac no tardo demasiado tiempo en llegar hasta la base, bajo las escaleras y miro a todos ya sentados en la mesa, comenzando con el desayuno.

-hay perdónenme por tardarme tanto.

-no te preocupes hijo, recién comenzamos a desayunar.- lo disculpa la madre del pingüino líder.

-pues, sinceramente si te tardaste mucho.- comenta Kowalski, mirándolo caminar para ocupar su asiento en la mesa.- y dinos, ¿cómo esta Lucrecia?.- pregunta viendo de reojo a su capitán, preocuparse un poco para saber la situación de la pingüina.

-bien, bien, ella está muy bien, pero eso sí, ya está muy cambiada.- responde haciendo sentir mal al pingüino de cabeza plana.

-Lucrecia, es tu ex esposa, ¿verdad hijo?.- pregunta el padre.

-si papá, Lucrecia es la madre de mi hija y la que está con ese delfín desdichado.

-y le comentaste de nuestra comida, ¿vendrá a comer con nosotros esta tarde?

-la verdad no sé si Lucrecia tenga intención de venir a comer con nosotros, Emmanuel sabe como dominarla a su gusto.- comenta sentándose para comenzar a comer.- y mas con eso de que de nuevo esta embarazada, pues... 

-¡QUE DIJISTE!.- grita furioso el capitán levantándose de la mesa al mismo tiempo en que daba un manotazo con toda su fuerza en la mesa.

-ha-no-no quise decir eso, yo…- tartamudea la nutria al mirar el enojo del capitán.- no quise decir eso, a lo que me refería era que…

-Isaac, ¿es eso cierto?.- pregunta un poco más calmado.- Lucrecia… ¿esta embarazada de ese infeliz?

-ella… si, para que negártelo si ya sabes la verdad, si está embarazada de él.- responde haciendo alejar al pingüino de la mesa para caminar de un lado a otro, negándose a si mismo esa noticia en susurros mientras se llevaba ambas aletas a los costados de la cabeza.

-hijo tranquilo, la criatura de tu ex esposa no tiene la culpa.

-ya se mamá que no tiene la culpa y no lo culpo a él, si no al in feliz de Emmanuel... Lucrecia se entrego a él a la fuerza, ¿verdad?, ¿abuso de ella?

-no, no sé, nada de eso me lo explico Lucrecia, solo me dijo que se había entregado a él una sola vez y eso fue en su noche de bodas.- explica comenzando a temblar de los nervios, además de sentirse mal consigo mismo, ya que había hecho una promesa a la hembra que no puedo haber mantenido en secreto.

_oOo_

Espiráculo miro como su cómplice crustáceo entro a su laboratorio secreto con unos planos en las pinzas.

-aquí están sus planos doc.

-hay, hasta cuando terminara esa dichosa boda, no entiendo cómo es que Jill logro sabotearme para que ella lograra casarse con el que un día fue mí espía.

-mm… dudo que terminé en pocas horas, la fiesta apenas y se ve que comenzó.

-como sea, aprovecharemos esta oportunidad de distracción para comenzar con mis planes, rápido, trae a esa mocosa chillona para acá.

-y... ¿para qué quiere a la niña doc? 

-para que mas va ser, para comenzar a hacer la vídeo llamada... estoy ansioso por ver la cara de Skipper cuando la vea.

-está bien, como usted ordene.- accede a sus ordenes mirándolo sonreír malévolamente al mismo tiempo en que obedecía con sus órdenes. No tardo mucho en encontrar a la pequeña, pues estaba caminando pequeños pasos, rondando por los pasillos de su guardia.

-aquí, estas.- la llama cargándola con un poco de dificultad por sus pinzas.- el doctor espiráculo quiere verte.- le habla antes de dar media vuelta, pero para su mala suerte Adolfo se encontraba cerca de ellos dos.

-¡hey!, ¡alto!.- lo detiene corriendo hacia él, la langosta trato de escapar, pero era obvio que el pingüino era mas rápido que el crustáceo.- ¿a dónde llevas a Laurita?

-el doctor espiráculo, quiere verla.

-no, no voy a permitir que espiráculo se le acerque solo para querer hacerle daño.- lo detiene tomado a la niña, casi jaloneándola de las pinzas.- ¡suéltala!.- le ordena logrando arrebatarla de él.- espiráculo nunca tendrá a la niña.

-eso ya lo veremos noviecito.- amenaza camino hacia el laboratorio del mamífero.

-papá,¿ para qué me quiere el delfín?.- pregunta la pequeña mirando alejar al crustáceo.

-para nada bueno mi princesa, pero tu tranquila, prometí protegerte y eso voy a hacer.- da un beso en su frente.

**Hola, hola, perdón por mí tardanza estoy demasiado alterada con lo de la escuela D:**

**Espero que me comprendan U.U y ya saben donde ver los avances ;)**


	55. EL RESCATE

**EL RESCATE**

6 MESES DESPUES…

-¡no es posible que espiráculo se tome demasiado tiempo!

-cálmate Skipper.- le llama la atención su hermano mirándolo enojado.

-perdóname Alexis, pero es que ya han pasado semanas y espiráculo no muestra contacto alguno, ya debió haber mandado una carta o un aviso, algo para decir que es lo que quiere a cambio de entregarme a mi hija… o quizás piense quedársela y…

-no Skipper tranquilo.- le habla Isaac.- espiráculo tardara en decirte lo que quiere con tal de tenerte entre sus aletas, espera un poco mas.- Skipper no se quedo tranquilo con esa explicación, temía que en cualquier momento enloqueciera si no recibía contacto del mamífero para salvar la vida de su hija, pero una cosa si ya había decidido, si espiráculo no iba hacia él, el iría hacia el delfín.

_oOo_

-¡¿aun no sabes nada de mi hija?!

-cálmate Lucrecia, no creas que buscarla es muy fácil.- explica el macho dándole la espalda.

-es que ya te demoraste mucho tiempo Emmanuel, no es posible que aun no puedas encontrarla, llevamos meses así y aun no puedes encontrarla.

-bueno ya cálmate, el embarazo sí que te está afectando, ¿verdad?

-no, no quieras utilizar el embarazo como un pretexto para no cumplir con tu promesa y en segundo lugar, no voy a permitir que me veas la cara de estupi…¡haaa!.- comienza a quejarse cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y haciendo gestos de dolor.

-¡Lucrecia!, ¿Lucrecia que tienes?.- pregunta acercándose a ella.

-me duele… me duele mucho el estomago, creo que a voy a dar a luz… ¡haa!, me duele mucho.

-y-y que- ¿Qué quieres que haga?, co-¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?... voy por ayuda.- decide dando a penas media vuelta, pues Lucrecia lo detuvo antes de dar su primer paso tomándolo fuertemente de la aleta.- no, no te vayas por favor, no me dejes sola, te lo suplico… ¡haay!

-¡¿entonces que hago?!

-no sé, no se pero no te vayas por favor, te lo suplico.- ruega nuevamente antes de dar un grito de dolor por las contracciones, Emmanuel comenzó a aumentar mas su nerviosismo antes de decidir cargarla y llevarla hasta la cama, donde ahí la recostó y se sentó a su lado.

_oOo_

-Skipper.- le habla el cabo a su líder.- encontré este disco arriba de la base, en la isla de concreto.- informa antes de mirar como su líder le arrebata el objeto.

-¿será de espiráculo?

-puede que sí, reprodúcelo.- recomienda la nutria macho mirando un poco molesto como el hermano del líder rodeaba sus ojos, dando a entender que eso a él no le importaba, se veía tan descarado al mostrar esa forma de desinterés ante algo tan preocupante para su propia sangre.

-pierdes tu tiempo reproduciendo eso.- le regaña mirándolo molesto.

-tal vez esto no te importe a ti Alexis, pero a mi si, por lo menos podrías mostrar el menor interés en apoyarme.

-no pienso apoyar babosadas tuyas, me voy.- decide caminando hacia las escaleras.- disfruta tu video.

-¡ja!, ahora ya no sé quien es peor, si Emmanuel o tu hermano.

-Isaac por favor no digas eso del propio hermano de Skipper.- le regaña el teniente.

-perdón, pero es que es la verdad, es muy descarado.

-bueno, eso lo discutiremos mi hermano y yo después.- toma la decisión el de cabeza plana antes de tomarse unos segundos, miro con nerviosidad la pantalla del televisor y apretó el botón player temblándole la aleta, primero vio un cuadro negro que solo duro tres segundos, hasta que…

-hola mí querido amigo-enemigo.- saluda con una risa burlona por fuera.

-¡espiráculo!.- nombra reconociendo al delfín.

-mi querido Skipper, tengo un regalito para ti… es algo que tu amas mucho y que será… tu completa perdición, jajaja.- termina de reír ligeramente mientras cargaba a la niña entre sus aletas, mostrándola delante de la pantalla.

-¡desgraciado infeliz!.- Skipper corre hacia el televisor con amenaza de ir encima de él.

-¡no, Skipper tranquilo!.- lo detiene el teniente poniéndose enfrente de él, sin taparle la vista del televisor.

-hay Skipper, planear este plan fue lo más sencillo que pude haber hecho, empezando por mi espía.- le habla refiriéndose a Lucrecia.- pero en fin, si ella no hubiera terminado por enamorarse y embarazarse de ti, no hubiera sido una completa pérdida de tiempo, tengo otros planes aun mas estratégicos e inteligentes que los anteriores, que por cierto, los sabré emplear a la perfección, pero no perderé mas mi tiempo en explicártelos, mejor concentrémonos en algo que es…- voltea su mirada hacia la pequeña.- muy importante para ambos… o no es así, ¿pequeña?.- la pinguinita no hiso otra cosa que hacer ante su comentario más que reírse ligeramente, era obvio ella no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en su presencia.- si quieres volver a recuperar a tu hija, debes buscarla en las cercanías de la alcantarillas de la cuidad… ¡ven a buscarla! Jajaja.- termina el video dejando al líder una cara muy impresionada.

-muchachos, no pierdan mas tiempo, debemos buscar a mi princesa.

-pero Skipper, no vamos a entrenar un poco, practicar nuestras maniobras de combate nos ayudara para…

-¡nada de eso Kowalski!, lo que más me importa ahora es recuperar a mi hija.- regaña el líder al más alto camino hacia la salida de su habitad, subió a toda velocidad, desesperado y con grandes ansias de terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas, encontrar a su hija y recuperar a Lucrecia eran las últimas dos misiones que le faltaban para empezar su felicidad.

-ahora si ya se volvió loco, pero es bueno el sacrificio que quiere hacer.- comenta la nutria macho caminando detrás del líder.

_oOo_

-¡haaaa!.- grito fuertemente Lucrecia al sentir como las contracciones aumentaban con dolor, pero pronto sintió una sensación que la hiso temblar de miedo y de nervios.- ¡ya viene!, Emmanuel ya viene, ya va a nacer nuestro hijo.- avisa con una voz debilitada.

-¿Qué?, ¿co-como que ya viene?

-ya va a nacer, ya va a nacer, ¡haaa!... Emmanuel, tienes que ayudarme.

-¿yo?

-si tu, ayúdame, no creo que pueda yo sola…

-¿pero cómo?, si yo no sé hacer partos ni ayudar en esas cosas.

-por favor Emanuel te lo suplico… ayúdame, ayuda a tu bebé a llegar a este mundo… ¡haaaa!

-no, no, yo no sé nada de eso, mejor voy a buscar ayuda, ¿sí?

-no Emmanuel no quiero que te vayas, te necesito, ya di a luz una vez yo sola y tuve mucho miedo, así como ahora, por favor ayúdame, no quiero que le pase nada a nuestro hijo, no quiero.

-está bien… pero… no sé exactamente qué hacer.

-solo recibe… recibe al huevo…- le indica comenzando a pujar con los ojos cerrados.

_oOo_

Skipper bajo del auto de un solo salto, ni siquiera se molesto en abrir la puerta y bajar como la gente educada, corrió a toda velocidad hacia… ninguna parte, solo corrió como loco desesperado.

-¡Skipper espera!.- lo llama Isaac deteniéndolo, poniéndose en su camino.- ¿a dónde supuestamente estas hiendo?

-a donde el me dijo, a las alcantarillas de Nueva York.

-pero, que…

-¡basta Isaac, no quiero saber nada de ti ni de excusas que no sepan que hacer! regaña continuando con su dirección, no tardo mucho en llegar hasta una alcantarilla de herrería demasiado oxidada.

-¡qué asco, apesta horrible!.- se queja la nutria macho tapándose su nariz con ambas patas.

-pues lo lamento señorita, porque de esta alcantarilla es donde entraremos.- avisa mirándolo hacer un gesto de incomodidad.

-tranquilo Isaac, no es como si fuera el final de tus días.- le habla el teniente dándole unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

-rápido, rápido, no pierdan mas su tiempo.- los regaña entrando antes que todos.

Ya una vez todos adentro, caminaron por un pasillo casi a oscuras, su única iluminación eran lámparas de luz blanca, continuaron caminando hasta que vieron varias sombras que corrían hacia más adelante, sombras que parecían de langostas y escuchaban unas que otras risas.

-este lugar no me agrada mucho.- comenta cabo mirándolo sin dejar de hacer gestos desagradables para el lugar, al igual que Isaac.

-debes ser fuerte cabo.- le ordena el líder comenzando a ponerse en posición de ataque.

-si señor.- acepta el pequeño soldado, pero aun sin poder aceptar la realidad en la cual estaba presente.

-¡¿dónde estás espiráculo?!.- llama a los lejos en un grito, antes de entrar en un silencio que mataría a cualquiera, de pronto ese silencio se fue al ser escuchada la risa del delfín salir maléficamente.

-qué gran sorpresa, miren eso muchachos.- comienzan a salir las langostas de sus escondites.- tenemos visitas.

-¡déjate de rodeos delfín!, ¡entrégame a mi hija!.- exige haciendo un puño en su aleta. Por otro lado espiráculo se lo quedo mirando muy fijamente, como si le estuviera apuntando para dispararle con un arma, sin haberlo previsto antes, apareció entre ellos Adolfo, pues este ni enterado estaba de la preparación del enfrentamiento.

-tu tranquilo Skipper, ella está bien.- el pingüino se quedo casi atónito al escuchar el nombre del pingüino líder.

Adolfo miro hacia la misma dirección que el delfín.

-¡Skipper!.- lo nombra casi en un grito, haciéndolo voltearse también para mirarlo.

-¡papi!.- nombra la pequeña pingüina aferrándose a la pierna de Adolfo.

Skipper se quedo aun mas pasmado cuando miro a la pequeña, era ella, ¡era su hija Laurita!

-¡les dije que esperaran mi señal para que la dejaran salir!.- regaña a una de las langostas que tenía a su lado más cercano.

-perdón.- se disculpo subiendo ambos hombros. Espiráculo aun más molesto que nunca le quito un arma de rayo laser que poseía uno de sus crustáceos y apunto al de cabeza plana. Dio gracias a la gran distracción que tenía en ese momento al mirarlo hipnotizado por la pingüina.

-¡Skipper cuidado!.- le advirtió cabo mirando como el delfín apuntaba hacia él con amenaza, solo bastaba con que apretara del gatillo para poder eliminarlo, pero Skipper pareció no escucharlo, seguía inmóvil mirando a la pequeña detenidamente, de arriba abajo, miraba su rostro, la forma plana de su cabeza, el color de ojos, sus largas pestañas, un moño azul sobre su cabeza, todas esas características fue un claro castigo de su cobardía al no reconocerla como su hija en el momento indicado, pronto sintió sin querer como los ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, solo podía pronunciar su nombre en su mente y sin pensarlo comenzó a regalarle una tierna sonrisa, cálida y paternal.


	56. LA SALVACION

**LA SALVACION**

Kowalski corrió hacia su líder para salvarlo, el delfín logro ver su acercamiento y sin más rodeos apretó el gatillo, pero para su mala suerte el teniente empujo a su blanco logrando que el laser no lo hiriera.

-¡no!.- negó ante la acción del pingüino alto, dio una señal a sus cómplices crustáceos que los hiso de inmediato atacar a las aves no voladoras. Laurita comenzó a asustarse en ese momento, apretó con más fuerza la pierna del macho y se escondía atrás de él lo más que podía, Adolfo se dio cuenta de esto y la cargo para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

-¡no te la lleves!.- le grita Skipper aun tirado en el suelo, que los miraba alejarse. Adolfo tuvo tiempo de voltear a mirarlo antes de seguir con su decisión de alejar a ala pequeña del peligro.

-Skipper deja que la niña este a salvo, necesitamos pelear para terminar con todo esto de una vez.- miro a su líder ahora dudoso de la pelea, pronto sintió que algo se le apuntaba contra la cabeza, miro hacia arriba y era el delfín, de nuevo apuntándole con la misma arma.

-esta vez no fallare.- se dice así mismo, antes de ser sorprendido cuando el líder se levanto de un solo salto y dio una patada contra el arma, por lo cual el delfín tuvo que soltarla mirando como el ave se le iba por completo encima.

Adolfo continúo corriendo hasta su cuarto y el de Jill.

-¿quiénes eran esas personas papá?

-son… son… amigos del delfín, pero tu tranquila mi niña, aquí estarás a salvo.- la abraza contra su pecho para hacerla sentir mejor.

_oOo_

Lucrecia dio un último empujón dejando salir un grito de dolor y arqueando su espalda para atrás, comenzó a respirar cansadamente, Emmanuel no podía creerlo, estaba cargando a su huevo recién nacido.

-ya-ya nació, no, puedo creerlo, ¡ya nació!.- admiro cargándolo.

-ya-ya se acabo todo.- habla la hembra boca arriba, mirando el techo, tratando de controlar su respiración.

-mira Lucrecia nuestro hijo.- le habla caminando hacia ella, la ayudo a sentarse en la cama y le mostro el huevo.

-es hermoso Emmanuel.

-si mi amor, es nuestro hijo.- le da un beso sobre la cabeza, Lucrecia por primera vez sonrió ante algo que compartía con el de los ojos grises.

_oOo_

-¡Adolfo!.- lo llama la hembra embarazada entrando a su mismo cuarto.- ¿qué está pasando?, ¿por qué se escucha tanto escándalo en el pasillo principal?

-es que ya comenzó la batalla Jill, ya se están peleando Skipper y espiráculo.

-¿qué?, ¿y por qué no me avisaste?

-por que yo tampoco sabía hasta ahora.- responde obteniendo una mueca de fastidio de la hembra y un portazo para cuando ella salió.

Jill se dirigió rápidamente hacia una enorme bodega donde ahí, estaba una larga fila de los prisioneros y hasta el fondo estaba la puerta metal completamente plana, donde ahí encerró a Lucrecia cuando dio a luz sola.

-¡hey tu!, Marcus, eres el mejor peleando en batallas, te necesito.- le habla a un pingüino alto y muy robusto, con las plumas de su cabeza paradas, muy parecidas a las de rico, parecía como si perteneciera a uno de los de banda callejera, abrió su celda y lo saco a jalones de la aleta.

-¡qué te pasa mi reina!, por fin soy libre.- cambia las cosas sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿de qué tonterías estás hablando?, por supuesto que no, tú no eres libre, vas a pelear, ¿me oíste?, ¡a pelear solamente!

-escucharon eso muchachos, soy libre, somos libres.- continua burlándose de la hembra.- ¡ahora si ya podemos correr hacia la libertad!

-ustedes no van a ir hacia ninguna parte malditos prisioneros.- regaña jaloneándolo, llevándose la sorpresa cuando este la empujo hacia adentro de la bodega.

-¡déjenme salir!...¡te estoy hablando prisionero!.- deja de ordenar al escuchar como los de afuera festejaban victoriosos su libertad.- ¡no!, ábranme la puerta ineptos, ábranme les ordeno… ¡abran la maldita puerta… haaa!.- pega un grito al mismo tiempo en que se apretaba el vientre con dolor.

Jill miro hacia su alrededor y volvió a cerrarlos fuertemente.

-por favor ayúdenme… ayúdenme.- continua pidiendo ayuda tratando de gritar, pero no podía por los dolores de parto. Solo escucho como los prisioneros seguían festejando al salir de sus celdas siendo liberados por el pingüino que la había encerrado.

_oOo_

La guerra continuaba, Skipper estaba siendo el ganador de la batalla, todos los crustáceos fueron pronto derrotados por las aves no voladoras, espiráculo estaba perdido, ya no tenía más complicidad, estaba completamente solo.

-se acabo espiráculo, hasta aquí llegaste delfín.

-te equivocas Skipper aun tengo otro truco bajo la manga.-revela mirando hacia una maquina parecida a una computadora, solo que el teclado además de ser alfanumérico, contenía muchos botones de color verde, amarillo, azul y rojo. Espiráculo le dio un aletazo para distraerlo y corrió con su máquina que lo transportaba hacia ella.

Skipper pronto se recupero del golpe y fue tras él, el mamífero logro llegar hasta aquella maquina y apretó un gran botón color rojo.

-iniciando auto destrucción en 10 segundos.- habla una voz de computadora alarmando a los de adentro.

-ya no habrá nada más que puedas hacer.- termina de hablar el delfín metiéndose en su burbuja tele transportadora, solo se le miraba alejándose cuando esta se elevaba hacia arriba.- todo esto se acabo para ti Skipper, así que corre por tu vida.- termia riendo al mismo tiempo en que continuaba elevándose, pronto el delfín apretó un botón color blanco que le dio la habilidad de que la burbuja pudiera pasar el techo de arriba.

-¡xe fue!

-déjalo que se baya rico, espero que nunca jamás vuelva.- regaña el capitán con un poco de nerviosismo mientras continuaba escuchando la secuencia de auto destrucción del lugar.- debemos salir de aquí, el lugar se va a derrumbar.- les avisa antes de escuchar un chiflido.

-¡hey Skipper por aquí!.- le habla Adolfo haciéndole señas para que fuera con él. El líder y su equipo le hicieron caso y fueron a auxiliarse con el macho.

-Adolfo, así que aquí es donde has estado.

-sí, me trajeron para acá, no tenía el cómo comunicarme con ustedes para infórmaselo.

-Lucrecia y yo ya sospechábamos que estabas aquí.- comenta la nutria macho.

-pero, ¿ahora que hacemos?, ¿cómo nos refugiamos?.- pregunta a carrera Kowalski.

-tranquilos, escúchenme ara explosión solo en esta zona de lugar, vamos a mi cuarto, ahí estarán seguros, hasta allá no llegara la explosión.- termina de explicar comenzando a correr con los demás siguiéndole.

_oOo_

Jill estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda recargada sobre la pared, respiraba cansadamente y se miro hacia abajo, tenía las piernas abiertas y debajo de ella había sangre, y más adelante estaba su huevo recién nacido, había dado a luz sola. Fue ahí donde recordó aquella vez en la que le había sucedido a Lucrecia lo mismo que ella, pues la misma Jill provoco ese parto de soledad, ahora lo estaba pagando de la misma manera. Cerró los ojos fuertemente con grandes ansias de llorar por el dolor que ya no resistía mas, no tenía a nadie a su lado que pudiera ayudarla o auxiliarla, pero pronto los abrió.

-maldita Lucrecia… ¡maldita espía!... todo esto es por tu culpa… ¡mil veces maldita espía!...- dejo de maldecir y respiro profundamente antes de comenzar a decaer, cerró los ojos nuevamente y entro en completa pérdida de conocimiento.

_oOo_

Adolfo cerró la puerta rápido y miro a la pequeña caminar hacia él, la abrazo con fuerza y cerró los ojos antes de ser escuchada la gran explosión de allá afuera. Todos los demás pingüinos junto con Isaac se llevaron aletas y patas a la cabeza.

Cuando ya todo se había acabado bajo a la pequeña al piso, esta se aferro de inmediato a su pierna.

-ya, ya todo se acabo, ahora solo resta salir de este lugar.- miro hacia a todos, pero especialmente al líder que no dejaba de quitarle la mirada a la hembra.

Laurita miro al de cabeza plana sin soltar la pierna del macho, arqueo una de sus cejas y se mantuvo escondida atrás de Adolfo.

-hola, hola Laurita.- la llama el capitán hincándose para estar a su altura. Adolfo solo los miro con una sonrisa confundida.- me llamo Skipper… soy tu papá.- confiesa ante ella casi asustándola más, negaba con su cabeza y se escondía mas atrás de la pierna del macho.

-no, tú no eres mi papá, mi papá es Adolfo.-lo contradice sonriéndole al pingüino que reconoció como su figura paternal.

Adolfo no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que hincarse al igual que Skipper.

-verdad que tu eres mi papá.- insiste abrazándolo enredando sus pequeñas aletitas a su cuello, ahora que ya lo tenía a su altura.

-claro que si hija, yo soy tu papá.- apoya a su idea el macho sonriendo, pero igual ganándose una mirada amenazadora por parte de Skipper.

-¿qué es lo que estás haciendo Adolfo?.- le pregunta en susurros.- tú sabes bien que eso no es cierto.

-Skipper por favor, hay que hablar de esto luego.- termina el abrazo y la carga, en eso escucha como la puerta se abre nuevamente y entra Alondra.

-Adolfo, ¡tienes que venir rápido!, allá afuera es…

-sí, si ya se, exploto el pasillo principal por la auto destrucción, pero tranquila, ya paso tod…

-no, no es eso, es Jill, ya dio a luz y ahora esta tirada en el suelo…

-¿qué?

-está muy grave.- Adolfo sin más rodeos corrió hacia donde se hallaba su esposa, la encontró tal y como termino.

-¡Jill!... ¡jill!.- la llama desesperadamente corriendo hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-creo que está muerta Adolfo.- le habla cargando al huevo.

-no, no eso no puede ser… ¡Jill!...

-¡está muerta!.- repite nuevamente tomándolo de un hombro.- al parecer murió cuando dio a luz.

-no… jamás pensé que algo así le pasaría.

-pues perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero…bien se lo tiene merecido, porque ella hiso lo mismo con Lucrecia, la encerró en este mismo lugar y ella igual, dio a luz sola.

-su castigo fue el mismo que ella aplico.- termina de hablar tomado una de sus aletas y miro a su huevo.- ¿y cómo esta mi hijo?

-yo lo encuentro muy bien.- le contesta con una sonrisa para el recién nacido. Adolfo se levanta del suelo, pero no sin antes besarle la aleta a la hembra, carga a su hijo y trata de abrazarlo no tan fuerte para no romper el cascaron.

-Adolfo, es hora de irnos.- avisa Kowalski mirándolo tratando de sonreír.- ya todo se acabo.

-si, así es, la maldad de espiráculo y de Jill ya se acabo, además de que los prisioneros por fin lograron su objetivo, que es… su libertad.

-así es, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, vámonos.- Adolfo asintió con la cabeza antes de ir tras ellos, pero pronto detuvo sus pasos y miro hacia atrás.

-¿tú no vienes Alondra?.- pregunta a la hembra que solo se los quedaba viendo.

-¿yo?.- pregunta señalándose.- ¿ir con ustedes?, ¿a dónde?

-a donde mas, a nuestro hogar… o, ¿tienes a donde ir?

-no, la verdad no, ni siquiera tengo familia así que… no, no se a donde ir… es que aun no me la creo que… que ya por fin todo se acabo.

-pero así es, Jill está muerta, espiráculo se fue y Skipper duda de su regreso, además de que los prisioneros ya se fueron, ya no hay nadie en este lugar… ¡todo se acabo por fin!

-si…pero, no quiero darles molestias.- confiesa un poco apenada.

-por supuesto que no, sería un honor tenerte con nosotros, estarás mejor con nuestra compañía, has cuidado mucho por mí, por Lucrecia… ven, vamos.- la llama extendiéndole la aleta, esta la tomo sin ninguna negación mas y camino con él hacia el lugar destinado.

_oOo_

Lucrecia estaba dormida, recostada en la cama y tapada con una cobija, Emmanuel se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama, no dejaba de arrullar a su huevo, se sentía inmensamente feliz con la llegada de su hijo. Pronto sintió como la hembra se movía al haber despertado.

-¿cómo te sientes?.

-ya mucho mejor, contesta tratando de sentarse y recarga su espalda contra la pared.-¿y cómo esta nuestro hijo?

-de maravilla, no puedo esperar a que nazca nuestro bebé Lucrecia.- responde besándola en el pico, por lo que a la hembra no le pareció muy agradable esa acción, pues aun no había aprendido a amar al macho, pronto Emmanuel tuvo que cortar el beso al escuchar llegar a alguien.

-hola.- saluda Mario llegando con un ramo de flores.

-¿para quienes son esas flores?.- pregunta le hembra con una sonrisa.

-¿para quién más?.- pregunta sonriendo igualmente.- son para Emmanuel.- responde dirigiéndoselas a él.

-¿pa-para Emmanuel?.- pregunta Lucrecia confundida.

-jajajaja claro que no, como crees.- responde en todo de burla.- son para ti.- se las entrega.- son para la mejor mamá del mundo.- alaga obteniendo una risa.

-gracias Mario, están muy hermosas.

-y por cierto Mario, supongo que ya estarás pensando en volver a Washington.

-supones mal, no tengo más intención de ir de nuevo para haya… no por el momento, quiero esperar un poco mas.- responde mirando en sus ojos él como el macho tenia ansias de correrlo de su vida y de la de su esposa.

_oOo_

Skipper volvió pronto a su casa, miro a sus padres sentados en la litera y a su hermano sentado en la mesa.

-hijo, por fin volvieron.- le habla la madre corriendo para abrazarlo como niño desamparado.

-por favor Abigail deja al muchacho, ya no es un niño como para que lo sigas tratando así.

-no me importa Jonathan, el aun es mi niño pequeño.- lo contradice logrando grandes risas ligeras de los demás, mientras que su hermano solo envidiaba aquella escena, haciendo muecas de fastidio y rodeando sus ojos.

-tranquila mamá, estamos bien.

-y regresamos con dos invitados mas.-agrega Isaac mostrando a Adolfo cargando a su huevo y tomado de la pequeña y además de ella, a Alondra. Todos saludaron a los nuevos integrantes y los invitaron al nuevo hogar, pero los padres se quedaron un poco atónicos al ver a la pequeña. La madre y el padre se acercaron al líder.

-hijo… esa niña… esa niña es tu…

-si mamá… es mi hija.- la madre sonrió ampliamente y continuo mirándola.- se logra ver que es muy tierna.

-Skipper.- lo llama Kowalski.- si no te molesta todos vamos a salir afuera.

-por supuesto que no, adelante.- acepta mirándolos retirarse, pero esta vez por la puerta que tenían como su segunda salida del cuartel, dejando solos a la familia.

-tu niña es preciosa, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Laura, pero la mayoría le dice Laurita.

-es un encanto hijo.

-baya, así que ya trajiste a tu engendro a vivir a esta base.- comenta el hermano sin verlo de frente.

-no es ningún engendro, es mi hija y no quiero que vuelvas a referirte así de esa manera.

-escucha Skipper.- le habla volteando a verlo y caminando hacia el.- esa tal Laurita es solo una mocosa en esta base, aun siendo tu hija no dudaría que fuera igual de insoportable y terca que tu, así que trata de mantenerla lo más alejada posible de mi.

-no voy a permitir que le sigas hablando de esa manera, es mi hija, además no entiendo el por qué ese rechazo de tu parte, no entiendo el por qué quieres tener distancia con ella, si no causara problemas, yo la voy a recuperar como mi hija… y a Lucrecia también como mi mujer.

-entiéndelo, esa niña solo te traerá más problemas.

-es mi hija Alexis, es tu sobrina no puedes tratarla así.

-¡la tratare como a mi seme de la gana!.- Skipper ante sus palabras lo tomo por un hombro y le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte que lo hiso irse casi de espaldas. Se fue contra de el parándolo y acorralándolo contra la pared. Su madre y padre presenciaban aquella escena tan espantosa, corrieron hacia ellos, el padre tomo a Skipper de ambas aletas y las llevo hacia atrás. Pero para su mala suerte Alexis se fue contra él.

-¡basta Skipper, Alexis no peleen así!

-¡ya estoy arto de ti Alexis!, siempre me has humillado, me has hecho menos, pero eso se acabo, ¡se acabo me oíste .- logro zafarse del padre de un solo empujón que le dio y corrió hacia el, tomándolo de los hombros y estrellándolo contra la pared.

-¡no!, Skipper no hagas nada, ¡por favor!... ¡por favor hijo basta!... ¡Alexis es tu verdadero padre!.- confiesa comenzando a sollozar, entrando al de cabeza plana en un pánico mental.

Alexis solo quedo mirando al de cabeza plana y este a él, pronto el hermano miro hacia su madre con una mirada amenazadora y Skipper volteo a ver a Jonathan, el padre no hiso otra cosa más que asentirle con la cabeza.


	57. MI NOTICIA DE ALEGRIA

**MI NOTICIA DE ALEGRIA…**

-¿qué?, ¿qué dicen?.- pregunta separándose del pingüino macho, mientras continuaba escuchando a su madre llorar.

-¡cállate mamá, eso no es cierto!

-por supuesto que lo es, tu, yo y tu padre sabemos la verdad, ya estoy harta de ver como lo has tratado mal después de todos estos años hijo.

-tu madre tiene razón Alexis… ya es hora de que Skipper sepa la verdad.

-¿verdad?, ¿de qué verdad me están hablando?

-de ninguna que a ti te interese.

-¡basta Alexis!, ¿o le dices la verdad a tu hijo… o se la decimos nosotros?.- pregunta el padre sin darse cuenta que el líder comenzaba a temblar ante tal enredo que estaba involucrado.

-no entiendo nada… no entiendo nada, papá, mamá explíquenme, porque no entiendo nada…

-tranquilo hijo, tranquilízate por favor.- pide la madre caminando hacia él para acariciar lo plano de su cabeza.

-Alexis… Skipper está esperando.- exige nuevamente el padre mirando cómo se daba media vuelta para darles la espalda.

-hijo por favor, dile la verdad…

-¡no le diré nada!.- niega nuevamente sin darle la cara.

-bien, entonces lo aremos nosotros… Skipper, ha pasado mucho tiempo que… que el pasado ha guardado secretos.

-¿tú no eres mi papá?.- pregunta a Jonathan que lo miraba con tristeza.

-no Skipper… yo soy tu abuelo, Alexis es tu papá... el…

-yo…- decide hablar el hermano.- tuve muchos errores en mi vida… pero el mayor de todos…-voltea a verlo.- fuiste tú… yo hace mucho tiempo tenia al amor de mi vida… a Janette, ella y yo nos amábamos con gran intensidad, éramos tal para cual, nuestro romance fue… el típico amor a primera vista, nos enamoramos y… tanto ella como yo deseábamos tener algo más que un simple romance… pero había algo que a mí no me agradaba… pero paso…

_-*FlashBack*-_

_Alexis miro una vez más el hermoso rostro de Janette, miro sus ojos azules, sus largas y coquetas pestañas y su cabeza plana, toda ella era la pareja perfecta que el deseo en toda su vida, estaban sentados sobre el hermoso césped recién podado de un parque._

_-¿qué tanto me ves?.- pregunta ella antes de reír ligeramente._

_-tu belleza, admiro lo hermosa que eres.- responde el sonriéndole.- te amo Janette._

_-y yo a ti Alexis, te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi, fue amor a primera vista.- confiesa ella sonrojándose sin poderlo evitar, a lo que Alexis solo se rio. Ella lo tomo por sorpresa del cuello para besarlo, el macho solo la tomo de la cintura y no pudo evitar acariciarla de arriba abajo, ella al sentir sus carisias, bajo sus aletas hacia su espalda acariciándola en círculos. Poco a poco comenzaron a acostarse en el pasto, pero Alexis sintió una extraña sensación que no lo dejo seguir con lo que estaba haciendo._

_-espera, esto no está bien.- se detuvo contando el beso y sentándose._

_-¿pero por que mi amor?, no tiene nada de malo que nos demostremos nuestro amor mutuo._

_-yo sé que no tiene nada de malo y yo al igual que tu, quiero que nos demostremos nuestro amor, que nos unamos en esto que sentimos... pero… no sé como explicártelo, perdóname._

_-mi amor, quiero entregarme a ti y si no puedes explicarme eso que sientes, pues, es porque no existe._

_-claro que existe, es algo que me advierte que no debamos hacer esto, como si fuera una cosecha que…_

_-¿un hijo?, ¿tu presientes que si nos acostamos, pueda salir embarazada?_

_-sí, es algo parecido._

_-tranquilízate mi amor.- besa la punta de su pico.- solo déjate llevar por mis besos y carisias que te harán relajarte.- le aconseja abrazándolo con fuerza mientras se volvían a besar, la hembra acarició su pecho logrando acostarse junto con el macho de nuevo en el pasto._

_-*Fin del FlashBack*-_

-y nos entregamos, después de esa noche pasaron varios días en los que ya no la volví a ver, hasta que después de tres semanas la encontré cerca de un lago, corrí hacia ella y le pregunte que le pasaba, porque ya no nos volvimos a ver y ella me confesó… que estaba embarazada. Yo alarmado le dije que todo iba a salir bien, pero que tenía que perder a esa criatura que comenzaba a vivir dentro de ella, Janette por supuesto se negó y me dijo que pasara lo que pasara, ella iba a tenerte. Discutimos muy fuertemente y me dijo que no quería saber nada de mí. Después pasaron los meses y de nuevo no supe nada de ella, hasta que nos llego una llamada de sus padres diciéndonos que estaba dando a luz en ese momento, pero que el parto se había complicado. Llegamos hasta donde estaba ella y la partera estaba con sus padres, les estaba diciendo que debían decidir entre salvar la vida de ella o la tuya, yo dije que la de ella, pero mis padres junto con los de ella, le dijeron que te salvaran a ti… y mírate, ahora estas aquí, quien en realidad la que debería de estar es ella, no tu.

-¿y si soy tu hijo porque me niegas como tal?.

-por qué no soportaba la idea de que Janette murió por darte la vida a ti, yo como padre quería regalarte, o darte en adopción, quería hacer lo que sea con tal de mantenerte lejos de mí, pero mis padres me lo negaron de todas maneras, entonces llegamos a un acuerdo, no te apartarías de nosotros si te hacían pasar como mi hermano y no como mi hijo.

-querías desacerté de mi solo porque pensabas que yo mate a mi madre, pero eso no es cierto, además, yo nunca pedí llegar a este mundo, ¡debieron usar protección en ese momento!

-¡tú a mi no me vas a hablar de esa manera!.

-por favor muchachos, no peleen.

-tú y yo, no podemos seguir en esta base... no podemos seguir juntos, ¿entiendes?

-Alexis.- lo llama tomándolo de un hombro pero el macho enseguida se aparto de él.

-¡no me toques!... no quiero volver a saber de ti... quiero que te olvides de mi y que una vez fuiste mi hijo.

-¿cómo me pides una cosa así? ... cuando bien sabemos los dos que somos padre e hijo aunque nos cueste aceptarlo como la realidad.

-no querrás saber el verdadero motivo Skipper... y ese motivo... es que te odio por ser el causante de la muerte de tu madre.

-yo no la mate, ¡entiéndelo!

-¡claro que sí!

-bueno ya basta de discutir.- los regaña el padre mirándolos molesto. Continuaron discutiendo del problema hasta muy tarde, el padre y la madre pararon de llorar y después de mucho tiempo, dieron fin al problema. Esa noche el líder no pudo dormir muy bien, ni él, ni ninguno de los presentes en la discusión.

_oOo_

A la mañana siguiente Adolfo camino un gran recorrido, para él fue un poco cansado, ya que llevaba consigo su huevo debajo de las piernas, pues debía empollarlo, felizmente sonrió al ver lo cerca el habitad de las tejones.

Por otro lado, Becky admiraba las hermosas flores que Stacy había recolectado en las afueras del zoológico.

-vengo en un momento, iré por algo que olvide en la entrada del zoológico.- Becky solo le asiente con la cabeza y la mira salir antes de soltar una risita, se agacho un poco para tomar del suelo un florero muy decorativo, coloco las flores encima de la mesa. Sin darse cuenta que el macho ya estaba parado en la entrada de su cueva, no se atrevía ni a decir una sola palabra, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta debido a la gran emoción y felicidad que sentía de volver a estar delante de la hembra.

-... ¡Becky!.- la llama sin dejar de mirarla, enseguida que la hembra escucho su voz, soltó su florero y sonrió muy felizmente, se volteo enseguida y lo miro a los ojos, pero pronto borro aquella sonrisa cuando miro hacia abajo, donde empollaba a su huevo teniéndolo entre las piernas.

**-**Adolfo... que... ¿es tu hijo?

-sí, es mi hijo, pero…

-ya no me digas mas.- pide dando un paso hacia atrás.-… te desapareciste para… irte con alguna otra hembra.

-no Becky, si me fui fue porque… porque… es una historia muy larga, pero escúchame.- pide dando pasos hacia ella, sin prevenirse que esta retrocedía por cada paso que él daba para acercarse.- esto es un mal entendido.

-así, ¿entonces como explicas que desapareciste por mucho tiempo y ahora que apareces tienes un hijo?

-es que es algo que no se puede explicar con facilidad, pero escúchame, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, quiero decirte que yo también siento lo mismo por ti…

-¿qué?

-yo también te amo Becky, me he dado cuenta de esto desde muy tarde, pero yo también te amo… y quiero estar contigo Becky.

-¿cómo puedes decirme eso cuando tuviste un hijo con otra mujer?, ¿cómo puedes ser tan descarado para ahora decirme que me quieres cuando te acostaste con otra?

-Becky por favor, te repito que es algo difícil de explicar, pero si me escuchas yo…

-no, no quiero escucharte, no quiero oír tus excusas… no te quiero volver a ver… quiero que te alejes de mi para siempre, mejor ocúpate de tu nueva familia, de la madre de tu hijo.

-la madre de mi hijo falleció al dar a luz sola.

-… como sea, no quiero que regreses… ¡no quiero volver a verte nunca más!

-Becky…

-¡vete!.- grita con todas sus fuerzas mirando al macho comenzar a darse media vuelta lentamente, mirándola.- vete.- repite esta vez con un hilo de voz, se lleva una pata a ambos ojos y continúa con su llanto tan doloroso para ella.

_oOo_

Isaac tomo aire para armarse de valor, miro hacia la gran casa y tomo aire nuevamente, hasta que sin más rodeos, decidió entrar al interior.

-Lucrecia.- llama a la hembra sin presionar mucho su voz.

-Isaac, estoy en el cuarto.- le informa sin mirar al de ojos grises hacer un gesto de molestia.

-hola.- la saluda dándole un beso en la mejilla, no era esa la forma más común en que ellos se saludaban, pero el solo lo hiso para molestar al macho que se hacía conocer como su esposo.

-gracias por venir a verme, supongo que ya sé por qué.

-¿así y por qué?

-por que ya sabes que di a luz.

-¡¿qué?!.- ríe muy alegre.- te juro que eso no sabía, felicidades.- la abraza dando ligeras carisias en su espalda para seguir con su juego que era demasiado molesto para su marido.

-gracias.- agradece cortado el abrazo.- no sabes lo feliz que me siento, ahora solo falta que el pequeño o la pequeña salga del cascaron.

-ten por seguro que eso muy pronto va a pasar.

-pero dime, si no es por eso, ¿entonces por cual razón vienes?

-solo vine de visita rápida.- informa mirando algo de incomodidad en el de ojos grises.

-jajaja claro que sí.

- y además de eso, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿y cuál es?.

-...¡ya apareció tu hija!, ¡está en la base con nosotros!.- informa antes de escuchar como Lucrecia pegaba un gran grito de alegría, uniéndose en un abrazo con Isaac.

-jajajaja, por fin apareció mi pequeña, por fin podre volver a verla... mi niña...

- si Lucrecia, tranquila que tu hija ya está sana y salva en la base.

-iré a verla Isaac, muy pronto iré a ver a mi hija.

- ¡eso jamás Lucrecia!, ¡te lo prohíbo!.- le niega el macho mirándola amenazadamente.

-Emmanuel tu no me puedes prohibir nada, voy a ver a mi hija te guste o no.

-¡no!, porque tu al que quieres ir a ver es a Skipper, no a tu hija, ¿o no es así?

-no, no es así, voy a ver a mi hija nada más.

- ¿y quien no me asegura que no te toparas con él estando en su propia base?, no quiero que te acerques a él, ni siquiera a ese zoológico.

- ya te dije que si voy a ir.

- escúchame muy bien Lucrecia, si me entero que vas, te juro que soy capaz de tomar a nuestro hijo y llevármelo lejos, cargara en tu conciencia el abandono que aras por tu hijo al irte con tu amante.

Lucrecia no fue la única que se quedo mirando a Emmanuel de una forma muy extraña, Isaac también se lo quedo mirando, el de ojos grises solo miro a Lucrecia como si la estuviera retando, tomo al huevo entre sus aletas y se fue sin nada más que decir.

_oOo_

Adolfo regreso a la base con el alma partida, pero no derrotada, estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir el perdón de su amada y arreglar todo ese mal entendido. Al volver miro a la pequeña jugar en las afueras de la base con una pelota.

-hola papi, ¿dónde estabas?.- le pregunta haciendo borrar el estado triste del macho.

-fui a, a buscar una persona, pero ya regrese.- responde dándole un beso en su freten, finalmente metiéndose en la base. Kowalski también comenzaba a llegar a la base, acompañado de sus dos hijos.

-muchachos por favor, por lo que más quieran, traten de comportarse, no estén jugando en la base, ¿está claro?

-si papá.- responde ambos hijos continuado con su caminata, pero para esto dejaron que Kowalski tomaran la delantera.

-mira lo que traje, una pelota rebotadora.- le habla a su hermano mostrándole el objeto.

-¿estás loco?, ¿que no acabas de oír lo que dijo papá?, no quiere que juguemos adentro de la base y dudo mucho que nos deje salir a jugar afuera.

-David, no te dejes engañar.- le habla a su hermano el pingüino.- jugaremos mientras ellos dos estén distraídos, no se darán cuenta créeme.

-Camilo, no me convence tu idea.- le habla mientras decide continuar con el camino.

-mira, a si son las cosas, ellos dos…- David dejo a su hermano hablar por sí solo, pues cuando doblaron vuelta a la esquina se detuvo a contemplar un hermoso ángel, que para el eso era, el hermoso ángel jugaba con una pelota mientras se reía al rebotarla sin parar.-… y si papá y mamá no se enteran de eso, pues no habrá problemas.- termina de platicarle mirándolo ahora distraído.- ¡hey!, hola.- le toca la cabeza como si estuviera tocando una puerta.- llamando al planeta David, hola respóndeme.- al mirarlo sin reaccionar decide mirar hacia donde él estaba mirando.

-¡wau!, es un ángel.

-¿quién?, ¿te refieres a la mocosa que está jugando con la pelota?

-sí, ella misma y no te voy a tolerar que la vuelvas a llamar así.

-hay que delicado con tu amor, si te gusta tanto, ¿por qué no le hablas?.- pregunta haciéndolo sonrojarse.

¿ha-hablarle?, hay no que pena.

-nada de eso hermanito, ven.- lo toma de la aleta.- vamos a conocer a mi futura cuñada.- lo jala hacia la hembra, el pingüino trataba de zafarse, pero nunca lo logro.-hola.- saluda camino a la hembra, Laurita miro a la nutria macho y le sonrió sin pena.

-hola.

-disculpa, mi hermano piensa que eres muy hermosa…

-¡no es cierto!.- niega rápidamente poniéndose más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba.-… mm, bueno si, de hecho si eres muy bonita.- acepta ya sin pena.

-gracias, tú también eres muy guapo.- le alaga sonrojándose también ella. David solo se la quedo mirando y ella a él, mientras que su hermano Camilo solo rodeaba sus ojos ante tal encuentro tan romántico.

**Disculpen mi tardanza U.U**

**Por cierto Miluchy, te gusta Emmanuel xD jajaja… ok no ._. xDD**


	58. UN ENGAÑO E INFIDELIDAD

**UN ENGAÑO E INFIDELIDAD…**

1 SEMANA DESPUES…

Emmanuel miraba dormir a su pequeña niña, desde aquel día en que rompió el cascaron no pudo evitar alejarse de ella, tenía su mismo color de ojos, le daba de comer, la arrullaba y la consentía a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba después de haber nacido. Miro hacia la puerta de su cuarto y salió, pero no sin antes darle un beso sobre la frente.

-Lucrecia.- llama a la hembra comenzando a buscarla, primero la busco en su recamara, luego en la cocina y finalmente en la sala principal, no estaba en la casa.- ¡Lucrecia!.- continua nombrándola, pero esta vez en gritos al desesperarse por no encontrarla.- no está, no esta maldita sea, ¡no está!.- avienta un vaso de cristal hacia la puerta principal.-… claro, se fue con él, se fue con Skipper con el tonto pretexto de ir a ver a su hija, se fue… con el… pero no voy a permitir este tipo de humillación por parte de ella, este cruel engaño no lo voy a ignorar y cumpliré con mi promesa.- comienza a caminar pocos pasos hacia la recamara de su hija, cuando escucho pasos cercarse a él.

-hola Emmanuel.- saluda una voz femenina, el pingüino al escucharla se dio media vuelta para mirar a la hembra.

-Amalia, ¿qué haces aquí?.- le pregunta mirándola entrar sin haber preguntado si podía pasar.

-solo vine de visita, pero mírate.- le habla mirándolo de arriba abajo.- estas aquí, solo y abandonado, mientras que tu queridísima Lucrecia esta con otro hombre.- ríe casi burlándose en su cara.- pero que horror.

-¿viniste de visita o solo a burlarte de mí?

-de visita ya te lo dije, pero no está por demás decirte todo lo que pasa a tus espaldas, ¿por qué no mejor dejas a Lucrecia y te vienes con una mujer que si te quiere de verdad?

-¿y donde esta esa supuesta mujer según tu?.- pregunta el cruzándose de brazos.

-la estas mirando tontuelo.- responde sonriéndole coquetamente.

-¿qué?, tu…

-hay Emmanuel.- se acerca a él descruzándole los brazos para poder acariciarle el pecho.- Lucrecia no sabe lo que tiene, es tan afortunada al tenerte a su lado.

-pues como bien tú lo dijiste, no sabe bien lo que tiene.- responde sin detener sus carisias.

-¿por qué no me das la oportunidad de demostrar lo mucho que tu si vales para mí?

-¿y como lo vas a demostrar?.- pregunta siguiéndole el juego.

-así.- responde por última vez antes de besarlo muy apasionadamente, seguido de hacer el beso más agresivo, esta vez acompañado de carisias.

_oOo_

Laurita se escondió detrás de un arbusto, asomo la cabeza un momento y pronto comenzó a reír al sentir como el macho la cargaba haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de su aleta.

-¡ya te encontré!.- le dice escuchándola seguir riéndose, sin darse cuenta que el padre verdadero los miraba de cerca, Skipper ya no soportaba mas la idea de estar alejado de su hija, debía ganársela a como dé lugar, trato de sacar una sonrisa y se acerco a los dos.

-hola, hola.- saluda el capitán.

-hola Skipper.

-hola.- le saluda riéndose aun ligeramente.

-hola Laurita, adivina que, te traje un regalo.- le informa enseñándole una caja de cartón pequeña. La pequeña sonríe ante tal lindo detalle y lo abre enseguida, era una pingüina de peluche como recién salida del cascaron.

-¡esta hermoso!.- admira cargándola como si fuera su bebé.

-dale las gracias a tu papá Laurita.- pide Adolfo, pero la niña borro su sonrisa de nuevo al oír esa palabra: "papá", ella aun no lo reconocía como su padre, pero por muestra de gratitud debía agradecerle.

-gracias señor Skipper.- agradece la niña sin mencionarlo tal y como es, como su padre. Skipper solo trato de sonreír por el agradecimiento y miro a hacia Adolfo.

-Alondra me pidió que te dijera que tu hijo ya despertó.

-¿así?, ¿mi campeón ya se despertó de su siesta?, gracias por infórmamelo, regreso a la base para darle de comer.- da un solo paso al sentir como las pequeñas aletitas de la pingüina lo sujetaban por la otra pierna que no había movido.

-papi no te vayas, ¿no vas a jugar conmigo?.

-claro que si Laurita, pero mi hijo también me necesita.

-Laura, yo jugare contigo, ¿sí?.- pregunta el capitán hincándose para mirarla mejor.

-¿tu?, pero apuesto a que no sabes jugar a las muñecas.

-¿quién dice que no?.- pregunta el sonriéndole.

-bueno… está bien.- acepta la niña también sonriéndole, Skipper sintió alegrarse profundamente al mirar a su hija sonreírle de esa manera.

_oOo_

Isaac continuaba mirando el tablero, tenía la aleta completamente temblorosa, se daba cuenta de la mirada retadora que le lanzaba Alondra.

-vas, ¡ya tira Isaac!.- le regaña por su tardanza en el juego.

-sí, sí, ya voy, te dije que no me gustaba jugar ajedrez, sabes que odio este juego.

-¿así y por qué?, ¿por qué siempre pierdes?

-no… bueno si.- responde agachándose un poco.- ya no quiero jugar.

-bueno está bien, demos el juego como cancelado.- acepta la anulación levantándose para ir al laboratorio, Isaac escuchó a alguien comenzar a abajar las escaletas de la base y aprovecho que su contrincante no estaba para arreglar el juego con fin de hacerse pasar como ganador.

-hey, ¿qué hacen?.- pregunta acercándose al juego.

-Alondra y yo jugamos ajedrez, ¡y yo gane!

-vaya, me sorprendes, este es el primer ajedrez ganado de 90 000 que has jugado.

-no te burles de mi Adolfo.- se queja después de que la hembra sale del laboratorio.

-hola Adolfo, que bueno que ya viniste, tu hijo te está esperando para que le des de comer.

-gracias por cuidarlo Alondra, bueno, voy a ver a mi hijo.- camina hasta el laboratorio y se detiene justo en la puerta.- ha y por cierto, felicita a Isaac por haber ganado por primera vez en el juego.

-¿él ganador?.- pregunta tratando de aguantar una risita.- en sus sueños, el no ha ganado nada, se rindió justo en el momento en que ya iba a decir "jaque mate".- responde volteando a ver a la nutria macho, que, enfadado se levanto y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¡te dije que odiaba ese juego!.- grita antes de cerrar la entrada con el plato de comida. Decidido sale a caminar para despejar su coraje.- odio el ajedrez, además, casi ni le entiendo, es por eso que siempre soy el perdedor, si solo por eso.- habla por sí mismo, da la vuelta en la esquina y se topa con cierto animal que casi cae al suelo de espaldas, pero por suerte el macho fue muy veloz como para tomar a ese animal de la cintura antes de que estrellara la cabeza contra el suelo.- ¡perdón!, perdón…- deja de pedir mirando directamente a sus ojos, pero también se dio cuenta que no era cualquier animal, si no una hembra que había robado su corazón con la simple mirada, Stacy también se quedo congelada, pero no por mucho, comenzó a sonreírle a Isaac al sentir como este comenzó a acariciarle la cintura, pues admitió que la nutria macho no estaba tan mal como para sus gustos.- hay perdón.- se disculpa nuevamente sin dejar de acariciarla.

_oOo_

-aquí no paso nada, ¿entiendes?.- pregunta a la hembra mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-pero por supuesto que paso Emmanuel.- responde acercándose a él para abrazarlo por detrás.-nos acostamos y fue maravilloso, ¿o acaso me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste?.

-por supuesto que si.- responde accediendo a sus encantos.- tú eres la mejor amante que podría tener, pero como sabrás, amo a Lucrecia demasiado como para tenerte en mi cama solo para darme un gusto.

-¡ya olvídate de ella Emmanuel!, ella no podrá darte lo que yo sí, que es amor verdadero y noches de placer, yo si te amo, le daría la espalda al mundo por ti.

-sí, pero…

-Emmanuel.- la llama Lucrecia. Ambos amantes se alarmaron demasiado.

-es Lucrecia, vete por la puerta trasera.- le habla en susurros, la hembra le asiente con la cabeza y se despide de él con un beso en el pico. Emmanuel rápidamente corre hacia donde se hallaba Lucrecia.- ¿dónde estabas?.- pregunta molesto.

-Mario me invito a salir para despejarme un poco.

-¿Mario?, ¿o Skipper?

-Mario

-no me mientas, estabas con tu amante, con Skipper.

-¡ya te dije que no!, ¿quieres que lo llame a Mario para que te diga que estuve con él?.- pregunta seguido de escuchar un silencio en el macho.- además, Emmanuel vengo cansada, quisiera acostarme un rato… oye, porque tienes muy alborotadas las plumas de tu cabeza, como si te hubieras rosado con algo o si alguien te hubiera acariciado tanto.

-¿mis plumas?.- pregunta acomodándoselas.- es que… estaba jugando con la niña.- Lucrecia asienta ante su explicación y camina hacia el cuarto, pero se llevo otra sorpresa al mirar la cama.

-Emmanuel, ¿por qué esta la cama distendida de esa manera si yo en la mañana la había tendido?

-pues, porque estaba jugando con la niña ya te lo dije.

-sí pero por mucho que juegues con ella, no es como para que se hubiera destendido de esa manera, demás mira, las cobijas están casi al suelo.

-¡bueno ya basta de interrogarme!.- se molesta mirándola molesto.

-perdón, pero me parece muy extraño todo esto.- se disculpa antes de tratar de tender la cama, Emanuel la miraba atentamente.

-_(¡ya olvídate de ella Emmanuel!, ella no podrá darte lo que yo sí, que es amor verdadero y noches de placer, yo si te amo, le daría la espalda al mundo por ti)_.- repite en su mente las palabras de la hembra y por mas que le dolía, acepto lo que le dijo, continuo contemplando a Lucrecia y se acerco a ella para tomarla de la cintura por detrás.

-Emmanuel, ¿qué haces?, ¿qué te pasa?.- pregunta separándose enseguida.

-¿qué me pasa?, me pasa que quiero acostarme con mi mujer, quiero volver a hacerte mía Lucrecia…

-¡basta!

-quiero volver a llenarte de besos y caricias como en nuestra noche de bodas.- contesta comenzando a besar directo a su cuello.

-¡basta Emmanuel!, suéltame, no atrevas a tocarme.

-¿por qué?.- pregunta tirándola hacia la cama con el fin de que cayera acostada.- si únicamente hemos tenido intimidad en la noche de bodas, esa fue la primera y la ultima vez en la que nos acostamos, soy tu marido y tengo el derecho de tocarte cuando yo quiera, pero claro, seguro no rechazarías a Skipper si estuviera en mi lugar, ¿verdad?.- termina acostándose sobre ella para continuar besándola en el lugar donde empezó.

-¡no!, ¡basta!, basta Emmanuel, suéltame.- continua exigiéndole antes de que se le viniera un recuerdo a la mente. Recordó aquella ocasión en la que Skipper también intento hacerla suya a la fuerza y la manera en como ella se defendió, no se dejaría vencer esta vez por Emmanuel, siguió empujándolo para que se alejara de ella y cuando menos se lo espero, el macho abrió sus piernas arriba de ella y Lucrecia aplico la misma técnica, logro darle un rodillazo en su entre pierna sacándole el mismo grito de dolor que le saco a Skipper la primera vez, se aparto de él y corrió hacia el cuarto de su hija encerrándose bajo llave.

Paso la noche ahí encerrada, se acomodo en una gran almohada que los humanos utilizaban para decorar los sillones y se durmió, un poco temerosa, pero pudo vencerla el sueño.

_oOo_

A la maña siguiente, Laurita se levanto temprano, desayuno primero junto con Adolfo y salió a jugar con David y Camilo, ya que se había quedado de acuerdo con ellos. Se reunieron en las afueras del zoológico, en el primer árbol más cercano a la entrada del zoológico.

-qué bueno que saliste a jugar Laura.- le habla David sin dejar de mirarla.

-sí, le avise a mi papá que vendría con ustedes.

-¿y cómo lograste que tu papá Skipper te diera permiso?

-¡Skipper no es mi papá!, mi papá es Adolfo.

-bueno ya perdón.- se disculpa Camilo que había sido el que había preguntado.- es que se parecen mucho tu y el.

-sí, me he dado cuenta mucho en eso, pero… no lo quiero reconocer como mi papá, porque gran parte de mi vida he estado con Adolfo, y para mi, el es mi papá.

-en eso si tienes razón.

-bueno vamos, mas adelante el pasto esta mejor para que la pelota pueda rebotar.- corre Camilo tomando la a delantera.

-ven Laurita.- la llama tomándola de la aleta, a lo que esto la niña miro su aleta atada a la de él y después miro al macho que estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

-esto es para que no te caigas.- crea un pretexto para su atadura de aletas, la pequeña también sonrió algo sonrojada y caminaron hacia Camilo.

_oOo_

Skipper miro a Adolfo levantado desde muy temprano, sin pensarlo volteo su vista hacia la mesa y miro los dos platos de comida terminados.

-¿desayunaste con alguien?.- pregunta mirándolo tender su litera.

-sí, con Laurita.

-¿y donde esta mi hija?

-le di permiso de salir a jugar con los hijos de Kowalski.

-¿afuera de la base?

-no, en las afueras del zoológico.

-¿qué?, ¿cómo que en las afueras del zoológico?.- pregunta alarmado.

-sí, pero tranquilo, te repito que esta con los hijos de Kowalski.

-¿y quién no me asegura que estará a salvo con esos dos mocosos?.- termina su pregunta subiendo rápidamente las escaleras de la base.

-_(creo que ya la rege)_.- se dice en su mente antes de salir para ir detrás del padre biológico de la pequeña.

_oOo_

Camilo jugaba solo con la pelota, pues tanto Laurita como David estaban sentados debajo de un árbol que les brindaba sombra a la perfección, el macho no podía dejar de mirar a la hembra de reojo, cerró sus ojos por un momento y recuerda lo que su hermano le había recomendado antes ir a jugar.

_-*FlashBack*-_

_-recuerda que cuando los deje solos, no olvides besarla._

_-¿besarla?, ¿be-besar a Laurita?_

_-claro, es lo que se hace en el romance._

_-y, ¿cómo la beso?_

_-pues como normalmente lo hacen mamá y papá, si has visto como se besan, ¿o no?_

_-pues sí, si los he visto, pero nunca he puesto eso en práctica._

_-solo tienes que besar su pico, moverlo al mismo ritmo en el de ella y… creo que después se tienen que pasar saliva y tragársela._

_-¡huacála!, eso sí es asqueroso._

_-hermano, eso es lo que hacen mamá y papá cuando se besan._

_-bueno si, pero, omitiré esa parte de la saliva._

_-*Fin del FlashBack*-_

David abrió sus ojos y descubrió que Laura también se lo quedaba viendo.

-¿en qué piensas?.- pregunto tomándolo de la aleta sin pensarlo.

-en… en nada.- responde mirando su aleta tomada por la de ella.

-chicos lo siento, la pelota reboto muy lejos, voy a traerla.- les informa guiñándole un ojo a su hermano, esa era la señal para poner su plan en acción, pronto la nutria macho se alejo.

-Laurita… tu… ¿sabes lo que es el amor?.- pregunta a lo que la hembra se puso un poco nerviosa.

-bueno… no mucho, solo lo que es el amor paternal.

-tu… ¿estarías dispuesta a descubrirlo?

-a-a descubrirlo… ¿cómo?

-así.- responde acercándose rápidamente a su pico a lo que comenzó a besar únicamente punta contra punta, abrió los ojos y vio que ella también los tenia abiertos muy grandemente por la sorpresa que se estaba llevando, pronto los cerro de nuevo y comenzó a besar los que es ya el pico, a lo que Laura también hizo lo mismo, pronto creando lo que es un beso verdadero.

_-(pues como normalmente lo hacen mamá y papá, si has visto como se besan, ¿o no?)_.- volvió a formatearse esa pregunta en su mente, para esto tomo ambas aletas de la hembra y las enredo en su cuello, mientras suavemente rozaba sus aletas con su cintura al tomarla. Pocos segundos después la hembra deicidio separarse y cacheteo al macho.

-¡eres un atrevido David!.- reclama mirándolo molesta, a lo que el niño solo le miro sorprendido.- pero me gusto la forma en la que me besaste.- admite volviendo a su postura de antes, pero ahora ella enredo sus aletas a su cintura y continuaron reviviendo aquella linda forma de expresar lo que sienten el uno por el otro, hasta que…

-¡Laura!.- grita a lo lejos el padre biológico de la pequeña haciendo romper el beso de nuevo. Los niños se separaron enseguida y miraron al capitán muy apenados, más su hija.

**Solo quiero decir que los avances los daré mañana :D **


	59. ACEPTACIÓN PATERNAL

**ACEPTACION PATERNAL…**

-¿pero qué está pasando aquí?.- les pregunta el padre molesto.

-Skipper, espera.- le habla Adolfo.

-¿así que esta es la gran seguridad con la que cuentas para que mi hija pueda salir a jugar en las afueras del zoológico?

-¿qué?, es David, el hijo de Kowalski y Marlene.

-sí, eso ya lo sé, pero no voy a permitir que este jovencito trate de sobrepasarse con mi hija.- reclama antes de caminar hacia el pingüino para tomarlo del brazo y alejarlo de la niña.

-¿Skipper qué crees que estás haciendo?.- pregunta el padre del pingüino pequeño llegando en aquel momento.- ¡suelta a mi hijo!.- reclama logrando zafarlo del capitán.

-encontré a tu hijo besuqueándose con mi hija, si no vas a controlarlo, bueno, entonces tomare medidas más drásticas.

-papá, yo…

-está bien David, déjame arreglar esto.- le habla a su hijo antes de mirar a su capitán.- mira Skipper, mi hijo no es ningún aprovechado, sabe respetar, además, ¿quién no me asegura que Laura empezó con el beso?

-mi hija no sería capaz de eso, fue tu hijo el que inicio obviamente, y tu jovencita.- habla dirigiéndose a la pequeña.- no quiero que vuelvas a salir a jugar en las afueras del zoológico, podría ser muy peligroso, y te vas a alejar de estos dos muchachos, especialmente de David.

-¡eso es injusto!, yo fui la que bese a David.

-¿eso es cierto?.- pregunta Kowalski al pingüino.

-bueno… primero yo la bese a ella y después ella a mí.

-sea como sea que allá pasado, no quiero que te vuelvas a ver con él, lo tienes estrictamente prohibido.

-¡tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada!...

-cuida tus palabras señorita, soy tu padre y me vas a obedecer.

-¡no lo haré!, tú no eres mi papá, mi papá es Adolfo.

-Laura por favor guarda silencio y obedece a tu padre.- le pide Adolfo.

-tú eres mi papá, no este señor.- mira hacia el capitán.

-estas agotando mi paciencia, me vas a obedecer porque soy tu padre.- le regaña nuevamente.

-y si eres mi padre, ¿por qué me abandonaste?.- la pregunta de la niña fue como bala disparándole hacia el corazón, recordar ese pasado era lo que más le pesaba al padre.

-… no era mi intención apartarte de mi lado hija.

-así, pues eso debiste haber pensado antes de abandonarme, no pensaste en mi, en toda mi vida he reconocido a Adolfo como mi padre, solo a él, con qué derecho bienes a exigirme que te obedezca porque eres mi padre cuando nunca estuviste conmigo cuando más te necesitaba.- Skipper se quedo callado, no tenia como defenderse, se merecía esas y mas palabras de desprecio por parte de su hija, la miro tristemente como comenzaba a llorar, pero no sabía si era por tristeza o por rencor.

-hija…

-no me llames así, yo nunca te veré como mi padre… ¡te odio!.- grita con todas sus fuerzas antes de comenzar a correr para alejarse de ese lugar.

-¿Laura a dónde vas?, aun no hemos terminado de platicar, además estas castigada.- la niña solo se detuvo, se volteo para mirarlo y le saco la lengua, antes de continuar corriendo.

-eres igual… a tu madre.- le grita mirándola sin parar de correr.

-Skipper en que estabas pensando con regañar de esa manera a la niña.- le reclama Adolfo.

-en que como pudo besar, si es una niña.

-señor Skipper.- se atreve a hablarle David.- si me permite decírselo, yo amo a Laurita, la quiero de verdad desde el primer momento en que la vi y no quiero perderla, ni tampoco quiero que me la parte de mi lado.- Skipper volteo a verlo un poco serio.- yo… he pensado en el futuro con casarme con ella y tener muchos hijos.

-¡que tú, ¿qué?!

-Skipper son solo niños, no saben muy bien lo que hacen.- defiende el teniente mirando a su hijo.

-en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero en fin, terminemos esta charla para después, debo investigar para donde se fue Laura, podría pasarle algo.- teme mirando a lo lejos el gran parque, los demás deciden ayudarlo en su búsqueda y toman rutas diferentes para poder encontrarla más rápido.

La pequeña caminaba muy cansada de tanto correr, con una aleta se limpiaba las lágrimas que continuaban derramando por su mejilla.

-tonto capitán Skipper.- se dice a si misma haciendo un gesto de molestia, pronto sintió un horrible presentimiento de peligro, escucho como alguien comenzaba a acercarse a ella, corriendo rápidamente en cuarto patas, miro hacia atrás y vio a un enorme perro de raza rottweiler, la niña corrió hacia el árbol más cercano, para su suerte había demasiadas ramas en la parte de abajo, pudo trepar lo más alto que pudo, pero sin pensarlo decidió sentarse obre una de las ramas que no eran muy gruesas como para soportar su peso, ella sabía que se rompería muy pronto, miro hacia abajo donde estaba el perro que le ladraba sin parar, parecía demasiado agresivo, capaz de despedazarla en cuanto callera a su alcance.

-¡ayuda!.- comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, hacia cualquier dirección con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera escucharla.- ayuda… papá… ayúdenme…-continua gritando logrando ser escuchada por su padre biológico que se encontraba no muy lejos de ella.

-¡Laura!, Laurita hija, ¿dónde estás?

-aquí… papi, ayúdame.- Skipper trato de guiarse por medio de su voz, se concentro en lo más que pudo y corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba la niña gritando. Laura sabia que la rama ya no resistiría mas, así que se aferro lo mas que pudo al tronco del árbol desde donde estaba y continuo mirando al perro demasiado furioso, comenzó a derramar lagrimas de desesperación al temer que ese fuera su fin. El padre por fin logro encontrarla, dio grandes brincos con el fin de subir hacia arriba de un árbol donde ahí, da otros grandes brincos para poder trepar de árbol en árbol hasta donde estaba ella. Al llegar al de ella se paro en una rama mucho más gruesa y resistente, miro temeroso también como la rama de árbol se rasgaba mas y mas, hasta que en pocos segundos se rompió por completo, pero para esto el padre carga a la péquela entre sus brazos poniéndola a salvo donde estaba el.

La rama cayó hacia el suelo dándole un golpe en la cabeza al perro que lo obligo a retirarse. La pequeña continúo llorando refugiada en los brazos de su padre.

-ya, ya, mi niña, ya paso todo.- continua consolándola acariciando su cabeza, bajaron del árbol y en el camino encontró a David, le pidió de favor que le avisara a los demás, llevándola a la base.

Al llegar hasta allá recostó a la niña en una de las literas, dándose cuenta desde antes que su madre y padre no biológicos estaban llorando.

-Skipper, ¿qué le paso a la niña?.- pregunta la nutria macho acompañado de Alondra, corriendo a auxiliar a la pequeña.

-un perro intento atacarnos, pero por suerte no paso a mayores.- responde acercándose a sus señores padres.

-mamá, papá, ¿por qué lloran?

-tu papá biológico se fue Skipper, Alexis se fue de la base para ya no volver nunca más.- le entrega un carta escrita por parte de Alexis, explicándole los mimos motivos que le había dicho la otra vez para irse de la base, el líder al terminar de leerla abrazo la carta contra su pecho y dio un gran abrazo a su mamá.- tengo miedo por el Skipper, no se sabe a dónde se fue.

-se a donde sea que se haya huido mamá, ya fue decisión de él si se quiso ir o no.

-Skipper la niña está despertando.- informa la hembra al padre, que dejo de abrazar a su madre para ir al lado de su hija.

-Laura, Laurita, ¿me escuchas?, soy tu papá.- le habla a la niña mientras sostenía su aleta.

-mmm... pa... papá...- comienza a delirar la pequeña.- papá Skipper.

-la escucharon, por fin me dijo papá.- les habla a sus acompañantes el líder mientras veía como despertaba la pequeña poco a poco.

-papi… perdóname por todo lo que te dije.- le responde la niña mirando a su padre que estaba preocupado.

-no mi niña… perdóname tu a mí, tienes razón, no tengo ningún derecho para exigirte algo cuando nunca estuve a tu lado cuando naciste como buen padre, ni siquiera te merezco como mi hija, Adolfo sí.

-papá, yo si te quiero, es solo que… aun no te conozco.

-yo lo sé mi niña, así como también sé que soy el culpable de todo eso, perdóname.

-no, tu perdóname a mi.- Skipper sintió como la pequeña tocaba lo más profundo de su corazón, nunca antes se había sentido así, excepto la vez en la que su ex esposa Laura le dio la noticia que iba a ser padre, ahora tenía otra hija, a la cual le daría todo el amor y el cuidado que no le pudo dar a la primera, le sonrió felizmente a su hija y la abrazo.

-Skipper, lo siento, pero estábamos demasiado retirados.- se disculpa Kowalski llegando con Adolfo y con sus dos hijos.

-¿Laurita ya está bien?.- pregunta David acercándose a la niña.

-hey, alto, alto, alto.- detiene al muchacho poniendo su brazo al frente en forma horizontal.- no tan rápido jovencito.

-¡papá!.- le reclama la niña.

-¿qué?, solo quería decirte una cosa… mi niña, es mi tesoro más preciado en este mundo, no quiero ser tan cruel con ella ahora que ya me perdono y que ya me acepto como su padre, pero tampoco quiero que pase peligro con laguna otra cosa… yo dejare que ustedes dos sigan viéndose si tu… me prometes que la vas a proteger, a cuidar y a respetar día con día.

-¡si capitán se lo prometo!.- acepta el niño haciéndole un saludo militar, el líder le regresa el saludo y toma ahora la aleta del pequeño para unirla con la de su hija. El pequeño pingüino de inmediato abrazo a la hembra cerrando sus ojos al igual que ella.

-bien hijo.- lo felicita su padre.

_oOo_

Lucrecia no se atrevo a mirar a Emmanuel en casi todo el día, trataba de evitarlo como podía y hasta ella misma admitía que se escondía de el apropósito, miro hacia una ventana que tenia la casita y vio hacia enfrente de central park, lo veía muy a lo lejos, sonrió al recordar la noticia que Isaac le había dado, ¡su hija estaba cerca de ella!, dejo de mirar hacia la ventana y se molesto mucho consigo misma, ¿por qué seguía en casa de Emmanuel cuando debía correr a los brazos de su pequeña para abrazarla de nuevo y quererla como siempre? Si su esposo actual la ha maltratado y se ha peleado demasiado con ella, ¿por qué debía seguir privándose de ver as u hija solo para darle gusto a Emmanuel?. Sin pensarlo más, salió a toda prisa para no ser vista por Emmanuel.

_oOo_

Solo le restaban pocos pasos a Stacy para que pudiera llegar a su habitad, dio un paso más hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-hola muñeca.- le saluda Isaac poniéndose enfrente de ella y guiñándole un ojo.

-jajaja hola Isaac, casi me matas de un infarto.

-esa es la intención, matarte para que después pueda revivirte.- le coquetea con voz seductora.

-jajaja estás loco.

-sí, estoy loco, pero loco de amor por ti.- le habla acercándose más a ella para abrazarla.

-jajaja basta.- pide abrazándolo finalmente.-¿no quieres pasar?, puedo invitarte a un simple bocadillo.

-sí, claro, ¿por qué no?.- Stacy ríe nuevamente y lo toma de la pata, pero observo que el macho no avanzaba, se quedo parado y pensativo.

_-*FlashBack*-_

_-créeme que si yo podría, le diría toda la verdad a Becky para que me perdonara y para que volviera a creer en mí, pero ella siempre se niega a escucharme y me rechaza, Isaac por favor ayúdame, ¿puedes hablar con ella?_

_-¿yo?, ¿y yo por qué?_

_-por que se de tu romance con Stacy, por favor amigo ayúdame, eres mi única esperanza, ayúdame a recuperarla._

_-¿pero si sabes que eso te puede costar que le digas la verdad a Becky?_

_-sí, si lo sé, y no me importa decírsela con tal de recuperarla, por favor ayúdame.- Isaac se lo quedo mirando por varios minutos, estaba dudoso ante apoyarlo, porque sabía que si le decía a Becky que Adolfo era un espía, debía decirle también a Stacy que el también era un espía y tenía miedo de perderla por culpa de algo así._

_-*Fin del FlashBack*-_

-oye, ¿Becky está ahí en la cueva?

-mmm, ¿si por qué?

-por que necesito hablar con ella.- responde decidido a apoyar a su amigo.- y… contigo también, debo comunicarles algo muy importante.

-si, claro que si, adelante vamos.- acepta la tejón caminando con él, ambos abrazados.

_oOo_

Skipper acobijo a su niña que estaba durmiendo en su litera, inconscientemente la despertó al acomodarle la cobija.

-tranquila pequeña, trata de dormir.

-¿y David?

-él y Kowalski ya se fueron, pero tranquila, tal vez venga a verte mañana.- le responde escuchando como hacían a un lado su plato de comida para pasar al interior de la base secreta. Pronto miro como la niña se quedo paralizada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, se quedo mirando fijamente hacia la dirección de al lado, el padre al verla así, decidió voltear para revisar que era lo que la había distraído tanto y fue ahí donde vio a Lucrecia, estaba parada enfrente de ellos dos, con los ojos queriendo llenarse de lagrimas, la pequeña quería de sonreír pero no podía debido al shock que estaba en ese momento.

-¡mami!.- grita la pequeña en ese momento al ver correr a Lucrecia hacia ella, Skipper de inmediato se paro para que ahora Lucrecia se acercara a su hija, comenzó a derramar lagrimas al momento en que la niña le extendía sus brazos para poder abrazarla y Lucrecia la abrazo contra su pecho.

-ya estoy aquí, hija, por fin te vuelvo a tener conmigo, por fin estas conmigo.- habla antes de llenarla de besos en sus mejillas y frente. La niña se aferraba a ella, lloro sin poder evitarlo y miro hacia su padre.

-Skipper, gracias por traerla de nuevo con nosotros.- le agradece Lucrecia sin apartarse de su hija, a lo que el padre solo sonrió y se acerco a las dos, para abrazarlas ahora, ya eran una familia completamente unida más que nunca. Skipper y Lucrecia arroparon de nuevo a la niña.

-mami.

-¿qué pasa princesa?.

-¿ahora si vamos a ser una familia feliz?

-¿por qué esa pregunta?, si siempre hemos sido una familia feliz.- le responde el capitán con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que se agachaba para estar bien de frente de la niña que estaba recostada en la litera.

-es que yo se que las familias felices siempre están unidas.- responde mirando a las dos aves que le dieron la vida.

-a veces los adultos cometemos errores que lo malo es que los hijos tienen que sufrir por eso.- responde sintiendo como Skipper la tomaba de la aleta apretándosela.

-pero ese tema lo trataremos después.- la arropa perfectamente y le da un beso en su frente.- descansa mi niña.

-si papá.- la madre también se acerca a ella y le da el mismo beso.

-buenas noches mi amor.

-buenas noches mamá.- les da una sonrisa a ambos y trata de dormir.

-Lucrecia, lo mejor será que te quedes a dormir aquí.

-no yo tengo que regresar a mi casa, salí a espaldas de Emmanuel.

-mira la hora que es, casi son las 11:00, ¿piensas salir a estas hora solo para ir a casa de Emmanuel?

-… tal vez tengas razón… quiero hablar contigo.- lo toma de la aleta y lo lleva a dentro del laboratorio, nada había cambiado ahí adentro, seguía tal y como estaba, como su cuarto.

-¿qué pasa?

-Skipper… estoy tomando la seria decisión de… divorciarme de Emmanuel.

-¿enserio?.- pregunta sin poder creerlo.

-sí, tu sabes bien que si me case con él fue solo porque creí que se mantendría a su promesa de buscar y encontrar a mi hija, pero veo que no fue así, solo me mintió para atarme a él, pero voy a tomar esta decisión, quiero separarme de él.

-para… ¿estar conmigo?.- pregunta tomándola de las aletas. Lucrecia las miro y sintió latir su corazón fuerte, que mas daría ella por responderle que sí, que en cuanto se separara de Emmanuel correaría a sus brazos para ahora si formar una familia completa con él y con sus dos hijas.

-yo… no sé, estoy dudosa.

-pero dudosa, ¿por qué mi amor?

-por todo lo que henos tenido que pasar, que sufrir… yo principalmente al ser una espía y cuando me abandonaste en la cárcel cuando yo estaba embarazada.

-Lucrecia créeme que siempre te voy a pedir perdón… siempre estaré arrepentido por esa decisión y lo estoy pagando como merezco.

-Skipper… quiero ser sincera contigo… quiero regresar contigo por qué no me importa todo lo que has hecho que yo sufra por ti… te amo.- confiesa recibiendo un beso por parte del macho, Lucrecia no lo rechazo, lo abrazo por el cuello para acercarlo más a ella.

-¿entonces vamos a estar juntos?, tu, yo y Laurita.- le habla cortando el beso.

-si mi amor, sí, quiero estar contigo y formar una familia… pero…

-¿pero qué?

-no solo seremos tu, yo y Laurita… si no también Gaby, mi segunda hija.

-Lucrecia, a mi no me importa si la niña es de Emmanuel, yo estoy dispuesto a recibirla a ella también con los brazos abiertos, porque Gaby al igual que Laurita es tu hija, quiero ser una figura paterna para ella, no deseo hacerle un feo a tu niña.- Lucrecia lo abrazo ante tal decisión, ¿que mas podía pedir para ahora si otorgar estar a su lado?

-te amo.

-yo también te amo.- le responde iniciando un nuevo beso que los llevo a algo más que eso, el líder la recostó sobre la cama y la hembra no puso resistencia a eso, ella al igual que el deseaban estar juntos esa noche que se les había presentado, no estaban dispuestos a perder tal oportunidad que ahora tenían para volver a recibir su amor entregándose el uno al otro, Lucrecia dejo por competo al olvido a Emmanuel y solo se concentro en Skipper, revivir aquella noche en la cual se habían demostrado su amor por medio de carisias y besos.

_oOo_

Emmanuel camino hacia el cuarto de la niña, la miro dormir pero no vio a Lucrecia, rodeo de nuevo toda la casa como la vez anterior y descubrió que de nuevo había salido, ¿a dónde?, también no sabía hacia donde esta vez, miro hacia el reloj, casi las 8:00 de la mañana, no tenia que investigar para saber donde estaba y con quien, se lleno de rabia y recordó la amenaza que le había hecho, en eso miro la fotografía de su boda.

-ya estoy arto de ti.- grita aventando el vaso a la fotografía.- vas, a conocer ahora sí, de lo que soy capaz y te juro... que te acordadas de mi.- jura caminado hacia el cuarto de la niña.-Gaby, ven mi niña.- la carga y le regala una sonrisa.

-¿qué pasa papi?.- pregunta abriendo sus ojos como puede.

-nos vamos de aquí, nos vamos a un viaje y será muy divertido.

-y, ¿y mi mamá?

-tu mamá... nos alcanzara después.

-¿cómo?

-ya verás cómo, pero ven, vamos a mi cuarto para preparar mi maleta y nos vamos, ¿ok?.- la niña le asiente con la cabeza.

_oOo_

Lucrecia despertó acostada de un lado, en eso miro a Skipper dormido también junto a ella, se acerco a él y le acaricio el pico con la punta de su aleta.

-buenos días dormilón.- le habla mirándolo abrir sus ojos, el macho bostezo y miro a su hembra.

-¿cómo dormiste?

-bien, después de tanto tiempo, por fin duermo bien.- responde abrazándolo, en eso ambas aves comienzan a escuchar voces afuera de su cuarto.-¿quién estará hablando afuera?.- pregunta Lucrecia antes de guardar silencio al igual que Skipper para descubrir quienes eran los dueños de las voces.

-por favor entiéndanme, tengo que ver a Lucrecia para comunicarle algo muy importante.- les pide Mario algo desesperado.

-Mario entiende, Lucrecia debe estar dormida.- le habla el teniente.

-Mario, ¿qué pasa?.- pregunta Lucrecia saliendo del laboratorio junto con Skipper.

-Lucrecia, que bueno que te encuentro, necesito decirte algo muy importante,

-¿qué pasa?

-tu hija… Gaby…

-¿qué pasa con ella?

-Emmanuel… se la llevo de tu casa…

-¿qué?...

-se la llevo.

-pe-¿pero a donde?

-se la llevara lejos del país, cuando iba a visitarte pensando que estabas allá, vi a Emmanuel salir con la niña en brazos, trate de detenerlo pero no pude, el me aposto que estarías aquí y vine a verte.

-no, no, no, no se la puede llevar, no se puede llevar a mi hija Skipper.

-no, pero claro que no mi amor, no vamos a permitirlo

-por favor ayúdame a evitarlo, no se puede llevar a mi niña

-pero claro que lo vamos a evitar, muchachos, vamos a detener a Emmanuel.- ordena el líder saliendo con sus soldados y Lucrecia.

-Skipper.- lo llama Isaac saliendo junto con Adolfo.- nosotros también te acompañamos, porque además, también vemos por Lucrecia.

-muchas gracias muchachos.- agradece Lucrecia mirándolos con una sonrisa.

_oOo_

Emmanuel sostuvo sus maletas, traída a la niña durmiendo, miro el aeropuerto que solo le quedaba a pocos pasos, cuidándose de todos lados de los humanos.

-¡Emmanuel!.- escucha a lo lejos la voz de su esposa, da media vuelta y la mira corriendo hacia él a lo lejos.

-papá, es mi mamá.- le habla la niña que se había despertado por el grito y la señala con una sonrisa. Emmanuel molesto baja a la niña al suelo y saca de su maleta una pistola que andaba cargando.

-¡no te acerques!.- la amenaza con el arma apuntándosela.

-Emmanuel baja el arma.- le ordena el capitán estando a una distancia de él, junto con Lucrecia y los demás acompañantes

-aléjense o disparo, saben que si soy capaz de disparar.- amenaza sin saber que comenzaba a asustar a su hija.

-por favor Emmanuel te lo suplico, deja a la niña, ella no tiene por que cumplir con nuestros errores.

-¿nuestros errores?, ¿de qué errores estás hablando Lucrecia?, si yo nunca tuve errores, siempre trate de que nuestro matrimonio fuera el mejor posible, siempre te cuide, te consentí en el embarazo, te he sido fiel, ¿y tu así me lo pagas?, pasando la noche junto con tu amante.

-Emmanuel baja el arma, no queremos heridos.

-¡tú a mi no me das ordenes!.- le grita a Skipper que era el que le había dicho lo anterior.

-deja ir a la niña, tu puedes irte a donde quieras, pero deja a la niña aquí con su madre.- le grita Adolfo.

-¡cállate!.- le grita apuntándolo con el arma.- tú no das ordenes aquí pueblerino…

-¡deje el arma en el suelo y ponga las aletas arriba de la cabeza!.- ordena un pingüino galápago que recién llegaba junto con acompañantes que comenzaban a dispararle a Emmanuel.

-no estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo Emmanuel, el comandante Saúl pidió apoyo a uno de sus compañeros que ya no debe tardar en venir junto con apoyo policiaco.- le comunica Skipper respecto a la orden que escucho, Emmanuel comenzó a dar media vuelta lentamente, le temblaba la aleta de donde tenía tomada el arma, comenzó a agacharse hacia el suelo para cumplir la orden, pero pronto se le vino una trampa que podía emplearla bien, rápidamente cuando miro que todos dejaban de apuntarle, tomo de nuevo el arma y dio media vuelta, disparando rápidamente, al mismo tiempo en que le disparaban a él, pero lo que le dispararon a Emmanuel no fue una bala, si no un tranquilizante que utilizaban los cuidadores de los zoológicos para controlar a los animales.

-¡haaa!.- se quejo una voz masculina por el disparo, Emmanuel sonrió tirado en el suelo ante eso pensando que al que le había disparado era al capitán, pero cuando miro hacia donde estaban ellos, vio su equivocación, ya que al que le había disparado era a Adolfo, no a Skipper. Todos llamaban al pingüino herido para tranquilizarlo y ordenarle que se estuviera quieto para no agravarse más su herida.

-¡no!... ¡maldito pueblerino entrometido!.- le grita a lo lejos sin poder moverse, sintiendo como poco a poco comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, Gaby sin poder soportar más, comenzó a llorar al sentirse demasiado asustada de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lucrecia al mirarla así corrió hacia ella para tranquilizarla, la cargo y la hizo sentirse a salvo entre sus brazos.

-ya tranquila hija, ya todo paso.- le habla acariciando su cabeza. Los otros pingüinos corrieron hacia él para atar sus aletas con unas esposas.

-los llevaremos hacia Washington, ahí el comandante llevara su caso.

-¿lo encerraran en una prisión?.- pregunta Lucrecia al pingüino galápago.

-primero lo llevaremos a una delegación que no está muy lejos, después se llevaran a cabo los casos que se le acusan.

-Lucrecia.- lo llama Isaac junto con Jorge el castor que es cómplice de Emmanuel.- creo que debes escuchar algo de mi amigo el castor.- la hembra camina hasta ellos y mira directamente a Jorge.

-¡vamos, habla!.- le ordena Isaac.

-Lucrecia, antes que nada quiero disculparme contigo, no llegamos a conocernos muy bien, pero necesito decirte que… tu boda con Emmanuel ha sido una farsa…

-¿qué?

-tú y el nunca estuvieron casados… yo hice los trámites para que tu boda fuera falsa, al igual que tu divorcio, tu y Skipper aun son marido y mujer, yo nunca quise hacer algo así por mi propia cuenta, solo seguía ordenes de Emmanuel.- el castor agacha la cabeza para afirmar su sinceridad.

-lo ves Lucrecia, tu y Skipper aun están casados, no ha cambiado nada entre ustedes.- le habla Isaac sonriéndole como nunca, que mas esperaba que ver a su mejor amiga feliz por fin. Por otro lado Lucrecia aun no podía creerlo, le costaba creerlo, pero quería creerlo, así que se dejo llevar por la noticia, aun si fuera falsa o una broma que le estaban jugando, ella estaba decidida a tomárselo enserio, corrió hacia el capitán y se le fue encima para abrazarlo, Skipper por supuesto no la rechazo y la abrazo también.

-te amo Skipper, te amo, te amo, te amo.- le repite muchas veces inmensamente feliz, el capitán no comprendía el por qué de sus acciones, pero no le importaba saberlo para también estar feliz con ella, aun que después le explicaron el por qué ese motivo de afecto.

_oOo_

Emmanuel comenzó a despertar, estaba sentado y encerrado en un cuarto, de frente miro a Skipper sentando frente a él.

-no sabes cuánto te odio, si tan solo te hubiera disparado.

-pero no fue así, le disparaste a Adolfo, que por cierto está muy grave, la bala casi llego al corazón.

-y a mi que me importa ese pueblerino.

-bien Emmanuel ahorrémonos tiempo y vamos a los hechos, se te acusa de secuestrar a tu propia hija, de matrimonio falsificado al igual que de divorcio.

-he hecho otras cosas que tu aun no sabes, pero que estoy dispuesto a confesarte.

-pues más vale que sea así.- le ordena el comandante Saúl entrando.- adelante, quiero que tú mismo respondas eso.

-pues bien, ¡si lo diré!, sabes… hubo demasiadas cosas entre tú y Lucrecia, y la mayoría de ellas, yo estuve involucrado… recuerdas esa vez en la que comimos con el comandante para que presentaras a tu esposa, yo le ordene al camarero que le echara encima la botella de vino a propósito…

-eres un desgraciado.- le reclama corriendo contra él, pero es detenido por el comandante.

-tranquilízate Skipper, deja que termine.

-si Skipper, deja que termine, aun no llego a la mejor parte.- pide burlándose de él.- recuerdas esa vez en la que te fuiste a beber coñac, yo junto con Elizabeth planeamos tomarte unas cuantas fotografías con ella acostados en la cama para mostrárselas a Lucrecia, con esas fotos fue más que suficiente para mostrarle el tipo de macho con el cual ella se había casado.- le revela mirándolo de arriba para abajo como si lo juzgara.

-eres un maldito traidor Emmanuel y yo que te consideraba como mi amigo fiel, como mi hermano.

-espera, espera, yo voy a llegar a la mejor parte…- ríe con sarcasmo.- ¿recuerdas el cuadro de tu querida difunta Laura?, y que por arte de magia… apareció rasgado…pues adivina que Skipper… fui yo el que lo rasgo

-infeliz, te voy a matar Emmanuel, ¡te voy a matar!.- lo amenaza queriéndose ir en su contra, pero era obvio que el comandante lo detenía para evitar su acción.

-tranquilo capitán, tranquilo, no vale la pena.- lo tranquiliza mirando molesto como Emanuel se burlaba en sus caras.- ¡atención cabos!.- llama a dos pingüinos en entrenamiento.- llévense al prisionero, que lo trasladen de inmediato a su celda.- ordena mirando como cumplían su orden, los dos pingüinos lo tomaron de ambos brazos y lo sacaron a jalones.

-nunca les será fácil deshacerse de mi Skipper, esto aun no ha acabado, tu y Lucrecia van a pagar, les juro que volveré y me las van a pagar…- dice sus últimas palabras antes de ser alejado de ellos por completo.

-¿ya estas más tranquilo?.- pregunta al capitán.

-si comandante, ya estoy mejor.- le responde tratando de tranquilizar sus impulsos, pasaron el resto del día mirando los tramites de Emmanuel para mirar de cuantos años seria su sentencia en ese lugar, para su buena suerte pasaría muchos años en prisión, pero debían admitir que el peor castigo que recibió fue que lo alejaran de su hija, para esto Skipper se molesto mucho con Lucrecia, ya que la miro compadecerse por Emmanuel, prometiéndole llevar a su hija para visitarlo.

_oOo_

Adolfo despertó al escuchar bajar a alguien a la base, miro lo que jamás creyó mirar en mucho tiempo, ¡era Becky visitándolo!, Adolfo no quería ni parpadear al no estar seguro que era la realidad y no su imaginación.

-Becky.- nombra a la hembra mirándola acercarse a él.

-hola amor.- le saluda abrazándolo con mucho cuidado por su herida de la bala.- Adolfo, Isaac me explico lo que hubo entre ustedes y el delfín… se que eres, fuiste un espía… se lo de Jill, no sabía que eras viudo.

-Becky yo nunca quise casarme con Jill, solo quería cumplirle por haber engendrado un hijo con ella, pero nunca fue mi intención amarla, solo quise tratar de olvidarte… pero nunca pude hacerlo, sabes por qué, porque te amo de verdad, aprendí a amarte, perdóname por haberte negado tu amor, ahora sabré valorarlo si me das la oportunidad.

-por supuesto que si amor, yo te amo y no quiero perderte.- le aclara Becky antes de besarlo como ella siempre quiso, lleno de amor sincero y puro.

_oOo_

Más tarde al terminar el papeleo de Emmanuel, Lucrecia junto con Gaby bajaban las escaleras de la base. Skipper por su puesto la recibió con los brazos abiertos, el a l igual que ella habían esperado tanto ese momento, se abrazaron y rieron mientras escuchaban los aplausos de los presentes, que eran todos sus conocidos.

-por fin.- comienza a hablar Lucrecia.- por fin podemos ser felices.- Skipper sonrió ante sus palabras y miro a la pequeña Gaby algo seria ante esta situación.

-hola Gaby.- le habla a la pequeña agachándose para estar a su altura, pero la niña se escondió atrás de las piernas de su madre.

-¡hermanita!.- le habla Laura a Gaby corriendo a abrazarla con mucha alegría, mientras esta seguía en su estado de seriedad, era normal, Gaby era más pequeña que Laura y por tanto, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ante ella.- ven, vamos afuera a jugar con David.- la llama tomándola de una aleta y caminando casi jalándola, ya que la niña no quería caminar por su propia cuenta, a lo que miro hacia Lucrecia.

-corre ve con ella hija.- la anima la hembra haciendo cambiar su actitud, Gaby camina por fin y sigue a Laura.

-quizá tu si me recibas con los brazos abiertos, pero Gaby no.- le habla Skipper poniéndose de nuevo de pie.

-dale tiempo mi amor, es obvio que ella aun no entiende nada de esto, extraña a Emmanuel.

-claro, pero no te preocupes, te prometo que lograre ganarme su cariño.- le promete antes de darle un beso en el pico.

-Lucrecia, Skipper.- los nombra Mario camino hacia ellos.- quise tomarme la molestia de entregarles este pequeño obsequio.- les entrega un sobre.- es por su boda a la cual no asistí.

-ahí no Mario, no es como para que nos regales esto.

-pero aun así quiero entregárselos.- les habla mirando como Skipper abría el sobre y miraba lo que había adentro, eran dos boletos de avión por parte de la milicia, aceptando llevarlos de luna de miel.

-¡Mario!, esto es demasiado para nosotros dos.

-tómenlo como un buen regalo Skipper, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes ahora que me brindaron su amistad y compañerismo.- Lucrecia lo abrazo por pocos segundos como muestra de agradecimiento, al igual que Skipper. Convivieron por muy poco tiempo y luego todos se retiraron a sus respectivos habitas.

__oOo__

_El capitán se encontraba en el vacío, miro a todo su alrededor, no había nada, absolutamente nada, solo neblina que le tapaba todo, estaba en un cuarto blanco por completo, miro hacia enfrente y vio lo que jamás creyó volver a ver, era su ex esposa Laura junto con una pequeña pingüina._

_-hola amor.- le saluda la hembra sonriéndole._

_-Laura… ¿eres tú?_

_-por supuesto que si amor, ¿quien más?.- le responde mirando como miraba a la pequeña pingüina._

_-hola papá.- le saluda la pequeña al obtener su vista._

_-es tu hija Skipper, recuerdas, cuando te dije que era niña, es ella.- la carga.- escucha, solo queremos que seas feliz con Lucrecia, tu y yo siempre vamos a ver por ti.- Skipper las mira con ternura y se acerca a las dos, a la niña le acaricia un poco su cabeza y a la madre le da un tierno beso el pico._

_-te amo Laura, siempre te amare._

_-yo también te amo… ya que tu y yo no pudimos formar una familia feliz, yo si quiero que la formes con Lucrecia y Laurita… agradécele por haberle puesto mi nombre…-sonríe mirándolo besar su aleta._

_-adiós Laura.- se despide tristemente.- adiós hija.- se despide nuevamente mirando a la pequeña despedirse de él con su aleta, las miro alejarse cada vez más con cada paso que daban, hasta que desaparecieron por completo._

__oOo__

**Próximo capítulo gran final :DDD**

**Hay que emoción xDD**


	60. GRAN FINAL

**GRAN FINAL…**

Skipper despertó con gran alegría, por tres razones, la primera, había recuperado a Lucrecia, la segunda, soñó con su ex esposa Laura, no estaba muy seguro que fuera ella en realidad la que le había hablado en eses sueño, o solo fue su imaginación, pero eso le era de menor importancia, con tan solo saber que ella le deseaba y cuidaba de lo mejor, no le importaba nada más.

Y el tercero y último, era que hoy es su viaje hacia su luna de miel con Lucrecia, se levanto de la cama y deposito un cálido beso sobre su pico despertándola, ambos alistaron su equipaje y se despidieron de todos, especialmente de sus hijas, pero justo al momento en que iban a comenzar a subir las escaleras de la base, miraron bajar a un pingüino, o mas bien dicho a una pingüina, Skipper se puso en posición de ataque junto con sus compañeros.

-no, esperen.- les pide Lucrecia antes de mirarlos ponerse en esa posición, volteo su mirada hacia la hembra con los ojos brillándole.

-mmm… ¿mamá?.- pregunta Lucrecia sin poder creer que fuera ella, era su madre, ¡estaba parada enfrente de ella!. La madre por otro lado la miraba también sin parar, sin poder creerlo, después de tantos años, se vuelven a ver.

-Lucrecia, hija.- la nombra abrazándola, sin sentir los brazos de ella abrazándola también.

-mamá, ¿cómo es que estas aquí?, después de tanto tiempo.- le pregunta cortando el abrazo.

-lo sé hija… han pasado ya muchos años, que no te he vuelto a ver… que te he buscado durante tantos años.- comienza a mirarla llenarse los ojos de lagrimas.- si he venido aquí es por… porque te quiero pedir perdón.

-¿qué?, ¿perdón?.- pregunta con voz chillona.

-si hija por favor perdóname, lo que paso contigo hace mucho tiempo no lo pude evitar, tu padre estaba demasiado furioso, tenía que acceder a lo que hacía.

-correrme de la casa fue lo que el hiso… y lo que tú también lo permitiste, ¿y ahora vienes a pedirme perdón como si no hubiera pasado nada grave?

-si hija, es a lo que vengo, se que suena muy descarado de mi parte, pero quiero tu perdón.- la toma de una aleta pero siente su rechazo al sentir como la zafaba de la suya.- también te he buscado por otro motivo por el cual debes de saber.- le relata armándose de valor para contárselo.

-¿qué?, ¿cuál es?.- pregunta Lucrecia un poco molesta, sin imaginar la noticia que pronto recibiría.

-Lucrecia… tu papá… tu papá…

-mi papá… ¿qué?, ¿que tiene mi papá?, ¿qué le paso?

-Lucrecia, tu papá… tu papá Franco… murió.

-¿qué?.- pregunta Lucrecia antes de sentir como comenzaba a perder fuerzas en las piernas para seguir mantenida de pie, miro a su madre llorar y al mismo tiempo ella también sentía llorar inmensamente, jamás pensó en una noticia como esa, aunque ella y Franco no eran tan unidos, ella si lo quería como lo que era, como su padre, aun que el a ella no le quería como su hija.- ¿cómo que mi papá murió?, ¿hace cuanto murió?.

-ya tiene 4 años de fallecido, ese también era el motivo por el cual vine a buscarte…y por otra razón más.

-¿qué?, ¿hay más noticias malas?

-esta no es una mala noticia, bueno para mí no, tal vez para ti sí, pero, quiero que lo tomes con calma.

-¿ahora qué?, ¿qué mas hay?.- pregunta mirando a su madre secarse las lagrimas de sus ojos y de las que rodaban por su mejilla.

-Lucrecia… creo que esta repuesta es la que mas has estado esperando y la que responderá a todas tus dudas…Lucrecia… Franco, no, no es tu verdadero padre.

-¿qué?, ¿cómo que no es mi verdadero padre?... ¿es-es ese el motivo por el cual él nunca me quiso?.- la madre le asiente con la cabeza y agachándola.

-si Lucrecia, todos esos desprecios y rechazos por los cuales tú me reclamabas eran por eso, porque no llevabas su misma sangre.- termina de relatarle mirándola esta vez de frente.

-pero, si Franco no era mi verdadero papá, ¿entonces quién es?

-tu papá, era un ex amor mío, bueno mejor dicho, era el amor de mi vida, el se fue de viaje por motivo familiar… pero se fue por muchos años, ya no supe nada de él y cuando me entere que ya había regresado, yo ya estaba casada con Franco y Laura contaba con algunas semanas de nacida, pero la mejor y más grande sorpresa que pude llevarme, fue cuando él fue a visitarme.

_- *FlashBack* -_

_-¿tu?.- pregunta Ema al terminar de abrir la puerta para recibir al que tocaba de ella._

_-Ema, perdóname.- le pide abrazándola.- el viaje fue más tardado de lo que yo creía, pero por favor perdóname.- corta el abrazo para mirarla de frente.- nunca me respondiste ninguna de mis cartas._

_-¿cartas?, ¿cuales cartas?, yo nunca he recibido ninguna carta tuya._

_-¿qué?, por supuesto que sí, te he estado mandando cartas en todos estos años… ¿cómo es posible que nunca las hayas leído?_

_-¡yo nunca recibí tales cartas tuyas!.- le aclara un poco molesta._

_-bueno, lo de las cartas ya será un tema para discutir después, ahora lo que más me importa, es que por fin estaremos juntos mi amor.- se acerca a ella para abrazarla de nuevo pero mira su rechazo a través de un suave empujón que ella le da para interrumpir ese abrazo.- ¿qué pasa?, ¿no es eso lo que siempre hemos querido?, trate de hacer lo más rápido posible el viaje para…_

_-estoy casada.- lo interrumpe sorprendiéndolo al mismo tiempo._

_-¿qué?, ¿cómo que estas casada?, ¿con quién?, ¿por qué no me esperaste?_

_-Henry, te he estado esperando ya muchos años, estaba cansada de tanta espera y nunca recibí ninguna carta tuya… por favor ya olvídate de lo nuestro, olvídalo.- le repite mirándolo hacerse más fuerte con esas palabras._

_-no, yo nunca me olvidare que tu yo tenemos algo… no creas ese matrimonio me ara alejarme de ti.- da media vuelta para retirarse, pero voltea su mirada para verla de nuevo.- te perdí una vez, pero no volveré a perderte para siempre.- se jura caminando para alejarse._

_- * Fin de FlashBack* -_

-llore al momento de cerrarle la puerta… yo en verdad si lo amaba, aun lo amaba y mas con su regreso, paso el tiempo y me pedía que nos viéramos a escondidas de Franco, yo sin poder evitarlo lo aceptaba, nos veíamos y nos amábamos a cada segundo, hasta que…

-¿hasta que, qué?.- pregunta Lucrecia por la interrupción de su madre.

-hasta que una vez tu padre nos descubrió.

_- *FlashBack* -_

_-Ema, ¿estás aquí?.- pregunta Franco entrando al interior de su casa, pero no escucha respuesta alguna, comienza a caminar y escucha ruidos en su recamara._

_-te amo, te amo y lo sabes.- habla en susurros por medio de besos, seguido de escuchar cómo se rozaban a través de carisias._

_-te amo Henry.- escucha la voz de su esposa.- te amo.- repite desesperándolo esta vez, el marido entra al cuarto y los encuentra a ambos, acostados en su propia cama, los miro molesto y tomo al amante para sacarlo del cuarto._

_-no, Franco, déjalo en paz, suéltalo.- pide corriendo hacia ellos._

_- *Fin del FlashBack* -_

_-después de ese día me entere que Henry había muerto, yo tenía mi sospechas que Franco lo había asesinado… y cuando me entere de eso, ya estaba embarazada de ti Lucrecia._

_-¿y aun así permitiste que Franco me rechazara y me hiciera de menos?, claro, ahora entiendo el por qué Laura siempre fue su favorita, porque ella si era su hija y yo no._

_-a pesar de todos estos años Lucrecia yo nunca me olvide de ti, es por eso que he estado buscándote hija, ya te lo dije y te lo vuelto a repetir, quiero tu perdón hija, Lucrecia por favor perdóname.- pide recibiendo un gran abrazo de su parte._

_-a pesar de todo no puedo negarte, ni rechazarte por que se muy bien que a pesar de todo, eres mi madre y le agradezco a la vida de que lo seas.- le habla escuchando un gracias de su parte._

_Ema y Lucrecia compartieron otros minutos más, ya que el avión en el cual viajarían Lucrecia y Skipper partería dentro de dos horas, Lucrecia le presentó a sus dos nietas y enseguida Ema se enlazo con los padres de Skipper y con sus amigos._

_Ambos abordaron el avión, pero también lo desocuparon muy pronto, ya que no llegaron tan lejos, su primera parada fue en el mismo central Park, en donde caminaron por las zonas cubiertas por césped y las plazas. Caminaron durante casi toda la mañana, hablando de sus planes para el futuro, visualizaban sus vidas por fin unidas, al atardecer miraron cerrar la pista de patinaje, fue ahí donde aprovecharon el momento para patinar por la noche y al final, durmieron en un teatro que había al aire libre, acomodaron sabanas y cobijas para estar lo más cómodo posible._

_A la mañana siguiente corrieron por los senderos, se detuvieron a descansar en la fuente de agua y decidieron regresar al avión de la milicia, el cual estaba completamente a sus órdenes, se detenía en el lugar que ellos quisieran y a cualquier hora también. Más tarde viajaron hacia el parque Washington Square, donde se mojaron con el agua mientras jugaban a guerras de globos con agua, se correteaban y perseguían mientras eran vistos por los pilotos del avión. De ahí_pasaron la noche en Edificio Empire State, para su buena suerte se encontraba cerrado, ya que había una nueva remodelación. Y al amanecer siguieron su recorrido hacia más lugares desconocidos para ellos, pero que los descubrían a través de un folleto que también venia incluido junto con el avión.

**_AÑOS DESPUES…_**

_-¡que vivan los novios!.- gritan todos los invitados presentes, arrogándoles pétalos de rosas y arroz, Laurita y David compartían su beso de matrimonio al igual que Gaby y Adrian (el hijo de Adolfo y Jill), Camilo con Aurora, (la hija de Isaac y Stacy, una nutria de pelaje de su padre con color de ojos de su madre) y finalmente a Inés (la hija de Stacy e Isaac, una tejón de pelaje de su madre y ojos de su padre) y Paulino (el segundo hijo de de Becky y Adolfo que era un tejón). Todos los novios y novias pararon su beso y comenzaron a abrazar a sus familiares, y también entre ellos mismos._

_-felicidades hija.-le felicita Lucrecia abrazando a Laurita_

_-gracias mamá, se que siempre he contado contigo, aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de mi papá, a él no le agrado mucho la idea de que yo me haya casado con David._

_-ya sabes cómo es tu padre, ya se le pasara.- le asegura mirando a Skipper acercarse a ellas._

_-hija, felicidades, espero que ese mocoso sepa hacerte feliz.- la felicita abrazándola._

_-ya basta Skipper, tu siempre con tus celos paternales, lo mismo hiciste con Gaby, cuando Adrian fue a pedir su aleta._

_-es que apenas son unas niñas, y esos dos mocosos ya me las quieren apartar de mi lado._

_-jajaja ya vasta papá… ¡ho mira!, tus yernos vienen a verte para que los saludes.- le comenta mirando a David y a Adrian acercarse al capitán._

_-querido suegro…- le habla David._

_-shh, shhh, no me dirijan la palabra en este momento.- se voltea para verlos.- no me hagan recordar lo que les advertí.- les pide ahora poniéndolos nerviosos, recordando aquella vez._

_- *FlashBack* -_

_-por favor su atención.- pide Adrian junto con David, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.- David y yo, queremos hacer un llamado y a la vez una petición.- se dirige hacia Skipper.- capitán, usted sabe lo que David y yo sentimos por sus hijas, a la vez quisiéramos pedirle...- ambos sacan dos cajitas en forma de cofres plateadas.- las aletas de sus hijas.- anuncia sacando su anillo de compromiso al igual que David, las dos pingüinas gritan de la emoción y miran a sus machos arrodillarse ante ellas._

_-Laurita, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?.- pregunta mirándola sin creer lo que presenciaba en ese momento._

_-sí, si acepto.- le responde con una gran sonrisa sin borrar._

_-y tu Gaby, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?.- pregunta esta vez Adrian._

_-no, no quiere.- interrumpe Skipper recibiendo un codazo muy leve por parte de Lucrecia._

_-jajaja si, claro que yo también acepto Adrian.- responde con la misma alegría que Laurita._

_-felicidades mis niñas.- las felicita Lucrecia abrazándolas al mismo tiempo, al igual que Marlene y Kowalski a David, y Adolfo y Becky a Adrian, pero por el contrario Skipper se veía muy serio y con las aletas cruzadas._

_-no sé por qué festejan si yo aun no les he dado sus aletas a estos dos muchachos._

_-por favor papá, acepta.- le ruega Laurita._

_-suegro, he, digo capitán.- le habla Adrian soltando una leve sonrisita.- por favor, acepte, yo y David le juramos que cuidaremos y amaremos a sus hijas como nunca en la vida._

_-si.- comienza a hablar David.- cada mañana les diremos un "te amo" y formaremos una gran familia feliz.- termina de hablarle sin mirarlo cambiar su actitud._

_-me parece que es mejor si hablamos en privado.- les pide caminando con ellos hasta su cuarto. Se encierra con ambos y les muestra un puro._

_-jajaja que, ¿ahora nos va a ofrece un puro?.- pregunta David con ánimo._

_-no… solo quiero hacerles una advertencia, y escúchenme con cuidado.- saca unas tijeras.- si ustedes dos les hacen un daño o lastiman a mis pequeñas, les juro que lo pagaran muy caro.- corta el puro con las tijeras a la mitad.- a si mismo me voy a cobrar todo el daño que le hagan a mis niñas.- mira a los dos machos tragar saliva.- ¿está claro?_

_-sí, si suegro, he digo, capitán, como usted diga.- habla David nervioso y cuidando su parte intima._

_-sí, yo también entendí muy bien.-habla Adrian de la misma manera y cuidando la misma parte._

_-bueno, entonces salgamos.- les pide ahora felizmente, mientras que deja a los dos muchachos nerviosos._

_- *Fin del FlashBack* -_

_-a sí, ya me acorde, bueno, he gracias suegro, he digo capitán.- le agradece David alejándose junto con Adrian._

_-papá que les dijiste para que te tuvieran miedo, ese es un misterio que quiero resolver._

_-créeme hija, nunca lo sabrás.- le asegura obteniendo un gran abrazo de su parte. Laurita se aleja de ellos y Lucrecia mira a Skipper._

_-al menos siéntete feliz por tu hija.- le pide Lucrecia antes de acercar su pico al suyo, solo restaban centímetros para unirlos, hasta que…_

_-papi.- llama un pequeño pingüino a Skipper jalándolo de la aleta, este tenía la misma forma de su cabeza y ojos azules, estaba acompañado de otra pingüina que tenía su misma edad y poseía las mismas cualidades que él._

_-¿qué pasa Oscar?.- pregunta a su hijo hincándose para verlo mejor._

_-¿podemos ir mi hermana y yo junto con los abuelos a adelantarnos al salón?_

_-claro que si hijo, vayan.- acepta Lucrecia tomando de la aleta al padre, el pequeño les agradece junto con su hermana y corren al lugar destinado junto con la compañía mencionada._

_-no pude creer ese día cuando me dijiste de tu segundo embarazo._

_-me sentía inmensamente feliz cuando lo supe.- le comenta la hembra finalmente besándolo._

**_4 AÑOS DESPUES…_**

_-no, Anabel, deja eso.- regaña Laurita a su hija que tocaba una especie de máquina._

_-pero mami, yo quiero saber que es.- le habla la pequeña de ojos azules con un moño rosa sobre la cabeza._

-no mi niña, deja las cosas de tu papá David.- le pide apartándola de dicho aparato, se dirige hacia el laboratorio y mira a su madre con un vestido azul rey de escote V y con gasa para cubrirse los hombros.-mamá, ¡te ves increíble!

-tú crees, aun no puedo creer que pueda lucir este vestido en el día de nuestro aniversario.

-sí, han pasado ya muchos años y me alegra que tu y mi papá por fin puedan estar juntos.

-ya verás que si.- se acerca a su hija y le da un beso en la mejilla, al igual que a su nieta.

-corre, disfruta tu noche.- le desea recibiendo un gracias por aparte de ella. Saliendo de la base mira a Adolfo esperándola junto con el auto rosa.

-¡guau Lucrecia, te ves fantástica!.- la alaga con una sonrisa.

-jajaja gracias Adolfo, no sabía que tu serias mi chofer por esta noche.

-bueno, lo hice con la condición de que Skipper dejara de amenazar a mi hijo, pero en fin, me alegra poder servirles esta noche, espero que la disfruten.- le dese obteniendo un "gracias" de su parte, la ayuda a subir y la conduce directo hacia el parque.

Ya en el lugar, Lucrecia miro impresionada todo lo que Skipper había preparado para ella, había una pequeña mesita el cual sostenía dos copas y una botella de champan, mas adelante un circulo de pétalos de rosas rojas y una cama matrimonial con vista hacia el lago del parque. Lucrecia no deseaba ni borrar su sonrisa ante aquel lindo detalle por parte de su marido. Adolfo la ayudo a bajarse del auto y miro a Skipper salir entre varios arbustos camino hacia ellos.

-bueno, yo los dejo, espero que disfruten esta velada.- desea por última vez alejándose del lugar.

-Skipper, cada vez me sorprendes más con todo esto.

-lo sé amor, ven vamos a comenzar con este momento.- le pide caminando con ella hasta la mesita y toman las dos copas de champan.- Lucrecia, quiero brindar por nosotros, por saber que dada día y cada noche será perfecta para nosotros.- mira a Lucrecia sonreír.

-yo también quiero brindar por nosotros, espero que ahora si podamos ser felices.- desea antes de enlazar su brazo con el de él y beben de la champan hasta que no quede nada en las copas.

-¿quieres bailar?.- pregunta antes de obtener una respuesta afirmativa, la toma de una aleta y la conduce hasta el gran círculo de pétalos de rosa, que era en realidad una pista de baile.

-pero, ¿cómo vamos a bailar si ni música tenemos?.- pregunta mirándolo sonreír.

-no creas que no pensé en eso.- le habla mirando hacia una dirección de donde salía una pingüina galápago vestida con un vestido de noche negro.- ella es Magdalena, viene desde Washington, es la pingüina que normalmente canta en el comedor de los coroneles durante la cena.- le comenta antes de comenzar a bailar con su esposa mientras la escuchan cantar.

_No necesito mas de nada ahora que__  
><em>_Me iluminó tu amor inmenso fuera y dentro__  
><em>_Créeme esta vez__  
><em>_Créeme porque__  
><em>_Créeme y veras__  
><em>_No acabara mas_

_Tengo un deseo escrito en alto__  
><em>_Que vuela ya__  
><em>_Mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo__  
><em>_Créeme esta vez__  
><em>_Créeme porque__  
><em>_Me haría daño ahora__  
><em>_Ya lo sé_

_Hay gran espacio en tu y yo__  
><em>_Cielo abierto que ya__  
><em>_Nos se cierra a los dos__  
><em>_Pues sabemos lo que es necesidad_

_Víveme sin miedo ahora__  
><em>_Que sea una vida o sea una hora__  
><em>_No me dejes libre aquí desnudo__  
><em>_Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo__  
><em>_Te ruego__  
><em>_Víveme sin más vergüenza__  
><em>_Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra__  
><em>_Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido__  
><em>_Y siente lo que llevo dentro_

_Y te transformas en un cuadro__  
><em>_Dentro de mí__  
><em>_Que cubre mis paredes blancas y cansadas__  
><em>_Créeme esta vez__  
><em>_Créeme porque__  
><em>_Me haría daño una y otra vez_

_Sí, entra en mi realidad__  
><em>_Hoy yo tengo algo más__  
><em>_Que jamás tuve ayer__  
><em>_Necesitas vivirme un poco mas_

_Víveme sin miedo ahora__  
><em>_Que sea una vida o sea una hora__  
><em>_No me dejes libre aquí desnudo__  
><em>_Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo__  
><em>_Te ruego__  
><em>_Víveme sin más vergüenza__  
><em>_Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra__  
><em>_Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido__  
><em>_Y siente lo que llevo dentro__  
><em>_Has abierto en mi la fantasía__  
><em>_Me esperan días de una ilimitada dicha__  
><em>_Es tu guion__  
><em>_La vida mía__  
><em>_Me enfocas, me diriges__  
><em>_Pones las ideas_

_Víveme sin miedo ahora__  
><em>_Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra__  
><em>_Deja la apariencia, toma el sentido__  
><em>_Y siente lo que llevo dentro._

Al terminar la canción, la pingüina se retira dando a entender terminar sus labores, mirando mientras se alejaba a la linda pareja.

-no sabes cuánto te amo, ojala y todos los días y noches pudieran ser como esta.- comenta Lucrecia.

-es por eso que debemos aprovechar cada minuto de este momento.- le responde sonriéndole antes de besarla.

-por fin, estoy segura de que este es el momento más esperado de ambos, ya nada puede interponerse entre nosotros.

-así es amor, por fin podemos estar juntos…- le habla caminando con ella hacia la cama, donde ahora, todo se vuelve maravilloso y mágico entre los dos, miraban pasar su escena lenta y placenteramente, demostrando su amor como nunca antes lo habían demostrado, tan apasionado y dulce a la vez, ambos se durmieron abrazándose y sonreír al sentir satisfecha aquella noche, amaba a Lucrecia de verdad, con tan solo saber que ella era… "la espía".

"**_FIN"_**

***-* que lindo, por fin el final, quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes quienes apoyaron y leyeron esta historia, a quienes también agregaron esta historia a su lista de fic's favoritos y por los reviews que recibí, ya fueran buenos o malos, a mi eso no me importa, yo los recibo con todo el gusto del mundo :D**

**¡Gracias por todo! :3**


End file.
